Welcome Home
by ReaperJ
Summary: Having a love life with three women and each one having a daughter, how hard can that be for Marco? Well, having a few years of being a BAMF really helps. How will those years effect him and his new family when old demons come back? Will they be too much for him and push his family away for good?
1. I Just Want To Go Home

**We do not own SVTFOE**

 **This story is rated M for mature. Alcohol, sex, violence, death, love and abuse will be heavily used in later chapters.**

 **Glossary-**

 **When you see "!?" after a statement, this would mean shocked:**

 **"What the hell!?"**

 **When you see "?!" after a statement, this would mean not understanding shock"**

 **"No way in hell?!"**

 **I've been asked this in the past and assumed my follow up comment after the character's statement came in full circle.**

 **30 APR 18**

 **Well… I know I haven't showed this story much love lately… I'm going to change that with Nicki's help. We're working on cleaning up this mess and getting me back on track with moving the story forward.**

 **There might be small changes here and there, but nothing crazy. The story will still be the same just with tighten up some areas and all that good stuff!**

 **Also, give Nicki Plague a warm welcome. You've already seen her work on Never Too Late, she is going to clean up all the things I left behind!**

 **12 MAY 18**

 **The clean up on my side is completed! Nicki is fixing all the stuff I didn't see, please, there might be a few more days on getting the story that I feel is graded at a B- right now up to an A+**.

Marco is on his knees clutching at his face, ready to rip it off, his panic attack was starting to get out of hand. Star, Janna, and Jackie are across the living room from him not knowing what to do, Star takes a step forward reaching her hand out to him.

"STOP… don't come near me… please…" His eyes are shifting around the room with tears flowing in full force. He was really doing such a great job on covering up times like these… This world was nothing like what life had prepared for.

It had been three weeks since Marco came back from his 16 year long hunt of Hekapoo and her clones, life was so simple then. There were only three things he had to do when he was over there which were live, eat, and hunt. During that time his name was known to be one that would help anyone in need no matter his own mission.

While younger, he had to witness people murdered for scraps of food on the ground. Kids sold off to the highest bidder and worst of all, being forced to take someone life in order for him to live another day. While Star knew most of his time there was filled with adventure and knowledge, what she didn't know was better left never said.

The Princess alway felt like he was hiding something, she never liked seeing him fake a smile just to keep her from worrying. The old Marco she knew was long gone, left behind was a man trapped in a child's body.

Hekapoo knew every moment of his life, but refused to help in anyway. Either her task was going to break him or the things he had witnessed would. She had grown to respect him and even so far as to have a romantic relationship... also maybe even, dare he say, loved him? The demon knew that there would come a day when he would go home and leave her, but that never stopped her from making him into a man.

 _Flashback_

19 year old Marco is wobbling from a battle with a beast that was part bear and part wolf, drawing it's size, strength and bloodthirst from the former, while retaining the uncanny speed of the latter.

His right leg was broken in two places, there was a large gash over his left eye that he desperately tried to keep the eyeball from falling out, and some major internal bleeding.

Hekapoo was watching all this from a nearby cliff with her arms crossed and a toothy grin, " _Look at meatwad getting his ass handed to him… well, I guess a normal human would have been that things snack by now."_

She watched him fall to the ground unable to move anymore before reaching a cave, she threw her hands up into the air. "Well, I guess I'll help you out this one time."

In a flash she was right next to him kicking at his ribs to check if he was still alive, only sound that came out was a deep wet cough. She then rolled him on to his back. "Ouch… you look really, really, like REALLY bad right now."

Hekapoo bent down and ripped off some of her dress to make a dressing to keep the loose eyeball in place and then grabbed him by his red hoodie, dragging him into the cave.

It started to rain outside and the sound of thunder made Marco come to for a moment to see her. He tried to call her name, however nothing came out except some more blood. She looked down at him, their one good eye locking on to one another. "Don't get used to this, I can't just watch you die like this. I do still have a heart."

She placed him on the wall and started a fire to keep them warm while lighting up the area, "Okay, now then let's take a look at the damage…" Then a clone popped up in a nurse outfit wearing glasses with a chart.

Hekapoo grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him closer to the fire then started a blood sweep. "Broken fibula… shattered femur… hard on shows possible spine injury OR you're enjoying this."

She looked up at him as he gave her a weak smile.

"Hmmmm... I think his back might be broken with the way his hip is pointing." The nurse points out with her pen as she kept on taking notes.

Hekapoo twisted her head a little bit to the right, "Would you look at that, nice catch nurse. Moving along, seems like large gash over the 5, 6, and 7 rib bones which are broken on the left side leading up to a punctured lung."

The nurse scribbled some more notes and added some of her own, "That must be why he keeps coughing blood, plus we are going have to decompress the chest with how much larger it is then the other side."

"My thoughts exactly." She now placed her hands on his face and started to push down hard as Marco started letting out small muffles.

"We have several broken teeth in there with the left eye socket sunken… we might not be able to save the eye." Placing both her hands on his face as she pointed it out to the nurse.

Nurse Hekapoo made a puking face after getting a better look. "Damn… I always did like the color of his eyes."

Hekapoo placed his head softly back on the ground, but made sure he kept looking into her eye. "You're a real mess buddy, there's a good chance you won't make it…"

Marco's good eye almost popped out when he heard that. " _NO… I can't die… I can't die a virgin!?"_

She started to laugh watching his face. "Shhhhh it's okay, I won't let you die like that."

Now reaching her hand up to the nurse and grabbing a small bottle. "This stuff taste like crap, but I promise it'll make you better."

Only thing he could do was open his mouth, "Good choice tough guy, we still have lots of fun to be had." Hekapoo smiled as she poured the contents into his mouth, after the bottle was done she let him be on the ground.

"Nurse, please keep him warm." She then pulled out Star's dimensional scissors.

"I'm going to get a few items from home." Then she hopped into the portal.

 _13 hours later_

Marco was starting to come to and realized a few things, first he no longer felt on the edge of death anymore. Second was that he was very warm and covered in something squishy? " _Wait, that can't be… I'm in a cave with…"_

He started to open his eye slowly and saw nothing but red and a small flame " _What the…?"_

Blinking his eye a few times he was starting to make out that it was Hekapoo on top of him. He was laying on the ground with her arms wraps around his midsection, but his back felt warm also? Tilting his head upwards he saw another Hekapoo looking down at him as she grinned.

"Hey there little boy, feeling any better?" She asked as she was playing with his hair, all he could do was blink and start to blush realizing they were all naked.

"I wouldn't call him little if you were in my place and had something poking between your tities." The nurse Hekapoo said now wearing a cute nurse hat.

"Oh fuck me running… I'm dead… AND I DIED A DAMN VIRGIN!?" In Marco's mind he saw himself looking at a tombstone that read, " **Here Lies Marco, He Never Scored."**

The woman on his lap started to smile even more snuggling her face into is washboard abs while the other one gave him a serious face, "Is that all you can think about in a time like this? You do know you almost died on me, right?"

Then she did something Marco would have never thought would happen in a million years, she softly place a hand on his face and started to cry as she moved her face from his view. His heart dropped to his stomach… slowly he reached out his hand to her face, turning it to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Hekapoo… I thought I was really dead… thank you for saving you my life."

She wiped off the last tear. "You should be you ass." Then, giving him the brightest smile she ever wore, leaned down and gave him a kiss. It was soft… his eyes closed and relaxed more as his other hand reached up to cup her face. After a few moments she pulled away and kept smiling at him.

"That… that was my first kiss…" He said it more to himself with his eyes still closed trying to lock the feeling into his mind.

She started to laugh at him, "You can't be for real… you're 19 and never kissed a girl?! I guess today really is your lucky day!"

His face was completely red embarrassed by the truth of the statement. "It hasn't been on the top of my to do list… I did kinda had a girlfriend before I came here, but we had only one date… I can't even remember what she looks like anymore…" He was now scratching the back of the Hekapoo's ear that was on his lap.

She started to pet his hair some more and felt bad that she was robbing him of his life back at home, " _I did tell him to go back to his smelly dirt rock…"_

"Marco… I think it's time for you to go back home… If it wasn't for me watching you, you would be dead right now and no one would ever know but me…" As much as it hurt her to say it, she knew this was the right thing to do. Hekapoo was really enjoying their game even if she would never tell him.

He started to move from her and sat up, with his back to her and still petting the Hekapoo on his lap, "Hpoo… I can't leave without Star's scissors… most of all, I'm going to beat you at your own game!"

At that moment she fell in love with him, she knew he would never leave her. Something deep in her told her that he was now hers, "Those are some big words for a little boy." Hekapoo knew all the buttons to hit on him to get the reaction out of him.

"What are you going to do about it Marco~~" The nurse in his lap said as she bite his stomach.

"Well... maybe I can get more than just my first kiss tonight." Turning to look her in the eyes. She couldn't take anymore and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss where they all enjoyed more than a few first times.

 _Flashback Over_

Back on Earth, Marco couldn't get anything right. He was barely able to read let alone complete simple math, Star was a huge help on helping him get back into the swing of things, but he always felt out of place. Getting use to his flabby 14 year old body was a major setback, he was glad to keep his knowledge from the trial.

Jackie jumped right back to where they were in their relationship, Marco would always feel like a creep when they were together. Every time she leaned into a kiss with him, he would always try and push her away. She never really understood how he was a 30 year old man and how he felt around her knowing she wanted to more with their relationship. She really did enjoy the new and improved Marco that was more confident in himself.

Janna surprisingly was the only one out the group that simply sat down and listened to his stories about chasing down Hekapoo. She always looked up to him with stars in her eyes not believing the man that he would grow up into again. She was the only one that had seen the photo of his first date with Hekapoo, deep down she was jealous and even believed that there was more to his relationship with her then he let on.

With time it grew to be too much for him with the simple daily routine, odd how his normal life was crazier with school and stupid teen shit rather than fighting everyday to stay alive. It all came down on him when Jackie came over with Star and Janna to hang out, things were going as normal as it could be until Jackie snuck up behind him.

Just before she could surprise him he turned and meet her face to face, "Oh hey Jackie… what's going on?" He said as he was rubbing the back of his head not comfortable with the closeness, her smell was so strong that he was getting light headed and the low cut shirt she was wearing didn't help. She looked at him as she kept getting closer, "I was just thinking that maybe we could go out to a movie tonight, what do you think?"

She was walking her finger tips from his chest up to his chin and then came in for a kiss as he was watching her fingers, in the back of his mind he felt like pedobear taking this young girl, but he was losing a battle deep in him and was falling into the kiss. Marco wrapped his hands around her with one going down to her ass and giving it a good squeeze. Hekapoo always loved when he would smack her ass… how Hekapoo… Hekapoo…HEKAPOO!?

He latched his hands on her shoulders and shoved her off him with fear written all over his face, Jackie was able to get her stepping back before falling over. The room was spinning in Marco's head and he could see Jackie was yelling something at him, but he couldn't hear her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MARCO?! DON'T YOU WANT ME ANYMORE?!" She was fuming right now, she had done her best to let Marco get use to being back home but she had made her mind up that it had been more than long enough.

"Hey what's going on in he-" Star saw him on his knees mumbling something over and over as Jackie was slowly walking away from him.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with him, I just gave him a kiss and then he grabbed my ass. I was really enjoying that last part until he almost threw me across the room!?" While Jackie was still pissed she was starting to get the feeling this was not a joke. She never seen him cry like this and now rocking back and forth.

Star wanted to claim him down, this wasn't the first time this has happened in the last weeks. She was always there to help him through it and make sure he didn't hurt himself. Deep down she always felt powerless on helping him when this would happen, but he would always assure just being there for him was more than anyone could do when that happened.

"STOP… don't come near me… please…" His eyes are shifting around the room with tears flowing in full force. He kept chanting Hekapoo's name over and over until her orange portal opened up in front of him and she slowly step out.

The tool maker looked down at him as he looked up at her with tears still rolling out his eyes, she then looked over at the three girls and gave them a dirty look. He couldn't believe she was in front of him and went to her on his knees then latched his arms around her, cried even harder into her dress while making sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

She started to pet the top of his head, "Shhhh shhhh shhhhhhh hey hey stop that… God I forgot how short you were back then." He started to laugh now looking up to her with a huge smile on his face, Hekapoo knew this would happen and all she had to do was give it sometime before he would make his way back to her.

"I really fucking hate being 14 again… I can't do anything right… I don't feel like I belong here anymore… you're the only part of my life that makes sense to me." She wiped off the last of his tears and pulled him back onto his feet.

"Now you stop that, the Marco I know could do anything and is even known as a God to some people where I come from… you on your knees crying over a girl… making me feel all special hehehe…" As bad as all this was, she was really enjoying how he was looking at her even if they were the same height again.

They were both laughing together now as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm weak, I know it, but I hate feeling like this… you're the only thing that has been on my mind since I've come back home." He was holding her tighter now making sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

"So I'm guessing you want to come back home with me, huh?" She asked already knew the answer as her smile grew even wider.

All Marco did was rock his head up and down, Star couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her best friend was ready to leave her behind and not even give it a second thought about it. "WAIT!? Marco… what about me…" She asked with her hands over her heart.

He slowly pulled away from Hekapoo's embrace to answer her, "Star… I'm sorry… Just give me some time and I'll leave you my dimensional scissors." Before she could say anything, Hekapoo pulled him into her portal and onto her bed.

Marco pulled himself off to see he was back into his 30 year old body again, "Wow… I was hoping that would happen." They started to laugh as he kept touching himself, but realized that his clothes were ripped up and way too small.

"So was there any special reason why you wanted to come back or maybe…" Her dress slowly started to burn off her showing him that she's been wanting him just as much if not even more.

As he was discarding the rest of his outfit, "You're the only reason why I came back Hpoo…" He was on top of her in a flash and they went at it the rest of the night.

 _Next Day_

Marco walked out the bathroom still naked, "So what you in the mood to eat? My treat." Now using a towel to dry off the rest of his hair.

"How about you put on some pants and then surprise me." She crawled to the edge of the bed as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Pants? Walking around naked is now not cool or something?! How long have I been gone?" He asked as he made his way over to the dresser.

She rolled her eyes at him, but sure loved the view of his bare ass, "Do it because I said so meatwad!" Making the flame over her head grow larger to make sure her point was made.

"Fine, fine, fine but I'm not wearing a shirt, and get ready will ya." He made his way to the kitchen to make them some food. Tuning on the radio he had given her years ago made him truly feel at home. After a few minutes he started to set the plates on the table when he found a 8 year girl in the doorway looking at him.

She was half his size with a pink/brownish skin tone, horns over her head just like Hekapoo, but much smaller and she didn't have a flame over her head. Two things really got his attention which were her hair color mostly brown with red highlights in it and a very familiar red hoodie she wore. "Well hello there cutie pie, are you hungry? I'm willing to share."

She smiled at him and nodded her head, "Yes please."

"Well come on over, I hope you like eggs and bacon with hash browns." He then pulled out a chair for her and she jumped right on in and started to stuff her fat cheeks.

While watching her, Marco started to laugh a little bit and sat across from her on the table, "So do you have a name there young lady?"

She stopped eating and looked embarrassed, then used a napkin to clean her mouth, "Ummm hi, my name is Gidget…" She seemed lost at what else to say.

"Gidget huh? I've always liked that name…" Just then, Hekapoo walked in yawning while stretching her arms over her head.

She came up behind Marco and placed her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head, "Jezz... I can't believe how much I've missed that…"

"Ewwwww mommy?!" Gidget was sticking out her tongue at the show while Marco's back went rigid hearing what she just called Hekapoo.

His lover whispered into his ear, "Can you guess who's the daddy?"

He looked over his shoulder into Hekpaoo's eye then back to Gidget… then back to Hekapoo who was now smiling at him with her eye closed.

Okay

3…

2…

1…

Let's jam.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"

The girls covered their ears at hearing him yell out loud.

 **Too ADdude, you are an amazing person and** **writer. Welcome Home came to me when I started to read Like Father, Like Daughter.**

 **I ripped off your idea and you let me and even help me make my story better. We may not talk as much as we did a few months ago, but all your words of wisdom has stuck with me and I will keep on moving this story forward! From the bottom of my heart... thank you!**

 **Too** **Nicki Plague, I truly feel like I can call you a friend with as much as we talk and how much you've help me grow as a writer. You helped me on getting over my issues and showed me that I can really make something great, even with all the crazy thoughts in my mind.**

 **I'm so happy to have you** **aboard on this story that so many have come to enjoy!** **I know fixing all my fuck ups has taken a toll on your** **sanity and for that, I'm sorry. Just know, you are the reason I still** **write today. We are going to make this story into something great together!**

 **You will never understand how thankful I am to have you in my life!**


	2. Hello Daddy

**1 MAY 18**

 **Not much to change here, just fixing things that always worked my nerves. Hoping to get new readers on checking out the story, as always, leave a comment to help me move along this great story!**

Gidget looked up to her father with a huge smile on her face, "Hello daddy!? I've been waiting a long time to meet you!"

Marco was having a hard time putting to and to together, all he could do was point his finger at himself and Hekapoo then back to Gidget. This went on for about a minute until Hekapoo smacked him in the back of his head.

"Thanks… I needed that… So I'm really a fath-" Before he could finish his thought, Gidget jumped over the table knocking him onto the ground in a tight bear hug. She started to lightly rub her face up and down on his cheek as she cried.

"I'm… a father…" Marco placed one hand on the back of her head and the other around her small body as they started to cry together.

"Man… I'm surrounded by cry babies all of a sudden!" Now eating the untouched food Marco left for her.

He just kept his eyes closed holding this tiny human/demon tight like she was the key to all of life's mysteries. Getting back onto his feet and looking down at Hekapoo, "Was this always the plan on telling me we had a daughter?"

Hekapoo just gave him a small grin, "Meh, it was only a matter of time before life back at home became too much for you, and for the record, who knew your little guys had it in them to knock me up?!"

"Ewwww gross mommy and my daddy is the best!?" Gidget was hugging him even tighter now if that was even possible.

Marco let out a small laugh and the then raised his right arm in the air and flexed it, "That's right honey and don't you forget it!"

They all started to laugh, by some miracle, this all felt normal to Marco, " _This is what I've been wanting… some crazy shit man..."_ He couldn't believe this felt more normal than being back on Earth with Star.

"Star…" He said in low tone thinking about his best friend.

His daughter pulled her head back, "You mean Princess Star Butterfly, daddy?"

He looked into her golden eyes that just melted his heart, "Yeah sweetheart… she's my best friend and I already miss her very much."

Hekapoo kept her eye closed while finishing her orange juice, "Maybe we should pop in on your home world and show you parents their grandbaby. I've seen the way your mom talks about you giving them lots of babies!" She started to snicker at the idea.

The little one started to pump her fist into the air, "Portal trip, portal trip, PORTAL TRIP YEAAAAA!?"

"Well, I guess we'll be going to Erath then, but my body… and what about you Gidget?" Marco placed his hand over his chest, then booped her on the nose.

"From what I can tell, she ages at rate between my timeline and yours… weird if you ask me but she's not complete demon like me so this is all new territory. As for you, don't worry about your body… I may have placed an age seal on you… can't have you running off on me again..."

Hekapoo said as she tapped both pointer fingers together while looking up at him.

All Marco could do was brush away the hair that always covered her right eye and cup her cheek, "I'm not planning to go anywhere for a very long time, I love you Hpoo…" Her eyes filled with small pink hearts and she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I'M OUT OF HERE?!" Gadget jumped off him and ran into her room to change.

After a short while, they broke away from the kiss, "I love you too Marco… please... never leave me again…" Her eyes were still closed.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Never… and I've always liked the name Yuki if you didn't know."

She smiled at him, "I know, it would be fun to have you around when I'm knocked up this time around!"

After he was done getting all cleaned up and ready for the trip, Marco put on comfortable blue jeans with a plain white t-shirt and some black jungle boots, _"Dad is going to freak out when he see my 5 o'clock shadow looks better than his."_

Gidget wore blue jeans with brown cowboy boots that looked oddly enough the ones that were missing from his closet back on Earth. The red hoddie was an eye catcher as always, "So by chance, those boots and hoddie wouldn't belong to me, right?" He asked with one eyebrow up.

"Well I did ask mom for anything that belongs to you and she always came back with something hehehe" She was scratching the back of her head just like he does.

 _"So adorable!"_ Was all Marco could think at the moment, "When we get back to my old house, you can have anything you find in my room!"

She looked so happy when he said those words, Gidget almost looked like she could pop right there on the spot. The little girl ran up to him and locked him in a tight hug again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much daddy!"

"Can you guys take any longer?!" Hekapoo hates to wait.

"Let's go before your mother gets angry." He picked her up and walked out to meet the redhead.

"Alright, let's go… I want to take things slowly when we tell my parents about this, okay guys?" They both looked at him and rolled their eyes, "This is going to end in a train wreck…" Now holding onto Hekapoo's hand tight.

She opened a portal that led them into the Diaz's living room now empty, he looked over at the clock the read 5:24 pm, "Ummmmm hello? Anyone home?"

"Marco? Is that you mi hijo (my son)" The voice of his mother came from the kitchen.

"MARCO?!" Next was Star's.

Then his father, mother Star and Janna came into the living room, they all had a face of shock when they found their new guests. An older and taller Marco holding Hekapoo's hand as he held a child in his arm. Gidget looked excited with a creepy smile on her face as she rocked her tiny fists up and down close to her chest.

"Hey, mom and dad… it's me… Marco…" He felt unsure of himself as he spoken, what really gave him the willies was the fact him and his father were the same height now.

Star: MARCO!

Janna: Hey there hot stuff…

Mrs. Diaz: Oh Dios mío (Oh my god)

Mr. Diaz: Hello my boy, mind introducing the young ladies.


	3. Time For a Drink

**Okay, I guess this might be going on a little longer then I thought it would. I came up with the story on a 4K drive I made last week (I was the driver the whole way…) Kinda crazy how I lined this whole story up and there's large gaps on the trip that I can't recall anything on the road.**

 **1 MAY 18**

 **Just a little clean up.**

"I think it might be a good idea if everyone just sat down before we get this show on the road." Marco was rubbing the back of his head as he started to sweat.

Everyone found somewhere to place their rear as he pulled the love seat for Hekapoo and kept Gidget tight in his arm, she kept looking up to him ready to say something but he would place one finger in the air to keep her quite.

"So, this is Hekapoo… the one that kept me chasing all her clones for 16 years." She gave a small wave to his mother and father.

"Wow… she's prettier in person..." Janna said without a care who heard her.

"Why thank you, have you been bragging about me, Marco?" Hekapoo was flattered by the comment.

"She was the only one that could listen to me for hours on end about our little game, Janna even has seen the photo of us on our first date." Marco was still greatful that the kleptomania listen to all his dumb stories.

"Oh I know that picture, I have it on my mirror back home!?" Everyone was looking at Gidget right now and some of them were even able to play connect the dots seeing all three of them so close together.

"Mmmhmmmm… Princess… let me finish talking please." Her father cleared his throat and somehow the little girl felt like she was scolded. She nodded her head and kept her mouth shut tight.

"As I was saying, I was a 30-year-old man just three weeks ago… you wouldn't believe what that can do to your mind when you're sent back into a kids body after all that time. I tried my best to make things work… I wanted nothing more to be back home and out with Star again all those years away…" He then looked at the girl in his arm as he placed one hand on Hekapoo's shoulder.

"But I'm sorry… I can't." Hekapoo then placed her hand over his trying to give him any support and strength.

Star was starting to choke up with tears feeling like this would be the last time she would ever see him.

"With that, there's a new reason why I can't stay here anymore… everyone, I would like to meet my daughter." He then looked over at her and nodded to jump off him.

She got off him and made her way in front of the group, "Hey everybody, it's really nice to meet you all. My name is Gidget Diaz!"

"D'awwww… she's soooooo cute!" Marco was smiling with tears in his eyes.

Hekapoo rolled her eyes, "Oh give me a fucking break, we get it, you love her." Which earned her a smack to the back of her head.

"Watch your mouth around my cupcake and yes, I love her very much!" Marco was serious as a heart attack right now.

His parents were holding each other while crying, "This… this… this is our grand baby?!" Said his mother not believing what was happening.

Gidget jumped on them yelling on the top of her lungs, "GRANDPARENTS!?"

Star couldn't be mad after seeing that, when Gidget was done hugging her new grandparents, she was face to face with Star, "OHMYGOSH?! YOURMYDADDY'SBESTFRIENDPRINCESSSTARBUTTERFLY. YOU'RESOCOOLANDGETINTOSOMUCHTROUBLEAND bla bla bla…"

The young girl kept on talking as Star was going crossed eyed not able to keep up with all her questions.

"Hey, twerp… breath before you pass out on us!" Janna stopped the girl dead in her tracks as she rub her temples in pain.

"I feel… light he-" Before Gidget passed out, Star was able to grab her arm and pull her into the Princess' chest. It felt odd to hold Marco little girl in her arms like this, but she was glad the kido didn't hurt herself.

"She's really your daughter Marco… we remember when you would get all worked up like that, why do you think you have a scar on your chin?" His mother was laughing as she was playing with Gidget's hair.

Hekapoo couldn't stop smiling at the little show, "She always wanted to meet you all and I'm sure in some weird way, it's gone all according to her little plan."

"We would like to thank you for the new addition to our family, she's beautiful and amazing!" Mr. Diaz said to his son and Hekapoo.

"So this all happened because you spent most of your adult life with the redhead huh? That's cool… I've always wonder if you guys ever got it on?" With Janna, nothing was off limits.

Sadly, Hekapoo was the same, "Please, you wouldn't believe how long it had taken us to get to that point in our relationship. The tricky part was always turning him down even if I wanted it more. You be surprised what this man can do on making you feel like a real woman!"

The whole room went quiet with all eyes on him as he kept sweating even more, "Could we please not talk about my sex life with my parents ten feet away from us?" Now pinching the bridge of his nose hoping they would move on with the conversation.

…

…

"So it's always baby making sex all over the place going at it for hours on end?" Janna was sure to word out the question without embarrassing him.

"BINGO JANNO!" Heakpoo didn't mind telling the truth.

"That's it… I need a drink!" He marched out the room and made himself a jack and coke, something he been wanting to do for 3 weeks now. How he held out all this time was a wonder.


	4. Never Too Late

**1 MAY 18**

 **Really did not see the story going down this road at this point, sure glad it did!**

Marco was making a milkshake for his little girl while having his stiff drink, _"Wonder if she ever had shake before? Oh whiskey, how have I missed you..."_ Taking a nice long sip on his drink, he could overhear Hekapoo telling some of the teen rated stories about some of their adventures together. Everyone was getting a good laugh out of it, all but one.

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT!? Then you shoved daddy off the cliff?! What would have happened if he died!?" Gidget was not enjoying this part.

"I wasn't really thinking about what was going to happen after we jumped, but I knew for a fact it was better than be eating alive!" Hekapoo was wiping a tear from her eye as she kept laughing.

Her father then walked in and offer her a huge metal cup with an extra thick straw in it, "Umm, what's this daddy?" She said while smelling the drink a few times enjoying the sweetness.

Star was having a hard time hearing someone call Marco dad, but was enjoying having Gidget on her lap, "Oh wow?! I want one! It's a milkshake and your father makes the best ones out there!"

"Like I would come out here without one for each of my favorite Princesses?" Then he pulled out one that was hiding behind his back with a huge smile.

Star was looking up at him and couldn't stop smiling, "Tha… thank you, Marco…" Her face was a blushing mess.

 _"Claim down Star… just… claim… OH FUCKING HELL, HE'S SO DAMN HOT I CAN JUST EAT HIM UP. THE THINGS I WOULD DO TO HIM, THAT I WOULDN'T DO TO A FARM ANIMAL!?"_ She was starting to drool while daydreaming.

"What about me?" Janna asked with her hand out.

"Yeah, I want one too buddy!" Hekapoo just wanting to make him do more work.

"Ugh… I'll be back with more..." He turned around with his head hanging low making his way back to his drink.

"Now take it slowly or you'll get a br-" Star was trying to help Gidget with the shake, but that didn't go well.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch my head! It's so darn cold!" She was now rubbing her forehead hard trying to warm it back up.

"Brain freeze… it'll pass don't worry, press your tongue on the roof of your mouth." The Princess was giggling at the demon in her lap now. Gidget was doing something to her right now, she never held a child like this and was starting to love the feeling that came with it.

"Marco… how do you feel about all this now, like really feel being a new father and back in your adult body?" His mother was worried about what this might do to him, she knew about his panic attacks and only worried more what will happen now with his new life.

"Mom… I'm scared to be honest, but just look at how amazing she is." The whole room looked at the half demon that popped her head out the cup. Her face was covered in whip cream as she smiled at everyone showing her fangs.

He then made his was over to her, licked his thumb and started to clean her face off roughly, "You're a mess honey, I'll clean you up… MOVE YOUR HAND!?"

The whole room was quiet except for Gidget making tiny yelps as she was being cleaned off. Angie was so proud of him right now as she looked up to her husband knowing they raised a great young man together.

There were no more questions about it, Marco was more than ready to be a father. This moment was more than enough to prove it to anyone who had second thoughts. Hekapoo knew he would always make for a fantastic father. It only worked out more for her as she gave him the sexy eyes.

His parents were so proud of him… Star couldn't lose him, she had to take matters into her own hands to make sure she would always be part of his life. Always and forever… there was only one way to make sure that would happened.

 _Later That Night_

Marco was cleaning the last of the dishes when he heard.

"NOT A CHANCE BUTTERFLY" Hekapoo sounded pissed. He made his way to see what was going on in that backyard.

"I STOLE THESE AND I WANT TO EARN MY OWN!?" Star was crying and shoving Marco's scissors in her face.

"If your mother even gets a hint of you trying to earn scissors from me… I DON'T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AND I RATHER NOT FIND OUT!?" She walks away from the teen finding Marco give her a questing look.

"So the great Hekapoo is scared of Queen Butterfly… never saw that one coming, but I can see why" Marco just found a new game to play and Star already knew whose side he was on.

He started to number off the reasons on his fingers.

1: She's tall as hell.

2: Her eyes look like she can stare right into your soul.

3: Everyone naturally fears her.

With each comment, Hekapoo's face was getting angrier than the last.

"Hmmmm... to think my Hpoo is scared to send Star Butterfly to earn some scissors. Tst, tst, tst… I thought you feared nothing?" He had a fingertip under his chin while he looked up into the night sky.

His lover grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her face, "YOU THINK I'M SCARED… ME?!" She then shoved him into the wall, "GIVE ME YOUR WAND… NOW"

Star looked over to him, he nodded his head to her, "Fine, but I'm coming back for that!"

"That's if you get to live one day!" She then opened a portal and kicked Star into it without a second thought. Marco's scissors flew into the air as Star lost her grip on them, he was able to reach out his hand and catch them before hitting the ground.

"DAMN HEKAPOO… did you have to kick her in the chest like that?" Janna came outside eating some ice-cream.

"DADDDYYYY!?" Gidget pushed Janna out the way and ran up to her father, then jumping on him while burying her face into his chest.

"Hey, hey what's the matter with my munchkin?" All she did was point a finger at Janna.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Marco looked like he wasn't in the mood for games as he stepped up to Janna, the father role really set well with him in no time.

"Who me? Ummm I didn't tell her that there may or may not be monsters hiding under your bed when I saw her in your room… hehehe" Janna was starting to sweat and oddly enough was getting turned on with the way he was looking at her right now.

 _"Oh god, I would sit in your closet all night and spank it to you…"_ She was now biting the bottom of her lip.

"MARCO, Star needs you right now!" Hekapoo pulled Gidget off him and in a flash he was gone.


	5. The Marco Effect

**1 MAY 18**

 **Gave this chapter a little more at the ending to earn the M rating.**

Marco was back at his home base that he made when hunting down Hekapoo, it was an old tree house high up that he came across 6 years in. It was a good size to keep all his gear and some potions he made to heal his wound and what not.

Clearly, Star was now using it seeing how the place looked like a wreck, "STAR… WHERE ARE YOU… STAAARRR" Fear was written all over his face as he saw a trail of bloody band aid wraps on the ground.

Softly he heard, "Mra… Marco… please hel… help me…"

He ran into the bedroom finding her nearly naked on the bed with the sheets covered in more blood, "Star…"

Even if she looked like a mess covered in a mixed of dried and wet blood all over, she was growing to be a sexy woman. Her body was lean and toned while growing into her body nicely now having a rather large set of breast on her small frame. One of her breast were popping out in plain view, " _Heart shaped nipples... knew it!"_ He grinned, but then pushed the thoughts away.

He went back into the room with all his gear and couldn't find his healing potions, grabbing a few odd color bottles and then running back into the room she was in, "Just give me a few minutes and I'll have you back to new!"

She reached out her hand out to him before he left, "Wait… please... just hold… my hand…" Her face was in serious pain just to move her arm a few inches towards him.

"Okay, but we need to get you fixed up you quick..." He held her hand tight and got on his knees to meet her at eye leave.

"I've really missed you… now I understand what you meant when telling me about this place..." She started to laugh and then coughed up some blood.

With his other hand he wiped the blood away with his thumb as he held her face, "You look like shit Star… and that's me being nice about it." They started to laugh together.

"I'll be right back okay? Don't move!" Before she could protest, he was gone.

Back in the bathroom he grabbed a rag and covered it in cold water with a bucket of water.

Making his way into the bedroom he placed a finger over his lips showing her to stay quite as he placed the rag on her forehead.

Going back to the desk where he placed the bottles, he started to pour them into the bucket and then said a small chant. The room filled with a soft blue glowing light and then the water started to bubble.

Goddess help me heal

Bring health to my body

Heal mind and soul too

Strength and well-being

Make it all new

Before he turned to face her, "Star… how old are you now?"

She was surprised by the question with her eyes wide open, "Ummm, I'm 21 now… pretty sure 21… I think?"

He started to laugh and moved the bucket on the floor next to her, "Don't take this the wrong way… but this potion works better with skin contact." He looked down at her as she started to realize where he was going with this.

"I trus… trust you, Marco…" Her cheeks started to turn red as he slowly pulled the covers off her.

The rag from her head was placed into the bucket and then ringed it out. Starting with her feet, he began to clean her wounds and massage her sore muscles. Even if the rag felt cold on her skin, it left behind a warming feeling.

"Soooo how many of them did you blow out so far?" If Marco would have been in his younger self, he never would have done this, but now that he was a man as well her being a full grown woman, it was nothing to him. He thought a conversation would pass the time as he was now working on her thighs and knees.

She let out a soft moan as he spread her legs to get the inner part and bushed up on her kitty "I've… I'VE GOTTEN… 100… 172 of them..." She was now biting her knuckle as she notice he was spending more time in one area then all the others.

"WOW… you're doing a lot better than I did!" Now moving to her other thigh, "At this point I only had 80 of them… weird how I can remember that isn't?"

She tried to answer him but he went back at working her kitty some more,"Only thing, I wasn't getting hurt this bad anymore." He placed the bloody rag back into bucket and Star was grateful he stop when he did.

 _"Did… did I almost get off just now?!"_ She was relaxing her body until the rag made contact with her abs, his left hand held the rag making small circles and his right hand, some reason unknown to him was placed tight up between her legs with his thumb resting on her pelvic bone.

"How has it been being a normal Mewman… you know… living without your wand?" He placed the rag on top of her chest and started massaging her breast. Little did he know, he kept rolling her stiff nipples between his fingers and now his hard on was more noticeable.

 _"Either you're playing dumb right now or you're really good at making me want you right now Daiz?!"_ She let out a deeper moan as her clit began to stiffen, he pulled away both hands and dipped the rag into the bucket again.

"Come again? What was that Star?" He was worried about her pain level with all the noises she was making and how flushed she looked.

"Less talk… more… more massaging… my chest… is killing me…" Her eyes were rolling into the back of her skull wanting him to touch her again.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" He placed the rag in his right hand as he started to massage the side of her breast and with the other pulled from the bucket firmly planted on top of the other breast.

At this point, he started to think that this was no longer just a massage to bring her back to health, her heart shaped nipples were getting more harder and puffy then the last time he seen them, Star also kept wiggling her legs around like trying to starch an inch she couldn't get.

"This isn't good… wait a second?" He looked back at the table that he made the potion on and counted 7 bottles, _"The spell requesters only 6 elements not including the water?!"_

"Star… what potion was on that table before I got here?" He was noticing that she was enjoying this way too much for someone that's in pain.

"Huh what Marco~~? Something that Hekapoo though I should have when I was alone or something like that? Why do you ask?" She now grabbed his right hand and place two fingers inside her as she started to grind her hip on it. He tried and pull away but she kept his hand locked in place as it started to move on it's own to her hips rhythm.

"Fuck…" Was all he could say as he started to get hotter now, "Star… this isn't good and we shouldn't be doing thi-" He couldn't finish his train of thought seeing how she was now making out with him.

The Princess felt amazing fully ready to take on the world, she pulled from the kiss and looked him in the eyes, "Marco~~ please… I need you!" She then jumped on top of him with the bucket being knocked over and covering them with the contents.

All reason went out the window and Marco picked up his long time crush and placed her on the bed. They kept kissing with each one becoming deeper than the last. He pulled away to stand up and remove his shirt, "This might not be the best time to say this but I really jacked off WAY too much to your picture… like a lot… until I hit 17 because it was weird and I couldn't see a 14-year-old you like that anymore hehehe… oh God, I'm a creep…"

Rather than feeling her kick him in the junk, she rolled over to the nightstand that had a few photos of him as an adult, "Don't worry, I joined that club a LONG time ago hehehe~~" They started to laugh together and she damn near ripped off his pants.

"So was this your plan along Star?" All she could do was stare at his manhood looking at her with it's one good eye.

"Hekapoo… Hekapoo gave me her blessing to do this..." She said as she held his member and was looking up at him.

"True story tough guy..." His head whipped so fast to the doorway that it almost ripped off. Looking back at him was a clone wearing only one of his t-shirt that was way too tight around her breast.

"Who do you think added that last potion to the mix?" She came closer to him and gave him a deep kiss.

Slowly, Star set her lips around his rod as Marco moaned into the clones mouth, "Oh damn… I wasn't ready for that…"

Hekapoo smiled as she pulled his head into her neck to kiss and bite, "You can blame that little devil down there, she's been around you too long. Pulled out some of your Judo mind tricks on me!"

The Princess let out her own moan as her hand worked their way up his abs, "Ha… gauhmmmm!?"

"Watch out… it's a mouth full…" The male started to laugh until he felt his member being nibbled on.

"Lame joke… she's only had practice with me, but I taught her all the things you love." He had to place his hand on top of Star's head, she was hitting all his weak spots.

"Maybe to well mmmhmmmm…" The rest of the night was was going to be very long for him…


	6. Breakfast in Bed

**1 MAY 18**

 **Pretty sure you guys can tell what chapter are updated now seeing how I'm naming them!**

Marco was the first to wake up on a broken bed with Hekapoo on his right side and Star on the left. They were still sound asleep as he kept looking down at their sleeping forms and smiling. _"No shit there I was hehehe." Was all Marco could think at a moment like this._

He looked around the room to see the damage all three of them made, the window was broken, bed was resting on the ground and there were a few body back size holes in the walls, "Shit really did get out of hand last night…"

The plan was to get Star all patched up and on her feet again, but Hekapoo had other plans and it would seem the two women had made a deal that he was the center point of. Marco wasn't going to bitch about getting in bed with his long time crush and the women that's the mother to his child… together.

 _"Life can be weird sometimes… like how in the hell did this all come about? This shit never happens in real life?! Banging a 5 foot nothing members of the Magic High Commission with the next Queen of Mewni… at the same time…"_ He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmness.

"You can say that again… now go make us something to eat, I'm so hungry I can ride a horse!" Hekapoo's eyes were still closed when she barked out the orders to him.

Marco was trying his best not to laugh his ass off, it was nice to see her picking up on some new human lingo, but she always had a way to botch it all up.

 _Flashback_

"Listen here you monkey without a tail, why don't you make like a tree… AND GET THE FUCK OUT!?" She then punches him square in the nose and out a window.

 _Flashback Over_

Star started to giggle, "You're so hungry you could EAT a horse… silly!" She held Marco tighter to make sure last night wasn't a dream.

"What the hell ever!? I'm hungry and I need food… so chop chop buddy boy!" Hpoo was poking at his chest making small burn spots to get her point across.

"Mmmmmm… keep doing that and I'll just make your ass my breakfast!" He then reached down and gave her butt a good smack which made her yelp.

"NOOOOO… you're so warm… stay a little longer!" Star wasn't ready to lose this feeling.

"Don't worry Star, we'll cuddle some more later, but I really need to make her something to eat right now. You wouldn't like it when she's hunangry… trust me." He then points to a scar that was on his neck.

The girls pulled their arms off him as he jumped out the bed and made his way to the kitchen. Star looked sad for a moment until Hekapoo pulled her into her chest and wrapped her arms tight around the young woman's head, then placed a soft kiss on top of it.

"I hope he was everything you always wanted and more Princess." She then placed her chin on top of Star's head as she felt her newest lover wrap her arms around her waist.

"He was better than any of your stories about him in bed hehehe." While Star will be walking funny for a few days, in her mind, it was all worth it.

A few minutes later, "HEY YOU LAZY BONES… COME AND EAT!" Star's fridge didn't have much in it, but he was able to still pull off a good size meal for them. He then heard a bell ring from the room.

"Watch this Star... WE WANT BREAKFAST IN BED… NOW!? DON'T FORGET TO WEAR MY FAVORITE BOWTIE!"

Star just tilted her head to the side, "But he's naked? What's the point of putting that on?"

Hekapoo's evil smile grew even bigger, "Trust me, you're going to love this!"

Marco was making faces as he repeated what Hekapoo just said and putting on the stupid thing, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming… you know, I spoil you guys!" He walked into the bedroom with plates in each hand and few more close to his chest looking at them with his eye twitching.

Star's jaw almost hit the ground when she saw him in all his glory, Hekapoo just smiled even more.

"You think I can get a hand?" They both sat up and started to clap and giggle.

 _Later That Day_

The three of them were in her living room with Marco getting ready to leave, "Star… keep yourself safe and I'll be waiting for you at the finish line..." He pulled her into a tight hug, she was now more then few inches shorter than him.

"I give it a few more years and I'll be done, don't you worry Marco!" She loved the way he felt in her arms right now.

He started to smirk and looked right at the Hekapoo clone standing across from them as she stuck out her tongue at him. In a low tone he spoke into Star's ear, "Listen, she's blind as a bat on the right side. It had taken me way too long to figure that out, even if she has a cute hairstyle, that bang covers her whole eye."

Star's eyes shot open realizing what he was getting at, "Thanks, Marco…" She pulled from the hug and got on her tippy toes to give him a loving kiss. "I'll see you sooner than you think mister!"

"I'll be waiting..." He winked at her and then looked back at the clone, "Is she still at my old house?"

The clone was filing her nails, "Yuuuuuup, but she said to meet her at her house, plus Gidget is staying with your parents tonight."

"Right… okay I'm out of here." He opened a portal and just before he left, he reached over to Star giving one more kiss for luck.


	7. Hey There Good Looking

Marco walked out of a red portal and into the house living room that was oddly empty, he heard little feet running around behind him trying to hide, "Where's my little monster hiding, oh I wonder… oh how I wonder?"

Gidget started to giggle as she covered her mouth, "Okay, I just need to stand still and keep quiet… he'll never find me!"

He started to stalk around the room knowing right where she was from the beginning, "You should know by now… that your daddy… is a great HUNTER!"

He jumped over the sofa into a barrel roll while snatching her up as they sat indian style on the floor. Gidget was now wearing one of Star's nightgown ready for bedtime, "GOT YA!?"

She just kept laughing harder now, "No fair!? You didn't give me enough time to find a better spot, mommy never finds me back home!" She wiggled herself out his grip and was on the run to find a new hiding spot, but was stopped when she heard.

"Marco, I think it's about her bedtime." His parents were in the kitchen getting ready for bed themselves.

"OK mom, I'll put her in my room tonight. Well, you heard your grandma, we'll play some more next time." Just before he was able to pick her up.

"DON'T CALL ME GRANDMA!? I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT?! SHE'S GOING TO CALL ME MAMA UNDERSTOOD YOUNGMAN!" Mrs. Diaz popped her head out from the kitchen and into the living room to yell at her son.

Marco ducked his head and he pulled Gidget into his chest as a frying pan flew at him, his mother was gone in a flash when the pan found its new home sticking halfway out from the wall. They both sat there for a moment too afraid to move until she chirped up, "Wow… Mama is scary sometimes… and I still want a rematch, you cheated!"

He picked her up and walked up the stairs, "Yeah, yeah, yeah… you know what they say, excuse are like as- wait... never mind, I'll give you a better chance next time."

Gidget crossed her little arms across her chest and looked up into the air with a small mad face, "Humf"

He opened his old bedroom door and gently laid his bundle of joy on the bed and tucked her in tight. "Listen, me and mommy have a few things to take care of back home but we'll be back soon okay baby?"

She just looks up at him with a tired look and a small yarn, "Otay daddy… I had a lot of fun today… with meeting you and everybody else." She looked up at him with her golden eyes as they started to grow heavy.

He kept looking at her in disbelief, "I promise from this day forward… I'm never going to let you out my sight!"

She yarned one more time, "Pinky… swear daddy…" Then her little hand popped up in front of his face as she smiled at him.

"Anything for you pooky" He laced his finger with her's and they shake on it. After that, she was out cold with a cute little snore.

The sound of a portal being made opened and he was in front of Hekapoo's home with 2 guards standing outside. He walked passed them and give the one on the right a high five as the one on his left smack his butt, he stepped into the house to find Hekapoo working on something.

"That Princess is really something else y'know that?" She was forging new scissors as he walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then sat on the sofa.

"Already?! How long did it take her? There's just no way that she done with a 1000 clones… do you know how many times I had my ass handed to me when I was hunting for you?!" He wasn't upset at all, if anything, he was proud of her.

Hekapoo just smiled and looked over to him, "Maybe she wanted it more OR maybe the prize at the end was more worth it to her then it was for you?"

"The prize? What prize… I didn't get a prize at the end?!" He started to feel like he was short change out of something.

She rolled her eyes and then pointed to her butt, "Ohhhhhh, so this wasn't a good enough prize for you or something?"

His face turned red now understanding what she meant, before he could put anymore of his foot in his mouth, the door was kicked in.

In front of them was the one and only Princess Star Butterfly. She was beautiful and even taken some of his fashion stylings that she made her own.

First was the black jungle boots that were perfect for hiking and a great way to keep your ankles tight and secure when running.

Next were the tight blue jeans which kept her from being snagged up on the elements as well a great distraction tool on ermines if they got a good look at her rear end.

She wore a brown leather jacket that had metal plates layered on her arms which looked like it had taken a beating over the years.

Her long blonde hair was now a little shorter pulled back into a ponytail with her trademark devil horns sitting on top.

"Looks like I made it to the end of the line huh guys?" She removed the jacket and placed it on the coat rack. Under it was one of his old black t-shirt that she cut off the bottom to show off her abs and the sleeves.

Star's left bicep had a tattoo of his scissors in black but what was. Different between the two was the fact, his named was written on the blade just like how Hekapoo made them.

She stepped closer to them and then placed her hands on her hips, "Told you... I'll see you real soon, didn't I?" Star giggled a little bit because Marco hasn't been able to close his mouth since she walked in.

"Ummm… jus… just how long has it been Star?" He was confused and couldn't believe she was standing in front of him already and how sexy she looked.

"12 years Marco… I'm 26 now!" She then sat right next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.


	8. I'm Back

"Looking good Butterfly." Hekapoo smiled as Star's scissors were completed in her hand waiting for their owner to claim them.

"Star… helloooo." They both looked at the Princess to see her passed out drooling on Marco's shoulder with a little content smile.

"Hehehe… I guess she's been really pushing herself hard to get here?" He watched her peaceful sleeping face and couldn't help but laugh some more.

"Well she's not getting these if she doesn't blow out my flame!" Hekapoo was getting impatient and tapping her foot on the ground.

…

…

"…I can take car-" He couldn't help himself on poking fun at her.

"NOT THAT FLAME DUMBASS!?" She was pointing the scissors at him like she was going to stab him.

"Wait… those look like the one Pony Head gave her?" He was trying to get a better look at them before she threw it at him. The scissors were the same style as her first one, now the color scheme matched his.

"I think she'll like them… what about you?" There was no sarcasm in her voice or anger, she just smiled while watching Star sleep.

Without looking up, "She's going to love them… thank you…"

"Why thank me?" Hekapoo was confused

Their eyes met, "Don't worry about, here, I think it would mean a lot more if they came from you."

He then turns and flicked at Star's noise to wake her up, "Hey… get up and finish this game up already will ya?"

She was smacking at his hand, "5 more minutes… just… 5 mor-" Star started to snore this time while she was clutching at his arm.

It was Hekapoo's turn to wake her up, she set her fingers on fire and then flicked it hard on the Princess' forehead.

In a flash, she was wide awake rubbing the burnt spot, "Ouch, oowowwowowoww… why would you do that?!"

"Did you forget why you're here or just plain dumb?" She was having too much fun right now as the fire dances along her finger tips.

"That wasn't very nice Hpoo." Marco wiped away the rest of the wetness on his arm, "Star… you need to blow out her flame to finish this up… and not the one down bel-" With the forgers fist still on fire, it found a new target as he was now coughing holding onto his balls rolling on the floor.

"Ouch… that looked like it hurt… really bad..." Star was on her feet and had one eye closed as she looked down at him. She then mouthed to him "I'm sorry" and then blew out Hekapoo's flame.

"God was that so damn hard?! Here, these are yours, now go back home!" She was pointing out the door.

Star was looking down at her hand and then back at Hekapoo, she lunged at her into a hug and spun her around the room a few times by the neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Then planted a kiss on her lips.

After the kiss ended, Hekapoo's eyes were still closed "Okay, I guess you could stay a little bit longer."

Marco was sitting on the floor now resting his back on the sofa and laughing. Star ran to him with a smile and gave him a sweet little kiss as she sat on his lap and she held him in a tight hug "God... I've been dreaming about this day so long Marco… it's really ov-"

Star went limp in his arms as she passed out.

"She's out cold again?" He picks up and lays the lovely young woman on the sofa.

"I guess we're going to have a guest tonight, you hungry?" She walks into the kitchen not waiting for a response.

Marco brushes some hair from Star's face then pulls down a blanket to cover her to keep warm, "See you in the morning" Leaving with a kiss on her forehead.

As he walks into the kitchen right behind Hekapoo and wraps his arms around her breasts "Sooooo 12 years is a long time, did she open up to you like I did?"

"If you're asking me, did she spill out her guts to me then yes, but that just comes with the territory when she was doing all this for a man. Did we get intimate? I'm more than sure you know the answer to that one. Is she ready to be the next Queen of Mewni now, who knows?" She was thinking if she should go on with this conversation.

"How does she feel about you… you're going to need to find out for yourself." Hekapoo was now licking her fingertips and set the table for them to have a small meal.

"How she feels about me? What the hell does that even mean?" He sat across from her and was eating.

"You're not that bright huh… no one ever said I was into you because of your smarts" She started to laugh now. "Okay, let me dumb it down, when we were back in that cave all those years ago. How did you feel about me?"

"That's easy, I hated your guts, but deep down I was falling for you." He was scratching his cheek while looking up at the ceiling.

"YOU HATED ME!?" Her eyes were bright white more than ready to murder him.

Putting his hands up as to surrender "OK, OK, OK hate wasn't the right word but at the end of the day I was falling for you… pretty hard.

"Awwwwww I'll let you live this time. You think you could have made love to me without being in love?" She still had, half a mind to kill him.

"Never… I wanted to be with you and it happened" Preach on Marco!

"How do you think Star feels now?" Wait… what?

…

…

"Oh… I…" He was looking at the sleeping Princess.

"Didn't know? Again, thank the heavens I'm not with you for your smarts" But damn did he have a sweet ass.

 **Okay guys, the ending is just around the bend, but I have a camping trip that I'm off to. For once in this story, I'm at a lost on what to do, could you believe that I forgot that Star was falling for him?! Now how do I end this with everyone happy?**

 **Something will come to me next to the fire tonight so don't worry, also feel free to give me some ideas or what you would like to see at the end.**

 **Last thing, it's Memorial Day Weekend. This is the time to remember all the service members that have died in battle and given us the freedoms we have today.**

 **I'll be drinking to Sergeant Patrick Ryan Carroll, 25 of Norwalk, Ohio, died Feb. 7 2011 of wounds sustained following a suicide bomber attack in Kandahar City, Afghanistan.**

 **I severed with this man during O.E.F. 10-11. Take a small amount time to thank our fallen heroes this weekend.**

 **Thank you**


	9. Hi Daddy

Star walks into Hekpoo's bedroom to find Marco sleeping on his stomach with Hekapoo on his back, she smiles and walk up to them. It was time for some payback as she flick him on the nose, "Hey... wake up... I want some of your famous nachos for breakfast!"

"Hhhhmmmm ugh... okay... I really need to stop with spoiling you guys like this..." He steps out the bed, "I'm proud of you Star... I know this wasn't a simple task." He wraps her up in a tight hug and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah... I'm just glad it's over... now put on some pants!" She looks him in the eyes and give him a kiss.

"What's so wrong with walking around in my houses naked all of a sudden?!" Making his way to the dresser, he had an odd deja vu feeling coming to him, but shakes it off.

"Go take a shower, you stink!" He runs out the room before she throws the clock at him.

"Come on Star, I need to take a shower also." Hekapoo stretches her arms and they makes there way to the bathroom.

"You sure he's going to be okay with this?" Star was a little worried about the next step on their plan.

"I'm pretty sure it'll work itself out... like 50% sure" Hekapoo waved her hand at Star. "What's the worst that can happen, not like he'll faint or anything?"

Marco gets to works and turns on the radio, setting a few plates on the table when he finds a little girl at the doorway staring at him holding a Princess Marco doll... wearing his red hoodie.

"Talk about deja vu..." He rubs the rest of the sleep still in eyes to find her still staring at him.

The girl had long beautiful golden hair like someone he knows with brown highlights.

Her deep blue eyes kept staring at him with small stars in them, skin tone had a shade of brown to it with the cutest yellow stars on her cheeks.

"Ummmmmm... hi?" He didn't have a clue what to say.

"Daddy?" Was the only thing the little girl said.

Marco responded by fainting… who knew?

The women run into the kitchen finding the little girl smacking his face to wake him up. "YOU TOLD ME THIS WOULDN'T HAPPENED HEKAPOO!?" Star was worried that they just broke Marco.

The older woman walks up and kicks him in the ribs, "HEY WAKE UP, I DON'T SEE MY GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE WAITING FOR ME?!"

He grunts from the pain and sits up, "I just had the weirdest dream that Gidget was here but she looked nothing like my little pumpkin? She looked kinda... like... you…?" Marco is pointing to the newest member in Hekapoo's house.

"Oh, you're talking about my sissy?" The little girl smiled at him the same way Gidget does when she's happy.

Star helps him onto his feet and then picks up the girl, "That's right sweetie, you'll get to meet your sister today... Marco... this is your daughter... Ember!"

Ember reaches out to her father as he slowly pulls mewman/human from Star. Unable to speak as he held her tight just like the first time he held his first little girl. "Star... we have a daughter?"

She looks up to him with tears in her eyes as she watches him crying, "Yes you big dummy..."

The little girl pulls from him to make eye contact, "Hi Daddy! I'm Ember Butterfly Diaz! I'm six years old today!"

He falls to his knees crying harder into her little neck as he holds her tighter.

"Can't... breath... daddy..." She was enjoying the hug but enjoyed breathing more right now.

"There goes all that crying again, your supposed to the man of the house!" Hekapoo walks pass him to make her drink and then starts to eat, "You wouldn't believe how much of a pain that one is, but she's definitely your baby."

"How... how did this happen?" Well, that was dumb to ask...

Hekapoo was waiting for this one, "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much they-"

"Not literally how... you know what I mean?!" His eyes were twitching and wanted nothing more then to pop her in the back of the head.

Star giggles at him, "It happened at the treehouse, Hekapoo was right about your little guys getting the job done!"

His eyes were wide open in shock, "You planned this?!"

She blushed a little and looked at to the side, "When Gidget was in my arms... I knew I wanted to be a mother, she's so much like you and beautiful. While I wasn't planning to have a baby this soon in life... it just felt right and Hekapoo was with me the whole time. We put the game on hold during the pregnancy."

Star looked at him, "The day she was born was one of the happiest days of my life beside the day we meet." She was stroking Ember's hair and gave him a kiss.

"So cute!" Ember was enjoying seeing her mother and father together and happy.

He looked over to Hekapoo, "I guess we're going to have a big family… that's going to be a funny family portrait hehehe."

"Daddy?" Ember just found her new favorite word.

"Yes my little butterfly?" The love for his new daughter was instant.

"Can we go see sissy now? I've been wanting to see her for a long time!" it was true, with all the stories Mama Hekapoo told her, all she wanted to do was meet her big sister.

"What are we waiting for?! LET'S GO ALREADY!?" The room broke out with a small laughter with how excited he was.

"Your parents are going to flip when they see her you know that, right?" Hekapoo was finishing up her meal as she brought a plate over to Star, "You need some food in your system before you pass out again young lady."

Star started to eat, "Yes Mama Hekapoo..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!? She's the only one that can call me that!" Now pointing at Ember and then she popped Star in the back of the head.

"The mark of Hekapoo mommy!?" Ember said out loud as her arms were in the air and pointing down at Star, everyone was looking at her.

"Ouch!? You're such a mother I swear it!" Star dodged the second swing and stared to eat.

"You're going to have a very interesting life Ember... and I'm glad your in my life now. Gidget is going to love you as much as we all do!" Marco was speaking from the heart to his new daughter.

 **Okay, so I'm still out here camping but I'm using my cellphone to write this up. When an idea comes to you, you gotta get it out, right?**

 **I sure hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm writing it, I'm not sure if you guys have caught on with my little running joke with Marco always having a new pet name for his kids.**

 **Ember was a real big surprise to me but it just seemed like the next step in the story, also I based her name from Danny Phantom.**

 **Gidget's name is a cross between Gadget and Bridget kinda? I've always loved this name and of course Yuki as well.**


	10. Hi Sissy

**1 MAY 18**

 **I really liked how this chapter came out, easily in the top 5!**

"Alright Marco, let's get out of here and give your parents a heart attack!" Hekapoo had a portal open behind her. Ember was sitting on his lap as Star walked into the room wearing her original sea green outfit and combat boots that tied up to her knees.

"Wow... I've never seen mommy wear a dress! Even your wand changed!?" Ember was surprised with her mother's new attire seeing how all her life she seen her in full battle dress. Her wand was now two feet long with the wings larger sporting a black outline.

"What? This old thing? I met your father wearing this dress, but it was a lot smaller back then. Doesn't my new wand look awesome now?!" She started to swing it around like it was a lightsaber and making noises with her mouth.

"Told you, your family is filled with silly people... STAR, WHAT ARE YOUR PARENTS GOING TO SAY ABOUT HER?!" He finally realized that the Queen was going to behead him when she finds out what's been going on.

She shrugged her shoulders, "No clue to be honest, never really thought about it?"

Ember closed his mouth, "Star... this could really end badly. You're the next Queen of Mewni, last time they seen you, you were 14 years old. You think it's going to be all rainbow and sunshine when they find out about this... or about all of us together now?!"

Marco was ready to have a melt down as he seen in his head him being sentence to death. A man wearing a black hood covering his face with a huge axe.

"Shhhh shhhh stop that, I know they are going to love our family... there's just more of us to love now so just try and stay calm okay? I know my mother might have a hard time with this and all, but my father loves you and he'll protect us!" She was talking to Marco in a calm tone with both hands on his shoulders.

"Tick tock, the clock is ticking and I have plenty of snacks to enjoy the show when we go over to Mewni. Be a man and die on your feet rather on your knees!" Hekapoo loves to torment him.

"NOOOOOOO!? DON'T LET ANYONE HURT MY DADDY!" Ember was holding onto him tight.

In a flash, Hekapoo had Ember in her arms and started to rock her in a soothing fashion, "I'm so sorry honey, I was just making a joke isn't that right MARCO!?" The little girl only cried harder into her.

"... Yes that's right Ember... MAMA Hekapoo was just kidding, they won't let anything happen to your daddy" Time for some pay back.

Hekapoo flipped him the bird and mouth "fuck you" as she did her best to calm Ember down.

He stood up and his little girl jumped onto his back and held him tight, "Okay guys, things are about to get a little weird!"

Star and Hekapoo grabbed onto each of his hands and was in front of the portal.

"I'm getting a serious case of deja vu right now..." Hekapoo had a small look of being sick.

"Welcome to my world, it's been like that all day for me!" Then they were in his old house living room.

They were all met with Gidget in the middle of the room playing Wii Sports as his father was losing to a blowing game.

"I don't understand why she's so good at this game?!" His face was covered in sweat trying his best to beat her.

"You need to move your hips more like THIS!" His mother had taken the remote from him and rolled a strike.

"NO CHEATING... MOMMY, DADDY!?" She dropped the remote and ran to them, but Ember jumped over his head and landed on top of her with both of them hitting the ground.

"SISSY!?" Ember was on top of her not letting go, Gidget looked up to her parents confused.

"Well so much for my plan... the one with my little speech. I guess it's better this way, I was just to wing it this time." Marco was looking at his parents and they stared at him and then back to the kids.

"ANOTHER ONE MARCO UBALDO DIAZ?! SERIOUSLY YOUNG MAN, WRAP IT BEFORE TO TAP IT?!" Safe to say, his mother just blew a head gasket just like a raggedy 302 Ford motor.

His father on the other hand, "MORE BABIES!?" Then places them in a headlock and kept on kissing their cheeks over and over.

"Pony up that $20 Star" Hekapoo extended out her hand in front of blonde's face.

"Awwwwww man... I thought for sure his mother would have been the first one to cry..." Then gave her the money to the bet she just lost.

"Let me guess, you guys place a wager on my parents reaction didn't you?" There goes his eyes twitching again. "And I see Hekapoo placed an age seal on you also?"

"Well duh, I'm a grown woman and I'm so sorry for making you turn 14 again, I would have snapped that first day!" Star was petting her hair as she spoke.

"Marco... do you want to explain what's going on?" His mother's eyes were twitching just as much as his.

"So that's where he gets that crazy twitch from!" Hekapoo was scratching her chin like a detective that solved a murder mystery.

"Let me handle this, your son here just can't keep it in his pants Mrs. Diaz." The demon said with a wide grin as she hooked her arm into his.

"Real smooth Hpoo..." Star said now with her eyes twitching.

"What I miss?" Janna walked out while eat a bowl of his favorite cereal like she owned the place.

"Janna... what in the world are you doing here at..." He looks at the clock on the VCR. "Who the hell even owns one of those now in days? The damn thing just keeps blinking 12:00am, you need a degree in engineering from MIT to set that clock!"

He then looks at the clock on the wall "4:22pm on a Wednesday!? IS THAT MY CEREAL?!"

"Well seeing how you don't live here anymore, I couldn't just let it go bad, I'm not a monster you know, plus it's Sunday" She brushed off the question like it was no big deal.

"Also, I'm here to hang out with your little one, taught her how to play on the Wii and then getting to know her" Surprising she was enjoying Gidget's company and filling her in on everything she knew about Marco.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that" Which was true seeing how much dirt she has on him.

"It's okay daddy, she's my first Earth friend, but who in the world is this and why is she calling me sissy?" She didn't know what to make of the new girl.

"Well sweetheart... she's your new baby sister, your going to have a lot of new responsibilities on taking care of her and most of, keeping her out of trouble isn't that right, STAR?!"

She just kept petting her hair some more.

Marco thought it was the cutest thing he's ever seen with them standing side by side, Gidget had a confused face on as Ember smile kept growing.

They looked at each other and shouted in unison "HUGS!?"

Everyone was "D'awwwing" at the sight in front of them.


	11. Happy Birthday

**The Book of Eli: Thank you for taking your time on not letting those men and women sacrifices go in vain. Also, we are going to see how the King and Queen takes all this real soon.**

 **1 MAY 18**

 **Funny, reading over this comment I made below, I have 33 days left here in Korea! So ready to go home and see my son and wife!**

"Oh cool?! You really have horns just like Mama Hekapoo and you have a hoddie from daddy also?!" Ember was pulling on her sister horns in amazement.

"Ouch... Ouch... OUCH!? MOM... make her stop please!" Gidget was over the whole new sister thing 20 seconds after the hug.

Hekapoo just laughs, "You'll get use to that, just give it some time..."

"Ember, quit it, Gidget... you're the older sibling... so if we don't see you smacking her around, it never happened." Star loves the tiny blonde, but knew how fast she could work your nerves.

 _Flashback_

Star was over at Hekapoo's for daughter's 4th birthday, they had a great party with Ember running around somewhere in the house.

"So how's our little angle doing, I see you've been teaching her a lot with all the school books lying around." They're having some coffee in the kitchen.

Hekapoo snots at her comment, "First of all, that little girl is more of a demon! Always popping out from hiding and hanging off my horns like I'm some type of a damn animal or something! Swear to God, one time she was yelling at the top of her lungs "get along little doggie" she's truly a Butterfly..."

She then looks off to the side, "But there's a lot of Marco in her… she might have more energy and more outgoing than Gidget, but she's as smart as a whip. You can look into her eyes and see the gears turning when she up to no good. She's going to flip when she finds out that Princess Marco doll is really her old man in drag… you think Marco would be into it if we had some fun with him in that outfit?"

Star laughs and then hears, "LOOK MOMMY!?"

In her tiny hands was Star's wand now yellow, head of the wand had a blue half moon with a small crown on the top, at the center was a pink star housing the crystal. The base of it was a tiny black karate belt in a knot.

"Bunny… be very careful with that, HEKAPOO! YOU TOLD ME YOU PUT THAT SOMEWHERE SAFE?!" Star was losing her shit right now, at 14, she set the kingdom a blaze. What will happen with this little girl?

Before anything else was said, Ember started to jump up and down giggling, "OHMYGOUSH,THIISSOCOOL,IT'SMOMYWANDANDITCHANGEDWHENITOUCHAGAIN-"

A giant rainbow fist came out of it ripping a huge hole above their heads and taking a good part of said kitchen along with it.

She dropped the wand and started to cry. Star and Hekapoo went over to her to make sure she was safe, "I'M SOOOOOO SORRY WHAAAAAAAHHHH" Ember just cried harder as the two women started to laugh.

"Would you be mad at me if I told you this wasn't the first time this happen hehehe?" Hekapoo was sweating her ass off as Star just smiled.

"That's my little hell razor" Zero self contorl, just like her mother...

 _Flashback Over_

"OK kiddos, we need to have a small talk. Gidget, if I catch you popping your baby sister just one time, it'll be the first and last time you'll learn why some people know me by Reaper..." They made it to the sofa and huddle up to him as the older one gulped out loud.

Gidget felt like Ember was trying to take over her daddy and the whole world while Ember was just happy to have a big sister.

"I want you guys to know I love you equally... you're both so different, but still like me. You guys have the same walk as me and we share the same facial emotions. At the end of the day, you're both my little trouble makers and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Ember, please tell your sister a little bit about yourself?" Each girl sat on his lap as Hekapoo and Star went into the kitchen with Janna and his parents.

"Well… I'm 6 years old today, mommy gave me this great Princess Marco doll that I love so much!" She never left home without her dolly.

"… I'm so happy to meet my sissy, mommy said we are all going to live together now and I asked if we could share a room together, mama Hekapoo made me a room at her house but I would always sleep in your room and play with your toys..." She looked up to her sister and started to cry.

"I love you so much and now we have our daddy… I… I… I just want to be a good sister and daughter..." She looked down at her doll afraid Gidget wouldn't like her.

"I'm really sorry I jumped on top of yo… you like that but I was just so… so happy to hear your voice and… and…" She was cut off by Gidget pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry Ember, I was worried that you wanted to take my dad- our daddy away from me..." She talks to her with her chin on Ember's shoulder.

"I'm going to be the best big sissy in the whole multiverse!" She pulled back "Happy birthday my baby sissy…" Whipping away the last tears on the little girl's face.

Marco started to whimper as his little girls looked back to him, "That… was… so beautiful."

"HA… PAY UP HEKAPOO!" Looks like someone lost a bet.

"They did it again huh?" He watched as both girls looked over to Star getting paid the same $20 that she just gave Hekapoo.

"It's okay daddy, we'll get them back soon..." Both girls had flames in their eyes.

"Oh, I know we will!" They all shared the same evil grin.

Just then, his parents came out with a large cake that had taken both of them to hold. In icing, there was a drawing of the new family with Ember in the center and 6 candles on it. They started to sing together as everybody was to clapping to the rhythm.

Today's gonna be, a-ok!

'Cause today we're celebratin', your birthday!

Today's gonna be, a-ok!

Celebratin' your birthday!

Happy, happy birthday to EMBER!

 _"I have no idea how they whip up cakes like that?"_ Marco was happy to see everyone smiling as Ember ran up to the cake with Gidget behind her.

"Alright my little shooting star… make a wish!" Star had tears of joy in her eyes, even Hekapoo was having a hard time being a hard ass, she was a mess crying her eyes out on Marco's shoulder.

"My wish already came true mommy… it was to have my family finally together!" She closed her eyes and blew out the candles, then her face was rightly smashed into the cake by her older sister.

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!?" Gidget had a toothy grin on her cute face.

 _Later That Night_

Marco placed the girls in his bed to sleep and was trashed off his ass, drinking did wonders on calming his fried out nerves. The night felt so warm to him as there were just flashes of his two naked lovers going at it like wild animals, but something was off? The place he was at wasn't Earth or Hekapoo's house, it felt like somewhere that was near and dear to him.

It was all the same to him, the last thing he saw was three empty bottles of Southern Comfort and one of Hekapoo's potion bottles…

 **Sorry about taking longer to get this chapter out then I thought, Memorial Day kind of messed me up a little. That and I'm heading out to Korea next month, I know it's not a big deal but leaving my son and wife always sucks.**

 **I would like to thank everyone that have left a comment, favorite and followed the story. I'm going to ask to please leave a comment, you guys give me the fuel and fire to move on with this story. I know how true this is because I always try my best to leave a comment after reading someone story.**

 **If you look at the last few new stories posted, I've damn near comment every chapter. Good or bad, we authors need feedback to know that what we are pouring ourself into is worth it.**

 **B-day song from Regular Show**


	12. Bite, Drunk, Love

**PatatoLife: Last 11 years I've been in the service, I've spent 3 years of that time between Iraq and Afghanistan. The family is used to me being in and out, but my son is now 8 so it's harder ya know?**

Marco wakes up in the backyard of his parent's house with a naked Star on top of him, the sun is getting ready to rise. "Talk about one hell of a night, how the fuck did we did we get here and oh God... my head is killing me..."

Star picks herself up, "Damn… why do I have so many bite marks on my ass? Was that from you?!" She rubs the sore areas.

"I can't remember anything passed that first bottle… ugh, let's get in the shower before someone catches us." They pick up their clothes and make it into the shower.

 _Bathroom_

Star lays her head on his chest as the hot water runs over their sore bodies,"Hey Star, when did Janna leave last night and where the hell is Hpoo?" He couldn't shake a bad feeling. Coming over him.

She flashes a smile and then looks up, "You got me, last I have seen here… wait… that can't be?"

Star was lost in her thoughts, looking off at the wall as she couldn't split up what happened and what was a dream.

"What's the matter?" He pulled her chin to look him in the eyes.

"I thought… no… let's check on the girls first and then call Hekapoo" She pulled herself off and started to wash her body until she felt him press up behind her and wrapped his hands around her breasts.

"You think we could have some fun before we wake the kids?" He started to line her neck with small kisses and she closed her eyes melting in his hands.

"I thought you wouldn't ask?" She loved the way he could get her engine going.

Marco's Bedroom

His kids were looking up at the ceiling in horror to afraid to say anything after hearing what just happened in the bathroom.

Star and Marco tippy toes into the room in underwear's hoping to not wake them… yeah right. He makes it to the side of the bed, "Hey guys, time to wake… up…"

Their huge eyes looked up at him with worry in them, they jumped out of the bed and taken him to the ground in a tight hug.

"DADDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY WAAAAAHHHHH!" The girls are scared out of their minds…

"Hey, hey, hey guys. Calm down, everything is okay. Go brush your teeth and meet me downstairs... I'll whip something for you guys..." He just knew they were caught... didn't want to talk about the birds and the bees just yet with the girls.

 _"I told Star she was being too loud damn it… bloody hell!"_ He looks over to Star that's now whistling into the air not making any eye contact.

The girls remove themselves off him with a look of shock and walk past Star, "You… you think they heard anything back there hehehe?"

He gets up from the floor and just shakes his head at her, "Let's just hope they won't need any therapy after that..."

"Yeah… so let's call Hekapoo and see what she doing right now?" They headed into her room using the mirror.

Together they said, "Call Hpoo"

 _Calling Hpoo…_

The mirror pops up with a very tired Hekapoo looking at them, "How's it hanging? *yarn* what's up?"

"Well, we're wondering what the hell you're doing back at home and not here with us?" Marco felt like something was off… again.

"I had some last minute business to take care of last night, I'm on my way so make sure you have my glass of OJ waiting for me!" Now fixing her top and messy hair.

Star leans her head to the side, "What's the deal with you and orange juice anyway?"

"Meh, me and Marco watched Beetlejuice the movie on a date one time and he made me a Screwdriver drink. Been in love with the stuff even since, alright see you guys in a few… PUT THAT DOWN DAMN IT!?" The screen dies.

"What the hell?" Marco looks over to Star who shrugs her shoulders and walks out the room.

They made some breakfast together for everyone in the house, the girls are poking at each other as his parents make small talk.

"You guys planning to see the King and Queen today?" His mother asksed.

"That's the plan Mrs. Diaz, things are going to get a little wild today!" She pinched Marco on the butt as they eat their meal together. Star grabs his hands and gives him a warming smile, "You ready to become my King to rule Mewni Marco?"

He starts to chokes on his food and points at his back for someone to smack it. The two girls jump up and give him a hard smack damn near slamming him onto the table, "Ouch… thanks… I think?"

They all laugh at him, "King you say? Ummmm… yeah sure, I mean how hard can it be? I've run an Army of warriors to overthrow an evil demon King. Became a headmaster of my very own Guild and was the second in command of a small nation. So what's so hard about leading a Kingdom?"

The girls looked at him in surprise as well his parents, "You… you ran an Army Marco?" His father asked.

He looked up confidently, "I did… it was some of the best times of my life, I've never felt more alive… but I had to do things I'm not very proud of… but it was all to survive…"

Before anyone could dig in any deeper, they heard a portal open in the living room with Hekapoo walking in, "How's my lil piglets?"

The girls jumped up and ran to her.

"MOMMY"

"MAMA HEKAPOO"

She bent down on one knee and pulled them into a hug. There were footsteps heard behind the older woman.

"Hey, who's behind you?" Marco got up, that bad feeling was back in full swing.

"It's just me, calm down there stud" Uh oh...

"That voice… Janna is that you?" Some reason, her voice sounded aged.

"Who else would it be?" She steps into the room now.

His jaw hits the ground as she grabs one of the kid's bowl of cereal and started to munch out on it.

"God I've missed this so much…" Everyone in the room couldn't believe what they were seeing just now.

"Janna… what the hell is going on… why do you look-" She cuts him off by pulling his chin into a kiss.

"I will say, I've missed that even more!" She looked up at him and smiled as his eyes were still closed.

"What… what is going on right now… I drank myself to death... didn't I?" He opened his eyes and looked down to her.

"I'm 24 if you're wondering?" She takes off Star's leather jacket and places it on the back of the chair.


	13. It's Only 16 Years

**Nameless Dude: You made such a great point, I had to make a response just for you.**

Marco had taken 16 years because getting the scissors wasn't his only mission in life. I believe he would have been that type of man that he would put his personal goals on the sideline to help someone in need. I did say that he lead an Army, was a headmaster and second in command of a nation all to help other from their oppressors.

We also know, he had learned how to properly sword fight and spent a lot of time with ancient monks to learn how to read Hekapoo's language, plus I added to some level, he could use magic. I think he made it longer on himself rather than Hekapoo would have planned.

Star taking 12 years was because she was doing it more for him then anything else. I do believe she would have helped others along the line, but her goal was to be with him. She's a Warrior Princess so she's better in combat then he is (at least at the start of the trail) and with knowing Hekapoo weakness being blind on the right side, game over man.

That and she has a better understanding with traveling to other dimensions like where would be the best places to gather information, great ways to set up traps and how to use the environment to her advantage.

Now Janna going only 10 years, she's just plain sneaking as hell. I mean, she cracked his wallet from Quest Buy that was supposed to be opened only by its owner. She would jack his keys all the time without his knowing. Has all his information like passwords and social security number and what not. I could also see her being extremely manipulative with having other do her dirty work.

She's cold blooded and is only in it for him, if you can't be of use to her on the challenge, then you're just in the way. I think she would also piss off Hekapoo with her care free attitude, then Hekapoo would come out of hiding to put her in her place to prove this wasn't a game and BAM... right into a trap.

I might be giving her too much credit, but I can really see her using some messed up trickery to get what she wanted... even so far as to walk on top of people for what she wants.

Really glad you said something about this, I didn't know how to put it into the story, but just laying it out this way is so much better. See, this is why I need reader's comments, let's me know that you guys are picking up what I'm laying down.

 **3 MAY 18**

 **All very true** **statements** **I stand by to this day.**


	14. Room For Three

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING… HEKAPOO?!" He said in complete horror.

Marco was having one hell of a rough week, it started off with having a mental break down over wanting to be with his long-time frenemy/lover. Then finding out that he was a father which led his long time crush to take on Hekapoo at her own game.

Now, after adding one more potion to his healing remedy that ended up given him 2 wonderful angles in his life to raise and love. Can't forget about Janna can we now? She always had a true deep crush on him ever since the 2nd grade, even if she couldn't show it like a normal person would.

All the stealing of his most personal items and daily stalking of his every movement was her own way of showing she cared for him. Just like Star, Gidget was the one to show her that she wanted nothing more in this world than to be part of his life.

It just takes a small amount of motivation from her deepest desire and a whole lot of courage to get what she's been waiting for. Janna was grateful to Hekapoo on letting her take on the task and growing up in the process. Her childish antics were now gone and a new woman was standing before them.

Her hair had grown and was now mid way down her back, no longer wearing the famous hat she was known to always have on. She wore a simple black tank top and with the mark of Marco which was his scissor tattoo and name in the center like Star's.

Her legs were covered up with tight black jeans and a yellow skirt she wore on top to add some flair with black boots having steel on top to protect her toes. Now standing just a few inches shorter than Star with the eyes of a harden warrior.

"So are we all going to keep staring at me or what…" She finished her meal off as Star looked up to her.

"I'm guessing that wasn't a dream last night with all of us having a party at the tree house huh?" Star smiled as the night was coming back to her in small parts.

"I couldn't just let you guys run off with him without a fight Butterfly!" She smiled at him in a way he never seen. She looked happy and in love, then she gave him a wink and blew an air kiss at him.

 _"I guess something's won't ever change with her, damn she looks great..."_ Marco laughed to himself and leaned over a little to get a better look at her body.

"Wait, just hold the phone, you really did it didn't you? You played the game like we did?" He started to slowly clap, "Fuck… I have a harem now hehehe!" Now taking a seat and throwing his hands behind his head with a shit eating grin while tilting the chair back. Then everyone looks over to the doorway as the little girls were talking to somebody.

"Ummmm daddy?" Gidget looked over to her father as she turns to face him.

"Yes shnookums… no…wa-?" The chair fell over with him bouncing the back of his head on the floor.

"DADDY!?" All three girls shouted in unison and ran to him. Everyone around the table shot up to their feet, Janna looks over to him and started to laugh. Hekapoo joined in with her as she reached over for a bag of chips to watch what will happen next.

His mother's eyes started to twitch as the cup of coffee in her hand was crushed by her grip, "Marco… you better be dead… because if you get up, I'm going to murder you myself!" Her eyes then closed as she raised one fist to her chest and the area around her turned blue then turning deathly cold.

"Hehehe dear… maybe we should give him a chance? We did always say, we wanted lot of babies from him, right?" Mr. Diaz wraps his arms around her, it did nothing to phase her current mood.

"I KNOW WHAT WE SAID?! I just didn't see him having some many women to take care now!? He has his own cheerleading squad now!?" She was slowly calming down still looking on the break of going into a full homicidal rage.

"Don't worry Mrs. D, just think about all the things you can do with the girls now that you couldn't do with Marco!" This was all just another day at the office for Janna.

Marco finally comes to, "I think I have a concussion… I'm starting to see too many little girls?" He was now counting the little ones in front of him and kept on coming up with the number three over and over.

"Oh you're not seeing things dumb dumb, congratulation on being a father… for the third time in the last few days!" Hekapoo was laughing so hard she was snorting and damn near ready to hit the floor.

"HEY DADDY!? MY NAME IS MARIA DIAZ!?" The newest member of his clan had a smile as wide as his two other girls next to her.

"... Bring it on in guys." The girls jumped on top of him as they all held onto each other tight. All he could do was look up at the ceiling listening to all the little giggles that came out of them.

"Okay Marco, I think it might be time you get your boys snipped now. Women just catch babies when your around you I swear!" Star was half serious about what she just said, but this all might be getting out of hand.

"WAIT?! THIS IS SOMEHOW ALL MY FAULT NOW?!" The girls kept him pinned down to the ground as he picked his head up and looked over at Star.

Everyone was shaking their heads in acknowledgment over his question except his father who was just shrugging. "Look, it takes two to Tango and make one of these so I'm not all at fault here, take some responsibility guys!?" Marco doesn't look like he'll be winning this battle.

Janna got the girls off him as he then got up to his feet, she wrapped her arms on top of his butt and laid her head on his chest. "We're just playing big guy... but you're kind of an amazing person to want to be with, who wouldn't want to be with you and have a couple kids?"

The young woman looks up at him, "I know you were able to get use to Gidget and Ember in a flash..." She reaches down and picks up Maria, "I think this might be the last one for a good while... unless Jackie comes around hehehe."

As she held onto the new daughter and playing with her, Marco couldn't believe the woman she grew up to be. Janna gave Maria a kiss on the cheek, "Moooooom stop it… you're embarrassing me in front of dad!"

Hekapoo came up from behind him, "I take it back, that one is more of a hand full then the other two put together!"

Maria flashed the cutest smile and then hissed at her which made the redhead jump back a little. "Listen here you-" She points a finger at the girls face, which ended with Maria chomping on it... hard.

"OUCH, THAT LITTLE RUNT BITE ME GRRRRR!" Just before she could wrap her hands around Maira's throat, Marco snatched her away.

"Awwwww... I've always wanted to do that!" They laugh with one another.

"Well my little bonita (pretty) girl, looks like our family has reached our limit now!" He then walked over to his mother, "I swear, this will be the last one mom… maybe..." He starts to laugh as Angie looked at him with flame in her eyes.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING MOM!?" Then takes a few step back from her.

 **Okay guys, if you think Ember was a surprise to me, then how do you guys think I feel about Maira!? Like really lol.**

 **This story is getting a little out of hands with all the kids, but I really love it. This was to be a Marcpoo story like I said before... we are WAY past that point. I kind of feel like this was how it was all supposed to play out?**

 **Gidget really won over Star and same with Janna really. When Gidget was in Star's arms, it just all clicked with her that she couldn't lose him. Now, was she / I planning to get her knocked up and popping out Ember? Hell no!?**

 **I've always had Janna hanging out in the background just being Janna, I really feel the time she spent with Gidget just sealed her fate on that one. Gidget is the one to blame for this mess, maybe she didn't want to be alone anymore and in her own way, she set out on having a few siblings?**

 **Now, are we going to see Jackie pop up and go on the trail next? I for one say, hell fucking no, I dislike her on the show and pretty sure she wouldn't be cool with all this craziness that goes on. She did snap at him when he was having a panic attack. I've had a few in my life, if someone was yelling at me, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" they would be dead in my book.**

 **Three kids are more than enough and they're just the cutest little buggers out there. I'm running low on cute pet names but every so often, the wife comes up with a good one so keep an eye out for that. I won't say the end is near, we have Star's parents to hit up, same with Janna's mother, I don't know why. I feel her father wouldn't be in the picture anymore for some reason?**

 **Then the wedding we have to plan out, plus where are they all going to living? I have an idea what I want to do but feel free to give me a hand if you guys have an ideas. Also, we have some flashback we need to take care of, I want to dig in more with all three of their times chasseing down Hekapoo.**

 **Last thing, I feel the story description doesn't really give all the details that it deserves, same goes with the name of the story. What was planned out and what has happened are no longer suited for the current name. If you guys have a better name and or description, please leave it in the review or PM it. You'll be recognized for your work.**

 **Really, thank you all for taking your time to read this story!**

 **3 MAY 18**

 **I deleted some stuff here that was left in the Author's notes.**

 **The name of the story never changed, I did come up with a way better description that sums it up nicely.**

 **Still not sure if "Welcome Home" is a good fit. This story was going to show Marco and Hekapoo getting together because of Gidget. Not saying they weren't really in love, just look at the first chapter of the story.**

 **He was literally making himself sick because he wanted to be with her again. She was welcoming him back into her life saying they will make a home together and raise their daughter.**

 **Am I crazy about still not liking the name of this story**?


	15. Red Hoodie Bandits

**3 MAY 18**

 **Just added some small stuff here and there.**

It had been a week after Janna returned and the little girls decided on wanting to stay with their grandparents for a little while. The new big family thought it was a great idea and Marco needed to prepare himself before going to the Butterfly Kingdom. Star made her room larger so everyone would have enough room to move around.

Every night, the women that had stolen his heart would cuddle up and keep him warm, everything was working out better than he thought it would. The lovers got along and always made him laugh, there wasn't any jealousy or fighting between them. He was the center point of their affection and he felt more loved than anything else.

Marco sat at the kitchen table with his three little girls around him, they were having a good time on getting to know each other and playing some Uno. All of them loved every moment around their father and always had a way of getting into trouble.

Gidget was sure to make herself the one in charge as well asserting her dominance over the group. Being the first born came with its perks, with her speed and strength pretty much meant the other two better fall in line. Standing at 4'6" she was the tallest of the group and was fiercely loyal to her father.

Somehow it had become a game between him and the girls on trying to sneak up on him. It had never worked, but that didn't stop Gidget on finding better spots to hide in the house and wait to attack. Just before she was ready to pop out on him, he would have a cup of ice water ready dumping her with it and kept on with his day.

Ember was placed second in command with her high level of energy and lack of planning through her adventures. She was one smart cookie,but at the end of the day, she definitely had a lot of Butterfly in her. While not as bad as her mother, she was known to take unnecessary risk to get what she wanted and always made sure to have fun.

The little blonde had zero fear and was always ready for a fight, Star was so proud when she found Ember with a dagger decapitating a teddy bear one day. There would be a few times when she would jump over the second-floor balcony to sneak attack her father, sadly she was always caught in mid-air and put into a tickle submission.

Maria was 4 years old, but she definitely had her own personally while being the only full human out the group didn't hinder her in any way. She was the shortest and most brown skinned toned out the group. Wearing a simple skirt, boots and Marco's old red hoodie was her fashion. Her father started to really think about how many of those damn red hoodies he had laying around.

 _Flashback_

14 year old Marco is walking in front of Star as she throws her wand into the air and spinning it, "I like red, I like hoodies. So I bought a dozen of them."

 _Flashback Over_

Anytime there was a plan to steal the cookie jar without anyone knowing, Maria was the one drawing up the plans and using everyone to their fullest extent and focused on utilizing their abilities. Marco dubbed them, The Red Hoodie Bandits.

That's how they were able to get the jump on their father, she got the mother's in on the plan and waited to attack. The women were to misdirect him with false information, Hekapoo just plain out right seduced him. In his afterglow of post sex and still in a small daze, the girls set the trap on him.

Gidget jumped out slamming the back of his mid-body, it wasn't quite enough to take him down until Ember ran straight at him and at last minute jumped on a small trampoline that Star made with her wand. It catapulted her into the air as she threw her legs past his head and wrapped her arm around his neck, with the forward momentum, she was able to take him down onto his back. (Think of an RKO move to get the best idea of what I'm saying).

That's when Marco notice that last member of the team hanging from the ceiling, he rocks his head in fear as Maria let's go and used her whole body weight to slam on top of his chest. Star and Janna winced in pain as Hekapoo gave the girls high fives. He really enjoyed this new game and loved his life even more with the little girls.

The doorbell rings out and grabs everyone's attention, some reason, the girl's hair went standing up on the back of their necks. Star answers the door and was surprised to see who it was.

"Oh hey there ma'am… ummmm I'm looking for Marco?" The girl at the door didn't look sure in herself and kept shuffling around.

"HEY JACKIE!? It's me, Star!" She then picks the girl up into a hug.

Jackie was in a state of shock, "Star? Wait, what's going on?" She asked as Star lead her into the house.

Marco and his babies were walking into the living room, the girls were in front of him like a protection detail.

"Sup Jackie." Janna waved at her as she went back to the game she was playing on the Wii. Hekapoo just kept reading her book not caring about her.

"WAIT?! STAR… JANNA… MARCO?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Jackie was freaking out and

the girls got into their fight stance when she got loud. Something wasn't sitting right with this one.

"Hey, hey calm down, come have a seat." Star moves her over to the sofa.

"What in the world is going on Star? What happened to you guys… and who are the kids?" Jackie was having a hard time dealing with all of this. (See, I told you guys she wouldn't be cool with this!)

"Welllll… after you left, Marco came back a little bit later into the night. You see, time flows differently in Hekapoo's dimension. Years can go by over there when it has only been a few minutes here on Earth."

She looked over at the forger for some help, without taking her eyes off the book, "Yup… something like that..."

Star rolled her eyes, "Look, I know it's really confusing, at the end of the day Janna is 24, I'm 26." She gives lidded eyes to her lover, "Tall dark and handsome over there is 30."

Then the Princess waves her hands over at the kids, "Those beautiful girls are our kids with Marco being the father."

Jackie looked over at him, "Marco… Marco… … M **a** R **c** O…" She had the same googly eyes Star did the first time she saw him as an adult.

Gidget didn't like the way she was looking at her father and no less with her mother in the same room, the oldest had taken one step forward and point at Jackie's face, "You better put those eyes away before I rip them out!" Everyone gasped as her hand was on fire after her comment.

This would have been really cool if the fire didn't freak out Gidget, she ran full speed while screaming into the kitchen to put out the fire. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Hekapoo looked up above her book, "It was only a matter of time before she could do that..." Then went back to reading.

"Well, that was a surprise!" Janna looked over her shoulder and then went back to the game.

"Hey, Jackie… hope this explain why I always had a hard time being around you when I came back..." He walked up to her and she just started to drool some more.

 **So I'm going to touch on a bit about the whole timeline issue and ages. Gidget was born sometime after Marco left with Star when his body turned 14 again. Now I kept her at 8 because I wanted to… so yeah lol.**

 **With Star having Ember at 21, I'm pretty sure there's no question about Ember being 6 years old. Ember was mostly raised by Hekapoo waiting for her mother to finish up this whole game and meet her father.**

 **At the end of chapter 11 after putting Gidget and Ember to sleep, he got really trashed. NOW, I said that the night went on with him getting it on with Hekapoo and Star somewhere that WASN'T Earth or HEKAPOO'S PLACE but it was NEAR and DEAR to him.**

 **Also, he saw two things before passing out which were a bottle of Southern Comfort and one of Hekapoo's potion bottles.**

 **What I was getting at was that he was back in the tree house with Janna now 20 years old earning her own scissors. That potion was the "Alone time potion." which ended with them banging and knocking up Janna. So just like Ember, Hekapoo raised Maria.**

 **I really hope this clears up any confusion that might be out there. I want to thank PatatoLife for poking at this whole thing and making me fully explain it.**


	16. Why Not Me?

**I want to give all the characters as much airtime in the story as possible. What really helps is having my own kid and using a lot of what we do with our daily life.**

 **3 MAY 18**

 **So hope the story is in much more better shape now, be sure to let me know in the comments!**

"Soooo you're really a father huh… that's pretty wild to be honest!" Jackie was having a hard time swallowing all this.

"Yeah… I know?" He really didn't know what else to say to her.

"How did this all happen and all the kids?" She asked looking up to him.

Marco gave Hekapoo a dirty look before she could open her mouth, "It… just kinda happened…?" He didn't want to go into it much.

"Hekapoo and I were on and off when we played our game, Star and Janna had a thing for me and just one thing lead to another… never saw my life going down this road." This was a lot harder for him than he thought it would be, a little after week ago, was Jackie his girlfriend.

"So how is it over there, this whole hunting down clones doesn't sound half bad..." She was half joking and half serious.

"It's not easy, I'm not sure about much of their time there, but for me it wasn't the best. I've killed, been on the edge of death and seen some really fu-"

His girls look up at him knowing he was about to say a bad word, "The point is, I don't know how I made it out that place alive Jackie." He then looked over to his girls and pats their heads.

"If I had to do it all over again, I would in a heartbeat because I can't see my life without these troublemakers!" The girls smiled and gave him a hug, then they all stuck out their tongues at Jackie.

"Wow… they're really protective over you." She flinched at the sight.

"Just a little, I would like to stay and talk some more, but I told the girls I would take them to the park." Marco was feeling uncomfortable with this situation.

Jackie nodded her head at him as the male made his way over to the door, "Marco… good luck with your new life, I really hope the best for you!"

"Thanks, Jackie, I'll see you around." He closed the door behind him and let out a deep breath.

"Daddy… you OK?" Gidget knew something was going on with him.

"Yeah baby… Jackie used to be really important to me…" He just wanted to shake this weird feeling that was in the pit in his stomach.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Ember was already halfway down the street screaming back at them and running.

"WAIT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?" They all started to run after her.

 _Back At The House_

When Marco walked out, Jackie started to break down. Star pulled her into her chest and started to pet her hair.

"Wh…why… wh doesn't he feel… feel the same way about me…?" She just cried harder now holding on to Star. Janna turned off the game and sat on the other side of Jackie, she felt just like this after seeing Star come back. She just knew Jackie wouldn't be cut out to take on the task.

There were some many people she had to walk over to finally be with Marco, there's just no way this girl could do it. Star had strength on her side, Janna had the street smarts to make her plans work.

While Jackie was a stunning site to behold, there wasn't a single evil bone in her body. Yeah she's tough and can get back up after getting knocked down, but the things that happen over there… your heart has to be in it to make it out alive and still sane.

"Hey stop that… we… we…" Star looked over at Hekapoo for help.

She put down her book, "Check it out, it's not you, it's him really. He's been through a lot the last few days with us dumping kids on him left and right. Nothing against you, but I really can't see you making it a week if you tried this thing." Hekapoo wasn't being mean, she was just being herself.

Star looked down at Jackie knowing what Hekapoo just said was true, the girl in her arms might me cool and great, but it takes more than just that to survive years on end alone or knowing every person you meet, might end up killing you.

Janna saw the look on Star's face and was thinking the same thing, each of their experience was different, but there was just one thing that was common for all three of them. Death was always just around the way, if you didn't watch your ass then it became someone meal.

The two women held each other with Jackie in the center as she cried even harder.

 _At The Park_

Marco was running low on energy, the girls have been running circles around him all day, "Okay... I give up… next one that smacks me in the back of the head is grounded until their 30!"

"Come on guys, bring it all in!" Gidget called out to her sisters. It was late in the afternoon and they were all covered in dirt and bruises.

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I really had a lot of fun, let's get home… you guys stink!" At that comment the girls pig piled on him.

They dusted each other off as Maria climbed up her father's back with Gidget hold his left hand and Ember holding his right. Marco loved these little moments with the girls. "Daddy" Ember looked up to him.

"Yes my lighting bug?" How does he keep coming up with all these names?

"Well I was wondering and all, but… do you think you would…" She didn't know how to spit out the question.

"Let Jackie take on your mother's challenge and then have another baby with her?" The girls were in complete shock on how he could get all that out like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, that thing… it wouldn't be half bad to shoot for a brother this time?" She started to giggle at the thought.

He kept his head and eyes forward, "I don't think so, I'm running out of spots on having kids hang off me." They started to laugh.

"But really… I'm happy with you three and I'm pretty sure Mama would kill me if one more baby comes out of nowhere… we'll have to see!" Marco was already sure about having anymore kids.

The girls started to laugh some more, "I don't want to give up my status as the baby of the group!" Maria was proud of her title and wasn't ready to let it go just yet.

They made it to the house just before dark, "Alright smelly girls, go wash your butt!, I'll make some dinner." The girl went upstairs as he went to find his lovers in the kitchen.

The women were sitting at the table, "Wow, you look like a real mess. The girls really been giving you the business huh" The Filipino smirked at him.

He went up to Janna and pulled the back of her hair to look up to him, "It's been a very… very long day. Please, someone, give me a back massage." Then he gave her a deep kiss, as she moaned into the kiss, she likes it rough.

After a short bit of time passed, he released her and started to cook a meal for the kids, "So tomorrow is the big day Star, are you ready?"

She came up from behind him and placed her hands down the front of his pants, "First of all, it's not nice to show attention like that to just one of us mister and yes I'm ready to see my parents!"

"Okay honey… but really… I think my back might be messed up after Maria gave me the people's elbow off the jungle gym!" Star pulled out one and made a fist with it as she dug her knuckles into the center of his with Marco purring out loud.

"God, you're such a weirdo!" Hekapoo warmed up her hands and started to work on his shoulders which almost made him collapse on the spot.

"Why don't you relax and I'll finish up the kid's meals?" Janna started to move him out the way as the other two guided him upstairs for a shower.

 **3 MAY 18**

 **So if you guys have read my other story, Never Too Late.**

 **Then you already know that I feel very differently about Jackie now in days. I think the reason I hated her so much was because deep down I thought she was the cutest thing out there and had a real big chance on taking Marco away from Star. The show just never developed her correctly.**

 **I like her clothing style, eyes and hair with major points seeing how JLT looks to be way top heavy side as in having a sweet rack on a tight body frame.**

 **There is a ton of pictures of her on my laptop, she's even my wallpaper right now from a artist called RaicoSama. Oh and he did a ton of great NSFW stuff on her lol.**


	17. I Still Got It

**5 MAY 18**

 **The whole flashback was just added to give a better setup on what's next to come...**

"That's a very Toffee looking suit… I don't like it." Star wasn't into Marco's new look.

"The guy might have been a dick, but he really did have good style!" The Princess made him a custom tailored black suit with the inside shirt white and thin black tie to top of it. His hair was gelled and pull back even with a clean-shaven face.

"I like it!" Janna started to make techno noises with her mouth as he started a small dance.

"You're such a dork… but you do have some nice moves." Hekapoo whipped out a $20 and pulled him by the belt, "Here's a lil something for your trouble." She placed the money down his pants and smacked his butt.

They all couldn't stop laughs until the girls came into the room, "MOOOOOOOOM… why do we have to wear these things?" Ember wasn't enjoying wearing a dress.

"I think it's pretty!" Maria kept on doing small spins until she fell over.

Gidget just wanted her hoodie back.

"Girls… this is really serious, we're going to go to my Kingdom and it's best if we make go as smoothly as possible..." Star and Janna wore very attractive dresses that Marco was having a hard time not staring. Even Hekapoo's dress was pulled tighter to her body which made him daydream some more.

"You three! Be on your best behavior and I promise I'll make you guys some awesome milkshakes when we get back." Marco hoped the small bribe would keep them from acting out.

Ember and Maria looked at him sideways as Gidget's eyes filled with stars, "LISTEN UP GIRLS!? I want that milkshake, do as I say and you all get to live and see another day!"

The two younger siblings were holding onto each other making loud gulping noises, mostly because Gidget's hand busted into flames in front of their faces,"NOT AGAIN!?" She runs into the bathroom to put it out.

"Hekapoo… we really need to sit down with her about this." He kept a small smirk on his face.

"Meh, she'll figure it out like I did. No one gave me an instruction manual on how to work these things!" She then shows him her hands on fire.

He raises one eyebrow while placing his hands behind his back and walking in front of her while leaning into her ear, "Well if that's how it's going to be, I guess you'll be missing that thing I do with my tongue when you're bent over… and anything else that involves you and I in a bed together?"

She gasped when hearing those words as her bottom lip started to quiver.

Marco then pulled back his head with his eyes closed and wide smile on his face, "So what do you say now?"

"Okay… we'll have a talk later this week..." He then came down and gave her a sweet kiss with a smile just for her to see.

She looked like she was defeated, but knew he loved her, he looked over to Star and Janna from the corner of his eye. They looked back at him with a mix of fear and wanting.

Gidget walked into the room and gave her father a thumbs up.

"My Queen." He reaches his hand out to Star as the portal was open behind him.

Star's face became flush hearing those words, "Gahhhh..."

Janna leaned into her ear, "He's really all ours, isn't he?"

Star takes his hand and looks over to her, "Damn right!"

The large family passes through the portal now standing at the throne room entrance on Mewni. "Okay everybody, let's take this slowly and follow Star's lead." Marco's voice was flat in tone, but had an air of an authority figure.

He looked calm on the outside and kept scanning the room to make sure everything was in place. The girls were tight on his tail knowing daddy would keep them safe. They could always feel that deep inside him, there was something he could do to strike fear in others with just his eyes. Star never found out what happened with the way he can turn off all fear in his body.

In some ways, she didn't feel like this was her Marco standing beside her. Sure, he looked and smelled just like him... there was just something in his eyes that seemed to shut everything off around him… like he was ready for battle?

There was only one other time she saw that look…

 _Flashback_

Hekapoo, Janna and Star returned home after spending the day at the mall. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were out on a small business trip for the day. It was around 2 pm, just a little after the girls were put down for nap time.

Marco insisted on the women going out and having some fun today, they were more than willing to take his offer.

For some reason, the house seemed quiet… too quiet for any of their liking. The women looked at each other and made their way into Star's room.

They found Marco in the larger area of the room with a sword, fighting. He was only wearing his pants and boots, his whole body was covered in sweat and small grunting noises came out of him. There was some Knight armor set up in the room as he made it seem like he was in a heated battle.

His eyes, they seemed so cold and like something that belonged on a killer. Each move he conducted with the weapon was flawless.

It felt too long for Marco to practice his favorite skill as a proper Swordsman, he was amazing out there. His weapon came from one of the decorations in the room, good thing Star always used the real thing.

He hated how it felt in his hands, it was more of a fancy sword the gentlemen would use to have sparring matches. Nothing like El Chopo, that was his true weapon over at Hekpoo's place. That didn't stop him from puncturing the enemy Knight armors in front of him.

Every single movement that came from his body, with each swing from the weapon... they're perfectly calculated to cause a maximum damage and death. Hekapoo was the only other person that had seen this side of Marco…

The routine was coming to an end as he decapitated 3 armors in front of him before the helmet touched the ground. Marco threw his sword at the last armor behind him, the blade made contact with the helmet and was sent flying to the wall.

As all 4 items made contact, with they're intended hard surface at the same time filling the room with a loud banging noise. He stood there for a short time not even winded, just staring at the women at the doorway.

Not a word was said until he closed his eyes while taking a few deep breaths, _"Now in 1… 2… 3… and out 1… 2… 3… Now in 1… 2… 3… and out 1… 2… 3… Now in 1… 2… 3… and out 1… 2… 3…"_

He opened his eyes looking back to normal with a big smile on his face, "He guys, you're back sooner than I thought you would be?"

"We… we… started to miss the girls… what was all that about Marco?" Janna steps up to him as she placed her hand on a nasty scar over his heart. It was beating like a jackhammer, but his face didn't show any discomfort.

"Just a little something to make sure I still got it, you guys hungry?" Where did this battle-hardened warrior go? Just a second ago, he looked like he could take on an Army. Now he's back to a simple loving father that wanted to take care of the mothers to his children?

Star placed a hand on his chest before he could walk away from Janna, "Marco… we heard things... about you… are they true?"

His left eye twitched just a bit before going back to normal, no one should know about that life he lived, "Hey guys, you know 99% of those stories are blown way out of proportion. Really, don't look too deep into them!" He placed his hands over theirs and started to laugh.

It did nothing to change Star and Janna's mind, didn't help with his body was covered in scars and how many loud cracks it made in the morning when getting up. While the other women did have their own scars from the trail, something happened to him the worse than they could imagine.

The eyes… they're the window to the soul, just before they showed up. They told a different story… they looked almost completely black…

 _Flackback Over_

The Princess opens the door, "HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" The guards ready their weapons.

"Stand down! It is I, Princess Star Butterfly." She held Marco's hand tighter as they marched to the King and Queen.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The Queen is on her feet.

"Mother… I can explain!" The group comes to a stop, Hekapoo smirks at the Queen with a little wave.

"Star? My Star Butterfly? This can't be… you're a grown woman now?! What in Mewni is going on?!" Her father was surprised to see this before him.

"Your majesty…" Marco started until Star stopped him, her eyes looked back to him with confidence.

"Mother, father… a lot has happened in the last few days… it's kind of hard to fully explain, but I assure you if we all stay calm… it'll all make perfect sense in time." Star was ready to lay down the whole situation.

 _Later That Day_

The three girls were wrestling with King Butterfly and giving him a run for his money.

"Grandpa might not be as fast as daddy, but he's is real st-" Ember couldn't finish her sentence, she had him in a headlock until he reached up and threw her over his head.

"In the heat of battle, one doesn't have time for spee-" He was rightly cut off as Gidget threw Maria at his face which in turns had taken him down.

"NOW!" Ember and Gidget jumped on him and each one had him in an arm bar.

"Ugh… I surrender…" The long battle was over with his new grand babies, he couldn't be any more proud.

The women were sitting at a table outside overlooking the courtyard, "I'm not sure if I fully understand everything you told me Star, but I'm glad you're safe."

Moon held her hand and smiled, "Awwww thanks, mom, I thought things were going to get messy back there!" Star was petting her hair.

"For the record, I didn't want her to go on this journey, I blame Marco with his Judo mind tricks!" Hekapoo kept on drinking her tea.

"Hey, where is he anyway?" Janna was worried about the look he had after the conversation.

"He said he needed to take a walk, there's are two guards with him so he doesn't get lost" Star looked off as her father and the kids returned.

 _Somewhere Deep In The Castle_

"I take it King Butterfly is a collector war memorabilia, huh?" Marco asked the guards.

"That is correct." Was his only response.

He came across a large painting of a battlefield, it had pulled him in and he studies every detail of it. The title of the painting was "The Reaper's Revenge"

The land was scorched with bodies littered all over, the more he stared at it the larger his eyes became. He started to smell burning flesh and could hear the sounds of swords clashing together. Everything around him fades away but the painting, sounds of men and women taking their last breath can be heard clear as a bell.

Then something catches his attention _"Reaper…"_

"No!" The words escape him.

Again he hears, now louder _"Reaper…"_

He takes a few steps back until he's up against the wall across from him, slowly he turns around to another painting of a woman in full battle dress. The tip of the sword is on the ground as both her hands are on top of it. A better look shows that she's a Jinko Warrior (Beastmen, a cross between human and tiger.)

"No!" He's unable to believe what he's seeing.

The eyes stare back at him with a soft yellow glow and pupils as black as death itself. What little skin showed is a light color orange with black strips along it, the bridge of her nose resembles a tiger's and cat ears on top.

The painting keeps staring back at him in disappointment, the room starts to spin as he hears a blood gulching roar.

Marco starts to hyperventilate as his heart feels like it's going to jump out his chest, it becomes all too much for him as his knees hit the ground looking up at the painting wanting nothing more then it's forgiveness.

"I… I… I tried to save you…" His spine feels like it's on fire, the sounds of battle overcomes all his senses…

 **Huge shout out to ADdude on this next installment.**

 **5 MAY 18**

 **The whole flashback was just added to give a better setup on what's next to come...**


	18. The Dark Land

**5 MAY 18**

 **So this is a short chapter I know and this isn't clickbait, just the newest chapter I posted gives a view to someone new in the story.**

 **I really wanted to add this part, the vets of the story will understand this more, but to the new comers.**

 **Hold on to your socks! Because I'm going to knock you out of them!**

"-ve you..." Says a woman as she hits the ground in a dark land, she lays there for a few seconds just trying to understand what just happened to her. Slowly, her left hand reaches to the item that inside of her chest.

"It… it doesn't hurt?" She looks to the left and then to the right.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" She stands up on her feet wiping away the warm liquid around her lips.

"HELLO? ANYONE OUT THERE?! WHERE AM I?!" She wasn't enjoying this but kept it cool, with each step on the ground she set, the white dust on the ground would come up and surround her feet.

"I'm going to so kick that fuckers ass for getting me stuck in… wherever this place is?" She always hated not being in control of a situation and even more seeing how she didn't have her sword.

She picks up a light jog hoping to find someone or something, after a few minutes, "HEY YOU?!"

A man turns to see her as his eyes widen "MAJOR?! IS… IS IT REALLY YOU?!" He ran in for a hug with his right arm as a stump above the elbow. She places her hand on his forehead to stop him, she wasn't much of a hugger.

"Sergeant… Sergeant at Arms Ikari? What the hell happened to you?" She was referring to the state his body was in. Beside the missing limb, he had several stab wounds on her upper body… what shocked her the most was the dagger in his right eye.

"Please, call me Shinji… I was working on objective bravo while you were with the Commander over at objective alpha. Operation Heatstroke Major, don't you remember?" The male asked.

"Serg- Shinji, I'm more than aware of that OP… you were our first Killed in Action…" Then one piece of the puzzle fell into place for her.

"Yes Major… BUT I GAVE IT ALL I HAD BEFORE THE END!?" He throws up into the air his stump and pump his other fist on his chest a few times.

"That you did… we found found 10 enemy bodies around yours when we recovered you body. You saved your whole squad by hold them off… giving your men time to fall back and getting reinforcements." She remember the day clearly.

"We awarded you the Silver Star of Valor…" She looks off to the side.

"I saw that Major and thank you… I just wanted to do everything I could, he's the reason why we all fought so hard…" Other members from her unit that had passed, formed up behind them.

Some of their bodies were so badly damaged, others had to help them stand. Everyone gave her the best salute they could muster up. She looks over at all of them and knew, she returns her salute.

"Warrant Officer 1 Ayeka…" A rather tall woman with purple hair step forward to the Major.

"Yes Ma'am?" She asked.

"You crazy ass dip shit, lunching yourself on a catapult into the center of an enemy formation… what the hell were you thinking?" She was somewhat pissed but proud of the woman's action.

The Warrant Officer start to laugh, "Commander saw a stockpile of ammunition on their second wave formation. He was going to get on the catapult and blow the ammo, taking everything out on their side."

She starts to scratch the burned side of her face, her whole right side of the body was black. "It just so happened that you called him out to join on the action you were part of, I shoved him to you and carried out the plan.

"Yeah… you made a big mess on their side causing them to fall back… what happened after the explosions?" The unit never could understand why she didn't get the hell out of there on time.

"About that… after I made it to the ammo, I thought I had 30 seconds before the fuse went off… little did I know. I had only 3 seconds." She starts to laugh falling over as the rest of the group join in and start to make jokes.

"Math must not be a strong point with the Juraian!" They start to laugh hard.

"Real original LT… those fuckers had the ammo rigged to not be tampered with or they would go boom. Must've thought I was going for it to claim it as ours." The woman walked up to the male that cracked the joke and punched his arm.

"You single handedly had over 400 confirmed kills with that little stunt… and saved his life. We gave you the Medal of Honor for your action." Our unknown hero said offering her hand to shake.

"Thank you Major, I would do it all over again… just you know, make sure the damn thing isn't booby trap next time!" She shakes the hand and steps back into the group.

She starts to scan the ground and finds another face, "Private Seras Victoria… those blood sucking bastards got to you…"

The pretty blonde with her throat ripped out steps up to her, "Yes Ma'am… they did, but the Commander held onto me as I… you know. He really cared about all of us… he kept on apologizing before I was gone."

"More than you'll ever know Private… he did the same for me…" Shinji placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Major… you made the ultimate sacrifice... all to pass with the Reaper's aid..." The whole group goes quiet.

She lowers her head and places a hand on her stomach, "I know…"


	19. Assemble Your Army

**5 MAY 18**

 **I really liked the story before, but with this new addition. I'm in love with it and I just want it to make it one of the best Mature stories out there. I'm working so hard right now to make this story better and also something I can be proud of like Never Too Late.**

"So, you're the only ones left after all?" A large bison looking man standing almost ten feet tall stands before Marco and his new allies.

"This battle would have gone very differently if you would have listened to me General!" Marco was pissed that he wasn't given commanding authority over the skirmish. "THOSE MEN DIED FOR NOTHING TODAY SIR!" Spitting out the last word in disgust.

"Watch your tone Lieutenant… identify your Corporal." The Genera knew he was wrong with the battle plans, but he be damn if he let a human know that.

"Sir, this is Corporal Asuka Langley Soryu… she wasn't part of the initial attack, but proved that she can be relied on!" The Jinko Warrior looks over at him in disbelief on how he spoke to their superior.

"I see, what does a human such as yourself know of commanding his own troops? We can barely call ourselves an Army with the distrust and hatred over each clan we have assembled." The General gripped his battleaxe wondering why he was even entertaining the idea.

"Sir, give me the status of Commander and I assure you victory. I've lived among each one of these clans and fought beside them, I'm more than sure I can make them stronger and most of all… work together with each other having the same common goal to crush and defeat our enemies!" The fire in his eyes were roaring.

"Humans… such an odd specimen in the multiverse, I'll give you a thousand of our least desirable recruits. You have one month to make good on your promise and then to the front lines, if you fail, I'll behead you myself." The General had grown to like Marco over the last year and wished the best for him in his own way.

He smiled at Asuka in a 'I told you so' fashion. Just before the The General showed up, they were in the middle of a fist fight with each other.

"Also, she's to be you Executive Officer, we have been meaning to mix up our Chain of Command with different types of beings." The General could feel that they hated each other before he came to them. _"This should be fun for the Reaper!"_

"SIR! PLEASE LET ME GO BACK TO MY PEOPLE! THIS HUMAN IS ARROGANT AND IS SURE TO KILL US ALL!" Asuka hated being on the same ground with Marco. They had met a few times on the battlefield and it always end with a lot of dead bodies around them, then they would go at it with each other to the point they had to be pulled off from one another.

"Major… it has been a very long day and I have to lay rest my brothers, get over your issues with each other right now of die by my axe. The choice is yours." His face had become extremely tired and was ready to leave.

"Ye… yes Sir… as you wish!" Asuka and Marco locked their heels in a 45° angle, then made a fist with their right hand and shapely placed it over their heart to salute him.

"As you were." Then The General walked away.

"Congratulations there Major on the promotion, we have much work to be done!" Marco gave her a goofy smile knowing she couldn't say no.

Between her teeth and a look ready to murder him she responded with, "Yes, Sir"

As they were walking away together, "You know I can have you executed for that look you just gave me, right?" He was joking, but it was a serious matter when it comes to respecting the Officers appointed above you.

Asuka was a Warrior from the moment she could remember and it was instilled in her to always fight to the death as well following her leaders to hell and back. "My apologies Commander, it shall not happen again!"

The past they shared together didn't make it easy on now working as a team and leading a new unit. The problem was either he was calling for backup too much or her team wasn't being used enough to change the tide of the battle.

Marco was able to come up with the plans to make sure everything would be taking care of, but then she would crash them and destroy everything, even the objectives they were supposed to capture. Constantly insulting each other was their norm that would always end up with them being pulled apart.

One thing that couldn't be denied was the fact when they were together on the battlefield, friend or foe would fear them alike. Even in the heat of battle surrounded by enemies, they would duel each other and kill anything or anyone near them.

Many field reports ended by them having most of the battle kills and hospitalizing one another.

They swore to each other that, neither was allowed to die until the other killed them. The General had read most of the reports but was never able to find out who she was, he knew she had to be a handful to piss off Reaper.

Asuka was the only person that didn't fear Reaper that which many people have named Marco. She wanted to prove to them all that he was just a man and could bleed just like them, her anger drove her on wanting to defeat him.

Marco never paid much mind to her unless she would call him out, that's when he would have to show her what he was made of. Just like many others that thought he was just a human, ended with his foot on their throat or dead. She was the only one that would keep on coming after him and he enjoyed their game, just like the one he played with Hekapoo.

She was always on his mind and wanted nothing more to finish up their game, but he couldn't leave theses people to be slaughtered. He came to respect them and owe them for all the knowledge they shared with him. He learned that he was an amazing tactician even when staring down at utter failure.

 _One Week Later_

The land that was given to Reaper was poor and even worst was his Army. All types of beings that for the most part were enemies to each other, but he used that hatred to motivate them. His first order was to make a battle arena so his men could work out their issues in a constructive way.

Simple rules were in place such as:

No weapons

1 vs 1

You keep fighting until you can't stand anymore

No one is to be killed

That was pretty much it, but as with anything in this world, there were those that would always push the limits. When that would happen, Marco would enter the ring himself and deal with the individual. In his 27 years of being alive, the bigger they were, the harder they fell was what he lived by.

Almost everyone in his Battalion knew the Reaper and many have fought beside him at one time or another. If he didn't have their respect, then taking it wasn't a big deal for him. He always assured their importance to him after turning their face into goo.

"You did it again didn't you?" Why was Asuka even asking a question like that when she was sewing his right eyebrow back together?

"I had too, that son of a bitch had brass knuckles?!" She pokes him hard with the needle now.

"Ouch… take it easy there kitten!" He knew saying this would get her started.

"THAT'S IT!" She kicks him in the chest now flipping him over on the chair he was just sitting on. What she didn't know was that he held on to her foot as she was sent across the room.

"I thought you were getting soft with your new rank!" Then he starts to squirt her with the water bottle in his hand.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CAT YOU BASTARD!?" She lashes out at him with her claws cutting his shirt.

"YOU JUST RUINED MY NEW SHIRT RIGHT MEOW!" He didn't care about the shirt, he just wanted to say meow.

From outside his quarters, everyone could hear them go at it. Four men were outside, "On three"

Rock

Paper

Scissors

SHOOT!

"Damn it, man… this is the third time in a row we had to go in there and break them up!" The losing two man team slowly went into the room as the other two waved at them.

 **We are going to take a side trip to find out more about Marco and his new Army. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **Please, leave a comment on what you like and don't like. You guy have no clue how important you are to us authors. We feed off your comments to push us forward and want to be better. I was really thinking about deleting my name and being down with writing.**

 **Nicki really changed all that for me and we talk almost daily now. I need you guy to leave a review so I can more this story forward, I have so much planned for it… I need all of your help.**

 **I still get emails about people following and faving the story, but not one review from them...**


	20. I'm Your Commander

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I've identified each one of you to be my Company Commanders. For the newcomers, my name is Commander Reaper… don't mind the bloody tampon in my nose right now, please. Beside me is Major Soryu, if I die in battle, then you take orders from her... if I die for unknown reasons, then start with her whereabouts!" Marco was addressing his newly appointed company commanders.

Auska didn't enjoy how he started off with a joke, but loved the fact that she's the reason why he had a tampon in his nose. Then she had to think about the sound his nose made when he fixed it and how she put the tampon in it, the red head made a sick looking face.

"Alpha Company, you'll be my scouts in the battlefield. First to go and get as much recon done, then relay back to the rear so we come up with a plan of attack. You'll also have the fastest members of the Battalion and I plan on using it to the fullest extent!" The female Jinko CO flashed him a smile while brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and then nodded.

"As you wish Sir!" They worked together a few times in the pass and really enjoyed it, she couldn't get enough of him.

Asuka looked at the new CO ready to rip her face off, trying to make a pass on him in front of everybody like that! _"The nerve on that one … he's just a fucking Human with a huge head… I'm going to have a talk with that her!"_

"Bravo Company shall be my Light Infantry… do you know why where I come from, they say, "Queen of Battle follow me?"

"No Sir?" The well built Elf male CO responded.

"Think of a chess game Captain, each piece on the board can make oh so many moves unit their turn is over. The Queen isn't tied down to these rules, she can take as many spaces in any direction she wants with each turn. What I'm getting at, it's the Infantry job to go anywhere it has to and wins, tracking Captain?" Looks like Reaper was a military buff before being sent to this world.

"Yes Sir, nothing less!" That shouldn't be a problem for his Company, the Elf type of beings have been around for centuries living well into their 200's years easily. War was nothing new to them.

 _"The human might be onto something?"_ Asuka was surprised to be giving him a compliment as she watched him move throughout the room.

"Charlie Company… I'm sure we can all tell what you're in charge of?" Marco was smirking just a little as the Bison man was sitting in a chair too small for him.

"Heavy tankers, our enemies will coward in fear when your presence is made. I want them to piss their pants when you make the ground shake so hard they fall over each other!" He better get what he's asking for also!

The new CO gave a sickly smile and the roared, "MY HEART FOR CONQUER!" As he slammed his fists on the table that ended with breaking his chair and falling over. The room became quiet as Reaper made his way to help him up.

"I don't want words Captain, I want action, so you better come with you A game!" He gave the CO a stern look, then dusted off his shoulder that was left over from the fall.

"Yes, Sir!" Then made his way to stand near the wall.

"Delta is my logistics and support Company, Captain Miia, this is your Company." The yellow eyed female hissed a little.

She was a Lamia (Snake Girl.) that filled up most of the room with a of look disappointed about her Company, "Sir… I think-"

She stopped as Marco raised his hand up, "Captain, I'm more than aware on what your people can do and skills entail. The front line is going to need a consonant flow of resupply missions and with your speed and strength, I believe you're the best for this job. Also, who said you guys wouldn't get some action? You will be the leading forces on the second wave!" Now crossing his arms looking right at her.

Her pupils thinned as he spoke with an evil tone, she smiled with a small blush, "Yes… my Commander!"

Asuka was now fuming on how the women in the room looked like they were ready to jump his bones at any second. She cleared her throat out loud as her clipboard was broken in half.

Reaper was growing to be to one sexy man, his body was built and his speed was like no other compared to a Human. What did it for the woman, he just never seemed to have the time or interest in having a partner.

They all felt if they could get him to open up just a little, it would be game over as they would scream his name out loud in bed. Sex was never a priority for him, what he wanted was to win and keep casualties at the lowest as possible thought out this war.

Not to say he wouldn't eyeball a woman or two every now and then, he just never had to the time to make good on his interests. The only woman he would interact on a daily was Asuka, she was 5 foot 7 inches, Reaper was taller than her, just one more thing on this list for her to not like him. Her long red hair going midway to her back was stunning. Her body was built for speed and strength, all the men would do a double take when she walked by.

Her eyes always seemed to glow at night with how yellow they were, anyone that knew the two of them had mixed feeling. Some said they should just hate fuck to get all the issues solved and the other could never see them as lovers.

The second being more true seeing what happened on the first day they met.

"You alright there Major? Maybe to should get something to drink… do you mind getting me a cold glass of milk? I'm getting thirsty myself." He smiled and winked at her.

"… yes… Commander…" She slowly walked out the room and closed the door behind her, walking down the hall and started to smash in a wall while yelling at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the meeting heard what she was saying, which all pretty much centered around Marco.

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG*_

 _"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE CAN BITE MY ASS?! FUCKING MILK?! OH, YOU WANT MEEEEE TO GET YOU MILK?!_

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG*_

 _"GRRRRRRRRR GOD DAMN IT FUCKING, SHIT, ASS, FUUUUUUUCK"_

 _*BANG*_

"Eh… she's an energetic one…huh…?" Marco was scratching the back of his head.

…

"Are you sure you're going to be safe with her around Commander?" Some of the other staff members asked him.

"More likely not, but it's so fun to piss her off!" The room broke out in a small laughter as she came in covered in sweat and hair a mess.

Asuka walked up to him with the glass of milk and put on a fake smile, "Your milk… Commander!"

"Oh, why thank you Major, wait a second… this glass isn't cold…?" He looked at her as her face kept getting redder with anger.

"Look at that, your face is as red as your hair… cool!" As he looked back at the crowd so they could see what he was looking at.

"Commander… I think we should talk about this… without so many eyes on us… SIR!" Her fist were shaking with how pissed she was. They have kept the fighting to the point it was behind closed door, but everyone knew they were still going at it with all the cuts and bruises.

"I agree, everyone, I think this is a good point to end the meeting. Distribute your information to the troops, dismiss!" Everyone saluted him and made their ways out the room.

The CO's got together outside the building, "I'm not sure about those two up there, you think they could get all of us to work together without killing each other first?" The Bison Captain asked.

Miia started to wiggle upper her body, "I would do anything to have my Commander give me a wink like that!" Pretty sure she's getting moist right now just thinking about him…

"Okay… that's not we-" The Jinko CO was cut off as Marco flew out the second story window now laying on the ground covered in glass.

"Fuck… what is up with people kicking me out the windows… OH SHIT!" He rolled to the left before Asuka could crush his head with her knee.

They're going at it as the CO's stared at them in shock, "Should… should we do something about that?" Before the CO's could break them up, they saw four men team run up to the fight.

Rock

Paper

Scissors

SHOOT!

"FUCK... we can't go in there man… they have their swords this time!" The losing team didn't want any part of this.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HAVE ME DO ALL YOUR STUPID ORDERS, I'M A PROUD WARRIOR DAMN IT AND I'LL END YOU!?" Asuka was really going at it with everything she had.

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" He was able to pop her on the forehead with the handle of his blade.

"You guys know the rules, we've already put in a request for more men on this detail. NOW GO!?" One of the winning member of the team said to the losers.

 **5 MAY 18**

 **Awwwwwwww, Marco and Asuka are just too much together. She hates his guts because he just want to end the war to be with Hekapoo.**

 **She thinks it's more on just because he's arrogant. Marco don't hate her, but the first time they met didn't go so well.**

 **Tell me what you guy think might happen with these two crazy fucks that love to kill!**


	21. Listen Here Meow!

_Two Weeks Later_

Things were starting to shape up with his troops, the CO's were working together and the battle arena was seeing less action. Asuka was even starting to come around with his leadership, they were still going at it all the time, but she kept putting less anger each time.

"The guy is a prick, but he does have a skill for making this all happen?" Asuka said to Miia and Ryoko (Female Jinko CO) that were in her office right now.

"Well, he does have a way… with… and the thing… gahhhh…" Miia started to zone out thinking about him and whispering 'darling' over and over.

"That's still weird how she does that..." Ryoko started to snap her fingers in front of Miia's face.

"He's still a bastard with all his little cat jokes and shit… GRRRRR HE PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH?!" Asuka kicks her table.

"If anyone was watching this from the outside, they would think you got a thing for him! Oh, and I'll be his kitten anytime he wants… be sure to pass that along to him." Ryoko was smiling at the thought of him now.

"I'm going to murder you both and hide the bodies!" Asuka pulls out her boot knife and stabs the table scaring both of the CO's.

 _Training Field_

"So what areas do we need more improvements on Captain Reinhardt?" Reaper asked the Bison CO as they over watched the training.

"We need better gear Sir, all the crap we are getting is better left in the trash rather on our men!" Most of the gear that was given to them were weapons picked up from other battlefields and past their prime.

"You make a great point Captain… I might have an idea. Give me a day or so and we won't have to worry about gear for a good while!" He smacks the CO on the back and then heads off to Asuka's office.

"I'll let the men know Commander Reaper!" Reinhardt and Reaper had a rough start when they first met. It ended with the Bison trying to ram at him with his horns and Reaper smashing a chair across his head.

After that, they patched things up and started to work together.

 _Asuka's Office_

Marco kicks in her office door, "OKAY LISTEN UP… oh… you have guests, perfect, now I don't have to look for you two!"

"SIRRRRRR… I just fixed that door today!" She was ready to wipe that smile off his face.

"Well, I was checking to make sure you did a good job… and you didn't, but moving along." He take a seat on the small sofa in the office. Miia moves herself to sit right next and holds his arm as Asuka and Ryoko stand across from him.

"Sooo we need gear because what The General left us sucks!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I do know the shipping manifest plus what's in the containers that are getting ready to leave port very soon." He taps on the temple of his head.

"So? Where are you getting with all this Reaper?" Asuka asked and for the first time used his call sign.

He was surprised to hear that come out her, but kept on, "Well the four of us are going to knock over that shipment before it leaves!"

They all gasped as Miia wrapped her tail around him and pulled him tight to her with his head in between her breast. "OH COMMANDER… that sounds like a wonderful idea and I get to see you action again!" She lost all bearing and didn't care, Asuka and Ryoko stared at them with their mouth wide open.

Ryoko wanted to have his head between her breasts.

Asuka wanted to kick Miia's ass.

"Too… tight…" He was reaching out to the women in front of him, Asuka stopped Ryoko from helping. Miia was squeezing even tighter now as he right arm was dislocated and disgusting sound.

"GRRRRR FUUUUURRRRRRRRRKKKKKKK!?" His left hand reaching out until he was able to grab the tip of her tail.

"OH COMMANDER… NOT SO ROUGH!" Her face started to flush as he tightens his grip on her tail trying anything to get her off him.

Lima's tip of their tail are ultra sexualy sensitive, it was always used to get them in the mood and or foreplay. Reaper was just trying to not die today by one of his troops.

"Captain Miia, release the Commander at once." Asuka calmly gave her the order before she was able to climax.

"But… but… soooooooo close…" She looks back to the Major who was now pulling out her sword and instantly release him.

Marco fell off the sofa on all three seeing how his right arm was useless while gasping for much needed air, all three of the ladies titled their head to the side to get a better view.

"Sorry Sir… I just got excited and then one thing leads to another and… and…" She was sweating up a mess now and still frustrated on not finishing the itch he was working on.

"It's fine Captain… night time gear… 2300…" He leans on the wall waiting for Asuka to get his dislocated shoulder put back into place.

…

…

"You were checking out his butt also there Maj-" Ryoko was rightly cut off with a fist to her stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about Captain, get out of here you two and get ready for the mission tonight!" She much rather hurt Reaper, but felt bad for him on what just happen.

 _"No… I don't feel bad for that dick?!"_ Her eyes filled with fear.

Her stomach felt sick thinking about him. Rather than hate and anger she felt for him so much, she actually felt bad for him being hurt.

One of his first orders he placed to better their relationship, they were to give aid to each other, as long it wasn't life threatening. This would mean after each fight they had, they would have to patch one another up as well making them spend more time together.

That's why he had a tampon in his nose on the last meeting and why she would be found with Hello Kitty band-aid over her cuts on the back.

It wasn't a perfect system, but it made them get over their issues quick fast and in a hurry.

 **ADdude: Thank you for dealing with all my PM's back and forth yesterday, but you made all this work out better than I thought it would be. I'm so happy with dealing with this new part of the story and I get to put some military stuff into it also.**

 **"Listen here meow" lol I've always wanted to find a spot to say meow in my stories and this was just too good to let go.**

 **His love life is a real mess man.**

 **PatatoLife: This is going to get really messy and I love it.**

 **The guards are going to have their hands full with them and will try anything to not get between Asuka and Marco when they're going at it.**


	22. Scarred For Life

**5 MAY 18**

 **A bunch of stuff added to this chapter! Enjoy and review!**

"This place is starting to shape up Reaper, but I do wonder how your Soldiers obtain some of their gear?" The General was walking beside Marco as he surveyed the progress that was made in the last month.

"Minor details General, minor… what matters is my troopers are ready to be put to use. Training is starting to get boring around here!" Marco was hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions about the equipment.

"I see, by chance, you wouldn't know anything about a shipment of mine going missing last week, would you?" The General was the one who fed him the information about the shipment seeing how it was meant for the rear detachment units. Reaper didn't know that.

"No Sir!" Was all he said.

"Well then Commander, here are your orders. This is your moment to shine and prove yourself young man." They stopped and faced each other, The General placed his hand on Marco's shoulder.

"I wish you luck my friend..." Then he walks away with his private security detail.

Asuka was behind them as The General was making his checks, she was sweating her ass off when the equipment came into question, "That… was weird, I thought we were done for?"

"He's not so bad... let's see where we'll be going... I'm too nervous, you open the envelope!" He was shaking with joy.

"GIVE ME THAT IDIOT!" She snatches the envelope from him and rips it open.

"Hmmmmmm uh huh... okay... well duh!" Asuka was reading to herself out loud knowing that pissed him off.

"Any chance you're going to tell me what the hell it says?" His eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Give me a second... sooo it says we're going to Shula? Never heard of it? We have three days to get there." She passes the orders back to him.

Marco smiled and then looked off to the side where a group of his men were training.

 _"Wait, what the hell was that?"_ She was confused.

"It's a miserable shithole where Soldiers go to die, I think it's perfect place to show what we're made of!" He looks at her and then smiles.

Asuka looks up to him as their eyes meet, then her chest starts to hurt as he smiles more, "*cough* unmmmm Sir… should we tell the others?"

"I'll leave that to you Major, assemble the CO's and make them aware of the orders. I have something to work on for tonight's celebration!" He starts to walk away.

"You're not talking about that warehouse you turned into a bar with all the bullshit on the walls?" She couldn't believe he was sticking her with this alone.

He turns around and points a finger in her face, "It's called The Outlaw Star and the men love that place after kicking the shit out of each other… plus, bar keep saves the good stuff for me!"

She smirks at him, "I still think you should have named it Shenanigans!"

"Yeah sure, now move your ass Major!" Reaper was ready for a drink.

 _Later That Night_

"CAN IT AND LISTEN UP!" Captain Reinhardt stands on top of the bar ripped off his ass, "Tonight we have a special guest in the bar… come up here you ugly fucker!"

Asuka shoved Marco forward as the CO pulled him up onto the bar. While there was never a true uniform that was to be worn, rank was to be pinned under the left collar bone. Being the Battalion Commander, his rank was one gold star with two swords crossed, handles on top.

Now that he wasn't wearing a shirt, he was just another Joe just trying to relax, "Okay, okay, I'm up here… what do you want?"

"Well Sir, this is the first time anyone saw you here beside the bar keep, we just wanted to pay respect to that man that made this place happen!" The room roars as everyone yells and drinks some more.

"He looks good up there huh, what do you think Asuka?" Ryoko was drinking herself wanting to poke fun on how Asuka kept looking at him.

"Oh god, he looks amazing with all those scars and muscle…" Miia couldn't take her eyes off him.

"I'm not looking at him in that way, just admiring some of my work that I left on him!" Asuka points to a rather nasty scar over his heart.

"See that one, that was one of the first ones I made!" She smiles to herself now having a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Ouch… the Commander must have really rubbed you the wrong way?" Ryoko winced in pain.

Reaper looks down to see Asuka pointing at him, so he points down back at her and blows her a kiss.

She looked up at him with surprise and blushed, "Stupid…" Then she laughs it off and flips him the bird.

"He's one hell of a man…" Miia starts to blush some more.

"Alright, listen up you dirty drunks!" Marco downs a large mug all in one shot.

"Now *burp* I want you all to know I'm proud of every single one of you, these last few weeks have been hell… but we have made the best of this bullshit and… what… wait… one second." His XO was trying to grab his attention.

Asuka felt he might get a little long winded and wanted to put an end to it before it got out of hand. She made her way to him, "Oh shut up you loud mouth monkey and have another drink!"

"STOP CALLING ME A DAMN MONKEY, HE'S A MONKEY!?" Reaper takes the drink and points to Staff Sergeant Mitch that's just an overgrown size monkey.

"Yeah, it's very rude and discriminatory. I have a tail, he doesn't. He's an ape!" The SSG wanted to make sure everyone knew the difference.

"Real smooth Mitch… thanks a lot for that lesson…" The bar broke out in a huge laughter.

"Anyway, I have one rule, everyone fights, nobody quits, you don't do your job and I'll end your life myself… you read me?" His eyes were dead cold staring everyone down in the room.

 **Seether - Careless Whisper… I never done this before, but I think this song fits this small part perfectly.**

Everyone cheered so loud they almost blew out the windows in the warehouse and the juke box starts to play a song, he pulled Auska onto the bar next to him and held her hip tight to him.

"These Warriors are going to fuck some shit up… just you watch!" Now finishing his drink.

She couldn't pull her eyes off him as he kept talking, she didn't understand what she was feeling right now, but she likes the way he held her and how wram his hand felt. Asuka kept looking at the side of his face until he turned to look at her.

"I couldn't have done it without you..." He closes his eyes and smiles at her.

"We really could have really fucked this up, but we put aside our differences to make it happen… together… thank you." Now opening his eyes and rubbing his hand on her hip. Reaper felt that little ping between his legs going off.

It had been so long since the last time he held a women like this… too long. She was amazing in every way and the latino would be crazy to think she wasn't sexy in her own way. Better yet, she wasn't attacking to get him off and seemed to be enjoying the contact also...

 _"There's that fucking smile again… why does he make me fe-"_ She shakes the thought and then shoves him into the crowd as everyone held him up and moved him throughout the room.

They kept looking at one another as he drifted away from her sight.

 _Later That Night_

Marco was able to hide in his favorite booth that was deep in a dark corner, alone and having a drink by himself like always. The warehouse was still packed with people passing by him every now and then.

"Mind if I have a drink with you, Sir?" Ryoko asked him as she held a large full bottle of ale.

"I'm not on duty Captain, Reaper is just fine… I could use the company." Taking the last swig from his drink and placing his right arm up on the headrest.

"Thank you for the offer Reaper..." She fills up the mugs and curls up close to him, this was the first time with her being so close to him and was not going to let it pass by. The smell coming off him was playing crazy with her as she started to get wet with wanting.

"Look at them…" He says to her.

She snaps out of her trance and looks up to him, then to the crowd, "Reaper?"

"This day shall be one of the best we'll ever have, we could all be dead in a few days and not give a damn… kind of funny if you think about it!" He laughs at his own joke.

"I don't see it that way." She starts to massage his thigh.

"They fight for you and refused to die, it's more out of fear from your call sign. A lot of them think that if they die in battle, you'll be the Reaper to take them while kicking their ass the whole way for eternity!" They started to laugh together as Ryoko felt his hard on and wanted it in her.

Reaper let's out a soft moan loving the contact, Ryoko was an Officer just like him and this wasn't an issue. She places a hot kiss on his neck that felt too good for him, her hand starts to pull at the hard item between his legs and was amazed by the size.

Asuka catches Ryoko's little show as she keeps pushing her luck and finds Reaper more then happy with her advances. _"I need some air."_

She starts to feel sick while walking out the bar. Why the hell was that sight making her sick to her stomach? It's not like her and Reaper had anything more the a mutual hatred for each other. That wasn't true, it was her with the issue, he never truly hurt her like she did so many times to him.

He would always hold back and she hated him even more for that, why wouldn't he just put her in her place? Asuka hate to admit it, but he was a better Swordsman than her. Due to her species, she was 5 time stronger and faster then him.

It never seemed to matter with him, he always had this flow to shove off her attacks or use her talent against herself. "Maybe… it would be too easy for him to defeat me?"

How she envy to say those words out loud, no one had ever bested her, everyone knew she was just a powerful as him… what they didn't know, she could never beat him. It was always a game to him, but not to her.

"So Reaper, is there anyone important in your life right now or you more just into having fun?" Ryoko grabs at his erection harder and bites his ear.

"Hssssss it's a little odd, I don't do a lot of dating nowadays… or ever, but I kinda have this odd thing with this woman. We hook up sometimes, but we haven't seen each other in like a year. I don't know, what's the deal with Hekapoo?" He was enjoying the attention and wanted more.

"Hekapoo?" The room grows quiet, "As in our Goddess?" She pulls away in shock.

"Actually, I worship Rhombulus!" Someone in the back yells out loud.

"You got a shitty god Steve!" Another drunk yells out and then thrown a mug across the room.

"That's blasphemous dickface!?" Steve wasn't going to take that shit tonight.

"BITCH!?" The drunk looks like he's itching for a fight.

"Oh and I'm dating Jessica Rabbit!" As someone else slams their hand on Marco's table.

"Don't be silly!" Ryoko starts to laugh and smacks his chest.

"No really, check it out!" Reaper takes out the picture of their first date in a photo booth with one hand on Hekapoo's hip and the other pointing at her with a goofy smile. It was one of the few items he always kept on him, everyone stares in awe.

"Sir, I've never had more respect for anyone in my life right this moment!" The man in front of his table said.

"Holy crap!" A female peeks her head over the booth.

One of guards that's part of the team to break up Marco and Auska's fight pulls the picture, "IS.. IS HE OUR NEW GOD!? HOW DOES THIS WORK?! DO WE WORSHIP HIM NOW TOO?!" He looks back to the other members on the team as they start.

ROCK

PAPER

SCISSORS

SHOOT

They all nod to him and gave a thumbs up.

"I need a priest, I think I've had some thoughts that will get me smite!" Miia was now shaking with fear.

"HOLY SHIT?! Is it a sin to give God's boy toy a BJ?" Ryoko licks her lips with hunger.

Marco was laughing his ass off until hearing the last part, "Wait, what was that?"

 **So right now you guys want to know what's up with him and Hekapoo, right? Well he's in love with her, but not tied down, hell in the last year he hasn't seen her once. Sex is pretty much is sex unless you love someone I guess.**

 **I do need to fit in the next chapter or something that she's been watching him, but I would say she's giving him room to grow right now and seeing what's out there now rather than him wanting other women when they're officially together.**


	23. 60 Billion Double Dollar Man

**6 MAY 18**

 **I added a lot more on finding out how Asuka injured Marco on the first time they met. I always felt like I left that open ended, so I came back around and wrapped it up in a nice bow!**

It had been four months of being on the front line of the battlefield, casualties have been kept to a minimum and their name was starting to spread around fast. Soldiers that have lost their team or the whole CoC, made a home with his Reaper's unit.

No one was turned away, but they all worked hard to earn the spot they filled. The Commander made it a point to meet every newcomer, as well having a few of them follow him back to his camp after checking for any mission that was on the charts back at HQ.

He always did his best to be on the field with his men, a great leader always leads from the front. Many of their Comrades started to call them, Reaper Squad and it just stuck as their Battalion name.

"Who knew that dumb name of yours would stick on all of us?" Auska smiles at him and then punches his arm.

"I didn't start that name, you know that? The General gave it to me after we met." He kept looking over some of Ryoko's recon reports.

"Shut up… wait… you're serious?" She asked in shock.

"I shit you not!" Reaper looked over the paperwork to make eye contact with her.

 _Flashback_

"Marco… you watch yourself out there… that place is a real mess!" Hekapoo was holding him in a tight hug.

"I know… but I need to help him get back to his people, it shouldn't take long?" He pulls her into a kiss.

"You know people, where I come from, would never believe this?" Henry looked at them and laughs. Right before him was the God he verywell worshiped with a human, he could tell they're in a relationship of some type.

"Should I be worried about that?" Marco looks at her.

"Meh, just keep it more to yourself, alright… I'll miss you…" She looks down at the ground.

"Is that some lame way of saying I love you?" Marco picks her head up by the chin to look at him.

"Grrrrr… fine I might have some strong feelings for you that I don't understand myself. Now get out of here before I drag you back with me!" She's pointing down the road.

He laughs now and pulls the back of her neck to his face, "I love you to Hpoo..." He gives her a deep kiss and walks away to help his new friend.

"I really thought you were full of shit when you were talking about Goddess Hekapoo… small world." Henry looked at him as they walked.

"I guess she's a real big deal around here?" Marco looks back to her smiling at him and waving.

 _Few Days Later_

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Marco was starting to get tired of the shit.

"My people are right down the ways, a day or so… maybe. We've killed enough of these fuckers to keep them off our backs!" Henry was just as tired as his partner, but had to get back to his men.

"Alright… but after this, I'm done!" Marco looks up to him with his face covered in dry blood, some his and the rest from those he had to kill.

"You have my word Reaper." Henry decided to give his new name a test drive. Marco just seemed too simple and not fitting for a warrior such as himself. There were more than enough times the human was there to save his life during this task.

"I'm not sure if I like that name much, Reapers are beings you can't touch or see before you die… I'm pretty fucked up if you asked me!" He points at some of the gashes on his skin and a nice chunk of the tip of his ear missing.

"You make a good point… how about Solid Reaper? You can be touch and even hurt, but mostly deal out death to others… think that's a better fit?" Henry started to laugh.

Marco smirked back at him "I don't love it, but I don't hate it either."

"I don't think it'll stick, everybody will just call you Reaper, makes you sound more of someone that will kill right where they stand with the way you stare at our enemies before you end their life." The large Bison offers his hand to help Marco stand up.

The human was more than happy to take it and starts to walk down the road, "You got any nicknames? Henry sounds just plain for a guy your size."

"Oh, they mostly call me The General." Henry looked down at him as they walked.

"The General huh? That's a weird nickname." Marco just shrugged it off.

 _Day Later_

"GENERAL!?" Asuka was in midair with her boot knife at the ready to land on Marco.

He was able to grab her wrist and deflect the knife from going into his heart, but it still dragged deep from the collar bone and past his nipple line, "FUUUUUUUUCK GGRRRRRRRR?!"

The General pulled Asuka by the hair and throwing her across the way, "STAND DOWN DAMN IT, HE'S NOT YOUR ENEMY!?"

He places has massive hands over Marco's heart to stop the bleeding, "MEDIC!?"

 _Three Days Later_

Marco wakes up in a dark tent feeling oddly warm, he starts to stir and realize he's not alone in the bed, then he hears.

"Don't get any funny ideas human… I was ordered to keep you warm… you've lost a lot of blood from my attack and hypothermia was starting to set in." Auska was miserable seeing how she's been stuck with him for the last 48 hours.

"I don't know if I should be honored or if I should kill you!" He tries sitting up but feels her hand push him back on the bed.

"You're not well enough to stand yet..." She steps out of the bed naked.

 _"Kitty got a nice ass ughhh!"_ He rolls to his side and coughs.

"Here... they told me to give this to you when you come too." Asuka watched as he tried to reach for the cup, but couldn't.

"Really would love to but my body isn't listening much hehehe..." He might be laughing on the outside, deep down he was pissed on how badly she injured him.

It had been years on the last time someone was able to get the jump on him, he told Henry there was no reason to scout out the camp site.

 _Flashback_

"This is going to make us look suspicious Henry, if they're your people, shouldn't be any issues with us just walking down there?" Marco didn't like hiding up on the hill.

"Reaper, what if the campsite was over run and it's just a trap waiting on us, think about it!" The General looks through the binoculars again.

"I see your point… I think I see a opening on the right side about a 100 yards from here." Marco puts down his binoculars and points to where Henry should look at.

"Seems to be a good spot for us to use with make sure everything is on the up and up?" The men start to make their way down the hill slowly to not draw in any attention.

"I'll take point, stay behind me." Marco starts to move in and checks out the area hiding next to a large container, he wave for Henry to follow.

 _Inside The Campsite_

Asuka was running late for duty and had to get to her guard position fast, "I am not peeling potatoes for a week again!"

That's when she saw a man running out from behind a container into the campsite, "Looks like my night just got interesting."

She makes a mad dash for him, as he was waving for someone to join him, "NOT TODAY ASSHOLE?!"

Asuka was in midair ready to land and deal a death blow to the human, "FUUUUUUUUCK GGRRRRRRRR?!"

The human's back smaches onto the ground with her on top, the Jinko placed all her body weight to shove the knife into him.

As she was about to make it deep into his gut, she felt someone grab her hair. She was stunned and then thrown 15 feet away from Marco's body.

"STAND DOWN DAMN IT, HE'S NOT YOUR ENEMY!?" Asuka couldn't believe who was yelling at her… all the reports said he was surely dead.

He places has massive hands over Marco's heart to stop the bleeding, "MEDIC!?" The medical personnel take over and started to treat Marco.

Asuka was frozen and couldn't move, "YOU!?"

"Sir… I... I..." She starts to back away from Henry as he makes his way to her.

"If he doesn't make it, you will not see another day!" Reaching down now and picking Asuka up by the throat.

"His life is now tied with yours! You better pray to whatever God you feel is the true one for his speedy recovery!" Henry could snap her neck if he wanted too, but couldn't seeing how she was only doing her job and Marco was right about this being a bad idea.

Slowly she is placed back onto her feet, "Soldier, make your way to the human and stay with him at all times…"

Without hesitation, "SIR YES, SIR!?" Asuka runs like hell holding her neck as she was now in the tent Marco was being worked on.

 _Flashback Over_

"Don't move!" She brings the cup to his lips to drink it.

 _ **"This isn't weird..."**_ Was in each of their mind.

They were trying not to stare at each other, "Thanks for the help..." Marco rather spit in her face.

 _Later That Day_

While he didn't feel a 100%, he was walking around the camp trying to find Henry. _"Shit man... these people keep looking at me like I disrespected their ancestors when I describe him?"_

"Reaper?" Henry tracked him down after being told about his escape .

"Why the hell did you leave that tent I left you in to recover and where the hell is that Soldier?" Doesn't anyone listen to him around here?

"I told her to blow... what in the hell are you wearing?" Marco noticed his outfit seem to be military like.

"We'll talk about that later, but you're ready to fall over, you need rest!" Henry was trying to keep his temper in check after seeing the mess Marco was in right now. His upper chest was wrapped up tight with blood seeping out between the wraps.

He shouldn't be on his feet yet let alone walking the whole campsite looking for Henry, "Look… I don't even care anymore, just get your ass back into the tent and get some damn rest. I'm still recovering after our adventure also."

"I need to get out of here… just wanted to say good luck with everything and all that good happy stuff!" Marco wasn't going to have any of that as he starts to walk away, then takes a knee on the ground before falling over completely.

"How the hell do you plan on doing that in your condition shithead?" Henry picks him up and put him over his shoulder.

"GENERAL... let us take care of that" The PSD team tried taking Marco from him.

"STAND DOWN... I OWE THIS MAN MY LIFE" The Bison makes his way back to the tent Marco belongs in.

"Damn right Hen-" He passes out.

 _Next Day_

"So you're The General that everyone been talking about... that's cool... why didn't you tell me that before?" Marco has heard of him in his travels.

"You never asked." Henry just laughs as the Human stares at him in a state of shock.

"Should have expected that much… well seeing how I'm able to stand now, I'm going to get out of here!" He then gets up from the chair.

"Reaper... I could use a man of your skills here. I've told some of my people of our little tale on getting back here. You already have a small fan club that would like to meet the Reaper." Henry really wanted him to stay long enough to give his people new hope on winning this war.

"Look, I'm really glad you feel that way about me and all, but Hekapoo is waiting for me..." He just wanted to get to her and keep on with their game.

"I understand love my friend... one of the greatest feelings anyone could ever have and cherish. I had someone that was very dear to me." He looks at a photo on his desk of the woman he loved and missed very much.

"This war had taken her from me and now I live to continue her memory on ending it. I'm going to ask you to help me with my goal... please." Henry put out his hand wanting Marco to stay and fight beside him.

"Damn it Henry... I'll stay, but I follow no orders, but yours... you should know that I'm not a Soldier." Then he takes his hand in a tight grip.

"Could have fooled me with the way you carry yourself!" The General opens a drawer and pours out two drinks.

"I owe that to Hekapoo and the mentors I've met along the years... just what in the hell were you doing in Ishvalan anyway?" He takes the drink.

"First a toast, to… hell, I don't know, I just need a drink!" They raise the glasses.

"I'll drink to that... why do I feel like I won't be seeing Hekapoo for a long time?" They laugh together.

"Now to answer your question, I was on R&R... things were going smoothly until my team was attacked and I was the only one left alive. If it wasn't for you, I surely would have died in some drain ditch." He slams the drink down his throat and hits the glass on the table.

"Then you thought because I was such a great guy, you'd asked me to help you get back out here... no wonder so many people wanted a piece of us?" Marco taps his glass for a refill.

"You could have easily said no... just wanted to put that out there." They tap the glasses together again.

"Damn this good-for-nothing conscience of mine!" They laugh and slam down the drinks.

"Don't say that... it's hard to find men out here worth a damn nowadays, I'm just glad you didn't know who I was or the bounty on my head!" He looks down at the empty drink in his hand.

"Hypothetically... if I did want this reward... how much would it fetch?" He raises his eyebrow.

"60 billion double dollars last time I checked?" The bottle was starting to run low already.

"Shut the fuck up... that much, huh?" Marco was scratching his chin.

"Yes, that much… now before we really get hammered, I want you to meet the factions and clans within my Army. Your rank from this day forward is Lieutenant, meet the men and work with them. If I had an Army full of men like you, this war would have been over in no time!" Henry pulls out Marco's rank from another drawer and throws it at him, he grunts and slams a freshly poured drink again.

"Look... you already fucked me so there's no need to buy me dinner now!" They both laugh harder as he pins on the rank and now finish off the bottle.

"By chance, do you know the name of that cat chick that attacked me?" Marco was rubbing one finger on the rim of the glass.

"She's a Jinko, ferocious species... you're lucky I was able to pull her off you when I did. Their people are extremely loyal and harden warriors, you're not a furry freak, are you?" Henry just had to ask to make sure, not like there was anything wrong if he was,

"General... it's all pink on the inside!" He said as he was unable to keep a straight face.

"What the hell did I get myself into by meeting you Reaper?" Marco just laughs harder now leaving the office as he waves goodbye.


	24. My Thoughts

**Okay guys, I just want to kick my feet up and have a moment of your time about this story.**

I'm really having a blast with it and can't stop typing, I wanted to keep the chapter bite size at 1K-1.5K seeing how my last story looks like a bunch of word vomit. I keep rereading the story from start to finish and been able to catch a lot of errors.

Each chapter I try and give you a lot of good stuff and move the story along to the next part. I would like to think that there isn't much filler seeing how each chapter had a significant impact and sometimes hitting you in the feels.

With that, I hope you guys are starting to catch some of my favorite animes and catchphrase. There's a bunch more stuff out there and I wish you guys would call it out, but here's a few off the top of my head.

Super Troopers: Bull shit on the wall, Shenanigans.

Miia from Everyday Life with Monster Girls: Everything about her is from the show and yes, she drools and says darling, a lot.

Asuka from Evangelion: Well I used most of her like the anger and her red hair.

I'm the kind of writer that likes to close up any loops I left along the way, sometimes it planned, but most of it just work itself out.

Some that just worked out:

Marco and Asuka patching each other up: I thought it was weird on why I had her sewing his eyebrow, if they fight like cat and dogs then why the hell would she be the one to fix him up when he's hurt? So I had to fix this somehow and came back around saying it was his order. This one was more 50/50 on planned and not planned, but I couldn't just leave that open like that.

The scare over Marco's heart: I just said that because I thought it would be cool, but then in the next chapter we see how it's made. I was tripping pretty hard on that one and it set the tone on them going at it with each other.

Solid Reaper: Okay I did this just to use my new name for shits and giggles but again it worked itself out when we got to dive into his war life. Now I did have a plan on explaining what the name mean and I think it came out really great.

 **6 MAY 18**

 **I've gone back and changed a few thing about his name, Solid Reaper just started to seem silly to me.**

 **Reaper is what everyone just called him and it really stuck, that's why I had Henry say that he didn't thing Solid Reaper would stick.**

The General / Henry: That was just some mind blowing shit that I couldn't believe worked out. I never planned on giving him much of a back story, but it really clicked when I made the flashback on how Marco got mixed up in this war.

Stuff I planned:

Rock, Paper, Scissors guy: Come on, they're awesome.

Marco out the window: No really, what the fuck is the deal with people kicking or punching him out the window?

First date picture: There's really one out there, google it and it looks like they're in a photo booth together. One of the pictures even has written on it, "Year 8. Never forget when I taught you how to DATE!" So when that picture comes up, now you can get your eyes on it.

Now, this whole war part is all thanks to ADdude, same with the hole ending of chapter 22 everyone is getting a kick out of. That whole dialog came from him with me putting a very tiny bit of my twist in it. I was really worried about this story ending just as it was really starting to picks up. We started to kick around an idea and BAM! I'm having way too much fun now.

The reason my chapters are on rabbit fire is because I can't put it down… no, really I can't.

The O.C.D. and T.B.I. makes this the only thing I can really think about lol. There some stories that I love right now like SketchTonic's The Hottest Day, but her updates are killing me and I've been up his ass with PM's.

 **6 MAY 18**

 **I really fell behind on updating this story like I wanted too. Lack of reviews really made me think I was wasting my time with this story. I'm back on it because I want to be proud of it and make it one of the best ones out there for you guys!**

I hate when I love a story, but the update are so far apart that I have to reread the whole story to remember what's going on. So I want this story to be fresh in your minds every time you read it. That and I get a kick seeing my story always on top, plus your reviews are what make me get to work.

Now here comes some bad news, I'm going to Korea very VERY soon and don't know what will be my internet status. Yea it's not like my other deployments but I still don't know what I'm walking into.

 **6 MAY 18**

 **29 more day and a wake up, then I'm back on my way to the states!**

I'll be writing my ass off, so if you guys get like a 10 chapter shotgun blast... just deal. Thank you for taking you time to read this and be sure to leave a comment!


	25. Bearwolf Cum

The night is cold, but feels great on Reaper's overheated body, some of the medics wanted him in sickbay. He ditched them to stay under a tree outside of the camp he comes to think and get away from everybody. Last battle was a close one, but his men were able to hold their own, they were all beaten to hell, but alive still.

"Fuck I need a drink… the whole camp is dried up…" He takes a deep sigh while wrapping up some of his wounds.

"I've been looking for you, Commander…" Auska comes out from behind the tree.

"It's been a long time since someone was able to sneak up on me like that… how can I help you Major?" He leans on the tree and watches the camp.

"Why didn't you seek aid?" She was worried about him.

"It was only a matter of time before you found me... 47 minutes later." He gives her a crooked grin.

"Should have known as much!" Now taking a better look at him.

"Your wounds… you have some nasty ones on your back… I got you something!" She walks beside him and taps his head with a dark color bottle.

"Would you look at that, where have you been hiding this little guy?" She pulls off his shirt with one hand and works on patching him up.

"It's something I've had for a long time… I thought you could use it more right now?" She smiles knowing he's been needing a drink for some time now.

She was enjoying feeling his hot skin on her hand, "Also it is a small celebration with the enemies falling back on all fronts. One of the Prisoners of War even said something about the Reaper Squad was all the talk back where he comes from. We really do have them pissing their pants!" They laugh together.

"It's all thanks to our men… what the hell is in this stuff anyway?" He sniffed it and pulled it away ready to puke, then shrugs and takes a big gulp.

Reaper then coughs his ass off while placing his hand on his chest, "WHA… *cough* WHAT THE *cough* *cough* HELL IS THAT *cough* *cough**cough*!"

"My elders told me it's mostly Jinko piss!" She laughs at the look he gave her.

"I'm kidding... It's Bearwolf cum." Asuka and her little jokes...

"You don't say?" He takes another drink while looking at her and making moaning noises.

"You're something else!" Asuka starts to laugh and smacks his back a few time to clear out the last of the coughing fit.

"It's homemade stuff… don't know how long it's been in there?" She takes a swig of it and damn near keels over from coughing so hard.

"Yeah, I know right, holy shit it's amazing!" He takes back the bottle to have another shot and already starting to feel the effects of the drink, no longer in pain.

"WHAT THE SHIT?! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THAT?!" He points at her back.

She looks at him like he's crazy and then remembers there's a broken sword in her right shoulder. The blade was poking out from the other side a good four inches. "Oh yeah… some fucker literally backstabbed me." She started to laugh and takes the bottle from him.

"Now you're something else… come on, I'll take you to the medics." He reaches out to her, but she smacks his hand away.

"NO… I don't want anyone else to touch me…" Asuka looks at him with big eyes that he's never seen before.

"Fine then, but I'm not going to be gentle about it!" He stands up and readies a rag for the wound.

"You… gentle… HA, I hear the way you make Ryoko bite down on her squeak toy in your quarters." She take another drink and looks up with her eyes closed.

"Well yeah… about that…" He stops for a moment.

"Oh, can't forget about Miia now can we… I've seen some of her 'debriefings' with you when you're out on the field!" Asuka was really giving him the business right now. There's only 3 people in this world that tells the truth.

People who are dying , kids and dunks. So safe to say, the redhead is feeling the efforts of the drink.

"I'm still a man at the end of the day, you know that right?" He was shocked on how she spoke, almost as if she was jealous.

He steps behind her while kneeling, he wraps his left arm under her neck and placed the rag over the broken blade. Asuka loses her anger and takes comfort on how he holds her, she leans her face on his bicep.

"This is going to hurt like hell, on three take a drink and I'll pull it out." He held her tight now placing his chest on her back so her body wouldn't move as he pulled out the blade.

"You stink Reaper!" She smiles and closes her eyes smelling him even more.

"And your drunk, it's hard to wash up out here anyway." He notices she smells like strawberries for some reason.

"Yes, I'm drunk and you just need to find the right stuff to wash up. Every so often before dawn, I go looking for strawberries then I crush them up and make a body wash!" She smiling now at how smart she is as the redness cover her nose and face.

"That's… a real good idea... 1..." He grabs the handle.

"I'm still a woman you know… didn't you say something like that?" Using his comment back on him, she takes a warm up shot out the bottle.

"Could have fooled me with that temper... 2..." Reaper made sure to have a tight grip on the handle and her upper body.

"You're just not man enough to handle me!" She takes a small sip.

"You be surprised on what I can handle nowadays… 3!" The blade comes out smoothly as she lets out a muffled scream in the bottle.

"See... that didn't hurt me a bit!" He joked while dressing the wound.

"HEY, DON'T DRINK IT ALL!?" Now taking the drink from her and drinks the rest as she lays her whole body weight on top of him.

"God damn it, you're a real bastard... I wanted another shot…" She rolls on top of him and they meet at eye level.

"Can you move your arm?" He looks up at her surprised with the turn of events.

"It's a little tender, but I'll deal..." They keep staring at each other.

"Glad I could be of service... I never noticed how yellow your eyes are." This was the first time being so close and not trying to kill the other.

"There a lot of things you haven't noticed about me..." She comes down and kisses him.

The booze was doing its job by making them feel relaxed, the kiss breaks and they look back at each other with hunger. He pulls her neck down to him for a deeper kiss, this keeps going on as they found a new battle to fight.

"Fuck I hate your guts Reaper!" She starts to unbutton his pant's.

"I hate how sweet your body looks and how tight your shirt is around your tities!" As he rips it off, they continue the kissing battle some more until he rolls on top.

She just lay there looking up to him, _"Is… is this really happening? I can't stop myself from wanting him even more!"_

Reaper sits up to get a better look at her, "You're perfect…"

He couldn't hold back the truth and how he felt, Asuka just gulped as her heart started to beat faster.

Her pants were ripped off as Reaper kissed a trail from her neck and down to her breasts. All the while lining himself up to her entrance and shoving it all in on one shot.

Roaring at the top of her lungs, "FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK… NOT EVEN A FEW PUMPS TO GET ME STARTED?!"

Marco wraps his hands around her throat and taps their noses together, "You're a proud warrior, if you can't handle this, then you won't be able to take what's going to happen next!" He plants a deep kiss that she melts into.

Her legs wiggle around him as she gets use to his size, Reaper holds fast just enjoying the sensation between their bodies.

Asuka hated to listen about how intimate Ryoko and Miia have been with him in the last few months. They would swap stories on where they done it or how powerful he was. The redhead always wonder how it would be with her.

Right now, all he did was kiss her deeply as his hot hands held onto her tight with his pecker twitching inside. The feeling was overwhelming to her, she needed more from him, all of him!

The kiss ends as she looks up to him in the eyes, "I… should… have… known…" She wheezes from his grip and then gives him a grin for more.

Reaper gives an evil smiles as he starts to withdraw himself from her body and then impales her with all his strength. Asuka plants her hands on the ground as she sits up holding the back of his neck for leverage.

They huff and puff staring into on another eyes, Reaper wraps his hands around her tight rump as he rolls over onto his back. The Jinko was no fool and knew what he wanted, she comes down to bite onto his neck and she holds her body up by her feet.

She starts to bounces up and down his rod hearing his moans out loud, "Like that huh? How long have you been wanting me Reaper?"

Asuka starts to rotate her hip as his hands make their way to her breast and squeeze her nipples tightly, "I've always ahhhhhmmmmm… had a need to want to fuck and kill you…"

Looks like their both on the same page, "In that order? Or does it really matter?" Asuka couldn't stop smiling as she sinks her teeth deep into his neck.

"It… it might be better with you dead seeing how you wouldn't talk much and I could go full force!" She pulls aways from his neck to give him a dirty look.

"I'll make you regret saying that!" She was pissed now.

"THEN FUCKING SHOW ME!?" Reaper lunges up to take one of her nipples into his mouth and pinches the other.

No way Auska could let him win this, there were so many things he already out classed her on. This will never be one with him as the victor! She now wraps one hand around his throat pulling him away from her body as her hips work their magic.

She could see it in his eyes that he was ready, Auska takes his lips for her own and he lets her. Biting at his lower lip as shes places all her body weight to jump on his rod. "Ahhhh… ahmmmm… Ausssssska hmmmmmm… I'm ganna…"

He wraps his arms tight around her body not wanting to let go, "Do it… do it inside Re… Reaper, I want all of you… NOW!?"

They come together for one final kiss as he releases everything into her baby carriage, it felt so hot for Auska. Like it was ready to burn her, but she didn't mind one bit, "Ahhhhhhhhh fuck… haaammmmmm FUCK… you… you feel so tight Auska!"

Her hands wrap around pulling his head into her chest, they held onto one another for dear life riding out the orgasm. "More… give me more Reaper! I want all of you damn it you fucking asshole?!"

They were there for a little longer until Reaper pulled her off him and planted her face on the ground while lifting her rear end into the air, "I'm going to make you scream tonight… mark my words!"

His cock laps at her sex a few times coving it with her wetness and his seman, Asuka was able to get a a good look at him, "Try it… pussy!"

After those words, he was relentless to her body that night, each time releasing his seed deep inside this lovely woman. He never hated her and was glad to have a rival such as herself, it always pushed him to be better than what he used to be.

The night was passionate and full of anger as they would swap places on who was the dominant and who was the submissive...

 _Down The Way_

"Should… should we break that up? I mean… what do we do man?" The four guards were far enough to give them privacy.

"Nope… fuck that noise man… there's some weird shit going on over!" They all nodded in agreement.

 _Few Days Later_

"Hey, ummmmmm… I got you something..." Asuka had no idea what she was doing right now.

"Wait, The Great Asuka Langley Soryu got me something?" He was smirking at her.

"Look... do you want it or not damn it… OH… NEVERMIND!" She knew this would happen and was ready to walk out his office.

"Yes I want it, jeez take it easy!" He stands up from his chair to make his way in front of her. They stand for a few seconds staring at one another.

"FINE!" She slams the item into his chest.

"A new knife?" He wasn't expecting something like this, he removes it from the sheath.

"It's a boot knife, I've seen the way you look at mine... it was that sword you pulled out of me…"

She looks to the side and blushes.

"That wasn't the only thing he pulled out of her that night, bow chicka wow wow!" One of the four men guard team whisper to the others.

Asuka and Marco narrow their eyes at him. The man starts to sweat his ass off and slowly shuffles out the office.

"Right… wait… is it really that sword?" He looks at her confused.

"YES, I had the blacksmith repair it and trim down the handle. Even had him etched in the metal your name Reaper!" She points at the spot. (It's written in the same orientation as his name written on his scissors, I just didn't how to describe the way it was written.)

"Wow… this is…" He pulls the knife all the way to see her name on the other side of the blade.

"You had him do this too?" Reaper asked with a silly grin.

She takes the blade from him and stares in disbelief on what she's seeing, "WHY THE HELL IS MY NAME ON THIS THING?!"

Marco takes the knife back from her, "Maybe he thinks you got a thing for me?"

She couldn't hold back the fist that was sent to his nose, "GRRRRRRR ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!"

She storms out the office as Reaper checks his nose to see if it was broken, "It was a damn joke… fuck man!"

 **6 MAY 18**

 **Added a lot more to Asuka and Marco's intimate scene. I just wanted to make it more powerful with them finally able to put everything behind them and enjoy this moment!**

 **Let me know how I did and what you think!**


	26. The Great Falls: PART ONE

**7 MAY 18**

 **I added a lot more at the start of this chapter...**

 **PART ONE**

 _Three Weeks Later_

"That is all ladies and gentlemen, make sure the men get some rest tonight. Who knows when will be the next time we'll get some peace and quiet." Reaper was in a meeting with all his CO's and some staff members of his unit.

"Sir, transportation for the troop and equipment is on schedule! There were a few last minutes issues I had to take care of, but we are good to go on the move!" Asuka hands him the paperwork about the reports. Royko pulls Miia by the arm to check out what's going on as everyone else leaves.

"Great to hear Major! You've been really on top of everything the last few days!" They share a quick smile.

"Don't get used to it, SOMETHING I CAN HELP WITH YOU TWO?" The female Captains jump a little.

"Ummmm no, Ma'am… well maybe?" Ryoko looks over to her partner.

"Go and give it to them, it's the least you could do with that money you won!" The women shuffle over to their Seniors.

Reaper just smiles at them and crosses his arms, "What's on your mind guys? Did I miss something going over the notes?"

The women start to sweat as they wanted to jump all over him right there on the spot. Even if Asuka was in the picture now with him, they still got more than enough time with him. That's when his Major pulls him by the arm and stands before them, "Out with it!"

"RIGHT… so I came across this and thought you guys could use it more, you know I'm not much into whiskey like that." Ryoko pulls out a rather large bottle from her bag as Marco snatches it out her hand and rubs his face on it.

"Oh God… please don't let this be a dream!" He kisses the bottle and then placed it in his arms and rocks it as if it were a baby.

The last drink he had was the night him and Asuka got together, the women look over at him as he talks in baby to the bottle with tears in his eyes, "Congratulations… it's 3 liters of happiness in a bottle. She did say it was for us… so don't get any crazy ideas on drinking that all by yourself!"

The Captains start to laugh now watching their XO playing with the bottle like it was really a baby.

He looks up to them, "Oh Auska… we're really parents and she's so beautiful… what should we name her?"

Now that was a joke and everyone knew it, but something hit Auska when he said it, _"Could… could we really have a life together after this war Reaper?"_

The other two women had the same thought as all three of them look at their bellies, the room was quiet for some time, "Guys… you okay?"

They all snapped out of it and blushed a deep red, **"FINE, JUST FINE!?"** Yelling together and then slapped their mouth shut. Asuka was now standing by the two women as they looked up to him.

"Right? Well, we should all at least have the first drink out this thing tonight, what do you say?" That's when they saw it, him just standing there still rocking the bottle up and down like it was his pride and joy.

Many of the younger recruits looked up to him as a father and he did have more than a few things going for him on making a big family. It was a running joke with some of the men calling him father with how overprotective he was.

There were too many times Reaper placed himself in harm's way to save his man, not once did he regret it. Not even when Asuka or the other two had to carry him off the battlefield due to the injuries.

He even had a scarf that had "Papa Reaper" written on it, he wasn't ashamed to wear it out on missions sometimes.

The enemies knew him to be a demon more than a man, slaying anything near him. They feared him and wished to never be on the same battlefield as he was on.

His men saw something different, they all saw a man willing to do anything to end this war and keep them alive to see the next day.

Sadly… there are always casualties in war…

"Guys… about that drink?" The women snapped out of it again and agreed to follow without another word.

 _Two Months Later_

"What do you have planed after that war?" Asuka and Marco where enjoying some alone time and getting to know each other better.

The Reaper's noticed there was a small change in the way they interacted with each other more and more. There constant fighting and bad mouthing each other still happened, but not as often. Things seemed to be… better with them? Wonder why?

"Not sure yet? Maybe go back to my land and train the new generation of warriors… you've taught me a lot that I can pass down to my people!" Asuka looked up to the stars, they were back under the tree. It had come to be the place they would meet for times like these when it was more than just a quicky.

"Some nookie and a compliment, you're getting soft on me!" Marco was leaning his back on the tree as Asuka was between his legs pulling her neck tight to him.

"Watch it Reaper, I'll cut you!" She points her finger at his forehead hard digging her nail in, just a little.

"Fine, fine… you mind if I would come visit you sometime?" He really did want to stay in touch with her.

"Depends… is Goddess Hekapoo going to burn me to alive when she finds out you've been fucking me and some of the other CO's?" She didn't fear anyone, but something about fucking God's main squeeze made her worried some.

"Nah… let's just keep that part out when I introduce you guys, I think she would like you anyway with all the ways you've been kicking my ass..." They laugh together.

"Before you ask, I'm from a place called Blue Heaven… don't even ask why it's called that, it's a long story." She grabs his other hand to hold her breast wanting as much wrath from him as possible.

"Fine then… are we sleeping out here again?" He looks down to see she's already passed out.

"I'll take that as a yes then, goodnight Asuka." He kisses the top of her head.

"Mmmmhmmm night… Reaper…" This was the only way she could get a good night's rest.

 _Three Months later_

The war was looking like it was winding down as the enemies were retreating every day, The General's Army kept marching forward not taking any mercy. Reapers Squad went from 1,300 men to Reaper Squadron with 2,800 men. Marco had control over the whole front line rather than the worst part of it.

Soldiers heard of his leadership style and did anything possible to fight beside him. He would never brag about his numbers or victories when in a staff meeting with The General and the other Commanders, but he did know he had the best men for the job. Many of the other leaders thought his whole unit would have been wiped out the first week into battle.

They came to respect and hate him at the same time, they were glad that he was on their side. Marco never took anything for granted and always made sure his men had the weapons and gear they needed, wanted or didn't even know that existed. Also, booze is a great motivation tool on making his men fight even harder.

Fighting, drinking and killing were their daily operation. They all lived like today would be their last knowing death could come at any time for them. Laying down their brothers was always the worst time, but Marco used the memory of the fallen to make the men fight even harder to win this war.

 _Flashback_

Alright everybody, HAVE FUN! THAT'S AN ORDER!?" Reaper had Miia bring some supplies to the frontline for a party. They just had fully taken over a piece of land that has been fought for only God knows how long.

"Commander… I'm having some issues… with the last of the supplies!" Miia starts to blush.

"Issues you say? But all my requested items are here?" He takes one more look all-around to make sure.

"Sir… if you would follow me… I can show you the issue…" She wraps her body around him tight and takes him off to some dark hidden area to celebrate the victory her own way with him.

 _Later That Night_

He was finally able to get away from Miia and her adorable trap, "Damn… I think she almost dislocated my shoulder again…"

He makes his rounds with the men and having a few drinks with them while sharing some stories, "Alright guys, stay safe and I'll see you in the morning!"

Marco was walking off to the next group when Ryoko jumps in front of him, "Ummm… Reaper… I have a special report you need to see right away!" She was wearing simple blue cut off pants made into booty shorts and a yellow tank top with underboob ready to pop out.

"Is that so Captain?" He takes a step back to get a better view.

"Yes… follow me… the reports are just over here!" She pulls him by the hand.

 _Much Later That Night_

"Hot water how I've missed you!" Marco needed a shower after what those two pulled on him and being covered in sweat and bodily fluids. He was able to set up a makeshift shower area for himself, only thing was, he didn't have any body wash.

"You forgot the soap didn't you?" Asuka had kept a close eye on him during the night, the last thing she wanted was him walking around smelling like sex. That would play crazy on her senses and she wouldn't be liable to what would happened to his safety.

He hears the door open and close behind him with the presence of another and a bottle hitting the back of his head, "My hero!"

"Smart ass, give me that rag!" Asuka starts to wash his back as he places his hand on the wall.

"Oh, oh, oh just a little lower…. ahhhhh right there…" He starts shaking his leg like a dog.

"If the men saw you acting like this, I'm sure they wouldn't be able to see you as the badass you've made yourself to be!" She's been getting more of a kick on his childish ways lately.

"Your one to talk!" He turns around to see her wet naked body just waiting for him.

"There's been word going around that you're losing your killer edge on me!" He steps forward to her as she backs into the wall.

"What's so wrong about fucking the only man here that has earned my respect?" She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her tighter.

"Did I earn it?" He places a kiss on her neck, "Or did I take it?" Now whispering in her ear as he places his hand between her legs.

Her face goes flush enjoying the contact and then grins, "I don't know… maybe you should remind me?" Asuka grabs at his member and looks into his eyes.

"Shut up… you know want me EEEEP!" He had forgotten she was holding something important in her hand.

"I'm sorry… what was that?" She kisses him and then bites the bottom of his lip.

"You're evil… you know that right?" His eye was twitching.

Asuka starts to slowly pump him as he moans out loud, "Evil? Are you sure want to say something like that to me right now?"

They were going to have a wild night together.

 _Flashback Over_

"No fucking shit… are you kidding me?" Marco couldn't believe what he just heard.

"No really Reaper… it's really over. Your men have their Supreme Leader!" The General was in Marco's office sharing his good news.

"So… what happens now?" He was at a lost on what to do.

"Well most of the enemies are surrendering, but there are a few that don't believe what they're being told or fighting to the dea-" The General was cut off.

"COMMANDER!? ASUKA NEEDS REINFORCEMENTS!?" Miia bulldozes his door after being told the area his XO was at, was ready to be overrun.

"What's her location?" Marco wanted to stay cool-headed rather than make a call based on emotions.

"The Great Falls, it's a 2-hour hike from here Sir, but we have commandeered some horses that we can use to get there faster!" Miia already had a team on standby with Ryoko at the point.

"Ready the men, we need to get out there before she slaughters them all." Marco was getting his gear put together for the trip.

"Well, I guess I'll leave it in your very capable hants Commander, come back in one piece will ya!" The General smacks his back as Marco leaves the office.


	27. The Great Falls: PART TWO

**7 MAY 18**

 **I've added a lot more to this chapter… and it still hurts more than you'll ever know! This was the hardest chapter for me to write and I want to make sure it comes out right.**

 **PART TWO**

 _The Great Falls_

Reaper's party made it to the site finding the land was scorched with bodies littered all over. The men with Asuka said she was up ahead 200 meters to give them some breathing room in the rear.

Most of the fight was one-sided as the Reaper's destroyed everything the enemies sent them, the opposing front only had numbers on their side. That didn't bother the Major one bit, she enjoyed knowing she was outnumbered.

The Sergeant offered Reaper her map and the men that were able to follow him up to Asuka's location.

"Sir… stay safe up there, those fuckers are playing dirty now that war is over…" Reaper slaps her hand and pulls the women into a hug.

"I'll bring back that loud mouth in one piece, don't you worry. Now get some rest and we'll be back to take you guys home!" They part as the medic works on her wounds some more.

"I'LL HOLD YOU TO IT REAPER! Oh… helloooo morphine… nice to meet you mmmmmm…" The woman lays down and enjoys her treatment.

"Let's go, guys keep it tight!" Marco leads his new team to the frontline on foot.

He started to smell burning flesh and could hear the sounds of swords clashing together in the distance. The sounds of men and women taking their last breath can be heard clear as a bell as they keep moving forward.

He was able to talk down some of the enemies they passed by, but most chose to die in battle. Reaper was able to find Asuka as she put on a show for him on killing 12 men.

"Things were pretty bad before you guys showed up, glad you took your sweet ass time!" She was a mess, but looked happier than ever to see him.

"ASUKA… THE WAR IS OVER… WE WON!?" His voice was the loudest thing that could be heard on the battlefield, his team stand behind him watching the most formidable members of their unit together and happy.

"What? We… we… did it? It's really over?" She looked back at him in complete shock as he jogs up to her.

"Yes, we did it…" He wipes off some blood that was dripping from his hair, everything around them looked, for the most part, dead as can be.

She starts to run and jumps on him into a tight hug, "It's really over?" Asuka closes her eyes feeling him wrap his arms around her just as tight. She buries her face into his neck loving the smell that came from him.

There was no way she could let this feeling walk out of her life, nothing will take him away from her… never.

"That's what I said!" They start to laugh, Reaper was so happy to find her. What the hell has this woman done to him? It has been almost 2 years now with them going at it all the time, now happy and holding each other.

He will never let her go...

Asuka opens her eyes to see an arrow screaming it's way to Marco's back.

No one else saw it but, her.

Her lingering smiles tunes into disbelief.

Nothing was going to stop the arrow unless she did something.

The Major reaches her right arm around him.

She places him behind her with both arms extended out to keep him safe.

The arrow makes contact with her chest plate directly on top of her heart.

It was a sharp painful experience, it was all worth it to keep him safe… that was her job… always!

It passes through her with the other end opening the scar over his heart.

Marco feels the burning sensation brought on by the pain, but doesn't understand what's happening.

Her whole body weight collapses on top of him as they both hit the ground. Reaper's arms wrapped around her tight to stay safe.

He's able to see a half exposed arrow sticking out of her.

Miia finds the attacker that was hiding under some dead bodies, she stabs the man in the side of his neck as he rolls around drowning in his own blood.

The sounds coming from the attackers was horrible as he held onto his neck trying to stop the bleeding.

"NONONONONONONO!?" Marco pulls himself from under Asuka.

"REA… REA… REAPER…" With each word, blood rushes out her mouth and starts to cover her pretty face.

"SHUT UP!? DON'T MOVE… MEDICCCCCC!?" He breaks off the exposed end of the arrow and removes her armor.

The wound pours out blood at an unbelievable rate of speed, he places his hand tightly over it.

"Reaper… I'm… I'm… I'm dying…" Her voice was growing soft with each word.

"NO YOUR NOT DAMN IT, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!?" Where the hell is the medic?

She gives him a weak smile as one hand reaches to his face.

"GET ME A FUCKING MEDIC RIGHT FUCKING NOW!?" He looks back at the small number of men near him. Reaper pulls her hand that's in the air to his face as the tears flow out of him not believing what just happened.

"It's al… alright… I got… to… to… have you…" Asuka coughs blood onto his face as she choking, she can't breathe looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

"ASUKA… STAY WITH ME! PLEASE I NEED YOU, I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEED YOU! DON'T DO THIS TO ME… PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!?" Marco uses his other hand to hold her head up as his check passes along her's.

"REAPER… AH… DON'T… AH… LET ME GO… AH… I… AH I… AH… I… I… I... lo-" She slowly stops moving.

He pulls away to stare into her eyes as she stares at him wide-eyed full of tears, they slowly start to lose the bright yellowness now fading gray.

"ASUKA… ASUKA… SAY SOMETHING… ASUKA…STAY WITH ME PLEASE …NO… DON'T… DON'T DO THIS TO ME… ASUKAAAAAA!?" He starts to lightly shake her body.

Her eyes shed one more tear.

He reaches both his hands behind her head and pulls her tight to him, her arms lay limp on the ground beside.

Marco starts to rock both of their bodies together as the tears pour out of him.

His whole face is covered in her blood.

"I tried to save you, I tried to save you, I tried to save you, I tried to save you..."

He repeats this over and over kissing her face.

 _Two Hours later_

Marco hasn't moved from the same spot as he holds Asuka's body for dear life.

"Commander… let my men take care… of her body…" Ryoko reaches down to Asuka.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER… I'll... I'll take her back with me…" He lays her on the ground gently and places her sword on his back, he takes one more look at her smiling face and closes her eyes. Marco places her in his arms bride style and stands up.

"I'm going to walk… tell the men to leave me behind." Marco looks passed Ryoko with the thousand yard stare.

"Sir… the men want to stay with you… we want to stay with you!" She points back to Miia.

He couldn't hear what she just said as he starts to walk back.

 _Next Day_

"Reaper… everyone is waiting for you." The General was in the doorway.

Marco cleaned off her body and then dressed her in a new set of battle armor. He had taken Asuka's body back to her room and laid her on the bed. He sat on a chair holding her hand the whole night.

"Why do you need me, I'm busy Henry…" He didn't take his eyes off Asuka's face.

"The enemies Supreme Leader surrender to your men, this is how we end wars honorably." How The General wished this didn't happen to him.

He looks back at him, "I'm leaving after this and taking Asuka, my part here is over!" He stands up and stares down The General.

"You can't go out there like that… you're still covered in her blood!" Reaper was a mess still covered in their blood. It was the last thing he had to feel close to her...

"This isn't up for debate, you want me to do this fucking thing, so I'm going out there like this… those savages can see the blood my men have shed for this war!" He walks passed The General and out to the ceremony.

Outside in the large field with almost every Soldier standing out in formation with a small group of enemies disarmed. Marco and The General stand on a stage at the center of it for everyone to take witness to what will happen.

The foe Supreme Leader marches to Marco and draws his sword, he inspects it then takes a knee and presents it to him with the blade over his head."You have taken me prisoner with all my warriors… you are the victors to this war Commander..."

Marco looks down at him wanting nothing more than to end his life with his very own weapon. He takes the item away from his nemesis he's never seen and gets a better look at the weapon. Its never seen a day of war in its life.

Just as he expected… this bastard never spent a day on the battlefield, he just sent men to their death. Reaper could kill him right now and there wouldn't be nothing anyone could do about it. Henry could see it in Marco's eyes.

They're pitch black and he had to stop him before doing something stupid, "*cough*... move it along Reaper…"

The human lets the words linger a little longer as the enemy starts to sweat feeling like his life could end right this moment, "You are dismissed!"

He then passes the weapon to The General, The Supreme Leader stands and then nods his head at them while the four men guard team escorts him off the stage.

Marco then yells out, "CAPTAIN MIIA AND CAPTAIN RYOKO… POST!"

The CO's looked at each other and then makes their way to him. They stand before him and salute as they take notice that he's still covered in blood and look terrible.

"These will be my last orders as your Commander." The women gasp hearing this.

"Ryoko, you will assist me on escorting Asuka's body back home..." He kept a straight face when saying that, but his eyes betrayed him by showing emotion.

She nods her head, "As you wish, my Commander."

"Captain Miia… from this day forward you will be addressed by Commander." He removes his rank and places on her chest, her previous rank is placed in his pocket.

She looks up at him in shock, "Sir… no, I can't-"

"You will Commander… take care of Reaper Squadron… let's go, Captain!" Marco starts to walk off the stage.

 _Few Hours Later_

Word spread quickly of Marco leaving, his men set up two horses and each one had a wagon attached. One was gear and supply with the other for Asuka's body.

Ryoko forced him into taking a shower before setting off. He spent an hour with the water running over his body thinking back his time with her. Sometimes he laughed, sometimes he yelled, but mostly silent crying came out of him.

He cleared out his and Asuka's room. As he steps out, he finds the entire Squadron as far as the eye can see waiting for him. Some of them take the items from him and load them into the wagon.

Reaper walks back into the room for her body, his hands tremble as they make their way to her. Slowly he pulls her up to him and walks out the room. Some men gasp while others cry, he ever so lightly places her in the wagon and then crosses her arm.

Marco rubs her cold cheek feeling a tear falling off his face, "All these men are here for you… you made them so proud… God, I miss you so much…" He turns to find Miia next to him.

"Sir… the men wanted to wish you and Asuka farewell as you left the camp!" She gives him a hug with tears in her eyes also.

"Thank you… I'm going to miss you all just as much..." He talks into Miia's chest.

She starts to cry, "You… will always have a home… here with us… never forget that… Reaper!"

They part ways as Ryoko and Marco mount up. They leave the camp with rows of men on each side giving them their final salute.

 _Few Day Later_

Ryoko and Marco stand before Asuka's headstone they made together, the town people learned of her tales by them, he wanted to make sure she would never be forgotten. She was buried with her weapon ready to fight in the next life.

"I think she would like it." Ryoko wipes away some tears.

"I should be the one in there… it wasn't her time..." Marco didn't have any more tears to let fall.

"You're wrong… she knew what she did would end her life… to ensure you lived. Don't ever disrespect her memory like that again Sir…" She kept looking at the headstone.

"Yes, Captain." Marco removes the boot knife Asuka gave him and looks it over. He places a hand over her name.

"Sir?" Ryoko didn't like any of this, he was no longer the men she knew. All that was left was a shell...

They had made a hole in the top of the headstone, he leans forward and places the knife in it to show Asuka's name.

"I rather she keeps it… maybe one day I can come back for it." They look at one another, then back to the headstone. Marco readies the next orders.

"Position of attention, MOVE!" They lock their heels together while keeping their fist at the sides and standing tall.

"Present, ARM!" Slowly they salute her.

…

…

"Order, ARM!" Slowly they returned to their side.

…

"It's been an honor to serve you Reaper…" Ryoko places her hand on his shoulder

…

"Marco wakes up in a bed that isn't his own, he looks down to find his babies lying on his chest while the women held his sides and hip. Slowly he brings the palms of his hands to his eyes and starts to whimper. His whole memories played in his head like a movie with all the emotions following it. The crying starts to pick up as his kids wake up.

"Daddy?" Each one says as they start to wake up, the girls get off him scared they might have hurt him.

"I… I… I…" He pulls his legs to his chest as the women wake up to find the state he's in.

"Marco… baby what's the matter… you gotta talk to us, we're right here. You're safe and we're not going to leave your side, just look at me okay?" Star was the first to realize he was having a panic attack again. She jumps up and wraps his head into her chest.

"I… I… Star?" Where did he know that name from?

"That's right honey, I'm right here and so is everybody else. You're going to be fine just breathe okay" She starts to kiss the top of his head hoping he will calm down.

"I'm… I'm… home?" Mewni… he's babies all around, it started to click for him then.

Janna comes up and pulls his hands to her chest, "You're always at home when you're with us!"

He looks around the room, "I'm… safe?"

Hekapoo comes on the other side of Star and starts to rub his back, "No one can hurt you when we're together!" She kisses the side of his face trying to snap him out of this trance.

"I… need to go…!" He tries to get up, but they hold him tighter.

"It's okay Marco, just stay here!" Star knew this wasn't like the ones he had when we was 14. His whole body was shaking in fear as tried to pull himself into a ball or tried and escape.

The babies weaseled between their mother's making sure Marco wouldn't go anywhere "Da… daddy *sniff* we… we missed you so *sniff* so much!" Gidget was the first one to come up with words.

"Please don't le… *sniff* leave us like that again *sniff*" Maria lays on top of her oldest sister and looks into his eyes that looked different.

Ember walks up to him on her knees not able to say anything and crying her eyes out " DADDYYYYYY WAHHHHHHH"

That made the other girls cry even harder until he pulled his middle child into his chest, "I'm… so sorry…"

How long was he gone? What happen? Are we okay? Is he okay?

The women feel the fear building up in him, "Shhhhh, shhhh don't worry, we love you so much, Marco!" Hekapoo wasn't ashamed to let her tears fall joining with the rest of the family.

 **OK… this hurt a lot… like really. I want to say more but I'm kinda fucked over here ready to ball my ass off. I'll say more on the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a comment.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	28. Death and Rebirth

**7 MAY 18**

 **I really hope you guys understand what's going on! It was nice to see what happen after we all lost Asuka, this will show how she… well just read the next chapter to see what happens next.**

"So what the hell do we now Shinji?" It was just him and Asuka left sitting around out of the unit that passed, everyone else has crossed over to the other side.

"I'm not sure Ma'am, I've only died once." He starts a half-hearted laugh.

Was this some kind of limbo state or something? Was she meant to do something to change what happened to her or just stay here and rot for all the death and destruction she caused with her hands?

"Good point? I know a little bit about this place, but nothing about what happens next?" There was no way to tell how long they've been there. Other members of her unit would show up every now and then.

Sometimes they faded away with a simple smile and a wave or there was a light at the end of the tunnel type of thing. It seemed like everyone got their time, but Asuka and Shinji?

The jinko learned that she was the last confirmed Killed in Action during the war, some were able to give her the rundown on what happened next with Marco take her back home, "So much for us staying in contact after the war…"

Accepting her fate was still something she wasn't ready to do or maybe will ever, there was so much they planned to do. Nothing was written in stone, but at least they had plans to stay in contact! The Major really thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with him… she never got to really tell him what he meant to her... and more.

It had taken too long to find out she loved and wanted to be with him more than just casual fucking partners. Anytime they were together, it was hot passionate lust and full of wanting. That wasn't the only thing they felt.

He would hold her tight like she was the only woman in his life. The sound of his heart as she laid her head on his chest to listen, was a perfect lullaby getting her to finally rest and enjoy the feeling of being next to another.

Most of her time in this land was reminiscing the times together, it didn't matter if it was good or bad. He was the only thing giving her hope to move on and to find him again one day. Asuka could still feel his hands on her body and smell him all around her.

"Major?" Shinji hated the quiet.

Asuka couldn't pay any mind to him as she starts to smile and pulls her hands around her body. The memory of him finding her on the battlefield and pulling her into the loving embrace was playing on her mind.

Everything felt perfect, _"Don't open your eyes… hold onto this moment as long as possible…"_

Her hands pressed tighter on his back as the tears started to build up in her eyes, _"Reaper… I love you… please never let go of me… please…"_

Just a little longer, hold on to the happy thought… just… a… little longer, "Ummmm Major?"

Her concentration was broken as she opened her eyes in the vision and saw the arrow again… that fucking damn arrow witch ruined her life… their life together. Asuka goes through the motions, just like she did hundreds of times.

He is placed behind her as the arrow makes it way to it's final destination, then images of their first kiss pass. Then how intimate they were that night, how he released everything deep inside her.

Asuka was more than happy to accept his essence inside, it was like a feeling no other. One they only shared together, _"Reaper… I had to… you needed to live… I'm sorry… please understand that I did this for us..."_

The burning pain is felt as it gets worse each time she looks back on that day… it passes so slow, she can pinpoint exactly when her heart was ruptured. There was nothing he could do as if anyone could do anything with her body falling on top of Reaper.

She looks up at the blue sky while remembering it was such a beautiful day before all this happened, then his face comes into view in complete and utter horror not knowing what to do…

 _"Don't cry, my love… please…"_ He's yelling, but nothing comes out.

"Major… something is happening!" Shinji backs away from whatever the hell is opening up behind her.

Asuka's face scratches up in anger, she lets it go after feeling Reaper pulling his hand onto his face. _"It'll be okay, one day I'll find you… and we can be happy together… just you, me and… well... don't think I'll ever become a stay home mother or something that! We belong on the battlefield together!"_

She can feel his cheek passing along hers and God she wished she could pull his head into her body, tell him it's will be okay. Her lips part to say his name out loud, feeling him next to her right now for some unknown reason.

Reaper…

Then she feels her arms go limp and he pulls away, the tears are felt running down her face. She says his name out loud again to never forget it or the feeling that comes when she thinks of him.

Reaper...

The Major stands up and opens her eyes in the Dark Land as the tears kept running down her face… then she releases a blood gulching roar holding on to her chest feeling the pain. It had been so long since the last time it felt like this… like the day she passed on…

There was a light behind her as she slowly turns and sees Reaper in front of her on his knees… how she wanted to hold and love him, but that didn't happen…

Anger was following from deep inside her as he looked up at her in a pitiful state. This wasn't her Reaper… the one that always willing to have a good fight… the one that made her beg him for more each night, the one she loved and couldn't live without...

 _I… I… I tried to save you..._

Asuka walks forward into the light to confront this imposter!

 **Leave a review! I'm really proud of the whole part right now!**


	29. I CAN SAVE HER!

**So last night was pretty rough man… I knew how I wanted this to happen two days ago and it was still hurt to write out the whole thing. I started writing at 9:00 pm and had it posted by 2:30 am. I had to walk away a few times from my laptop because it was hitting me too hard.**

 **The best way to describe it is the episode of Family Guy where Peter Griffin listens to a song from Lionel Richie and whisper over and over while crying, "Who hurt you, who hurt you, who hurt you!" That was me pretty much lol.**

 **I relied heavily on Dizzy's death from Starship Troopers… had the screenplay open and tried to pull that over to the story. That death scene always emotionally punched me and I just knew that how I wanted Asuka to go.**

 **8 MAY 18**

 **I added some more...**

Marco sat at the dining room table with his family, they were all eating and smiling but, him. The room was very large and felt warm, he couldn't shake the feeling of death following him. The King and Queen looked over at him with sad eyes.

"I can't believe everything that has happened to him in those two years…" The Queen looks at him as he kept staring out the window with a sad face.

All life seemed to fade away in Marco, he had the faints idea on how he was able to put this all behind him and move on with Hekapoo's game. Did he ever really recover from losing Asuka?

While he was out cold for three days, Hekapoo told the group everything she knew about his time over at the war. She always kept a close eye on him, even if he couldn't see her.

 _Flashback_

One of the guards that were with Marco busted through the doors, "MY QUEEN, THE YOUNG MAN IS ILL!"

 **"Marco?"** Each of his lovers said while standing up ready to find him.

"Please follow me!" The guard starts to run down the hall at top speed.

"RIVER, STAY WITH THE GIRLS!" The Queen follows the group down the way, they start to slowly hear him yelling down the hall as it grows louder.

They find him on his knees yelling at the ground, the sounds he was making, didn't even sound human anymore. His mind was snapping and he couldn't tell where he was, Asuka's body was lying on the ground in front of him covered in maggots.

It looked like she buried for a few years with the way her clothing was hanging on to her body. Asuka lifts her head up to look at him, there's nothing in the eye sockets, but maggots coming out. This wasn't her Reaper... it couldn't be!

"Why couldn't you be faster… why did you take so long… WHY DIDN'T YOU CLEAR THE AREA!? IT WAS YOUR ONLY JOB TO DO WHEN YOU FOUND ME!?" Her voice sounded horrible with a small amount of blood that would spit out when she talks.

"I TRIED SAVING YOU… I DID EVERYTHING I COULD… YOU BLEED OUT TOO FAST… I… I… I lift… the medic behind... I'M SORRY!?" He slowly backs away from her as she stands and walks to him. It was his fault why she died, no one else...

"I PROTECTED YOU, I GAVE MY BODY TO YOU, I GAVE MY LIFE FOR YOU, I LOVED YOU!?" Each word stabs Marco's soul as he keeps backing away from her and yelling.

"PLEASE… I'M SORRY… FORGIVE ME… I'M BEGGING YOU… I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO SWITCH PLACES WITH YOU!?" She stands before him, the wound over her heart starts to pour out blood down her body and onto the ground.

"NO… YOU FAILED AT PROTECTING ME… REAPER… I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL…" There was so much hate in her face, a look he's has never seen. Marco's heart was in pain just looking at the site, how he wished she would have lived that day...

He reaches out to hold her, but then stops when someone else yelled out to him.

"MARCO, EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE!" Janna tries to grab him, Marco makes it on to his feet now stands up in a fighting position. The tears in his eyes were blurring his view, nothing was going to stop him from saving Asuka this time.

"WHERE IS SHE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER… TELL ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL?!" He looking all around for his Major and slowly walks to the group in front of him.

"Marco… who are you looking for?" Hekapoo didn't like how he looked, his eyes were as black as the midnight sky. He looked ready to kill them if he didn't get what he wanted right now.

"WHERE'S ASUKA!? I NEED TO FIND AND SAVE HER… HER POSITION IS BEING OVERRUN… THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT!? I… I CAN SAVE THIS TIME!? I KNOW WHAT TO DO!?" He looks around to find he's in a hall for some odd reason.

Hekapoo slowly walks up to him with her hands up, "Marco… Asuka is dead… you know that… you laid her to rest." She looks over at the painting on the wall of the Jinko now understanding what's happening. That didn't make things any better for the lover or what might come next.

"DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT *sniff* …DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY ASUKA!? I CAN SAVE HER… *sniff* I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW... I HAVE TO… SHE'S OUT *sniff* THERE WAITING FOR ME… PLEASE..." Marco reaches for his boot knife needing a weapon right now, but it's gone.

"Marco… it's going to be okay…" Star didn't know who this person was, she only knew this was bad and his eyes were scaring her.

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP, THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY… ASUAKAAAAA I'M COMING!?" Marco charges at them with everything he had before Star puts him to sleep with her wand, he runs into Janna's arms and out cold.

"Hekapoo... who is this Asuka he speaks of?" The Queen was worried and feared him after that show, his eyes really scared her and the rest of them just like Star.

"I'll give you the key points... if you want the whole story, then you're going to have to wait for him to tell you. It ends very badly for him..." She helps Janna hold him up.

"Well start with Asuka, whoever she is..." Star wanted to get to the bottom of this and why this painting did to him. The Princess noticed how Hekapoo was staring at the painting of the woman as the name came up in their conversion.

"Let's get him somewhere comfortable so he can get some rest." Their day just got 10 times longer...

 _Flashback Over_

"Daddy… daddy… daddy…" Marco snaps out his daydream as Gidget approached him.

He looks over at his little demon and gives her a weak smile as a tear rolls off his chain and onto the table, the other two girls are next to her. He pulls the chair from the table and stands.

"I'm… I'm going to go out-" Before he can finish, he feels Gidget climb up him on his chest and placed in a hug. Then Ember and Maria pulls him by the hands so he's on his knees and they can hold on him as well.

"It's okay to cry, daddy… we love you..." Maria starts to cry with him as her sisters join.

Hearing this made him cry even harder, _"I'm so sorry Asuka..."_


	30. Guardian Demon

**8 MAY 18**

 **More added just like before.**

 _Few Day Later_

Star thought it would be best to stay at her place and have Marco relax after everything that has happened. He put on a show to his family that he was getting better, but his eyes kept looking dead inside. He was able to see a new person thought out the day now...

"You remember the first kill you had with our knife?" Asuka looked at him as she played with the boot knife that had their names on it. While she was no longer covered in maggots anymore, the Jinko looked just like the day she died. Blood all over her face, the wound over her heart had the broken arrow still in it and her eyes were the same gray color as he last seen them.

"Why are you following me around?" Marco walked alone along the halls with her beside him.

"If I had to give you an answer to your question, which I don't, I would say it has to do something with you summoning me. This is my first doing all this stuff you know?" She used the knife to pick out the dirt under nails.

"So I'm mentally torturing myself because I'm reasonable for your death… sounds fun." He looks at her from the corner of his eye and keeps his voice in a low tone.

"Something like that Reaper!" She kept playing with the knife.

"I told you, that's not my name anymore, it's Marco..." He had explained this before after settling down now having her back in his life.

"Bla, I told you that name sucks, Reaper is much better and more fitting for you!" She places her hands behind her head and smiles with her eyes closed, still getting a kick out of pissing him off to no end.

"Yes… I do remember my first kill with it!" He smiles at her, a real smile that hasn't been on his face for days.

 _Flashback_

"Come on Reaper, these assholes don't have shit on us!" Asuka stands back to back with him surrounded and heavily outnumbered, what's new?

"That simplifies our problem of getting to these cocksuckers and killing them Major!" They laugh together.

"BIG TALK FUCKFACE, KILL THEM NOW!? ALL OF THEM!?" The enemies charge them not knowing who they were dealing with.

"That was a mistake!" Reaper smiles and they start hacking and slashing their opponents.

"WATCH THIS!?" Asuka stabs the nearest enemies in the throat, then picks him up by hooking her arm between his legs and shoulder. She spins a few time then throws him to his comrades impaling himself on three of their swords.

"Ouch… he's not going to be able to walk that one off!" He was having an adrenaline rush now dropping his foot on an enemy chest that was on the ground. Reaper's foot damn near goes though the man as his sternum is crushed with most of his rips breaking with it.

"DAMN RIGHT!? NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF REAPER!" Asuka was having a battle high from everything going on around them. These were the times she loved so much, just her and Reaper stacking up bodies all around them.

"RIGHT!" Another enemy charges him with his hands tightly gripping the handle of the blade above his head and giving one final battle cry. In one slice, Reaper cuts off the man arms at the elbows. It was such a clean cut, the enemy didn't even know what happened until he saw the other haves on the ground and the blood spares out the stumps.

Marco then shrugs at the enemy then deliver another cut as his head is removed just as fast. "Poor fucker, didn't even know what happen!" He laughs on the top of his lungs.

"Cute, but you're falling behind like always!" He looks up to Asuka with 5 more bodies lying near her feet.

"Show off..." They start running side by side cutting down the enemies on their left and right.

"Oh that fat bitch is mine!" She runs at a speed Marco couldn't match, the beast was huge standing at 15 feet tall and well over 400 pounds. His chest armor did little on covering his belly, she runs between his legs as his battle ax was near hitting her.

Marco kept an eye on her ass now slicing his sword cutting a man from the side of his neck down and stopping in the hip bone. The sword was stuck and he was having a hard time pulling it out from the corpse.

Asuka was on her knees sliding on the ground as she cut the whole length of his stomach as she slides pass him, the guts hits the ground making a disgusting wet plopping noise. The enemy falls on his knees trying desperately on putting the organs back where they belong.

She stands up to look at Marco, but finds an enemy ready to cut her in half before Reaper's boot knife enters the side of his skull all the way to handle. The enemy stops all movement and mumbles something before falling down to the ground.

"Fuck! I've been waiting to use this little bitch!" Marco couldn't stop smiling as she looks up at him in shock.

"You… you just saved my bacon…" She then starts to smile, an enemy runs at her side, she cut his throat before being anywhere near her without looking up.

"That's my job Asuka! I can't have my favorite Major dying on me!" He walks back to his sword that was still left in the body a few feet behind them.

 _Flashback Over_

The memory ends with him smiling even more, he looks over to find Asuka is gone, "Damn, I need to get my head checked out…"

Marco walks in the throne room for a meeting the King and Queen wanted with him. "Marco! How nice to see you again my soon to be son-in-law!"

"Good afternoon Queen Butterfly" He walks up and gives them a bow as he crossed his right arm under his chest, they make their way to meet him at the bottom of the steps.

"Thank you for the bow, but that's is not needed, a very nice gesture nevertheless!" The Queen didn't realize how formal he was.

"Marco my boy, please have a seat over here with us." King Butterfly places his hand on Marco's back leading him to a small table with three chairs.

"Here you go my darling!" River pulls out the chair for his wife.

"Thank you, dear. Marco, we would like to have a talk about your time when you were part of that war and how you're taking it..." Moon goes right into the heart of the conversation.

"Okay…" The lation was not going to enjoy this… not one bit.

"Son… the feeling of losing men in battle, it's a horrible feeling we know it all too well..." River looks into Marco's eyes seeing nothing, but sadness and pain.

"Your majesty… losing Asuka wasn't like losing my other men. Those two years of fighting… our enemy and each other… she wasn't just another Soldier to me… I never knew how important she was to me until she was no longer standing at my side..." He hasn't opened up to his family like this about her yet.

"We can see the way it's affecting you Marco, the guards told us what happened to lead up on the episode you had..." She wished to never see that side of him again.

"I want to apologize for that… I should have been able to keep myself under control… that painting of the Jinko… it pushed me over the edge." His hands starts to shake looking back on that day.

Moon places her hands over his, "Marco, there's no need to apologize!" She gives him a warming smile.

"The men you lost in battle are never truly gone until you forget about them. The best way to move on with your life is by having closure!" River was a foot Soldier before becoming King and fought in battles against the Monster Army. He has felt the same pain and carried the same weight everyday.

"I've never realize how much this was affecting me… I would never hurt Star or the girls!" His eyes start to swallow up with tears.

"No Marco, we know you love our daughter very much and your family just as much. We also love our little Ember and her sisters ever so much. You're a very lucky man to have a family like yours" Moon keeps smiling at him, the Butterfly family received a fantastic addition to their family with his help.

"They're so wonderful… I want to keep them happy…. I want to move on with my life your majesty… I'm scared this pain is going to push them away..." Marco never really thought about how this would affect his family until now.

Asuka walks up from behind him and sits on the table staring at him with those grey lifeless eyes.

"That's good to hear my boy! I know you can put this behind you and move on with your life. You'll be King yourself very soon leading this Kingdom to a new future with Star!" River was proud of Marco and knew he would make an excellent leader again.

Asuka rolls her eyes and leans her face next to River, "Let's just hope he doesn't let them all die like I did, you wouldn't believe how much this kills!" She pokes at the arrow with blood spilling over at Marco's hands.

He pulls them away and from the Queen's hands, "I… I hope you right King Butterfly…"

Moon was put off by the way he pulled his hands away, "Marco… do you see anything that other don't see?"

He looks up to Asuka who is now placing both her hands under her chin and tilting her head to the side pouting. "No your majesty… I don't see anyone… may I be excused?"

Before they could answer him, "DADDDDDYYYYY, Ember keeps pulling at my horns, pleases tell her to stop!"

Gidget found her father and ran up to him, Maria waited at the door for them.

"But they are so cool! Mama Hekapoo would let me play with hers… well, until she burned my hands that one time… and then there was this time she ran at me like a bull… also-" Marco puts his hand up to stop her.

"Sugar bunch, why don't we go outside and I'll give you guys a shot at taking me down again? I still need to get you guys back on the last one!" He gives them a small smile.

"Who would've ever thought that Reaper would be such a pushover with his kids… you need to return back to that battlefield and leave this horrible place! They're making you weak!" Asuka was laying her back on the table looking over at him with the corner of her eyes.

He looks back at the woman and then stands up while the girls pulling him to leave. The door closed behind them and River looks to his wife ,"I think he'll be just fine!"

"No River… he said he doesn't see 'anyone'… something is deeply wrong" The Queen didn't like what she just saw. Nothing good can come about all of this...

 **So Marco has a guardian demon now, I wonder how that will play out for him. This idea is from a doujin manga of Evangelion titled Re-take. Asuka is dead and haunting the shit out of Shinji, she pretty much makes him feel even worse than he did before and tries to have him kill himself to be with her again.**

 **It's pretty sick and I love it so much lol. I couldn't just have Asuka die and leave her at that so here she is now going to kick Marco's ass everyday until he's able to get over her death. The flashback about the boot knife came from beasty12321 and I thought it was a nice touch that had to be used.**

 **Remember guys and gals, he did say "I rather she keep it… maybe one day I can come back for it" So keep an eye out for that day to come soon. This will be my last update so be ready for more very soon and please send me your thoughts and idea.**

 **beasty12321, OneClickGod, bloody dragon fan, and ADdude have been PMing me left and right with great ideas that are really going to push this story to the next level.**


	31. Portal Trip!

**8 MAY 18**

 **Made a more solid ground on how Asuka stands in his life now.**

"Hey… wake up… I SAID WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Asuka barks to wake Marco from his sleep.

Some point of the night, he was able to get away from his family on the bed and grabbed a sword. Marco had sneak around the guards and was surprised on how lax security can be and then made his way outside to make a hasty fighting position.

"There's no need to yell, you're already in my head." Marco sits up and looks up to her.

"You say that like it's my problem, let me see that!" She points at the sword in his hand at the ready.

"Sure here you go." He offers the handle to her to take.

"You're really dumb you know that?" Asuka had her hands on her hip looking at him ready to kick him in the face.

"Oh… you're dead… sorry about that?" He grabs the blade by the handle and shows it to her.

"What a fucking joke, I can cut bite that thing in half with my teeth!" She had her face close to it looking all around.

"I don't know why I grabbed it… I just needed something to defend myself… let's get out of here and get my sword back!" Reaper stands up and dusts himself off.

"Road trip you say? We never been on one of those without people trying to kill us!" She smirks at him.

"Yup, I got a lot of my gear back at Hekapoo's… might need it one day." He opens a portal with his scissors.

"Sooner than you think Reaper!" Asuka walks right behind him.

 _Hekapoo's Place_

"Come on, it's somewhere around here!" He walks into Hekpoo's bedroom and into the closet.

Auska jumps on the bed and rolls around it, "So this is where you fuck Goddess Hekapoo huh? She's really into fire!" The edge of the whole ceiling had fire to light the room.

"Tell me about it, she likes to play with it also!" Marco chucks a few things from the closet.

"… I've always really wanted to do it in a bed with you… isn't that funny?" She spoke softly.

"That is funny, but it was always on mind. This whole thing we got going on right now… it's really a fucking messed up! FOUND IT!" He steps out wearing the outfit he had on during Hekapoo's task with El Chopo on his hip and boot knife sheath on.

He looks back at his sword and the loved feeling of having it back on his body, "Damn! I missed you!"

"More than me?" Asuka was naked on the bed looking normal again.

"… what… what are you doing Asuka?" Marco couldn't tell if he wanted this or he was more fucked in the head than he thought before.

"Well, you look better now rather than in those civilian clothes… I couldn't just always be here to kick you in the balls!" She crawls on all fours to him, she's at the edge of the bed and gets on her knees to meet him at eye level.

"You… you can't… touch me… you… you died a long time ago..." Seeing her eye so yellow again makes his knees weak.

"Are you sure about that… Reaper?" She places her hand on the side of his face, the warmness scares him, but then he grabs her hand and leans into it more.

"Hot blooded as every I take it?" He grabs her hip and pulls her tight to him.

"Only for you!" She places a soft kiss on him, then another.

"This... isn't real…" His eyes are close as she kisses down his neck.

"Only as real as you want it to be… the mind is a tricky thing. Now get naked and come over here!" She lays down and wiggles her pointer finger to come here.

"… damn…" He strips and enjoys this small moment with her.

 _Next Day_

"Where's daddy?" Maria is the first to wake up.

"What the…" Ember was looking all around for him.

Marco walks into the room bright as sunshine.

"Right here cupcake!" The girls jump out of the bed and Gidget bumps her head on the handle of the blade.

"OUCH… where did you go and… YOU HAVE A SWORD?! I WANNA SEE!?" She makes her way to the blade until he stops her.

"Please don't… maybe mommy could show us how to make one together? Wouldn't that be better?" Marco didn't want her to touch the tool he used to kill so many.

"Oh… yeah, that does sound better!" She gave him a big hug, the girls were used to waking up on top of him and wanted to make sure he was going to be okay.

"Daddy… why are you wearing that… it smells funny?" Ember looked up at him with her big blue eyes with the cutest yellow stars on her cheeks.

No matter how many times he washed that outfit, the smell of blood would never go away. "I just felt like training again… that's all."

Janna didn't like how he said that his eyes had taken an even darker shade from the day he woken up from his episode with the painting. "It's a good look on you, but what you got planned?"

"Use it or loses it Janna… the minute you stop doing something your great at, is when you forget everything about it" Last night felt amazing to him and he was ready to take on the world again, he had to be sure to thank Asuka the next time he seen her.

One of the guards of the Mewni walks in, "Princess Star, may I have a word with you?"

Star pops up after drooling seeing her man good as new, "Yeah sure?"

Marco knew what this was about, "Okay girls, go get washed up and get something to eat. You guys will be joining me for training also!"

All three girls light up, they have been on him about learning more how to fight. Gidget has really been keeping them in their place, they run off as they shove each other out the way.

"RACE YA!" Maria bolts away from her sisters and takes the lead.

"Marco… why are you wearing your Commander rank?" Hekapoo gets off the bed and stands in front of him.

He looks down, he seen Asuka put it on after the night they had together, but really he did it without knowing. "Something told me that I have to see my men…?"

"No… please… you told me you put that behind you… this is about Asuka isn't?" Before she could go on.

"Baby… why was there a sword found outside in something called a fighting position?" Star started to call him baby and just couldn't stop anymore, she tried to get the other two on giving him a pet names rather than hearing his true name every 30 seconds.

"About that… I… I don't know really why. Something came over me last night and I just needed to be outside…" It was true, he doesn't even remember how he got out there.

"Marco… we need to have a talk about this 'Asuka'… today!" Janna was getting sick and tired hearing that name.

"Yes Janna" It was only a matter of time before the whole truth came out to them.

"Don't let that bitch say my name like that! I could rip her tities off right now and feed it to her!" Asuka walks right up to Janna and sizes her up.

He looks at her and Hekapoo catches that he staring passed Janna, "Please, I think that's a good idea… you have been putting off this subject long enough."

"Oh I can so take her on right now, motherhood has made her just as weak? The Goddess Hekapoo I know doesn't ask for anything!" Auska was fuming seeing her God like this.

"Sure you can!" He cracks a grin talking to the Jinko.

"What was that?" Star didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Watch it Reaper, people will think you're crazy talking to dead woman!" She passes her finger along Star's face as the blonde felt a cold shiver.

"Is it me? Or did it just cold in here? The Princess pulls her arms to warm herself back up.

The other two women didn't understand what she meant?

Marco's face was in horror seeing that, "You… you... felt that?" Major wasn't just in his mind...

Asuka and Star nodded together...


	32. Story Time

**8 MAY 18**

 **I think I made this chapter so much stronger than what it was before… you could see a lot on what happened with Asuka's death as he told the story.**

 **Really hate to say this… but that was a real nice touch on making this hurt even more.**

The girls were sitting at one end of the large dining room table eating while the four adults at the other end.

"What do they know Hekapoo?" He asked her with his hands folded together covering his mouth and elbows on the table.

"They know how Henry roped you into the war and Asuka becoming your Battalion XO, that's it." She did mean that he would be the one on telling them more.

Asuka was right in front of him laying her belly on the table, elbows holding her dead face up and legs swinging in the air, "They're going to get a kick out of this, and don't skip out on the dirty parts!"

"I see… you know that nasty scar over my heart?" He asked more to Star and Janna as they both nodded at him wanting to know what they had to do with this..

Asuka smiles and claps her hands together quickly.

"It's from the first day I meet that crazy redhead bitch!" He wanted to piss Asuka off which it worked. She flips in off in the Japanese style by using her pointer finger to pull down her right eye while sticking out her tongue.

"She nearly killed me that day, as punishment she was the one that had to keep me alive or she would have been put to death. I lost a lot of blood and she had to lay next to me naked to keep me from dying of hypothermia." Marco had no shame in the truth.

All the women mouth hangs wide open.

"That first year we would run into each other on the battlefield and tried like hell to kill on another… it was a game we played." He gives a true smile.

"Awwww, you going to make me cry Reaper… NOT!?" She starts to make a puking face.

"She sounds like a real crazy bitch!" Janna felt like she wasn't going to like the rest of this story.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN SEE IN THIS ONE?!" Auska was now trying to punch Janna in the face.

"Ugh… who left the window open?" The filipino flet blasts of cold air hitting her face a few times.

Marco just shakes his head, "You have no idea!"

"I feel I should have popped up and checked on you now, but it was fun to watch you guys go at it sometimes. She really messed you up too many times to count!" Hekapoo laughs to herself.

"Awwwww thank you Goddess Hekapoo! I take back what I said before!" Asuka was on her knees with her hands together over her heart and had stars in her eyes.

"Second year seemed to go by, just like that." He snaps his fingers.

The girls at the other end of the table start running around playing tag.

"We put aside the bullshit and whipped up an unstoppable Army… I never kept count, but I've been told I killed hundreds of men. I never felt more alive… when we were together killing anything that moved..." He looks down at the table feeling ashamed on how true that statement was.

"Marco…" Star never thought she would hear that come from him.

He closes his eyes, "Yes I know… what's worse is that I'm really good at it. Henry gave me the name Solid Reaper because how many people I've killed on the trip we made back to his camp, everyone else just called me Reaper."

"Now don't be upset about that, when you find your life calling, just go with it my evil Reaper!" Asuka walks down on top of the table to get a better look at his kids.

"I'M NOT THAT MAN ANYMORE!?" He slams his hands on the table and everyone jump.

"Marco… what's the matter?" Hekapoo kept her voice low.

"Sorry about that… just hearing things. Last I heard my body count was over 500, but I think my men was hyping up the numbers..." Or were they?

"Oh Mewni…" Star places her hands over her mouth in shock.

"All with that sword on your hip?" Janna asked now seeing him in a different light, the stories that her and Star were told about him from the people they met. They were all true...

"Yes… and with my boot knife... we hit the frontlines running and made a name for ourselves, they started to call my unit Reaper Squad." He takes a deep breath.

Janna leans forward wanting to know more as Star held her hand not ready for what was going to happen.

"From that point on we stopped fighting each other and anytime we were on the battlefield, together… we never left each other side until the battle was over. Then we made our checks on the men and patched each other up." Memories that left like a life time ago...

"The way you talk about her, you sound like you guys had a thing for each other?" Janna gave a nervous laugh looking over to Hekapoo hoping it wasn't true.

"Oh, but we did little one, we fought like hell and fucked even harder every chance I could get my hands on him!" Asuka walks back to them to hear the rest of their story together.

"You guys are really not going to like this part…" He was scratching the back of his head.

The Jinko gives him a sickly smile as she looks down at him.

"It was a few months before the war ended and you know… one thing leads to another between a man and a woman… a lot" He looks up to Asuka.

"I think it was because she was jealous of Miia and Ryoko mostly!" He smirks while looking into her eyes.

"OH YEAH FUCKING RIGHT?! ME?! FUCKING ME JEALOUS OVER THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING FAT COWS?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME?! JUST LOOK AT THIS BODY!?" She turns back normal naked while showing off her perfect tight warrior body, as Asuka rubs her hands up and down a few times.

"WAIT… THERE'S OTHER WOMEN?!" Star was on her feet…. poor Princess… there were more than just those 3 women in 16 years...

"Ummmmm moving along before I'm murdared… the day she died…" Everyone gets quiet and Asuka jumps off the table while then walking away. She didn't need to hear this again, all the time in The Dark Land… it was the memory that played the most in her mind.

"… it was the worst days of my life… we just won the war… I had to get out to her before her position was overrun…" His eyes start to pool up with tears.

 _"ASUKA… THE WAR IS OVER… WE WON!?"_ Marco shuts his eyes as he lowers his head… it takes him a few minutes before he could go on.

The tears start building up, "I found her and told her the news, we hugged each other… that was the last time she ever held me like that."

Star and Janna knew this was going to end badly… just by watching his body told them he could feel it all coming back to him right now.

 _"What? We… we… did it? It's really over?"_ He starts to rock his body side to side as the tears start to fall.

"… I didn't have the area cleared… I should have had the men fan out and made sure the area was secured..." How much he hated himself on not making sure the area was safe for them...

Hekapoo places her hand on his back hoping to give him some strength.

"It felt like I was holding her forever… until she moved me behind her… I… I… didn't know why…" Asuka looks out the window as she holds onto her wound tight.

 _"NONONONONONONO!?"_ Marco could feel her body weight in top of chest again as he starts to inhale deeply.

"There was an arrow that was flying at my back… some piece of shit was hiding like a coward waiting for the shot… Miia made that fucking dog suffer when she killed him!" His face turns to anger.

Janna was angry herself that this scumbag waited for Marco back to be turned on taking the shot.

The babies see something going on with their father, "Hey guys! Follow me!" Gidget didn't want them to see him like this… not again.

Asuka makes her way back to him as she leans her rear on the table looking down at him.

"That arrow passed through her heart and added a new scar on me" He pulls up his shirt showing the nasty scar and at the center looked pushed in more than the rest.

Star and Janna now understood why that mark was so ugly.

 _"Reaper… I'm… I'm… I'm dying…"_ He runs his hands along his hair a few times trying to calm himself down.

"It's… it's okay if you want… to stop…" Star hated to see him like this as she had tears in her eyes also.

 _"NO YOUR NOT DAMN IT, YOUR GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!?"_ His heart was pounding harder now feeling the pain in it.

Marco picks his head up and waves at them, "I… I can go on…"

 _"It's al… alright… I got… to… to… have you…"_ Marco wipes off his face to move on with the story.

"It happened so fast…" He hated how much his hand was shaking, Marco had to do something to stop it.

Hekapoo could feel his pain in the pit of her stomach, his fist slams on the table as everyone jumps.

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG*_

 _"ASUKA… STAY WITH ME! PLEASE I NEED YOU, I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEED YOU! DON'T DO THIS TO ME… PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!?"_ His hand were trembling with the pain that came from it, but it was able to help him move forward.

The room was quiet and no one dared to move.

Between his teeth, "God damn it… why… WHY THE HELL YOU DO THIS TO ME!? There… there was nothing I could do… she died in my arms as *sniff* as we cried knowing this would be the last time seeing each other *sniff*…" He covers his face not wanting them to see him at his worst.

 _*BANG*_

 _*BANG*_

 _"REAPER… AH… DON'T… AH… LET ME GO… AH… I… AH I… AH… I… I… I... lo-"_ He knew what she was trying to tell him... he only wished he could of told her the same right there and then.

Asuka places her hands on her face and cries just as hard as he does.

"… her last words… were… I love… and then... she just died…" The tears keep falling as he hears Asuka crying harder now...

 **Alright guys, that 14-hour flight really kicked my ass, but I was able to come up with two chapters on the ride. I'm here in Korea and found some internet that I can use and plan to get a new SIM card for my phone and use it as a hotspot.**

 **So I'm 14 hours ahead of Mountain time back in the states, so if you PM me, it's going to take some time to get back to ya'll. Can you guys believe they had SVTFOE on the list of shows to watch on the plane?! I loved it and had a bunch of Korean people giving me odd looks lol.**


	33. I Will Assess You

Marco stands up from the table and looks at Asuka, "I cared about her… we gave each other a hard time to make one and other stronger… I would do anything to bring you back..."

Asuka looks up to him "I know… me too Reaper… me too... " If only she could hold him again like last night.

Janna comes up from behind him and wraps her arms around his chest, "Why don't you take us to visit her… maybe… maybe she would like to see the life you made for yourself after the war?"

"We could go tomorrow… if that's okay with you?" Star said softly still trying to understand everything he just told them.

"Marco… I know she meant a lot to you… which I'm not sure how I feel about that yet, but Janna is right." Hekapoo can see it in his eyes that this was killing him on the inside.

"Daddy?" Ember climbs out from under the table, "Can we go and play outside now?"

"I think she's my favorite one Reaper… do you think I would have been a good mother?" Asuka looks to the other girls that come around the table.

"Yes Asuka… I know it… okay girls, let's get to training" He spoke in a soft tone and then walked out the room.

"I've seen that look in his eyes before…" Hekapoo looks down at her hands.

"The brown in his eyes are black… what does it mean Heka?" Janna just wanted her Marco to be happy again.

"Those are the cold eyes of a warrior wanting to be with his men that have died in battle… some of our Soldiers had that look and would most times... take their lives after leaving the Army…" Star was scared he might go down that very same road.

"He would never leave us behind like that Star… he loved Auska…" Hekapoo steps to the window finding him and the kids working on their fighting stance.

"She must have been one hell of a gal… the way he talks about her makes me think they would have been better off together?" Janna made a fist with the right hand.

"You don't think he's using us to replace her?" Star stomach started to hurt hoping that wasn't the case.

"No… you're his shooting star, you wouldn't believe how much he talked about you when we would just walk together and got to know each other more." Hekapoo was not going to let them doubt themselves and where they stand with him.

Star's eye started to sparkle.

"Janna… he would talk about you and stealing from him and the stalking, but he would always had a weird smile. Plus he said he always liked your blue hair and wished you would grow it out more" Hekapoo was on a roll!

Janna started to smile when she heard that and glad she grew out her hair.

"With me… even when he found out I was a God to many people… he just treated me the same and would always wanted to get to know me more rather than just blowing out my flame and moving on. I fell for him… that never happened before with anyone else…" There have been hundreds of people that went on the task to earn her scissors.

Hekapoo felt Janna place her hands on her shoulder, "He did tell me a few times that he loved you when he was 14 again… it always hurt to hear him say that, I know he's happy with us now!"

Star made her way behind Janna and pulled her tight by the hip, "Let's… just be there for him and let him know that we'll never leave his side… we won't ever replace Asuka, but we can help him move on with his life!"

 _Outside_

"Listen up troops!" Marco taught his girls how to stand in the position of attention, he was standing before them.

"As your father, it is my duty to teach you girls everything I know. You will come to hate me at times, but I promise you, everything I do is to make you stronger!" Being out here with his girls was doing wonders for him right now.

The girls sound off "YES DADDY!" They all wore some jeans and boots with red hoodies.

"You may be young, but my blood flows through your veins… that means your heart will never allow you to fail!" The Reaper felt great being in Command again, Asuka was right next to him just like back in the days.

The girls looked up to their father with the bright sun behind him.

"Today I will assess you, I know you'll make me proud!" He looks over to his Major as she stands with her head held high.

"YES DADDY!" They knew their father was now in training mode.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" Marco extends his left foot out and digs in his right heel into the ground with his knees slightly bent, right fist touches his chin as the left is out in front.

The girls charge at him as they start going blow for blow.

 _Later That Day_

The training has gone on over 6 hours, the women were out sitting in beach chairs watching.

"He's really not taking is easy on them, huh?" Janna is at the table with drinks and band-aids.

"Nope!" Hekapoo was laying down wearing a large sun hat and big sunglasses.

"I'm surprised they haven't given up yet, it kind of cute!" Star enjoyed the show while the girls were getting their tiny butts kicked. Marco would always give them instructions to work as a team rather than going one on one with him.

"Gidget, you need to be faster than that and stop leaving yourself open to counter attacks!" He had Maria in a headlock while talking.

"YES DADDY!" Gidget was slowly getting back on her feet.

"They definitely don't know how to stay down after getting their asses kicked… they're truly your offspring!" Asuka was keeping an eye on his back.

Maria kicked up her legs trying to kick him in the face, "That's good honey… you need to explode with all your strength now!" She crouched just a little more and with all her might, she was able to land the kick and was out of his grasp. Marco started to walk back slowly while checking if his nose was broken.

"You alright?" Ember was next Maria as she was breathing in deeply.

"Yeah… on 3!" She was back on her feet staring down her father as Gidget was standing beside them. The girls were covered in cuts and a small amount of blood, not once did they complain about him being too hard on them.

"I think they might have a plan this time Reaper!" Asuka was standing next to him in the same fighting stance.

"That's the plan Major… make them realize they need a good plan before coming in close." He gave her a smirk.

Ember wiped away the blood from her chin, "1…" They started to slowly close the gap to him.

Gidget was rotating her sore right shoulder, "2…" They were starting to speed it up as Marco was ready for them.

Maria was ready to jump into the air kicking him in the stomach, "3!"

The other two girls did a spinning backflip into his chest, Marco didn't block himself and was knocked flat on his ass.

"You could have easy dodged that, I guess they deserve a small victory after all that!" Asuka was standing with her arms crossed.

"It's about time you guys landed a few good blows on me, let's get cleaned up!" He was the happiest man in all of Mewni right now.

They all shouted "YES DADDY!" As they helped him back onto his feet and ran to their mothers.

"… Reaper…" Asuka was walking beside him.

"Yes?" She didn't sound like herself.

"I really wished we could have had a child… I didn't tell you this… but I was pregnant before… you know..." What?

He stopped dead in his tracks, "that's… not possible... how could… I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT?!"

She stepped out in front of him, "You knew deep down… didn't you? The way I was protecting my stomach more… how I would turn down the drinks you offered me… that bump you found on my body when you washed me off…"

His eyes started to shift around, _"THAT CAN'T BE… THIS IS JUST ANOTHER TRICK MY MIND IS PLAYING?!"_

"You know I'm not lying… you always knew, but couldn't face the facts… I was bearing our child… look at me Reaper..." Asuka was able to pull his chin looking into her bright yellow eyes.

"Asuka…" He can feel the tears building up knowing the truth was staring at him in the face right now.

"Go ask Miia and Ryoko if you don't believe me…" She was smiling at him as she had tears running down her eyes.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN… Holy fuck… did that just fucking happen?! Yes… yes it did.**

 **8 MAY 18**

 **How was that for mind blowing? It really shouldn't be, she did say something about not being a stay home mother in the chapter Death and Rebirth.**

 **To the vets, when I was writing all this last year, Asuka was just in his head and at some point I shifted that saying she was really dead and following him. I went back and changed all that to make it seem like she was in fact dead and in spirit form, back in his life.**

 **I like it much better this way and this was a big reason on why I wanted to go back and fix the story with these change. This just clears up any confusion, I'll talk more about the changes on chapter My Thought Part two!**

 **It will fill in any gaps and or bring everyone back to speed that might not get what's going on, I really hope I set this all up as a shock. With a hint of seeing all thing happening at some point in the story!**


	34. How Long?

**The chapters have been getting longer, hope you guys don't mind it much. If so, tell me to cut them down back to the 1.3K mark seeing how that's been the average.**

Marco was locked in a daze after what Asuka had told him, just standing there looking at the very spot she's standing on. He kept replaying the last time he saw her body over and over and there was a definitely a baby bump… maybe 3 months in.

"How could this be…" He placed a hand over his mouth trying to not to believe it.

"Girls… did your father say anything else after telling you to come here?" Janna kept an eye on him.

"Daddy just side to come and get cleaned up mommy!" Maria was munching down a sandwich.

"Star… Heka… come with me…" They went over to him still standing not moving an inch.

"Marco… is everything okay?" Star asked him as they got closer, he didn't even see them coming.

Hekapoo waved her hand in front of his face, still nothing, "Marco… look at me, what's going on?"

His eyes slowly started to move away from his Major's naked upper body, "Asuka…"

"Marco… you can see her… is Asuka here?" After hearing that name, the tool maker now knew what was up with him now.

All Marco did was nod his head.

"… what do you see?" This wasn't good, why didn't she put this together sooner?

 _"WHERE'S ASUKA!? I NEED TO FIND AND SAVE HER… HER POSITION IS BEING OVERRUN…_

 _..._

 _THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT!? I… I CAN SAVE THIS TIME!? I KNOW WHAT TO DO!?"_

 _..._

 _"No your majesty… I don't see anyone… may I be excused?"_

…

 _"Sure you can!"_

…

 _"I cared about her… we gave each other a hard time to make one and other stronger… I would do anything to bring you back..."_

…

 _"Yes Asuka… I know it… okay girls, let's get to training"_

 _..._

"Asuka… how she looked before she died… she just told me she was pregnant… with my child..." Marco didn't want to tell anyone about seeing her, but being in this trance state, he let his guard down.

The women gasped when hearing this, Janna stepped up, "How do you know this? How could she be possibly telling you this?"

"She had been hanging around me the last few days… I always knew something looked wrong with her stomach… when I… cleaned her body… how come she never told me?" Marco looks back to Asuka, she's now rubbing her belly and looking down at it.

"This… can't be…" It was all becoming too much for Star.

"She's right there… she's telling me the truth…" He points at Asuka.

"If it was a boy, I wanted to name him Knives… if it was a girl… she would have been Haru…" She looks back at him.

Marco falls to his knees hearing the names.

…

"Why… didn't you let me die…" Then she would of always had a part of him...

Star was hysterically crying hearing those words, Hekapoo pulled into a hug and pets her hair.

"Marco… let's get out of here… we need to get ready for our trip!" Janna pulled him by the hand and he followed them as his body moved in auto pilot.

"Hekap… Hekapoo… what do you *sniff* make out of all this?" Star was still tight to her lover as she cried and walked.

"He's far worse than I thought… this whole time she's been in his head telling him only God knows what… it's a wonder how he's been keeping it all together…" Hekapoo was watching the kids patch each other up.

"We need to put an *sniff* an end to this… before he does... *sniff*" The Princess felt he might hurt himself to end it all and finally be at peace, but couldn't say it out loud.

"Marco… look at me please…" Janna wanted to make sure he was going to be okay.

He pulled his eyes from the ground "…"

"I don't know what to say, but everything is going to be fine… you have a family now that loves you very much and we need you… now more than ever… do you understand me?" She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Yes… I understand… all I can think about is… is… what kind of life I could have had with her… but I love each and one of you so much… I'm so sorry for putting you guys though this… please… please don't leave me alone…" Marco starts to cry the same way the day Asuka was taken from him.

She pulls him into a hug, "No one is leaving you handsome… we love you too much to let that happen. Let us be your strength to keep going…"

He pulls her tight enough to cause her a small amount of pain as they fall onto the ground "…"

 _Later That Night_

The women were washing Marco as he sat on a small bath stool, his eyes were nothing more then black empty holes. The whole room is covered in steam as the woman made small talk.

Star was washing his hair, "Soon enough you'll be able to pull this thing into a ponytail if you let it grow out!" She makes and soap mohawk on him.

"That's not a bad look for him, let's shave the sides!" Janna was washing his chest, his whole body was limp as they kept on cleaning him and feeling each scar.

"I could just burn it all off if you guys keep playing with it!" Hekapoo was working his legs.

The women wiped their head at her, **"DON'T YOU DARE!?"** They said together.

Hekapoo giggled at them, "Fine… I was just kidding!"

"You are so spoiled Reaper… I could of had you cleaned and your cum pouring out of me already!" Asuka was letting the hot water run over her body as she kept her back turned to him.

"…" He kept staring past all of them.

"Alright, let's rinse him off!" Star hated how quiet he had become.

Before she could dump a bucket of warm water on him, he slowly grabbed it from her, "Put your hands in the water… everyone..." He stares at the water.

The women look at one another, then place a hand in it wondering what he was about to do.

"Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless — like water." His eyes are closed as he holds the bucket and feels the warmness at the bottom.

"Ohhhhh we did this once… you think this will fix you, huh?" Asuka made her way behind him and placed her hand in the water.

 _Flashback_

"So how in the hell can you tell what's going to happen on the battlefield sometimes Asuka?" They were at a bar taking a small break from the frontline. Marco was getting trashed like always and Asuka was drinking some sweet tea.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…" She takes a sip from the cup and raises both eyebrows and at him two times.

"Try me… I just might become a God one day you know and this could really help!" She damn near spits out her drink and then starts to laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY ABOUT THAT?!" Marco was standing with his hands on the table looking down at her.

"Calm down there killer, it's just a funny thought of a cult out there somewhere worshiping you!" The other people in the bar were scared shitless, but not her.

"Oh alright… will you please tell me this secret of yours?" He sits down defeated.

"Fine, but don't crack any jokes about it!" She gave him a serious look.

He puts up his right hand up with two fingers in the air, "Scouts honor… I can totally say that seeing how I was a boy scout as a kid!"

"REAPER!" She snaps at him.

"Okay, okay… I'll be good..." He zips his mouth shut and throws away the key.

"… you know how I said the name of my home, Blue Heaven was a long story?" Asuka holds her cup tight.

"Yes… it's been bothering me ever since you told me!" He take a drink.

"Well here's the short version of how it got its name… deep in a cave that only the priests know… there's a stream in it that can allow you to talk to the dead." No way.

He was ready to make a joke, but the look in her eyes told him that would be a big mistake, "Really?"

"Yes… they taught me how to use it on the go… sometimes when I feel your plans are full of shit… I perform a small ritual to summon the dead warriors that are willing to help me on what's ahead of us…" It was something she didn't like to use a lot, mostly how damaged their bodies looked...

…

...

"… so… if you were to die in battle… I can allow you to haunt the shit out of me… please don't smack my ass if I'm fucking someone doggy style…" He gives her a worried smile.

In return, she gives him an evil look and then lets out a small laugh, "You're such a fucking smartass!"

"You know what they say, I rather be a smartass than a dumbass!" He joins her in laughing harder.

"I would say you got a sweet ass, but potato, potato… that's how the place got its name because of that stream." Not many people believed her when she tells them this story, that why she was so hard on him at the begin.

"Can you show me how to use it one day? Also, I wouldn't mind following you around… if you don't... if I..." He said the last part sadly.

"Don't worry Reaper… I won't let you die… no matter what…" She places her hand on her stomach.

 _Flashback Over_

The women jump feeling a new hand in the water as Marco was chanting.

"Klaatu Barada Nikto, Klaatu Barada Nikto, Klaatu Barada Nikto… see what other may not believe… let your voice be heard… I know the dead still lives on… see through my eyes… I call forward… Auska… Langley… Soryu…"

Slowly the steam in the room forms around her face while showing her left hand in the water and right on his shoulder, "I taught you well Reaper!"

 **OOOOOOOH YAAAAAAAAEH BABBBBBBY!? We got a FOUR BOMBSHELLS, I SAY AGING FOUR, for the low, low price of free99 in this chapter!? Remember this part?**

 _ **"So I'm mentally torturing myself because I'm reasonable for your death… sounds fun" He looks at her from the corner of his eye and keeps his voice low.**_

 _ **"Something like that Reaper" She kept playing with the knife.**_

 **How her land got it's name!**

 **Then the flashback showed her not drinking alcohol then touching her stomach. This just worked out so damn good!**

 **Plus saying she wouldn't let him die… god damn, I'm awesome. Okay I don't mean to put you guys off, but I'm just so damn happy right now, if I could do a back flip, I would!**

 **The chant from Army of Darkness, if you never seen the movie, you just gotta trust me and watch it. It's a classic and funny as hell.**

 **Just in case you guys are having a hard time with the baby and Asuka, here's a small recap on the timeline.**

 **1 year fighting alongside everyone as Lieutenant**

 **1 month of training the troops**

 **4 months on the front line**

 **2 months when the enemies start to fall back and MxA bangs**

 **3 months the war is almost over / when she dies**

 **There are 2 months of dead space seeing how he was in this war for 2 years so let's just say Ryoko went back to the camp with the rest of Reaper Squadron.**

 **He stayed at Blue Heaven to spread the word of Asuka's life and spent some time just walking around until he found Hekapoo to get over everything that has happened.**

 **Hope this is good with you guy, if not, let me know if there should be a flashback to show what happened in those 2 month, but I feel it should be good enough.**


	35. My Thoughts: PART TWO

**Okay everyone, it's that time again. I'm going to keep rolling with chapter 13, 24 and so on being our sit down chapters.**

 **9 MAY 18**

 **So I trimmed some of the stuff down below, here are some key points to take away in the story right now!**

 **-Marco's eyes: We seen them change first in chapter, I Still Got It. Then just before walking into the Throne Room to meet the Queen and King with Star and family on tow, last was on when he lost Asuka and now in the current state he is in after looking at the painting of the Jinko.**

 **The eye color is black, not the whites. That just shows to others that he's hurting on the inside or that he's ready for battle.**

 **-Asuka: Like I said before, she is dead and following him. With the last flashback, we understand she was able to talk to the dead. That and in the chapter, The Dark Land. That showed what happened to her after she died.**

 **In Death and Rebirth, those were the moments leading up to her confronting Marco at the castle on how she died.**

 **So now, if you want to read it and fully understand everything. Go by this order!**

 **-The Great Falls: PART TWO**

 **-The Dark Land**

 **-Death and Rebirth**

 **-I Still Got It: When he is walking with the guards checking out the paintings.**

 **Been wanting to clear this up for sometime now!**

 **All the chapters stayed the same during the clean up, all the way to chapter, I Still Got It with him fighting the Knight armor in Star's room on Earth.**

 **It's not a new story, just fixing all the issues I thought were major plot holes!**

 **One more thing, this clean up job started with 84.7K words for the whole story. Right now we sit about 93.6K with two new chapters added in. So the story has moved along, just a lot of back tracking to get it right.**

 **There should be a new chapter after the clean up and I hope to hit about 98K words when that happens! I still got a lot of work in front of me, but I'm working on it everyday.**

 **The story hits one year old on the 24th!**

 **Hope there isn't any issues left in the story to bug you guys, as of this point today!**

 **Last thing, some of the chapter names have been some of my past stories I deleted... They might come back one day... maybe.**

 **If you know my work, then you'll be able to spot them out!**

I would like to start off by saying, this story has really taken a life of its own. You guys have really made this a simple cute story of Marco becoming a father with ONE child to this whole twisted mess of how broken he really is.

Truly… thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites, PM's and followings. Never in a billion years would I ever thought I could make something like this. It makes me wonder if I'm more than just a mechanic that loves blood, guts, sex and danger! I LIVE MY LIFE AS A 63 RANGER!

Sorry...

It burns so deeply in me to have people talk about this story and share it with other while saying, "This is some really fucked up shit, BUT I WANT MORE!?" My all time favorite story is Nothing Will Ever Change That by YoungBoch. Everyday I write, I keep wanting my story to meet that caliber one day.

We also have These New Feelings by Jim Hard that my first true M rated story that got me to reading SVTFOE FanFics. 16 Crazy Years by PatatoLife is a new upcoming story that just has me on the edge of my seat wanting more.

 **9 MAY 18**

 **Whatever happened to 16 Crazy Years?**

Like Father, Like Daughter by ADdude… wow, this story is so amazing and he has been so instrumental to my idea making process. Now at this point, at least 50% of this story wouldn't be here without him and I plan to add his name to the summary as a Co-Author.

 **9 MAY 18**

 **Which I did!**

Now let's move onto the story, I know for a fact Asuka is driving this story down a dark road.

She was mostly there to be female he fucked… that was the plan, but God she really made things into a huge fucking mess. I said I wanted to dig more with Marco and his PTSD, she had made it so easy to show you guys a some a small glimpse of what I deal with on a daily basis.

There's really a lot of me in this story and it's odd how at one minute everything is nice and making you guys go, "Awwwww!" Then showing how dark a human soul can be. Everything that happens in our life, good or bad will leave a mark. My goal is to show you how a real monster of flesh and bone thinks and feels.

Ya'll know by now how hard Asuka's death hit me, but I couldn't leave her at that, I never had someone die in my arms… I have seen grown men cry before death takes them. It's horrible how the eyes are the first things to show you death has settled into its new home.

It hasn't been all bad with this part of the story, Miia and Ryoko have been there to lighten the mood some and wasn't afraid to show how much they wanted him. Marco is a real ladies man even if he doesn't know that. The man get's pussy thrown at him left and right lol.

I know it might be hard to see Marco as a drunk, but he isn't drinking because of his demons or anything like that. I like to drink, and as an adult, I have to work with people I hate. Drinking is much better than belting one off on a prick seeing how that's frown upon.

Plus drinking calms his mind to just relax and enjoy the fact of just being alive. I think the women around him takes advantage of this fact every chance they get!

Gidget, Ember and Maria make me smile so much every time I write about them, as a father, there's no greater joy in this life than to hold your child knowing that they'll love you forever… as long as you don't fuck it up.

Hekapoo, Star and Janna… I think I've moved away from what they are on the show… well everyone but Hekapoo. When I write about her, I feel that's what she would have said or done on the show. Star and Janna, well we all change the older we get. I think I'm making Star out to be weak and I need to change that more back to her fun loving self with a hint of super badassness.

Janna is my second favorite (Star and Hekapoo hold the number one spot!) she is so great and I love how in the show's new intro. She's just laying on her stomach wiggling her feet on the phone. Plus I feel when she gets older, she will be more of a perv with Marco. When he's with Star, she going to bang the fuck out of him and Star will be part of it.

I hope you guys saw more into the comment of:

 _"Claim down there killer, it's just a funny thought of a cult out there somewhere worshiping you!" The other people in the bar was scared shitless but her._

OneClickGod has come out with a great idea for it and this is just the stepping stone.

The wedding is coming up soon, but I don't know what to do. Like does he just marry Star to show them as the new King and Queen? Then have a side one for each Hekapoo and Janna or have them together. There's also have all three lovers being at the first wedding, the hell with the people of Mewni and what they think!

 _Nameless Dude: Are we going to get a conversation between Asuka and Marco's wives and finally Asuka herself telling him to move on?_

It won't be a simple, "Hey guys… what's up" Ya know? She will have a special goodbye for all of them, but I think the next chapter will be more on her talking about the time she had with him and say, "I love you" Who knows, I haven't put much thought into it yet.

Make an account and give me a damn hand with this!?

I think I said a lot and I'll keep an eye on your reviews if there's anymore before the next chapter, be sure to check on this one for a response.

Don't forget to leave a review and thank you. Wow… this was as long pretty damn long lol.


	36. Hop On

**9 MAY 18**

 **Added a little more here and the flashback!**

"My back is starting to kill me, you know that? I guess that's what happens when you been sleeping on the ground for a week…" Marco was having some lunch with Asuka's headstone as the bright blue sky was over him.

"The town people have been nice to me… they always ask me to have dinner with them and stay the night… I kindly turn down the offer, but they still give me food and some really good wine!" He shows her the bottle with a a big smile, then it falls as fast as it formed realizing she couldn't say anything back. Things have been pretty rough for him, Ryoko left after telling him goodbye heading back to the rest of the unit.

 _Flashback_

"It's been an honor to serve you Reaper…" Ryoko places her hand on his shoulder.

…

"Thank you Captain… it's been my pleasure." Her hand slowly runs down his arm stopping at the elbow.

"What will you do now… Sir?" This couldn't be the last time she seen him… not like this.

"Not sure… go back to the men, they need you more…" Reaper placed his hand on top of her's and gave a smile.

"I'll see you one day, mark my words!" Ryoko wanted to believe him, the smile was soft and warm. The eyes were dead and cold, maybe he would keep his word?

"You better Sir!" Now placing a kiss on his cheek as she walks away to mount a horse.

The Commander gives her a little wave and then looks back to the headstone with his head hanging low, "Goodbye… Ryoko."

The Jinko let's one more tear fall before she rides off down the trail.

 _Flashback Over_

He hasn't found it in him to leave Asuka yet, "You know, there's a rumor going around that you're my wife… that would have been something…?" He starts to laugh then hears something.

A little bit down the way, a girl falls over trying to spy on him, "OUCH…"

He stands up to find a Jinko girl holding her ankle, "You twisted your ankle, don't move it." Reaper take off his lather backpack and starts to wrap her foot with some supplies.

"You wanted to hear some more stories, didn't you?" The little girl has seen him everyday this week.

She nods her head.

"I'm guessing your other friends got bored with them, but you still want some more?" What else could he tell her, she knew almost everything about him and Asuka.

The little girl nods her head again.

"Didn't I tell you to use your words more?" He finished dressing the wound.

She nods her head, but stops midway, "… sorry…" It came out softly as she looks up to him.

He gives her a small chuckle, "You have a pretty voice, you shouldn't hide it Yuki."

Yuki had been the first person in town to see Marco and Ryoko, she was able to get them a room for the night and was there for every story he told about Asuka. The whole town thought she was a mute, but her mother until she spoke to Reaper.

"Looks like I'll be carrying you home, hop on." He turns his back and then kneels for her to jump on.

"Make yourself useful and grab my bag!" He leans over to help her.

"… k…" Then placing it on her back.

Marco walks over to the headstone, "I'll be back in a few..."

As they leave, Yuki waves, "… bye Asuka…"

The former Major was placed on a small hill that was just outside of town.

"Soooooo… what would you like to know this time about her?" The little girl always made Marco feel better about what has happened. There was something about the way she would smile.

"… some of the people… said she… she was your wife…" Yuki became attached to him after seeing the pain in his eyes.

"That's funny… I was just talking to her about that… we used to be enemies, but always a powerful team together. It had taken a lot of time for us to become friends… I care for her deeply..." Has it been that long already that he knew her?

"… did you want to marry her…?" Why aren't you a nosey little bugger?

"Maybe… I don't know myself, I planned to stay in contact with her after the war… why do you want to know so much about us?" She would ask him anything that would come to mind, more when she was alone with him.

"… she sounds like… a really nice… person…" Yuki squeezed her arms tighter around him.

"I wouldn't use the word nice very much!" He laughs a little even surprising himself.

"… were your eyes… always so black…" It was the first thing she noticed about him when they met.

"No… they're really brown… or use to be..." He spoke with the elder priest that Asuka told him about, the priest offered to cleansed his mind of her memories. He refused it, not wanting to ever forget her.

"… I like the way they look… it scares some of the… other people…" She leans the side of her head on his back listening to his heart beat.

"I don't mean to scare them… it's just hard to not have Asuka kicking my butt all the time!" They laugh together.

"There goes your mother." Marco waves at her.

"Hello Reaper, I see Yuki ran off and hurt herself to find you!" The woman dries her hands off.

"I don't mind the company… it gets lonely up there sometimes…" He rubs the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"Well then, you'll be staying tonight, flies are starting to gather around you!" She holds her nose the closer he gets.

"I don't stink, do I Yuki?" Looking over his shoulder at the little one.

"You smell like a pig pen!" She smiles at him with her eyes closed.

"Glad you're so honest… I'll just wash up and leave if you don't mind." He asked the older woman.

"Nonsense, go take a good long bath, I'll lay out something comfortable for you. Just relax and you can tell Yuki some more stories!" She pulls his arm into the house.

 _Hour Later_

Marco was lying in the tub with hot water all around him and a towel over his face, when the door opens. "I was wondering when you were going to come in, you've been out there the whole time."

"… sorry…" Yuki sits on a chair next to the tub.

"It's okay." They stay there a few minutes not saying a word.

"… why do they call you Reaper… Marco?" She was the only one to ask what his real name was.

"It was my name during the war… I've done a lot of bad things to save a lot more people… let's talk about something else…" Yuki was 11 and didn't need to know about that.

"… okay… how old are you?" Surprised that one didn't come up the last few days.

"Hmmmmm... well if Hekapoo was here, she could tell me? I'm sure I'm 28 now." He kept telling himself every day, that he was ready to see her again, but that day hasn't come yet.

"… can I meet Goddess Hekapoo?" That would be so cool!

"Anything for you, Yuki!" She could probably ask for a kidney right now and he would give it to her.

The little Jinko always loved when he would say her name, "Thank you…"

"Now, do you mind if I finish up in here? I don't know what your mother made, but it smells better than what I've been eating the last few days!" He pulls off the towel to look at her and opens his mouth with his tongue hanging out and pointing a finger at it.

Yuki giggles at him, "She made something really special for you!" Yuki walks to the door and looks back at him... and then she leaves.

"Kids… I wonder if I'll ever be a father?" He wraps things up in the tub and shaves his face. Then walks in the room he'll be staying and put on the clothes waiting for him. Marco makes his way through the house that lead over to the kitchen.

"That was amazing Miss. Valentine… I really did need a hot bath!" He closes his eyes as Reaper stretches his arms over his head. That's when Yuki jumped in for the attack and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"You're more than welcome to come over whenever you want… and that little girl is crazy about you!" Yuki rubs her face up and down on his stomach.

Marco looked down in shock at the little girl.

"And I told you to call me Faye, Miss. Valentine makes me sound old!" Then turning around so he could get a good view of her rear.

He places his hand on Yuki's head and rubs it, "Okay Faye, she pretty awesome also, I think she just wants me to teach her to sword fight more!"

Yuki looks up to him, "We can practice later… if you don't mind?"

"Anything for you, but let's eat first!" The table was set and they enjoyed the meal together.

 _Later That Night_

"You're getting pretty good at this!" Marco was kneeling beside her giving instructions on the movements.

Yuki looks back at him, "RIGHT!"

The rest of his time there at Blue Heaven, was spent in that house. Visiting Asuka everyday with Yuki and taught her how to fight.

 **This is mostly filler, but I wanted to go in about those two months. Now we know why he likes the name Yuki so much, that and I think she might have a crush on him…**


	37. Let's Start Your Training!

**9 MAY 18**

 **Yes… a new chapter, but I'm backtracking again. Sorry...**

 **I've always wanted to build up Yuki and Marco's bonding experience, how I do?**

"Keep your head up… yeah, like that… straighten your shoulders… that's it… wait… wait for it… NOW!?" Yuki slices her sword on the mannequin in front of her landing a few massive death blows.

"*pant*... *pnat*... how… how I do?" She's been holding that same stance the last 5 minutes, her sword was getting heavy with how long she held it over her head.

"Not great… but it's getting there…" Marco looks over the blows left on the fake body and wobbled his hand up and down a few times at the little girl.

That was a lie, each slice was better than perfect! If it would have been a real person in front of her, there's a good chance he would be on the ground bleeding out right now.

"GRRRRRRR I'M TRYING!?" She stabs the mannequin in the face with the sword sticking out 3 inches behind it as she tries to take down Reaper.

"Oh, you still got a little fight in you? THEN LET'S GO?!" Marco wraps his hand behind her head and shoves Yuki forward off balanced.

Faye has been watching over them last 4 weeks, Yuki must of thought it was going to be a great idea to have him stay with them. She immediately regretted it the next day waking up at 4 am with Marco.

Then so on, and so on until going to bed at 10 pm every day.

Marco had her up for a two-mile run first thing in the morning around the town with him and then sprint up the hill where Asuka stayed. Then into push up and sit up exercise going into rolling drills and then back on a two-mile run.

The town people couldn't get enough of how he pushed the little girl and say good morning to everyone they crossed during the run.

Her mother would have a meal ready for them by 7 am shape. Then off to Yuki's first shower of the day.

9 am she was standing outside the house ready for hand to hand combat training. Reaper had to tone it down for her, just a little. After three hours of getting thrown around and tapping out a few times.

12 pm was lunch and the best part of the day for her. She was able to really sit down and look back on all the things they've done now and pick at Marco's brain a little more. He would then catch a nap sometimes.

That was the only time she could get payback…

 _Flashback_

Reaper was in the living room crashed out on the sofa, it was a few minutes before he would wake up.

"I wouldn't if I were you…" Faye saw the room set up with the furniture arranged… to get a better advantage of her surroundings.

"Mama… I got it this time!" Yuki bolted out the kitchen and her mother watched.

The little Jinko first jumped on top of the love seat headrest and onto the bookshelf that was on the other side of the room.

She made sure Marco was still asleep and then climbed up the sleeves jumping to the chandelier as she held onto it for a second. Then her feet were firmly planted on the ceiling before she immediately launched herself at him with her fist out and ready to crush his chest.

Until...

"TOO SLOW!?" Reaper was in her face before making it half the distance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!?" He picked her from out the sky and now buried Yuki's face into the couch with one arm behind her back.

"Now didn't we have more than a few talks about this? Never anticipate what the other guy is going do! You thought I was asleep, you anticipate I wouldn't move… tst tst tst." Her arm was pulled up a few more ticks to not forget the lesson.

"OUCH OUCH OUCH?! I UNDERSTAND MARCO!?" How she hated when he was in training mode… why did she do this to herself?

"That's enough!" He yelled out loud more to himself and lowers Yuki's arm while standing her up in front of him.

There were tears in her eyes, they refused to fall. That would only make the training harder on her, he looks over Yuki a few times making sure there weren't any new injuries.

Marco been has been pretty tough on her long enough as he lets out a long sigh "Come here…" She's pulled into his chest as he held her tight to him, his body almost covered her completely as she started to whimper into her chest.

"I... I.. *sniff* I really tried MARCO!?" Her foot stomps on the ground a few times.

"Hey, hey, hey shhhhh… you did great, really! Anyone else would be on the ground crying like a baby for their mom. I'm just… you know? Better than everyone else!" He starts to laugh as Yuki dries her face on his chest.

"You… *sniff* you mean it?" She pulled away to look at his face.

"Well duh Yuki! Make a plan and go with, don't over think it and always go for the kill! You should of went for it rather than letting your mother hold you back." He whispers that last part to her and Faye gave them an odd look.

"Okay… you ready for the second part of the day?" She gives a light jab to his chin as he smiles.

"Only if you willing to do what I say and not give me any back lip?" Oh, that was was a trap!

Yuki opened her mouth with an angry face, then shuts it and runs to grab her sword making a beeline to stand before the mannequin. Just right where she should be for the next part of their training.

"Look at that… she's learning!" Faya walks over to him with a smile.

"That she is, only took her long enough!" They laugh watching her just stand out there not moving an inch.

"Go out there, I'll see you guys in a bit." The older woman starts to fix the living room.

"Don't have too much fun without us!" Marco waves at her and is out the door.

 _Flashback Over_

Once Yuki had her balance back, she spun on one foot the landed the other into his stomach. Marco takes a step back or two feeling the small amount of pain, "About time… WELL DON'T STOP!?"

They start going at it with Yuki stacking up some points on him for once, all the training was starting to stick and payoff.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, BRING IT IN!?" Faye calls over to them proud of her baby girl and able to hold her own.

"You heard her, get your sword and let's go!" Yuki was a little upset that it had come to an end, she grabs her sword and runs over to her mother without a word.

Marco was really proud of her also, he starts to walk to them, but feels a dull pain in his chest. Then the pain picks up a notch as he stopped walking to cough. The ladies walk into the house as the stinging pain makes it hard to breathe.

 _"Fuck… just calm down… 1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3… that's it..."_ The pain starts to fade away. He picked up a little breathing exercise with help from Faye, it was one of the few things she could do to thank him for everything he's down for all them and ending the war.

"HEY, I WAS TELLING YOU TO COME IN ALSO!?" Faye was out on the porch yelling at him and wasn't in the mood to wait.

"I'M COMING… I'm coming you slave driver…" He said the last part quietly. Yuki wasn't the only one that had a whole list of things-to-do every day..

"WHAT WAS THAT?! DID YOU FORGET WHAT I AM!?" The woman points at the ears on top of her head, nothing goes by her or the comment he made a few weeks ago about Yuki not listening to her about an ambush attack.

The little Jinko loved to watch her mother get on his case, it was the only way he seems to ever really be scared, "UMMMMM NOTHING!? I SAID NOTHING AT ALL MA'AM… I'M COMING!?"

Marco was double-timing it to her (Running) quick fast and in a hurry! He runs past her into the house not saying a word.

"That's what I thought… training is over for today, go get cleaned up you two!" The rest of the night was them washing up and spent eating a nice dinner.

Faye knew her little girl had more than earned a night of rest after finally able to land more than a few good blows on him. It was about bedtime and Yuki came out into the living with her mother and Marco in it.

"Hey, Marco! Could you read me this story tonight? It's been so lonnnnnnngggg the last time anyone read it to me!" She was holding a rather old book.

"A story? Ummmm yeah? I think I can do that? Maybe?" Has he ever done that? Faye laughs at him.

"It's just a little book bonehead, it's really cute also. I thought you outgrew that one Yuki? Her mother asked.

Things started to feel odd for him, "No… daddy was the last person to read me this story…" She looks at the ground.

Marco was on his feet and picks the little Jinko like she was luggage by the back of her shirt, "Come on you, if I mess this up, YOU CAN'T LAUGH AT ME!?"

Faye hears them laughing down the hall, "Yuki… it'll be okay…"

 _Bedtime_

The book was over with Yuki tight in bed, "So how did I do?" Marco wanted to make sure he didn't do anything wrong.

She yawns and wobbled her hand up and down a few times at him, "You could use some work on it, I got a few more books if you want to get some training in?" Yuki starts to poke at his ribs.

"FIIIIINE… fair is fair, right? Go get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stands up.

Yuki was holding her sheet with her cheeks getting red, "Night Yuki…"

Nothing… "I said goodnight?"

Again… nothing, "YUKI!?"

She damns near jumps out of the bed, "GOODNIGHT MARCO!?"

"Better, sweet dreams butthead!" He closed the door behind him as Faye was waiting for the latino in the hall.

"That was cute Reaper… I don't think anyone would ever believe me if I told them this!" She was wearing something rather… that should have been left in the bedroom.

"Ummmm yeah…" His eyes run up and down her body a few time until it ends with her nodding at him to follow her.

"Ri… right behind you…" Looks like he might be ready to move on with the whole problem soon...


	38. I'll Miss You More

**9 MAY 18**

 **Added more to make this stronger!**

 _Three Weeks Later_

"Hey there good looking… did you sleep well?" Faye was working on something on the sewing machine.

"Sure did, wasn't expecting a midnight visitor, what you working on?" He gave a kiss to her cheek and then sat on the couch.

"A little goodbye gift for you to give to Yuki." She had a wide smile after the feeling of him kissing her again.

"… how did you know?" His heart sank into his stomach as he looks down at the floor.

"Your backpack is ready to go near the doorway to your room… you know Yuki isn't going to like you leaving… right?" It's going to break the poor things heart...

"… I know… but I have to move on and finish my task with Hekapoo…" Marco didn't want to leave, the last few weeks Yuki won over his heart.

"Reaper… we understand, just try and stay in touch… it's been hard on the both of us after losing my husband..." Faye had fallen for him after the first night on a drinking contest that ended with both of them almost being found by Yuki on the living room floor.

"I will… I want to have a little girl like Yuki one day-" He stops talking hearing footsteps.

"Marco? We're late for training?" Yuki wrapped her arms would his neck as she was behind him.

"Good morning Yuki, today is a off day for us. Want me to make you something to eat?" He knew Yuki was awake when he first stepped out the bedroom.

"…french toast please?" As he got up, she held him tighter and wrapped her legs around.

"I guess you're coming along for a ride?" He laughed at the little Jinko.

"Mmmmhmmm!" She loved being close to him any chance she could get.

"As you wish little one!" He couldn't stop smiling.

"You smell like Mama?" She kept sniffing at him.

Both of the adults in the room started to sweat, "Oh well… that's because…" He looked over to Faye for help.

"Mama wants to make sure his bed linen smells good honey…" Faye was quick on her feet.

"Oh…" Yuki wasn't dumb, she knew what had been going on the last few weeks with them.

They went to the kitchen and got to work, "Marco… can we train today? I've been getting better because of you!"

"It's okay to take a rest day sometime Yuki? I guess we could go a round of two, right after this, you better be ready to get your butt kicked again!" They laughed together.

"Last time I remember… I kicked your butt!" She really came out of her shell with him around.

"Big talk for a pint-size." He reaches his hand to her head, but she jumped off and kicked him in the butt.

"That's my point, Marco zero!" She ran off to her chair at the table with knife and fork at the ready.

"You're lucky I like you Yuki" He was just about finished.

Yuki's heart skipped a beat after hearing that and her cheeks went red.

"I hope you made enough for me?" Faye walked in smelling what he made.

"Oh uh…" Marco flashed her at evil grin as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Faye loved the way he would look at her, "That better be a good oh uh mister…" She then sat across from Yuki.

"I guess I'll make more for myself after I server you guys…" He then walked over and gave them their plates.

 _Out In the Front Yard_

"This long hair of yours will get you killed in the battlefield!" Marco grabbed Yuki by her long red hair and threw her.

"Didn't I tell you what The General did to Asuka the day she attacked me? He did just what I did to you, pulled her by the long hair and chucked her across the way!" The little one had to learn through pain sometimes.

"OUCH… this is only practice MARCO!" Her voice had gotten stronger with him and thier training.

"Train as you fight Yuki, the other guy won't take it easy on you just because you're cute!" Her cheeks started to get red after hearing that.

She ran at him as the little Jinko gave it all she had, "GRRRRRRRRRR" Her sword was moving faster and faster as they made contact.

"That's good, you just might… ugh!" Marco was cut off as her sword made contact with right cheek drawing blood.

She dropped her weapon and paced her hands tightly over her mouth, "Marco…"

Her eyes started to pool up with tears seeing him bleed for the first time ever, Marco just pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't be sorry… this is what we been training for! I'm so proud of you!"

She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry harder now, even if she knew he was proud of her. It did nothing to her knowing she hurt one of the only people in her life willing to push her to be better. All he could do was smile and pet her head as he kept praising her.

 _Later That Night_

"MARCO… PLEASE DON'T GOOOOO!?" Yuki was on her knees holding him tight at the doorway to the house.

"Yuki… I'm sorry…" He didn't think it would be this bad when tell Yuki he had to go...

"I'm begging you, Marco… don't leave me and mama" It hurt his heart to see her like this.

Faye was behind Yuki with tears in her eyes.

It was breaking Marco's heart to look down at her with her big blue eyes staring back at him. He had taken a knee and wrapped her in a hug. "It's… going to be okay Yuki… I got you something…"

He pulled off his backpack and pulled something wrapped up and gave it to her. The tears kept coming out her eyes when she grabbed the gift and unwrapped it.

"It's… it's… your red cape?" She looked at the item.

"It was a hoodie a long time ago." He grabbed it from her hands and placed it around her by tying the sleeves around her neck to match his look.

"Now we match and I'll always be right behind you!" His eyes were building up tears.

She pulled him into a hug, "I won't let you go… you have to take me with you!"

Her mother reached out a hand to her, "Yuki…"

Marco raised his hand to Faye, "Yuki… I'm sorry… you can't come with me… I would give anything to take you… but this is your home…"

"NO… I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE…" Typical stubborn Jinko's.

"Okay… come with me…" He stands up and pulls her by then hand to Asuka's headstone.

They walked in silence all the way, "You see that knife Yuki?" He points to his boot knife.

"Yes…" She knew what it was from the stories he told.

"I want you to get it…" Pulling out the sheath that belong with it from his backpack.

"But…?" It wasn't her's to take… it belong to her heroes...

"No buts… this is an order!" His voice became cold as he let her hand go.

She walked up the knife and wrapped her hand around the cold handle, then looked back at him.

"Go on!" Now crossing his arms.

Yuki used all her strength to pull it out and looked over at both the names on it.

"I want you to have that… to remember us… there will be a day I come for it… and you…" Marco offers the sheath to her.

"I can't…" She didn't know what to do with it.

"You will… I know you can!" She had to have something with had deep meaning from both Marco and Asuka.

She walked up to him with her arms out to him, "Marco… I… I…"

"I'll miss you more… I'll come back… I swear it…" He pulls her into another bearhug that she will forever miss.

…

…

Slowly the steam forms around Asuka's face while showing her left hand in the water and right on his shoulder, "I taught you well Reaper!"

"No fucking way…" Janna couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"So you're the fucking one!" Star went from shocked to pissed in 2.2 seconds.

"This is surprising…" Hekapoo wasn't as shocked as the other two.

Asuka gave a smile to show her fangs, "I didn't think he would be able to pull it off!"

Marco was holding the bowl not able to say anything, "Don't mind him, I think we should have a conversation first." The rest of Asuka's body started to form from the steam in the room.

"What are your intentions with him?" Star's anger was building up quickly.

"My intentions? Let… me… think…" With her right hand, she taps her chin a few times.

"I'm not going crazy, right? Marco's dead feline-" Janna was cut off.

"Don't you dare call me that, I'm a Jinko Warrior!" A spark of anger could be seen in her eyes.

"Right…" Janna wasn't scared, but the fact a dead person was talking to them, did make her think twice.

"Reaper has allowed me to be manifested in his mind… I decided to stick around after being called forward" After finally making sure he wasn't an imposter.

"If you loved him so much, why are you torturing him?" Hekapoo asked.

"Goddess Hekapoo, it's an honor to finally meet you… I wished it was under better circumstances. My death came so fast… there was so much I needed to tell him…" Asuka was smiling, but you could make out there were tears in her eyes.

"Like telling him you were pregnant?" Star was trying to let the anger go, she needed to know what was Asuka's plan.

The Jinko lifted her head just a little to look down at Star, "That was one of the things, the other was finally being able to say I love you the proper way."

"And seeing Marco happy now pissed you off and you wanted him to be miserable?" Janna was now getting pissed.

"Not exactly, this is how I've always been with him. Towards the end I soften up a little, you're the ones making him miserable!" All three of them jump a little at the comment.

"Don't act surprised, he's the happiest on the battlefield. You all might know this side of the Reaper… but he was a different man with me!" She looks down at the top of his head and pets it.

"That's not his name…" Star spat out with anger though her teeth.

"Soon you'll see the true Reaper, mark my words" Something big was going to happen soon...

"What are you planning Asuka?" Hekapoo didn't like how the sound.

"I'm not planning anything… there's a war coming, and he'll be the center point of. It's best that you let him go before you get hurt." Asuka's facial expressions turn to anger.

"We won't ever let him go, he's going to move on with his life with us. YOU… should be the one leaving!" Janna got over the fear quick.

Asuka smiles as she pulls out her hand out the bowl and walks beside Marco. He looks at her face as she takes a knee.

"Asuka…" He started to regain movement.

"Reaper… your lovers seem to be angry with me." Can you blame them?

He snaps his head back at them with a confused look, "Why?"

"Marco… she's hurting you and you don't even see it!" Janna told him as she felt scared by the way he looked at them.

"Janna… she's…" Marco didn't know what to say.

"She's a psychotic bitch that is trying to make you snap and finally be with her again!" The words flew out Star's mouth without a second thought.

"Princesses don't talk like that tst, tst, tst." Asuka didn't take her eyes off him.

"Star… she has always been my psychotic bitch!" He smirks at Asuka.

"Marco… this isn't something to joke about!" Hekapoo sure as hell didn't like that 'my' part… hell, all three of them were ready to kick his ass.

"Out of everyone here, I truly know how MY Reaper thinks. Goddess Hekapoo, you might have known him by your game, but he showed me a side you'll never see" She placed a hand on his face as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

The women felt like they were losing him with the smile on his face growing bigger.

"He doesn't belong to you… or anyone else!" Janna tightens her fist.

"Auska… tell me the truth…" His black eyes opens.

"You knew I was in love with you… after that first night, we had with each other… I gave myself to you. I would have given anything to be with you till our ending days… but fate had other plans for us… I love you Reaper." The tears that had been pooling up in her eyes finally falls.

Marco closes his eyes again after hearing that, "You died before I could say it back… Asuka, I love too."

"Marco…" The women said together.

"Are you happy with your life… Reaper?" If her heart wasn't beating already, that comment would have surely done the job.

"He looks back at her with sadness, "I happy with my family, you know how much I love my kids… and I would die for each one of my lovers if need be… but I'm not happy with how things ended between us… now answer my question!" Marco gave her a harden look not enjoying the game she was playing.

"Yes… I was pregnant… you were too dumb to see the truth. How many times did I leave the meeting to throw up? How many times did you have get me something weird to eat? I… I… didn't know how to tell you… I was afraid you couldn't see a real life with me… but I did plan to tell you after the war…" Her bottom lip was quivering.

The women eyes damn nearly pop out with how shocked they are to hear this.

"You wouldn't believe how many dreams I had of us together after you… it always hurt to wake up without you next to me…" There were so many...

"How do you think I feel Reaper?" She only wished she could have one with him.

"Asuka… you need to go… this can't go on anymore." Star didn't want to hear this anymore.

"Star… I know-" She cuts him off.

"No Marco, you have a family now and she needs to know this isn't right. You guys might love each other but this will end badly if you go down this road" The blonde stands up and looks down on them.

"She's right Reaper… it's about time you got over me… but not today!" In a puff, she's gone…

 **We just hit 50K words in the story guys!? So happy right now. Nameless Dude 13 was a huge help on the first part of the chapter!**


	39. That Went Well, Not!

**9 MAY 18**

 **Small clean up.**

After Asuka had left, there was tension in the air between Marco and his lovers just as thick as the steam. "I know this is starting to get out of hand… but-"

"BUT NOTHING MARCO… " Star walks out the room.

"Shit…" He looks up to the other two that had a mix of anger and sadness in their eyes.

 _Bedroom_

"The hell with getting out of hand… to bring a crazy ass bitch like that into our shower!" Star was fuming and didn't know what to do.

"The damn man has a God… A FUCKING GOD. One hell of a Queen and… well… Janna is kinda normal, but still kickass!" She was starting to get lost in her thoughts, but breaking a few things got her right on track.

*SMASH*

*BANG*

*CABONG*

Something very expensive was destroyed into a thousand little pieces.

"But he's putting a dead pussycat before us?! The fuck with him and the fucking bitch!?" She starts to gather things in the room.

"HE CAN HAVE THE CUNT… WE DON'T NEED HIM!?" It hurts her to say that last part, but the anger was giving her the fuel to move on.

 _Sure glad the kids were nowhere near this mess to hear everything._

 _Bathroom_

"We are way passed things getting out of hand… you looked ready to leave us and be with Asuka again… you have any damn idea how that makes us feel?" Janna had no plans to sugar coating the truth.

"You weren't like this after you found me, Marco…" For once in a very long time, Hekapoo didn't know what to do.

"Are you happy with us…" Janna said softly looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I am…. Asuka stirred up memoirs I thought I left behind me… that's all…" He didn't know how he let this all spin out of control.

"Why did you let her back into your life? You never said anything about her to me? SO I know you can leave her for good… but you won't…" Hekapoo was just about over all this as well.

"Hekapoo-"

The door to the room was slammed open, "HERE, TAKE THIS AND GO!" Star threw his clothes and sword at him.

"Star wai-" Marco was losing his family, he could feel it in his heart.

"NO… I'M DONE WITH THIS… YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER SO MUCH… THEN HAVE HER!" She aims her wand at him as it started to glow in green.

"STAR, PUT DOWN YOUR WAND!" Hekapoo was on her feet.

"Let's just take it easy." Marco didn't like being on this end of her wand.

"THIS IS BREAKING US APART… AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FUCKING ASUKA!" Star's gums started to bleed with how tight she shut her jaw.

"We all need to stay calm… this is what she wants us to do, she planned this from the start!" Janna didn't know if that was true, but had to find a way to talk down Star.

"I'm warning you Star… please… put down the wand…!" Hekapoo didn't know if Star could really hurt him or not.

"Star I'm sor-" Marco was cut off by a massive green fist smashing him into the wall making a god awful crunch noise. He hits the ground breathing like a fish out of water.

"LEAVE… NOW…" Star kicked over his things to him.

Hekapoo and Janna were shocked by what just happened.

Coughing out blood, Marco reached out for his scissors and made a patrol as he dragged himself and gear into it. Just before leaving, he looked each one in the eyes with fear and sadness.

Then… he was gone.

 _Somewhere_

Marco didn't even have a solid thought on where to go when he opened the portal. All he knew that a few of his ribs are broken and it was night time…

"Fuck…" That was the only thing he could think of in a time like this. Slowly he was able to get his pants and boots on. There was a house not too far from him.

He looked down at the scissor in his hand, he didn't know to throw it away or hold on to hope that he could fix things with his family.

The door to the house opens as someone slowly starts to walks over to him with a weapon. He drops the rest of his gear and pulls out the sword.

 _"God damn it Star… I can barely breathe and I have no idea if this guy is going to try and kill me?"_ He had been in worst pain before, but anything that deals with the airway is ten times worse.

The bright moon came out of hiding from the clouds and the person could make out who he was "Marco?" The woman starts to run to him.

"Identify *cough* *cough* yourself!" He takes in a sharp breath of air, the wheezing was getting worse.

Marco takes a knee with his sword still at the ready and one eye opens staring down the person that kept coming.

"MARCO… IT'S ME…" A female voice called out to him.

"That voice… is it another trick… or am I really going to die?" He falls onto his back.

"The woman pulls him up to look at her, "Oh my… it's really you…!"

His eyes are floating around in his skull, but he was able to get a short look at the person "Asuka…?" Then he was out cold.

"MAMA… COME HELP ME… HE'S BACK!?" The young woman calls out.

 _Back At The Shower_

Hekapoo wrapped her hand around Star's throat and shoved her into the wall, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"He looked so scared of us… before he left…" Janna was holding herself afraid of what might happen now.

"YOU JUST SENT HIM TO HER… WHY WOULD HE WANT TO COME BACK TO US IF ALL WE DO IS HURT HIM?!" Hekapoo had tears in her eyes.

"GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF ME… HE'S USING US TO REPLACE HER… OPEN YOUR DAMN… YOUR DAMN…" Star got out of her grasp and walked over to where his blood was on the floor.

She fell onto her knees and started to cry, the emotional pain he caused her and the physical one she did back to him was all too much.

Hekapoo could find him in a snap, but didn't know what to say. She kept thinking of just leaving the other two girls and getting him herself… this was their mess… all of them are going to come together to clean it up together.

 **I did not plan any of this out, it just came out of me when I woke up a few hours ago. Things between him and his family are pretty fucked, right? How would you feel knowing the person you love with all your heart and more is still in love with a dead person? Then add in the fact that said dead person is following him?**

 **That's some heavy shit man… now I think I made Star too much into a hard ass lol.**

 **Janna is easy because she's so cool.**

 **Hekapoo doesn't give a flying fuck.**

 **But Star… I'm having a hard time on how to pin her? Like she seems to be up and down… could she have a bipolar disorder like me? We go from hot to cold real quick with wild mood swings. If you look at it just right, one second she's crying her eyes over him, then the next she's ready to end his life.**

 **I would say she loves him the most out the group. Don't get me wrong, all three of them are god damn crazy for him, but Star… just loves to hard? Never piss someone off that is willing to kill for your love… it's not a fun trip and I'm running out of places to hide the bodies… lol.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW!?**


	40. Time Flies By

Marco was slowly waking up and was trying to figure out why he was in so much pain? "Where am I…" He asked no one, but got an answer somehow.

"You're right where you should be…" He looked over to the woman that was sitting on his bed.

"Asu… Asuka? IS THAT YOU?!" He sat up and grabbed his chest in pain.

The Jinko laughed at him, "Take it easy… you're still injured. You're not the only person that has made that mistake…"

He can't stop staring at the woman giving him a wide smile, "No… is… is that you… Yuki?"

She nodded her head at him, "I thought you forgot all about me… seeing how long you had taken…"

Yuki looked just like Asuka, but younger with shoulder length hair. The blue eyes should have told him that this wasn't his Asuka. He places his right hand over her check "Yuki…?"

"How many times are you planning to say my name Marco?" She really didn't care and wanted him to hold her more like this and her hand was placed on top of his..

Faye walked in with a bowl of hot soup and a bottle of wine for him, "You look like you haven't aged a day Reaper!" He reached for the food but Yuki grabbed it.

"I'll take care of you…" Her cheeks went red.

"I could say the same about you… how long has it been?" His state of shock was fading away, but was still having a hard time with all this.

"It's been long enough, let's just keep it at that for now. Your number one fan never gave up on you!" She looks at her daughter as she blows on the spoon.

"Things… have been rough on me… I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner…" He didn't want to go into details just yet.

"That will happen when you end up in someone's front yard with almost all your ribs broken!" Yuki placed the spoon to his lips.

 _Flashback_

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YUKI, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS!?" Faye was running as fast as she could.

"MAMA… it's really Marco… look at the scar!" Faye just needed to take one sniff to know it was him.

"Oh my goodness, grab his things and let's get him into the house!" They dragged him into the house and placed him on top of the kitchen table.

"What do we do nama? He looks like he's hurt real bad?" Yuki was worried she was going to lose him as soon as he showed up.

Her mother ran to her room and then back into the kitchen, "Give me your hands!" Faye pulled out a lotion bottle and pours some onto Yuki's hands.

"Cover his whole chest in that and I'll go get something to wraps for him!" Faye left Yuki alone with him again.

Her whole face became madly red with steam ready to fire out her ears. Slowly her hands started to works his chest feeling every scar and down to his tight abs, then working the ribs as he grunted every time she dug in deeper.

"Oh, Marco… how I've dreamed of this day!" She started to drool feeling his bare hot body on her hands and started to work her hands lower down his stomach. Marco didn't have time to tighten his belt… or for underwear, his body naturally reacted to the contact.

Yuki's eyes shot open getting a sneak peek of his Johnson coming out to say hello. Her hands kept going lower until she was able to get a good hand full of it.

"Okay, pick up his upper body and I'll take care of the back." Her mother walked in and Yuki's body tensed up tight.

"GRRRRRR…!" Marco's eyes popped open feeling a new pain on his best friend being choked to death.

"BE CAREFUL! He's in a lot of pain!" Faye didn't see what was going on, but wasn't dumb when she saw how low his pants were. " _Oooooh…"_

"…Yes… mama…" The younger Jinko's face was a mixed of scared shitless and happy as hell.

"You pull his arms and I'll push his back." Together they had him sitting up as Yuki wrapped her arms under his and pulled him tight.

"God I've missed you so much…" She smiled with her eyes closed ready to start crying for joy.

"I'm not sure if missing him is the only thing you been doing young lady…" Faye was disappointed with her daughter taking advantage of the state he was in.

Busted… Yuki was caught, "I… I…"

"We'll talk about that later, right now, we need to get him patched up." She just smiled knowing the young woman was just glad he was back.

 _Flashback Over_

"So… what was that stuff? My body feeling kinda numb… and other areas?" Yuki kept feeding him as her and mother's faces went red.

"I wouldn't worry about it… it will help you heal faster… now how in the world did you end up like this at our front door mister?" Faye placed her hands on her hips trying to change the subject.

"… it was bad… I rather not talk about it right now…" They could see now that his eyes were just as black when he first moved in.

"We understand… you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want…" Faye knew it had to be as bad when he lost Asuka.

"I can take care of you now!" Yuki gave him a wide smile.

"Okay…" He just smiled back at her.

…

"HEY, you still have the red hoodie!" Marco was happy to see her have it still wrapped up like a cape.

"Well you did tell me, you would always be right behind me when I wore it…" She was happy he remembered it.

"Yuki… how long have I been gone? How old are you?" He knew with as long he's been gone, none of them should be alive.

The room got quite, "I'm 22 now." Her whole face was red and she didn't know why.

"11 years? But… that's not right?" Marco was confused as she shoved a spoon into his mouth.

"Mama said not to worry about that right now, just rest, okay!" She smiled at him just like she did as a kid.

"Sure thing… Yuki…" She looked so much like Asuka, that it scared him, but he was able to separate them with the short hair and blue eyes.

"You look better with your hair shorter, wonder where that idea came from?" He raised one eyebrow.

"She cut it a little after you left, talk about a bad few months!" Faye looked off to the side as Yuki looked down at the soup.

"Show me what you can do!" He was looking dead at the young woman.

"What?" She didn't hear that right, did she?

"I feel better now so let's go a few rounds!" He stood up tall then felt a draft…

"Where are my pants ladies?" Why would they be missing anyway?

They gave a nervous smile at each other, Yuki was the one to tell him as she looked him up and down, "It's… *cough* hanging… over there." She points at the headboard.

He then placed them on quickly and left the room, "Today Yuki…" He barked at her from the hallway.

Her mother just smiled as her daughter went to follow him.

They walked outside and faced each other, "First hand to hand, it is the basis of all combat, only a fool trusts his life with a weapon!" When was the last time he said that?

"Should I take it easy on you?" Yuki rolled her eyes at him and putting on a tough guy show for her.

He was looking Yuki up and down and saw his boot knife, " _That must have been the weapon I saw last night?"_

"I might be hurt, but I've been training with some little monsters back home…" He then got into his stance.

"I sure hope they're as good as I use to be!" She had his same stance.

"You would love them!" He came in with a fast attack low to the ground on its way to an uppercut. She crossed her arms in an X to protect her face, but then felt a foot smashed into her stomach and rolled on the ground a few feet.

"REAPER!? Take it easy on her!" Faye didn't like that.

"I'M OKAY MAMA, let me guess… never anticipate what the other guy is going do?" That was one of his rules to fighting.

"You read my mind!" He returned back into his stance.

It was her turn to come in and she didn't disappoint him. They went back and forth for about an hour before the swords came out. He was surprised on how much of his training stuck with her, but she had a few new tricks.

"We should take a break… your starting to bleed from your mouth…" She was worried he was pushing himself too hard. Even with him operating at 30%, she was having a hard time staying on top of the fight.

"Sounds to me your ready to throw in the towel!" He tightens his grip on the handle and placed the blade in front of him.

"OH REALLY!?" She came in with all she had, the swords started to make small sparks as they made contact.

He placed his weapon up to block his left upper body, but her sword destroys his and reopened the scar she gave him on his face all those years ago.

This time she didn't drop her weapon, Marco was barely able to move his head out the way before her last attack. They looked at each other as they breathed deeply and then to his broken sword. Before she could say anything, he slammed his palm into her chest making her fall over and raising the foot with the knife into the air.

In a flash, it was in his hands as he landed between her legs and the knife at her throat, "Anything can happen out there… never forget that Yuki!"

Her hands were over her head and his sweat was dripping on her face, she rolled on top of him taking the knife from him and placing it on his throat, "I had a great master… and never forgot my training!"

They smiled and she got up and pulled him up, "I guess my sword was getting old..." He picked up the handle and looked back at it.

"… I'm… really-" She didn't mean to do that, but she lost her temper.

"Don't be… I'm proud of you… now help me with dressing my wound." He threw the sword as the blade hit the ground standing up with her pulling his free arm around the back of her neck.

 _Later That Night_

"Marco… I got something made for you a few years after you left… it's been waiting for you every since." Marco was sitting on the front porch of the house watching the rain coming down and drinking wine right out the bottle.

"Oh yeah? Well, don't keep me waiting!" He got up and almost fell into the wall.

"I've never seen you this way… something really bad must of happened?" Yuki was worried about him.

"Don't worry about that… come on!" He gave her his right hand and the other covered his eyes.

She laughed at him, "You don't need to do that!"

"I know… but this makes it more fun for me!" They walked into the living room as she giggle some more.

"Okay… wait here." She ran off into her bedroom.

"Sure thing!" His upper body swayed in the air a little felling the booze.

…

Yuki walked out with a skinny box as tall as her, "Ummmm this use to look a lot bigger when I was a kid… open your eyes!"

Marco dropped his hand, "… it's a big ass box? How did you know I always wanted one?"

Her right hand twitched as she held up to the box, then leaned it on the sofa and punched the top of his head, "DUMMY… open it!"

He was rubbing the sore area, "Only if you help?"

In no time the box was gone and he was holding a massive red and black scythe.

(Let's make this easier on you and me… Google a picture on RWBY's scythe. It looks just like that, but without the rifle part.)

The blade had his name on one side and the other was Yuki's, "It's… amazing…" It stood as tall as him, but was perfectly balanced as he spinned it a few times in his hands.

"I got it just for you… Reaper…" That was the first time she called him by that... and it gave him chills.

 **Okay… so I and ADdude were talking today and he made a few great points. He feels that I'm jumbling this story that was mainly about Marco becoming a father… now it's mostly about him and this war. I feel he's an 110% right with this comment.**

 **Yuki might have been a bit much, but I wanted to give a solid foundation on why he liked that name. Her looking like a younger Asuka was… I was talking to someone about how she look and now I can't find the messages, but It was planned.**

 **Let me know how you guys feel about all this. I feel like I'm building more onto the story, but I could also understand how it can be seen as two different stories seeing how light and fluffy it was at the beginning.**

 **Now it's a horror show, but I'm really happy how it is. Things will get lighter when Asuka is gone for good... then it will get way darker.**

 **Tell me if this is a good idea or just wrap it up with the wedding.**

 **Thanks guy and don't forget to leave a review!**


	41. Where's Daddy?

"Soooo where's daddy?" Maria was getting her hair brushed by her mother.

"Yeah… Star seemed upset when I saw her. Did… did something bad happen?" Gidget was working on controlling her flame with Hekapoo.

"It's just been a rough week for your father… he'll be back to normal in no time…" Hekapoo was lying.

"Okay…" Gidget knew it.

 _Outside_

"Mommy... the stars look really pretty up here." Ember and Star were on top of the tower lying on their backs.

"I'm glad you like it… I come up here to think sometimes..." Star had to get her thoughts in place, having her draught next to her was really helping.

"Daddy did something… didn't he?" While the girls didn't know anything was wrong, just the fact of their father was not there, that was enough to tell them something was going on.

"No… I was the one who pushed him away…" Star kept replaying the whole night in her head.

She then felt the little girl roll on top of her into a hug, " It's okay mommy… daddy will come back!"

Star wrapped her arms around Ember and held her tight, "I hope so…"

 _Blue Heaven_

"You're not allowed to call me that… you got that?" The scythe was as tall as Marco with the blade three in a half feet long and the back end nine inches extended out. It had suited him well with the way he held it tight in his hand.

"Oh… okay…" Yuki looked down nervous that she upset him, until she felt his hand pull her chin to look at him.

"Don't sweat it, I really like it!" He gave her a comforting smile.

Her eyes lit up with stars feeling the contact and seeing a smile only for her.

Faye walked in, "I remember that… she dragged it all the way home not allowing anyone to touch it." She felts chills when he looked over his shoulder staring at her with his black eyes.

"I'll make good use of it… soon. I'm heading into town." He let go of Yuki and walked to the door.

"You coming?" Rotating his neck a few times as it cracked.

Yuki followed right behind him just like she use to as a kid. Faye watched them walked out happy that he was back in their lives again.

...

The walk was a quite as Marco taped the weapon on the ground with every other step, "What gave you the idea to make this for me?"

"… you got me something before you left… I wanted to be ready when you came back with my own gift for you!" She kept looking at his shirtless back.

"I see… thank you…" He wanted to tell her the last woman that gave him a weapon died, but he kept it to himself.

 _"I won't let that happen again…"_ His hand tighten on the new weapon.

"Sooooo… what are we going to do in town?" Yuki wanted to know the plan.

"I'm hoping someone is still open at this hour, I need a new jacket"

"You're not going to get a trench coat? Are you?" She didn't think it would be a bad look on him.

"Maybe, something will catch my eyes. Stop walking behind me, you know this place better than I do… we use to hold hands when I would take you to visit Asuka all the time..."

In no time, Yuki latched her hand on his left "Better?" She looked up to him with a bright smile.

"More than you'll ever know…" Just like the last time he was with her, Marco was starting to feel better already.

Her cheeks went red, the quiet returned until they went into a shop in town.

"We're getting ready… to… close…?" The owner was under the table until he seen who just walked in.

"It won't take-" Marco was looking around the shop until he seen the male.

"You gotta be shitting me…" The owner's mouth was wide open.

"How have you been, Captain Reinhardt?" Marco was glad to see a familiar face.

"Better than you from what I can tell!" He came around the table as they stared each other down… well, Marco had to look up at him.

"Time will do that to you..." They kept staring, Yuki started to get worried as she held Marco's hand tighter.

…

…

They broke out in a huge laughter as Reinhardt picked him up into a hug, "REAPER, IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME!?"

Yuki let out a breath grateful as they seemed to be friends.

"TOO LONG MY FRIEND! NOW YOU SELL DRESSES?!" Marco was quick to poke fun at his new job unit Reinhardt dropped him onto his feet.

"I sell items for war… doesn't hurt to have something nice for the ladies… I see you have taken that name of yours literally with the new weapon?" He was checking it out in all angles to make sure it wasn't a toy.

"I blame her!" Marco pulled his hand to show Yuki.

"Ohhhh I see… finally found the Jinko of your dreams, huh?" Reinhardt was elbowing him in the chest.

Yuki's face went red as she heard wedding bells in her ears.

"I was her Master for a short time… she helped me in dealing with… Asuka's death." The room became silent.

"I apologize for the mistake… nice to meet you young lady, come follow me…" The big guy knew he stepped in it… big time.

"No worries…" Yuki didn't know what else to say as they walked into the back of the shop.

"I believe you were looking for this?" He threw out his arms to show the room filled with body armor in all shapes and sizes.

"This is much better!" Marco released Yuki's hand as he searched the room.

"I thought so, what you looking for anyway?" The former Chapin asked I still trying to comprehend this whole entire situation

"A new coat, the last one has too many bad memories with it. Pants wouldn't hurt either." Now shuffling some racks

"Not a trench coat… right?" What? No one likes a good trench coat now in days?

Yuki was giggling after hearing that.

"Not you too, what would be so bad about that?!" Marco looked back at them as they kept laughing.

"I'm just kidding, grab whatever you like!" Still had that attitude like always.

Everything Marco pulled out didn't work for him, until he found a red leather jacket. The shoulders were in black and even had a hoodie to match.

"I take it you know Marco?" Yuki looked up to Reinhardt.

"You talking about Reaper?" He gave her a confused look never hearing the name before.

"Ummm yeah?" Was she the only one that really knew his name?

He nodded his head, "We go way back, I use to be in his unit." That's all the older man responded.

The Jinko looked at him wanting to know more until she seen Marco in his new outfit.

"How does this work?" He gave Yuki a smile that made her gulp.

"Simple, but it gets the job done." Reinhardt gave him a thumbs up.

"Who would have thought, you would have anything worth a damn in this place?" Marco's new jacket had matching combat like pants with built in knees pads resting on his on his shins in black.

(Just in case you guys don't understand why the knee pads are so low. What happens when you take a knee on the ground? Your pants shoot up, right? So as you stand, the knee pads will rest on your shins and then when you lay on your knees, they will be pulled up. God I love my combat pants lol!)

"Hot, I like how it matches your weapon…" Was all Yuki could mumble out.

Reinhardt looked down at her "Right… you up for a few drinks?"

Marco smirked at him, "Does a Bearwolf shit in the woods?"


	42. Catching Up

**10 MAY 18**

 **The rewrite is coming to an end, Nicki is right behind me making sure I didn't miss anything…**

 **That woman has a hawk eye for catching all my flaws!**

"Okay, that's enough about the past, how has your life been after the war Reaper?" The men were having a good time talking about the war while getting drunk. With each new story, Yuki made sure to listen to each word. She was drinking at a much slower rate.

"Thing have been… kinda crazy?" Marco look at the brown liquid in his mug.

"You found a new war to fight?" Reinhardt couldn't imagine any other life for him.

"Oh nothing like that, I finished my game with Hekapoo and went back to Earth… that didn't last long..." Marco slammed the rest of his drink as Yuki gave him a refill.

"That's right, you had an odd relationship with her. How did that go for you?" Reinhardt finished his drink thinking that Yuki was going to fill him up. All she did was look at Marco wanting to know what happens also.

He smirked at the Bison, "Believe it or not, I'm a father…"

Their eyes were wide open after hearing that, Yuki wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

 _"It's just one kid… I can totally deal with one kid!"_ She thought to herself.

"You? A father? Like… with a little person that looks like you and Goddess Hekapoo?!" Reinhardt had to make sure he heard him right.

"Yes… is it really hard to believe?" He gave them a somewhat pissed off look.

"Well to be honest… yes, it's hard to see that. Back in the war… you were a demon killing anything that put your men in harm's way. I can see you training your child!"

"Funny how you say 'child', I have three little girls." His hand was in the air showing three fingers with a huge grin.

Yuki fell out her chair making a loud thud, _"Alright three… I could… maybe?"_

"You sure know how to pump them out Reaper, I wonder how the Goddess had taken it?" The older male was laughing a little.

"About that… each of my children has a different mother..." He was scratching that back of his head.

Yuki was almost back into her seat and then back on the ground with the last comment, _"I'm done for… he has THREE other women?!"_

 _"_ Just spreading your seed around the land I see… ever heard of pulling out man?" The other male in the room said with one eyebrow in the air.

"The first one was completely out of shock seeing how me and Hekapoo thought it wasn't possible. The second one was a trap and the last... I was really drunk… like really fucked up!" Marco was laughing his ass off now looking back at it all.

"My oldest is Gidget with Hekapoo, she has the brightest golden eyes that always brighten my day. The second one is Ember from Star Butterfly, she's a fighter just like her mother… I think she found my old stash of WWF tapes with some of the moves she pulled on me. Maria is the youngest with a childhood friend of mine, she's the ringleader of all of them… I think a lot of my leadership traits are in her" He was now looking at the table.

"Making yourself a little army again, huh? What're their ages?" Reinhardt was glad he was able to find happiness after the war.

"8, 6 and 4… I just started to train them today. It was a good day until… well I ended up at the wrong end of a magic wand." He smirked, but his eyes told another story.

"Wait… are you talking about Princesses Star Butterfly… like the next in line to rule Mewni?" Yuki couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah? You guys heard about her?" Marco was surprised that they might know who she is.

"Just how dense are you man? We do know this isn't the only world out there!" Reinhardt was actually slightly offended.

"Sorry about that, it was one thing to know Hekapoo because she's a God, but Star Butterfly? That's news to me that her name is out there like that!" He started to scratch the 5 o'clock shadow on his face.

"She had a few run-ins with a cult out here, really laid down the law on them!" Reinhardt didn't want to say anything else about the cult.

"Are… are you with any of them right now?" Yuki had to know.

Marco looked sad after hearing her question, "I was with all three of them… together and happy... then something bad happened… I had to leave…"

 _"That's why he came back… it wasn't for me…"_ She looked away from him.

Marco was able to pick this up as a hint to say something, "I came back because this was the last place that felt like a home to me. Yuki… not a day went by that you didn't cross my mind!" He placed his hand on top of hers.

She looked back at him with a half-smile, "I'm really glad you came back Marco!" With her other hand, she placed it on top of his.

"Hmmmm, are you planning to find the other men?" Reinhardt wanted to move the conversation along.

"Only if Yuki tags along?" His smile grew bigger.

"Hell yeah I'm coming!" She was happy knowing that he wanted her with him.

"That's good to hear, there's a good size of us still around. Miia and Ryoko are going to flip when they see you!" That was an understatement!

Yuki snapped her head at Reinhardt after hearing the female names.

"I've been wonder how that is… by my count, I should be the only one still alive? Hekapoo told me that time flows at a different rate here than my home world timeline. Like every one hour is a day here or something like that?" She really didn't give him much information on the subject.

"No fucking way?" Reinhardt said as Yuki's jaw hit the table.

"No… really… so somebody tell me how long have I been gone!" Like… today!

"Reaper… it's been over 77 years…" His Captain smacks him in the face with the cold hard truth… that's been happening a lot lately.

"How… but… how are you all alive still?" Marco's hands started to shake, Yuki held them tighter to calm him down.

"It's… because of the stream we have…" Yuki said softly, all those years went by in a flash for him… but for her. It was almost century and she never gave up hope on him coming back.


	43. We Have To Do Something

**10 MAY 18**

 **Almost done with this, feel so much better about the story now!**

Marco was drunk as a skunk while Yuki was holding him up as they headed back home, "77 years! *hiccup* can you believe it… I *hiccup* can't…?"

She wasn't enjoying this as the Jinko watched Marco drink himself away, he's been drinking from the moment he woke up today, "Time flies by… I guess..."

"I really fucked *hiccup* up… didn't I…?" He just couldn't come to terms with this fact, that and she's been waiting for him to come back for her.

"You have a family now… you could have just forgotten about me and moved on…" It hurt her to say that, but now she knew he wasn't going to take her away with him.

He stops her and stands up tall, "Yuki… don't *hiccup* say that… I can't just forget *hiccup* you…"

 _"She was the only thing to help me with Asuka's... death… oh God, I should have came back sooner…"_ He couldn't hide the sadness in his eyes.

Yuki was done being nice, "SO WHAT NOW?! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ABANDON YOUR FAMILY AND STAY WITH ME OR SOME SHIT?! I COULD BE A BETTER WIFE AND DO THE FUCKING JOB SEEING HOW YOUR THREE WOMEN DON'T WANT TO DO IT. I WOULD NEVER KICK YOU OUT LIKE THAT… NEVER"

He placed his fist on top of her head, "Don't *hiccup*curse… I don't know what to *hiccup* do anymore…"

"I can tell…" She rubs her head and looks down.

"You know… Asuka told *hiccup* me I need to be back on the *hiccup* battlefield again…?" He looked up to the stars.

Yuki snapped her head back at him, "Asuka… but she's-"

"Don't say that!" Marco was sobering up now that 'she' was in the conversation.

"How the fu… freak could she tell you that then?" She didn't want him to hit her again like that.

He looks back down at her and points at his head, "She popped back up in my life a few days ago… she's the biggest reason why I had to leave…"

She still didn't understand, "Marco…"

Tears started to come from his eyes, "She was pregnant with our baby… and I didn't even know…"

"She was…" Yuki slapped her mouth in shock.

…

He starts to walk away, "I haven't seen her all day… I'm going to stay with her tonight… I'll see tomorrow..."

"… wait… you're going to her grave?" She barely said it out loud.

Marco reaches into his jacket to pull out a flask and starts drinking again.

"Please… stop…!" Yuki was shaking with how pissed she was.

Finishing off a swig, he turns to her as he whips his chin off, "What's the matter?"

"Marco… you've been drinking all day and you don't seem to be slowing down anytime soon… just come home with me… okay…?" She planned on talking about his drinking in the morning.

He looks at her and shakes his head, "Yuki… I have a lot on my mind and I don't want you to see me like this… I'll… I'll be fine…"

"NO, YOU WON'T… your family pretty much kicked you out and left you for dead… you just found out someone you loved was carrying your child… I can't leave you alone… what if you hurt yourself…" Yuki couldn't let this be the last time she saw him.

"I'm… I'm not going to lie… I've thought about it a few times already..." He takes another drink.

"You thought about-" Her eyes are wide with shock.

"Killing myself… yes!" The smile he gave her looked like it came from death himself.

 _Butterfly Kingdom_

The castle was dark and quiet as it's a few hours before the sun would be coming up, the Red Hoodie Bandits were together working on a plan to get their father back.

"Mommy told me something happened tonight… that's why daddy is gone…" Ember held her Princess Marco doll tight.

Gidget clapped her hands together getting their attention, "We need to find him if our mother's are just going to sit around then!"

"Oh yeah? You got a way to find daddy? He could be ANYWHERE?!" Maria was the most upset out the three. She hasn't like the mood her father been in the last few days and just wanted him to come back home.

"I might have a way to find him…" Gidget wasn't sure if her plan could work, but it was worth a try.

"You're planning on telling us or what?" Ember hated when she would do that, start talking about something and then think about if she should go on.

"Okay… you remember when my mom popped us in the back of the head?" They all started to rub the same spot feeling the burning pain again.

"I think mama Hekapoo hits me the most…" Maria always seemed to get it the worst.

"Well, that's because you're always getting into trouble!" Ember started to giggle until the little one punched her in the arm.

"Well it's not only to keep us in line, she uses it to keep track of us at all times!" Gidget was able to figure it out a few years ago. Her mother would know all her hiding spot by seeing her silhouette in a blaze.

"NO WAY?!" Ember never knew why she could never get away from Hekapoo when she would leave the house to explore.

"I've been able to see everyone no matter where they are… sorry for cheating all the times in hide and seek…" She gave a nervous smile to the others.

Ember and Maria reached over and started to pull her cheeks, **"THE WHOLE TIME?! YOU'RE THE ONE ALWAYS YELLING ABOUT CHEATING?!"** They said together.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch not so hard guys?!" Gidget started to bat away their hands from her face.

"We're letting you off easy right now, but you'll pay for it later!" Maria had her finger pointed at her oldest sister.

"I know… look, daddy is somewhere really far, mommy never took me there, but I can see him… he's in pain right now..." Gidget had her eyes pointed at the ground.

"How do we get to him? My mother never lets her scissors out of sight!" Ember started to pet the doll's hair.

"I'm not sure, maybe we could get my mom's? She always leaves them hanging around?" Gidget didn't know if she could steal them without being caught.

Maria reached into her hoodie and pulled out Janna's scissors, "My mommy gave this to me when she came back… will this work?"

Gidget snatched them "Yeah, it's perfect… why do you have them anyway?"

The youngest shrugged her shoulders, "Mommy never wanted them… something about just wanting to be with daddy and being a family?"

"That's so cool…" Ember couldn't take her eyes off them.

"Let's get ready to go guys!" Gidget got on her feet and pulled them up.

 _Blue Heaven_

Marco and Yuki walked together holding hands to Auska's grave, when they were close enough to see it, he asked, "Did they do something up there? It looks different?"

"Yeah… they made a mural for all the men and woman that died in your unit. They were looking for you before opening it, but no one knew where to start…" Yuki was there as his stand in for the ceremony.

They made it to the small hill to find a wall with all the names etched into it, there was also a brass statue of him the day he left. The blood cover his face was red gems, Reaper's body was oriented as walking forward with a small plaque at the bottom.

 _"No Mission Too Difficult. No Sacrifice Too Great. Duty First! To the man that made us into an unstoppable force, Reaper!"_

Marco gave a weak smile, "I didn't do anything… just gave them the courage and motivation to do what was needed to be done…"

"That's not true… if it wasn't for you then I would have been in that war myself… you saved all of us Marco!" She held his hand tighter.

"I couldn't save her…" They made their way to Asuka's gave.

"You did everything you could, your Soldiers told me a lot about you and her at the ceremony. Marco… please just stay with me a little longer, I don't want to lose you after having you back in my life!" Yuki latched her body tight onto his.

He wrapped his arm around her and placed his nose on top of her head, "Yu… Yuki… I don't know what to do… I just want the pain to stop… oh God please…" Marco couldn't hold back the tears anymore, it was all starting to be too much for him again as his scythe hit the ground now pulling her tighter.

She felt him go limp in her arms as their knees were on the ground, the tiny Jinko pulled her head back to look him in the eyes, "I can help with stopping the pain… just trust me, Marco!"

Slowly, she kissed him softly then pulled her head back, his eyes were pitch black, but looked so weak. Then she reached a hand up to brushed some of his hair from his face, "I'll be your strength for now on!"

Another kiss that lasted longer, they broke the kiss, but kept her head at the same spot, "I'll be the one to pick you up when you fall!"

Again a kiss that was met with him kissing her back, "I'll never leave you side… if you wish to keep me!"

This time his tongue was poking around for entrance, he was the one to break the kiss this time shocked over what he just did, "Yuki… you don't know what you getting yourself into… by being with me-"

She cuts him off by jumping on top of him to deepen the kiss again.

 _Somewhere in Blue Heaven_

A purple portal is ripped open and three little girls jump out.

"Wait? I thought those things were all blue Gidget?" Ember has been on a few trips and only seen them in blue with normal people or orange with Hekapoo.

"I'm not sure? Maybe I'm like my mother and have a specific color when I make portals?" The oldest passed the scissors back to Maria on keeping them safe.

"I think that's a cool color, now where's our daddy?" The youngest was ready to see their father again.

"Hmmmmm, let me see?" The half demon eyes started to glow with a small flame around them.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ember winced her face in pain.

"Not really… now shut it! I'm trying to concentrate!" She kept walking in circles.

The other two looked at each other and started to make faces behind her back.

"I can see that!" She reached her hand behind her and flicked their noses.

"THERE HE IS?! LET'S GO!" She went into a full sprint, but Maria was able to jump on her back.

"Giddy up horsey!" The little one held on tight and pointed one finger in the direction they were going.

"NO FAIR YOU TWO?! WAIT FOR ME, I HAVE TINY LEGS?!" Ember was left to run behind them.

 _Reaper Squadron Memorial_

"Yuki… I can't…" She was on top of him kissing his neck over and over ready to strip him naked and claim her prize.

"I know about you and Mama… it's okay, now you have me!" She hated knowing her mother had him first, but that didn't matter anymore.

"You… you knew?" Marco thought he really got away with it also.

"It's okay like I said Marco… I've been saving myself for you… I'm all yours, no man has ever touched me..." She felt his hands run up and down the sides of her upper body.

"That's not it…" He was losing the battle on keeping himself in check.

Before anything else happen, Yuki lifted her body up, "MARCO… I'm older than you! Don't you see me as a woman now?" She picked up her shirt to show off her perfect body to him. She was truly perfect in every way possible.

"I do now… but I don't know if I can do this…" His ears started to twitch and shot off the ground making Yuki land on her back.

"What was that for?!" She was rubbing the back of her head watching him look all around.

"WHAT DO YOU SMELL?! WE'RE NOT ALONE?!" He couldn't see anyone, he knew something was moving towards them, and fast.

She was back on her feet pulling down her shirt and now sniffing the air, "There's three of them *sniff* they… *sniff*sniff* they smell *sniff* like you?"

Marco was able to finally spot his little girls running with all their tiny might, "It's… my girls?"

Yuki was looking the same direction, "Your babies? How they find you?" She held his hand and was hiding behind him not sure how this would go on.

"They're my kids… nothing can stop them if they put their mind to it!" He started to smile now hearing them call him.

 **"DADDY?! DADDY, WE FOUND YOU?!"** They made to the top of the hill knocking him to the ground and Yuki. They were all fighting each other to hug him tighter.

"Hey, hey, hey my little minions. Calm down, I'm not going anywhere!" He used his free hand to pat them.

They lifted their heads with tears in their eyes, "We were… *sniff* so worried daddy!" Ember was the first one to say anything.

"Why did you leave us like that daddy? You promise me, you wouldn't let me out your sight!" Gidget was referring to her pinky swear from a few nights ago.

Maria was thinking the same thing, but had a bigger question on her mind, "Who's she and why are you holding her hand like that daddy?"

Yuki was frozen in fear having all three girls giving her the death stare, "Ummmm hi guy… I'm your daddy's old friend..." She gave a nervous chuckle.

 _"Oh, Goddess Hekapoo… they look ready to eat me alive!"_ She started to sweat out of the fear… maybe she shouldn't be praying to Hekapoo right now...

 **Sorry for the long wait guys… I just got a lot of things going on in my life right now and I'm having a hard time on dealing with it.**

 **Hope you guys were able to check out my story, Scarred For Life.**

 **It's my take on the bad boy Marco. Little something I'm working on to get some thoughts off my mind. The dark stuff is over so it should be getting better now. Take a look at it if you will.**

 **So how do you guys feel about Yuki throwing herself on Marco like that? She's in love with him and when Marco is drunk, he just can't say no. Sure glad the girls showed up before something bad really happened.**

 **The Mark of Hekapoo being able to track them down was ADdude's idea and really what helped me write this chapter.**

 **Thank you.**


	44. Don't Leave Us Again!

The three girls kept looking at Yuki and then back down to his hand, all their heads were in track going back and forth, "How in the world did you guys track me down?"

Ember kept her eyes on the Jinko, "Long story dad… why are you not home with US!" She made sure to twist the knife deeper in Yuki's heart.

"Don't worry about that,now stop looking at her like that!" Marco pulled himself back onto his feet and placed the three girls in front of him to check if they were hurt.

Yuki was still on the ground watching his movement, _"He's really a father…"_

"Daddy… what's really going on? Our mommies won't tell us anything?" Maria was glad her father was okay, but had a lot of questions.

"OH WOW?! You have new clothes and is that a new weapon?!" Ember went for his scythe.

He reached over to help her pick it up, "Sure is, my friend over there got it from me. What do you guys think?"

Maria stomped her foot on the ground because he side stepped her question by showing the new weapon, but even she had to admit it was pretty kickass.

The girls reached for it and held it tight looking over every detail, "This… this is pretty awesome dad…" Gidget was shocked by his new weapon.

Maria was tracing the outline of the handle until her hand hit a hidden button, the scythe collapsed with the blade folding over. It looked like a makeshift shield that could be attached to his forearm.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!?" She pulled her hands into the air as the weapon came back down to the ground, Marco reached for it and examined its new form.

"Did… did you know it would do that?" He asked Yuki now placing it on his right arm, the weight seemed to disappear as he extended his arm out a few times. The blunt end could still be used to disable an attacker with sheer force while the opposite end flipped forward able to stab.

"No clue? The blacksmith told me it would be special when he found out it was for you?" She grabbed his arm and pulled it to her face.

The girls got into their fighting stance ready to kick her head off, "Watch it, young ladies… I'm going to say this just one time, that woman is someone very special to me… she's not your enemy!"

Yuki looked up at them and jumped a little seeing their eyes burning with anger, Ember was the first to claim down as she flipped into the air and landed behind Yuki. Her little hands started to play with one of her ears on top of her head.

"OH, MY GOSH… ARE THESE REAL?!" Yuki's face started to go flushed and her hands started to bat in front of her like cat paws.

"Mmmmph… please don't do that… only your father can… can touch them…" Her ears were very sensitive, this wasn't normal to other Jinkos.

Ember kept playing with them just like when she would get a hold of Gidget's horns, "But they're amazing?! I want eras just like this?! How did you get them?! Please tell me?!"

Marco placed his hand on top of her head to twist it and look him in the eyes, "Peanut, she asked you nicely to stop. She's a Jinko so all of their ears are like that."

Ember pulled her hands back and nodded her head, "Sorry about this… mama Hekapoo told me to stop pulling at people with things on their head..."

The other two girls started to giggle watching Ember holding her hands down from reaching back up and touching them.

Yuki made a break for it and was behind Marco holding him tight, "I feel so violated…" She was rubbing her face in a no fashion on his back.

"It's okay, why don't you come out and let the girls introduce themselves?" He felt her head pop up and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Ember made her way to the girls as they stood up in order.

"Hi there, I'm Gidget Diaz. My mommy is Hekapoo from the scissors forger dimension, nice to meet you!" She gave a small wave with a sweet smile showing one fang.

"Ummmm hello… I'm Ember Butterfly Diaz… my mommy is Princess Star Butterfly of the Mewni Kingdom." She finished off with a bow.

"Sup… I'm Maria Diaz, my mommy is Janna Ordonia from Earth… that's about it?" She then made a peace sign with the right hand as the tip was touching her eye.

Marco started a small clap as he was proud of his girls, Yuki raised her head more and returned the jester, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Yuki Valentine… your daddy was my Master when I was younger!" She placed both hands on his shoulders and rested her chin on top of his head.

The Red Hoodie Bandits tilted their head to the side, " **Master?"** They had to be sure they heard that right.

"True story, I trained her to fight just like I'm teaching you guys now!" Marco had his eyes shut crossing his arms over his chest and giving a firm nod in confirmation.

 **"Ohhhhhh!"** They had taken a few steps back and huddle together with their heads in the middle.

"What do we do?! Is she trying to take him from us?" Gidget started off the group meeting.

"No clue, but her ears are super soft and I want to touch them again!" Ember raised her small hands up and started to pinch them together.

"I think we should make her disappeared just to be on the safe side!" Maria pointed her thumb at her throat and slide it across quickly.

"Should… should I be worried about them Marco?" Being a Jinko, her ears could pick up almost anything if they concentrate hard enough on it, they were twitching hearing the ongoing conversation.

"I'll keep them in line, but I would watch your butt to be on the safe side!" He started to laugh as she smacked his arm.

"Not funny… they're your kids so I wouldn't put it past them having one tenth of your skills!" She started to hide again.

"Just one tenth? I don't think you're giving them enough credit." He started to rub his chin wondering what the hell they had to talk about.

"Yes… it's scary seeing how they look just like you and smell, but I'm worried they might end up doing something to me. They think I'm trying to keep you from them!" Yuki knew things just got a lot more complicated with her previous plans.

He smiled and clapped his hands loudly, "Alright buttercheeks, let's get out of here… I'm starving!"

The girls looked back to him as he stood up and held Yuki's hand again, "That's my spot…" Ember eyes were twitching in frustration.

"Let's go guys and hop on." Maria made a dash to climb up her father and rested her butt on the back of his neck.

Gidget grabbed his free hand as Ember held her other one, "Where are we, daddy?" The oldest asked as she was looking around the grave area.

"This… this use to be my old home… you guys hungry?" Yuki smiled when he said that.

He heard Maria's stomach start to growl, "Ummmm, I'm kind of hungry… what time is it here anyway?"

Marco looks over to Yuki as she looked up to the stars, "Just a bit after 2 am."

 _Valentine's Residence_

The small group walked into the front door finding Faye still awake reading a book, "Oh hello there… did you pick up some guest along the way?"

"Hey mama, these are Marco's babies. They found us just a few minutes ago!" The walk home was quiet, Yuki tried her best to start a conversation with the girls. They opened up to her slowly, but still kept a distance on anything too personal.

"Why don't you guys hop off and I'll make something for all of us." Marco placed Maria on the ground as Ember ran up to Faye.

"I know this is going to be weird to ask, but… could I play with your eras please?" She had little stars in her eyes wanting nothing more than to feel with them.

"Why aren't you a curious one, I don't mind, just try not to pull them or I might have to cut your!" She then pulled up her hands showing large claws.

The little blonde gave a loud gulp, then made her way behind her and started lightly to play with them, "Soooooo soooooft…" She had a large creepy smile.

"Sorry about my sister… she's kinda of... odd sometimes?" Gidget always had to be the responsible one out the group.

"I don't mind dear, why don't you guys tell me about yourselves seeing how your father hasn't had much time to tell me about you all!" She gave Marco's back the death stare upset he didn't say anything about his little angels.

 _The Kitchen_

Yuki walked up behind Marco as he was making some sandwiches and pulled him into a hug, "I'm… I'm not trying to take you away from them… I just don't want to lose you… I know I'm selfish but I need you…"

He kept on with his task, "I know that Yuki… they never saw me around another woman so it's going to be a little hard on them. I'm not leaving you behind this time… I promise!"

Her eyes lite up after hearing that, she gave a loud yawn and pulled away to help him make some drinks, "It's been one hell of a day, I'll get the bath ready for you when we finish up in here." Yuki got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek as she walked out.

"The girls will rip your heart out if they saw that!" Marco gave a little laugh and followed behind her.

"So you're all really his kids… you must have a great family!" Faye was enjoying hearing about their lives, she couldn't believe how well he did in life after Marco left their house. From what they're saying, he's a spectacular father and always encouraging them to do their best.

"Okay guys, come and eat up!" Marco and Yuki placed the items on the coffee table as the little devils started to munch out.

He made his way over to the loveseat and pulled out a bottle of wine, Yuki started to cough loudly to get his attention, "Don't you think it's a little late for a drink mister?"

Marco still had the bottle to his lips as he gave her one finger to hold that thought, a few seconds later the contents were gone, "*belch*… it's just one drink…"

She gave him a frustrating look as the male made his way to eat some food, "I'll get the bath going for you…"

Yuki walked out with her chin in the air, "I guess you're drinking finally starting to upset her." Faye thought it was cute seeing how her little girl was acting towards him.

Gidget placed the sandwich tight in her lips and clawed up to her father, "We really missed you, daddy… don't leave us like that again, okay?"

Marco swigged her legs over his lap, "I'm sorry about that… I have a lot of things to work out with your mother's back home"

"So that's what you didn't want to talk about… I'm glad you came somewhere you felt would be best place for you to get well again." Faye put the last piece of the puzzle into place on why he was here.

"Yeah… sorry for coming around when I'm at my worst… thank you for helping me during this time..." Marco was thankful she had taken him in again.

The woman stood up and made her way over to him and placed her hand on top of Gidget's head, "It's about time I get some rest, you guys are more than welcome to sleep anywhere you wish. I'll make a big breakfast for all of us in the morning!"

As she walked away, Faye pulled her hand from Gidget and traced one finger along his chin.\, "Thanks... sweet dreams!"

She raised her hand into the air, "Always when you're around Reaper, get some rest guys."

The girls didn't like that little show that went on, "They seem really touchy with you daddy…" Maria was ready to break the plate she was holding on to.

"Now girls, these people are like family to me. Try not to be too upset with the way they interact with me." Marco didn't want them to be upset while staying at Faye's.

"Fine daddy, but we have our eyes on Yuki!" Ember said as the three girls smashed their fist into the open palm making a loud smacking noise.

"You guys are too cute!" He was so proud of them on how they were looking out for him, Yuki walked in and looked over at them.

"Hey, the bath is ready. Why don't you jump in and I'll get the girls to bed?" Yuki reached for Gidget and picked her up. The golden eye girl was surprised on how fast she removed her from her father.

"You're… kinda strong…?" Gidget was looking over the woman not believing someone as small as her was so strong.

"It's in my blood, why don't you guys give him a hug before bed?" She gave them a warming smile and placed Gidget back on the ground.

Marco was looking at her in awwww at how well she was treating his girls, damn near like her own, "Come here my Red Hoodie Bandits, I love you so much!"

The girls were locked in his tight grip enjoying the affection he was showering on them, "We love you more daddy, see you in the morning!" Maria let out a small yawn as each girl kissed his cheek.

The time difference was catching up with them and they could now rest easy knowing he was safe again, Marco disappeared into the hallway, "Alright girls, make yourselves comfortable and I'll get some blankets."

Ember and Maria went to the sofa laying their heads on one the armrest and tapping their feet together, Gidget was sitting on the loveseat her father was in and curling up into a ball.

Yuki wrapped them tightly and then shut off the lights, "Sweet dream guys."

In each of their own ways, they wished her a goodnight as well. She was hoping that they were starting to warm up to her, but now she had bigger fish to fry. Running into her room she stripped and made her way to the shower.

Quickly, she opened and closed the door to the bathroom now leaning her back on the door "Hey… you want some company?"

"Marco pulled the wash rag from his face to take in the view, Yuki was tall and slender with a perfect brown tan while having small black stripes run along her body. The years of training has chiseled her body into tight solid muscle mass, but not overbearing on her beauty. Her breasts were perky coming in at a good handful C cup with the cutest small pink nipples sitting on top of them.

Her blue eyes remained him of shimmering clear water as the light would dance on top of it, the red hair was the perfect color to compliment her skin tone. His jaw almost hit the ground now seeing her naked, she had her chin lower as her eyes looked up to him.

"Ummmmm… yeah… come on in *hiccup*" He slapped his hand on his mouth forgetting to hide the second bottle of wine he got into when he was in the bathroom.

"What in the world am I going to do about you hmmmm? Move forward and give me some room!" He did as told as she slipped her body behind his, Yuki wrapped her arms in front of his neck to pull him and lean on her.

Her breast became his new pillow as he closed his eyes melting into her warmness, "God I needed this so much… I've been *hiccup* a mess… haven't I?

She was playing with the hair on top of his head as she felt his hands tighten on her calf muscles, "You need to slow down with the drinking… if not for me then think about your girls!"

Yuki pushed him forward now rubbing his shoulders "Hssssss… I'll try to work on it… be careful with my right shoulder, it's gotten pretty messed up over the years."

The Jinko started to dig deeper in his tense muscles, there were large areas of his skin that look like it had been melted, "Your body is riddled with scars… I'm sure each one has a pretty nasty story to it..."

She has never been this close to his body, the night she was rubbing the lotion on him was more drooling over his near nakedness. Right now, he was awake and welcoming her to be closer, "You would be right… ouch, ouch, ouch… fuck that hurts so gooooooood…!"

Yuki was now rubbing her elbow down his spine trying to loosen him up, "Your lovers never did this for you? I would do this everyday just to feel your body in my hands!" She finished off pulling him closer again and kissing his trapezius muscle.

"I usually have to ask, they work me pretty hard by waiting on them hands and feet… I don't mind... FUCK?! NOT SO HARD YUKI?!" His eyes shot open in pain.

He was referring to her biting the living hell out of him and digging her nails into his abs, with a mouth full of her Marco meal, "They should treat you better… you gave them beautiful babies and your undying love… I would cherish each moment with you just like now!"

Marco leaned his head on to hers when she loosens her grip on him, "My love for them is different from-"

 _Living Room_

Gidget jumped a little when she heard him yell, looking around the room she couldn't see her father until she used her tracker vision. Then she saw him… and someone else was in the tub with him, without thinking, she started to scream out loud.

Her sisters woke up screaming also.

 _Bathroom_

Before Marco could finish his thought, he heard the girls screaming. He jumped out the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist running out the room, Gidget jumped off the chair after seeing him and into his arms.

"I'M HERE BABY, I'M HERE… IT'S OKAY… I WON'T LET YOU GO!" Marco went to the sofa and sat between the other two girls.

"DADDY… I WAS SO SCARED!" She was anything but scared, Gidget was ready to murder anyone who thought they could make a move on one that gave her life.

Faye ran out to check on them, "IS EVERYTHING OKAY OUT HERE?!"

 _"It had to be Yuki then!"_ Her eyes squinted with more anger.

"Yeah… sorry about that… the girls are not use to sleeping in new places..." Marco assumed that was the reason why they started to scream.

"I'm sorry about kids…" Faye felt bad, the girls must not like being too far from him when somewhere new.

"No… I'm sorry… I thought I saw something and… and I started to scream. I didn't mean to bother you!" Gidget had the sweet innocent girl mode flipped ON.

"Don't worry about that, try to get some rest, the sun will be up soon." Then Faye went back into her room.

"Daddy… could we stay with you tonight?" Ember didn't have a clue what was going on, she knew there had to be a reason for her big sister to pull that off.

"Of course, let me change and I'll come back for you guys alright?" The girls nodded to him as he got up and went back to the bathroom.

Maria made sure her father shut the door, "You want to tell us what that was all about?!"

"I saw daddy… with Yuki in the bathroom, I don't know what they were doing... I didn't like the idea of them being alone like that!" The redhead with brown highlights was dead serious.

"No way…" Ember didn't know what to think.

"See… I told you guys, we gotta make her disappear!" The youngest had her arms crossed looking back at them.

 _Bathroom_

"Shit… I'm sorry about that, I need to get back out there." Marco was placing some boxers and a white T-shirt on fast.

"NO, no, no it's okay… the girls come first. I'll wake you guys up in the morning, good with you?" Yuki was bummed out her plans was shot again.

"Yeah, that would be great." He made his way back to the tub and gave her cheek a quick kiss, then he was gone.

She placed her hand over the spot he just kissed and sank into the water as she made bubbles come out from her mouth. While the kiss was very nice, it felt more like a fatherly kiss rather than someone she wanted to be with…

 _Living Room_

"OK sweetcakes, let me lay on the sofa and-" Marco was in front of the couch and before he could finish, the girls pulled him onto the sofa and laid on top of him.

"Yeah… that works…?" He smiles before yawning and passing out.

 **Super long chapter to make up my long gap on updates.**

 **Please leave a comment.**

 **Thank you**


	45. Is It Really You Reaper?

**10 MAY 18**

 **Made the chapter a little stronger by adding the words he said the day Asuka died. I thought it worked out the last time and wanted to use the rest on the lines for on that day here… look at me planing out stuff!**

Yuki walks into the living room finding Gidget on Marco's face, Ember on his chest with Maria ready to fall off the headrest.

"Hey guys, time to wake up and get some something to eat!" They started to stir.

"Wha-" Maria lifts her head and falls on top of Ember.

"HEY?! WATCH IT?!" The youngest was using her head as a rest for her butt.

Marco reaches up to pulls the top of Gidget's shirt, "You kittens sleep well?"

The girl in the air looks down at him, "I slept like a baby!"

"Sure glad my head doubles as a pillow now..." Yuki starts to laugh at them.

"Go wash your faces and meet me in the kitchen guys." They started to dismount him and make their way to the hallway. Marco stands up as his body starts to make loud cracking noises.

"Come here, let me take care of that!" Yuki walks up to him and start pulling at his arms and neck making them rip louder with popping noises.

He rotates his neck a few times, "Wow… that feels amazing!"

She walks behind him, "We're not done yet, try not to freak out."

"Say what-" Next he feels her knee dig into the small of his back and then her hands on his shoulder, that's when he was pulled back looking up at the ceiling.

"Ohhhh… my.. FUUUUUUUUUCK!?" The pain was intense, but then her lips cover his, each of his fingers were twitching in pain.

Yuki breaks the kisses and gives him a wink, "Just a few more and you'll be good as new!"

He's back to standing now with her pelvic bone tight on his rump, both hands under his pits and starts to twist his upper body a few times.

When it was all over, his body went limp falling on top of her, "I've… I've never felt anything like that…" Marco was starting to recovery as all his joint were freshly cracked.

"Mama showed me all the spots to work on when I was younger, I guess it came in handy?" He wasn't light, but it didn't bother her.

"Can you help me up… I think I'm too loose now?" They started to laugh as she pulled him up.

"Glad I could help, you need to get your body checked out. When was the last time you seen a doctor anyway?" He was walking behind her like Frankenstein.

"Ummmmm, no clue? I just had to deal with the pain… I wake up like this all the time before I start stretching my body around." It never dawned on him what all the injuries did to him.

"Just take a seat and eat up, the trip to your men is about an hour's walk from here." Yuki was standing as she was feeding him.

"You know, my hands still work, right?" His body felt better than it did when they found him.

"I know, but this is more fun for me!" Marco's plate was filled with a big juicy steak, eggs, bacon and hash brown.

Faye placed a bottle of wine next to him, as he reached for it, Yuki pulled it away, "Nope, not today!"

He looked at her like a disappointed child with his arms crossed, "So mean to me… I was only going to have ONE drink!"

"I know your ONE drinks buddy! Today, I plan on keeping you sober as long as possible!" The girls walked in sitting at the table with a plate ready for each of them.

"This looks great Faye!" Maria was digging in as the girls kept their eyes on Yuki.

"Why thank you, but Yuki did most of the work, I wanted to make sure you guys had a good meal for your long trip today." The girls all looked at each other after her comment.

They were surprised on how much care she put into their meals, each one gave Yuki a small nod and a smile.

"That's right fuzzy bunnies! *chomp*chomp* I'm planning to see some old friends and you're coming with! *chomp*" Marco gave the girls a bright smile, then Yuki pulled his chin back.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! It's ungentlemanlike." Yuki watched him roll his eyes.

" **Ohhhhhh sounds fun"** They said together.

 _Reaper's Sanctuary_

"Did you hear from Reinhardt about the mystery man in town?" Miia was hanging some laundry in the backyard, Ryoko was her neighbor.

"Like I believe anything that big idiot says!" Ryoko didn't have time for rumors.

After the war, The General gave Reaper Squadron a good size of land to retire on next to Blue Heaven. Most, but not all of the Soldiers had taken him up on the offer and have lived a quiet life. There was plenty of training to be found still going around the town, most of the kids were put through the same training as the adults did many years ago.

The reason so many of them were still around was due to the Elder Priests baptizing them to calm their minds after the war. P.T.S.D. and night terrors were getting out of control leading some of the Soldiers into a rage and trying to kill again.

Marco did too well of a job making an Army ready to kill…

The Reaper's looked up to Ryoko and Miia on what to do with their new lives, many found jobs on helping the community to grow. The name became so well known that it was also a tourist attraction to learn about the war and the outcome.

There were many pictures of members of the unit all over the place and you couldn't turn around a corner without seeing Marco's or Asuka's face. Each landmark was dedicated to a fallen member, to never forget the people that were sacrifice for the freedom they had earned.

It sure gave Valhalla a run for its money.

"I'm just saying Ryoko, I haven't heard the big guy that drunk in a LONG time. The crusty fool sounded as happy as the night before we set off to the front lines!" Miia was trying to convince Ryoko that someone important was around the area.

 _Outside Reaper's Sanctuary_

"So this is the place? I'm pretty shocked…" Marco couldn't believe how well they've done for themselves after the war, but it was his men so it shouldn't have been a surprise to him.

"Yup… I come here a lot to train with Ryoko… DAMN IT?!" Yuki pulled her hand from his as she placed them on her cheeks. Ember slipped in and grabbed his hand while bumping her hip to push the Jinko over.

"What's the matter Yuki?" Maria asked looking to her as she was shaking with fear.

"Yeah? What's the deal?" Marco thought she was going to piss herself.

"Ummm, I've been with you for a few days and kinda forgot to come here for training… she's going to murder me…" Yuki knew, Ryoko was going to make her run until she died for sure.

"Who's 'she'?" He didn't like seeing her like this.

"Ryoko… she's kind of a slave driver, but really taught me a lot!" She looked up to him as he gave her a huge smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'll have a talk with my Captain. Girls, could you jump off for daddy?" Reaper just found a new game to play and he was more than ready to make some heads roll.

"BUT I JUST GOT TO HOLD YOUR HAND DADDY?!" Ember was the most upset.

"I'll make it up to you, don't you worry!" He pulled the scythe from his arm, making sure they weren't too close to him. Marco held the handle and threw out his arm to have it return to its normal shape, the blade glistened as the sun passed over his name.

"Reapers home…" He flipped up his hood up and started to walk into the town.

The girls held each other never seeing him like that, Yuki offered them her hands, "Hey… this is really important to your father, let's be there for him, okay?"

They looked at one another and back to their father walking away. Slowly Maria climbed up her as Gidget held her left hand and Ember on the right.

"Let's catch up, this is really going to be good!" Yuki couldn't stop smiling seeing the way he was right now.

Marco hasn't felt like this in such a long time, there was something in the air that returned the confidence he didn't even know he was looking for. Walking the hard line ready to rip someone a new one, the joy of watching Soldiers training.

 _"Fuck… Asuka was right about me missing the battlefield."_ He couldn't hide the smile as his walk was picking up speed. Marco pulled out his Commander rank and placed it on his chest.

"Yuki… what's the matter with daddy?" Gidget could tell something just changed with him.

"Your father is a Soldier…" Was all she could say as they started to catch up to him.

The town people couldn't make heads or tails with this person walking in, the scythe kept banging on the grown with his face hidden.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is?" Said one of the town's people.

"No clue… but doesn't his walk remind you of someone?" Said another.

Marco was loving the fact that no one knew who he was, there was something of a thrill in the hunt for him. He kept walking around until he found his target. She was out in the front yard pulling some weeds, Reaper made a beeline right to her fence.

He stopped across from her not saying a word, the woman looked up seeing someone there.

"Watch this girls…" Yuki was jumping for joy ready for the show to begin.

"Can I help you?" Ryoko stood up looking at the stranger. There was something off about this one just standing there not saying a word. Not to mention the weapon he held tight ready to cut anything in half.

"I sure hope so… Captain Ryoko…" He looked up just a little to look into her eyes.

Ryoko dropped what was in her hands and slammed them into her mouth "No…"

"Hey pussycat, who the hell is that? Is that thing he holding a toy or what?" Miia asked from her yard.

"Hmmmm… it's a shame to find you guys not able to recognize your Commanding Officer." He pulled back the hood showing an evil smile.

"Ohhhhh… Sir… is that really you?" Ryoko was ready to fall over.

"In the flesh Captain… hello Commander Miia, I've missed you guys…" Marco was looking back at both of them… then Ryoko jumped over the fence taking him down as Miia wrapped her body around both of them.

"REAPER… REAPER… IS IT REALLY YOU?! PLEASE LET IT BE TRUE?!" Miia was squeezing them together, her face was tight on his left side as Ryoko's was on the right.

"It's really me guys… not so tight… my body is pretty banged up…" He was having hard time breathing, but was more than glad to see their affection in full force.

His girls weren't upset this time seeing someone hold him, they were more concerned with his safety. Miia had Marco and Ryoko covered from head to toe with her body and didn't plan to let go anytime soon.

"Those two severed with your father during the war, they were really close and have missed him for a very long time." Yuki lowered herself to speak to the two girls below her, she seen the worry in their eyes.

"Is… is daddy going to be okay?" Gidget felt like he was going to pop at any second, then she found herself doing something that scared her. She was holding onto Yuki, she felt the Jinko squeezed her hand tight.

"You father is one of the strongest men I've ever known, he'll be fine!" Ember started to hold her tight as well, Yuki was glad to be there for the girls.

"Will you guys control yourself, it's really me… NOW GET OFF!" In a flash, they were standing in the position of attention.

"Now then, Captain Ryoko… I've just been given the most unsettling news that you have been working my Yuki pretty hard, care to explain?" He was dusting himself off and then looked into her eyes.

"SIR… I see a lot of potential in her… I would hope you have been able to find that out by now, SIR!" Ryoko had no clue on how he made her feel this way again, but she sure loved it.

Marco looked over to Yuki and then back to Ryoko, "Yes… I have, there's a reason why my sword isn't on my hip right now. Maybe you could show my girls a thing or two?" His babies jumped a little when he waved them all to come over.

"Commander Miia, how have the men been?" Marco hoped that everyone's outcome ended well.

"Sir, we had some losses due to unforeseen circumstances… but we were able to provide the care to the others and have lived a long happy life, SIR!" Miia knew they were the same rank, but she couldn't help talking like this.

"I'm sad to hear that, but glad you were able to correct the situation… at ease." The two women relaxed and couldn't believe that just happened as they looked back at each other.

The girls and Yuki walked next to him, "Girls, I would like you to meet Miia and Ryoko. Some of my old friends I was telling you about back at the house."

"Sir? These are your kids?" The women were checking them out to see if it was true.

"That's right Commander, Gidget my oldest at 8, Ember second in line at 6 and the baby out the group is Maria at 4. Girls, say hello." Marco pointed to each one as he called off their names.

Miia reached and pulled them into her body, "THEIR GORGEOUS REAPER?!"

Ryoko snached away Gidget and started to throw her in the air and catching her as she came back down.

"TOO HIGH?!" Gidget was having fun but was a little scared.

Ember was touching every inch of Miia's snake body as Maria was looking into her eyes, "Your eyes are so pretty…"

"SHE FEELS SO SMOOTH JUST LIKE A SNAKE DADDY!?" Ember was already having a great time on this trip.

"Come on in guys! Let's get you some drinks and catch up. Don't think that I forgot about you young lady, your Master might be here now, but he can't always protect you!" Ryoko was going to get some payback for being put on the spot like that.

Yuki started to sweat until Marco grabbed her hand.

"Sounds great, oh and you're wrong about that Captain... I'm not letting Yuki out of my sight." He watched his girls being carried into the house and hearing their giggles.

"I see…" Ryoko felt like something must have changed in their relationship to cause that response.

Marco walked into Ryoko's home spotting out a few things to show that she didn't live there alone. Over the fireplace was a large painting of him, Auska, Miia and Ryoko geared up for battle, "I don't remember that one?" He said as he pointed to the painting.

"It was a small picture of us after a mission, I had the painting made and removed the blood that covered our body that day." She made her way next to him and was looking up at it.

"Damn…. we looked so… happy… seems like a lifetime ago now, huh?" He felt her place a hand on his shoulder, the feeling was unsettling remembering the last time she did that.

"We always kept you in our prayers Reaper… I'm glad you were able to visit us." She looked at the side of his face not believe he was here.

"HEY YOU TWO, GET IN HERE NOW?!" Miia was yelling at them to come into the dining room.

Marco sat in a chair next to Miia. Gidget jumped into Ryoko's lap while Ember sat on Miia's and surprisingly Maria was on Yuki's lap, "So my lap isn't good enough for you guys now?" He started to laugh.

"It's not that daddy, we just want to get to know your friends!" Ember was playing with Miia's pointy pink ears.

"Well that makes me happy to hear, where do we begin Miia, Ryoko?" He asked with one eyebrow up.

"First I want to know about your adorable bundle of joys!" Miia was getting a kick out of seeing his babies.

The conversation was on various subjects that went on for two hours, until he asked his girls to go in the backyard and play. They followed his orders and Ryoko offered them some wooden training swords.

"I came here to ask you guys something that an old friend of ours said you would know the answer…" His body started to stiffen up.

"Ummmm sure? What's on your mind?" Miia didn't like how he said that.

"First thing, did you know Asuka had an ability to communicate to dead warriors on the battlefield?" He wanted to start things off slow.

"She showed us the ritual once… freaked us out a little, but it was an amazing tool to have on our side." Ryoko never liked the whole idea of talking to the dead... it did always help when it was used.

"Good… you know that the dead could follow you around if you let them. I don't understand it much myself, have you ever heard of this?" Now he was getting to the hard part.

"Yes… it's only in extreme cases that it happens? Why are you asking?" Miia learned about this when she was on Blue Heaven for a short time with the Elder Priests.

"… what would… how do I say this without sounding crazy?" Marco gave a nervous smile, but this was no laughing matter.

"Auska is back in your life… isn't she?" Ryoko should have known this was going to come up.

He let out a deep breath as the women seen the sadness in his eyes, it reminded them all when he lost Asuka, "She is… I haven't seen her since I've made it here…"

"Reaper… how is she?" Miia asked this like it was a normal question.

"I don't know how to say this, but… it's been killing me… the first time I see her… her body was badly decomposing and I almost attacked my family, What she had to say wasn't something I wanted to hear." Yuki didn't know this and started to gasp.

"After that, she was more or less her old self… just angry at me… last time I saw her she manifested herself in front of my lovers…" His eyes started to water remembering how Star nearly killed him.

His chest felt a little tighter.

"Before that… she told me she was pregnant and that you two knew, is that true?" He looked at his former Soldiers hoping that it wasn't true.

Miia placed her hand over Ryoko's, "We did… she order us to not tell yo-"

The sound of his fist hitting the table made everyone jump, for a short time the only thing heard was the kids playing and laughing, "Why… didn't you tell me… THE HELL WITH FUCKING ORDERS?! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN… I COULD HAVE KEPT HER BESIDE ME TILL THE WAR WAS OVER DAMN IT?!"

Tears started to fall from his eyes... his face showed nothing, but anger for their betrayal "Reaper… she knew you would have done that… we didn't want to see her out there either but there was no stopping her…" Ryoko was truly scared of what might happen next.

 _"ASUKA… ASUKA… SAY SOMETHING… ASUKA…STAY WITH ME PLEASE …NO… DON'T… DON'T DO THIS TO ME… ASUKAAAAAA!?"_

"SO YOU LET HER GO OUT THERE AND DIE FOR ME?! Why… why would you make me live in this hell…" He raised both hands to his face trying to cover his weakness.

 _"I tried to save you, I tried to save you, I tried to save you, I tried to save you..."_

"Sir… I…" Miia's mouth kept opening and shutting, it pained her to see him like this.

 _"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER… I'll... I'll take her back with me…"_

"Yuki stood up and pulled his head to her chest, he tried fighting her off but lost the will and held her arms tight while uncontrollably crying. His yelling sounded more like an animal dying a painful death. The former subordinate was also emotionally distraught as well.

 _"I'm going to walk… tell the men to leave me behind."_

"Reaper… we didn't know what to do… she would have killed us if we told you…" Ryoko couldn't take it seeing him like this, then something started to happen that terrified them all.

He started to laugh, it started off quiet, but then his eyes shot open as he threw his head back laughing even harder, "She… she really would have…!"

Yuki had taken a few steps back as the palm of his hand started to hit the table, his other hand started to hold his sides as he kept laughing.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

...

No one dared to say anything, he was scaring them…

 **Man, this is starting to get crazy… am I going overboard with this whole thing? I really hope this isn't too crazy for you guys.**

 **One thing to take away here is the girls are starting to warm up to Yuki, so that's a plus. Everyone seems to love his little girls and I'm trying to give them more air time.**

 **Kind of weird that it's happening at such an odd time in the story and without their mother's. Keep in mind, for everyone one hour in his original timeline, it's one day where he's at now.**

 **His lovers will wake up soon, but it's been 20 minutes max on the girls being missing.**

 **Leave a comment on how you feel the story is going.**

 **Thank you**


	46. Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda

**11 MAY 18**

 **Small clean up.**

Soon the laughter stops… his face looked tired and ready to leave, "Yuki… check on the girls for me. When it gets quite like that, it means they're up to no good…"

She looks at the back of his head, "Mar… Marco… are you sure?"

He lets out a deep breath, "Yes, I'll be fine. There are a few more things I need to talk about with the Captains."

Miia and Ryoko kept their heads down not sure what will happen next.

""I'll be right outside, just call for me if need be." Yuki picks up a wooden sword and steps out. She watched the girls having fun running around and fighting each other.

Slowly she makes her way to them, "Hey girls, want me to show you guys a few things your father taught me when I was around your age?"

The girls run up to her and stand in a line, "THAT WOULD BE GREAT?!" Ember was more than ready to take her up on the offer.

"Great to hear, what about you two?" She looks at the other ones.

"I'm game." Gidget shrugged her shoulders.

"Sounds fun!" Maria was really warming up to Yuki now.

"Alright guys, first you need to grip the blade like this. This tool can cause some serious damage, but you could use it as a blunt object if you don't want to harm the person." She starts to show them the ins and outs on how to properly handle the weapon.

The girls mimic her actions and the training begins.

 _Back In The House_

"I'm sorry about before… I haven't been well with all this going on right now." Marco was tapping his finger on the table watching his hand.

"We understand… not a day has gone by without us wishing to go back and change things for the better." Ryoko met every word.

"Our lives could have been different if Asuka was here today…" Miia always daydreamed of what could have been.

"You're right… we would have had a home much like this… all of us. I would have more or less had kids with you guys…" Marco was really giving it a lot of thought now that his fears were truly confirmed.

"I could see it now… we would have had a massive bed for you Miia… waking up every day and training the kids… Asuka always yelling about something… cozying up to the fireplace at night and reading them stories… it could have been a very nice life…" The thought of having this life pained his heart.

"That sounds wonderful Reaper… if only it would have happened…" Ryoko had dreams like this many times.

"I'm sure you and Asuka would still go back and forth like you use too… everyone knew you guys would make a wonderful couple!" Miia gave a small smile to him.

"I can confirm on that, I even won the pool when you guys first shacked up. I was going to cut you two on the deal but I feared for my life!" She did repay them by getting them some good booze.

"The whole unit was sure you guys were going to kill each other… then everything changes after that night… I still think you liked me the most out the group!" Miia pulls the tip of her tail up to make a heart shape with it.

Marco wipes the tears from his face and stands up, making his way to the weapon leaning on the wall, "Shoulda… coulda… woulda… no reason to pain all of us with the thoughts… I think it's time I leave."

The women watched him turn his back at them, "WAIT…! why don't we have a celebration in your returning? The men would be so happy to see you again!" Miia didn't want him to leave like this.

"That's a great idea! We've been meaning to have a party! I think this would make a great reason and everyone would come!" Now Ryoko was jumping along with the idea.

"Your kids would be bombarded with stories from back in the day, what do you say? Please stay Reaper…" The women were hoping he would take them up on the offer.

"I don't know… I still have a lot of work to patch up thing with my family, and Asuka…" He couldn't bear the thought of everyone calling him Reaper again. It was his fault that so many died in his name.

Ryoko stands up and looks him in the eyes "We're begging you… just stay a little longer? We'll go with you to see the Priest if you'll let us?"

They must have known it was the next stop on his trip.

Marco reaches his hand to her face as she holds it, "How could I ever say no to that face? Sure… LET'S PARTY?!"

Just like that, the women jump back on top of him. The front door opens, "Mom? Are you home?"

Marco's ears start to twitch hearing a young male's voice, "You think my mother is here also?"

"In here honey, why don't you come in the dining room and meet your hero?" Ryoko picks him up.

The two young men walk in and see their mothers with their arms warped around the back of Marco's neck and giggling.

"Hero?" Reaper looks over to both of them.

"No way… is… is… that REAPER?!" Ryoko's son was ready to have a heart attack.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE?!" Miia's son was ready to shit himself.

Marco makes his way to them and offers his hand, "I'm guessing your mothers told you about me?"

They each shake his hand entirely way too long not believing he was standing before them, "YOU'RE THE REASON WE EVEN HAVE THIS PLACE, SIR!" Ryoko's son was smacking his face to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"SIR… IT IS SUCH AN HONOR TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" Miia's son's tail was wiping all over the place.

"I heard once, a cobra bit your leg. After 5 days of excruciating pain, the cobra died… IS IT, TRUE, SIR?!" In Ryoko's son's room, there was a post with 100 true facts about the Reaper.

"It was 2 days actually, but the truth can be blurred sometimes." Reaper was loving the dumb joke.

 **"Sooooo cooooooool"** They said ready to fall over.

"That's great to hear, want to tell me your names?" Marco was getting a kick with all the praising.

"OF COURSE, OF COURSE… I'm Slayer and this is Rep… NAMED in your honor, SIR!" Slayer, Ryoko's son was kicking himself not able to control his voice volume.

They were both 17 years old.

Marco looks back at the women as they kept giggling, "Really now?"

"Yup, Slayer was your name the enemies called you before finding out your true name. I'm more than sure you can tell where Rep's name comes from!" Miia knew they were silly names, but the young men grew into them very well.

"I see, are you guys any good with those?" He was pointing to their swords across their backs.

"YES, YES… our mothers TAUGHT us everything WE know!" Slayer was stomping his foot on the ground with how pissed he was making an ass out of himself.

The older male placed his hands on their shoulder, "Boys, I'm not sure what they told you about me… I'm just a normal guy, okay?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, SIR…! you signal handily gave your men the drive to win a war that could have ended all of us…" Rep could recall almost every major battle like the back of his hand.

Marco pulled his hands back and slapped them together, "Well then, I think a good sparring match is in order then gentlemen. What do you say?"

They looked back to each other and then back to him, pulling out each of their weapon and nodding like small kids. They couldn't believe the turn of event for them.

"To the backyard then." He nods his head to the women to follow him.

 _Outside_

Yuki looks over to the door seeing Marco smiling, "Hey girls, we're going to need this space for a few. Why don't you take five?"

The girls each stab at Yuki as she dodges their blows, by the end of it, Ember was able to land the sword between her body and her arm.

"OHHHHHHH… you got me… now I'm dead…. BLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!?" Yuki falls on the ground with her eyes closed. She opens one eye and looks up to him.

Marco's heart started to stab with pain after what Yuki did, that and even felt like he seen a flash of Auska's dead body for a moment. He calmed himself and spoke, "I think you overplayed the death part, tone it down a little next time" Then gave her a smile and pulls the Jinko onto her feet.

"They seem to be buying it!" She points at the giggling girls.

"Yeah, yeah… now beat it guys, daddy has some work to do." He throws his thumb behind him.

 **"YES DADDY"** The girls yell back to him and moved over to the women.

Ember jumped onto Miia lower body, "I could stay right here for the rest of my life!" She rubs her face on the pink smooth body.

The Lima laughs and pets her head, "You know, that was your father's favorite spot also?"

She looks up to the older woman, "Really? So that's where I get it from?"

Her sisters start to laugh at her, "Could you get any weirder?" Gidget was sitting on Ryoko's lap indian style.

Ryoko starts to tug at the hybrid's horns, "Those must have been a pain for your mother when she popped you out little one!"

Gidget was self-conscious about her horns and starts to cover them up, "I'm sorry… I know they are not normal, but I get them from my mother…"

"I think they're beautiful, never be ashamed of who you are!" Ryoko wraps her arms around the girl and pulls her into a tight hug.

"… I guess I'm the only normal one out the group." Maria sounded disappointed when she said that.

Yuki pulls her head into her lap and plays with her ear "You're perfect just the way you are. I see a lot of your father in you, you're going to be a great person when you grow up and have your own Army one day.

"Are you saying your father is normal just because he's fully human like you?" Miia asked.

"Daddy… is just my daddy?" She knew a lot about him, nothing really about how great he was to these people.

"We'll change that tonight, you'll all learn a new side to him!" Ryoko was glad he was going to stay and couldn't stop smiling.

The tiny girl blushes when she hears all of that and holds onto Yuki's knees tighter.

"Okay men, we'll start hand to hand one at a time." Marco stabs the bottom of his weapon on the ground as it stands on its own.

Slayer makes his way to him and bows before readying himself, Marco retunes the jester and the battle begins. Reaper was back to being 110 percent and was laying down the law on the two, midway he allowed them to team up against him.

"I can see a lot of my fighting style in you two, don't think I'll let up on you for a chance!" Slayer's speed and Rep's tail was giving him a run for his money.

"We owe it to you, SIR!" Slayer was getting burnt out going full force the whole time.

"GIVE THEM HELL REAPER!" Ryoko was so proud of all of them.

"YOU GOT THIS BOYS, HE'S JUST A RUSTY OLD MAN!?" Miia could tell, they were finding his chink in the armor.

Gidget couldn't take her eyes off Slayer, his movement were so fast, she could barely keep up with it all, "Oooooh I think someone has a crush Ryoko?"

She looks down at the blushing girl, "That's so cute"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM?!" Gidget was shaking her head violently.

"You think Rep would let me play with his ears later Miia?" Ember found something new she wanted to touch.

The three adults start to laugh.

"That's enough! Take a break and ready your weapons." Marco makes his way to the scythe ready to use it for the first time.

"SIR… if you would, we're ready right now!" Rep was huffing and puffing, but ready for more. He hits Slayer's arm to grabs his weapon.

In a hush whisper, Slayer leans over, "Dude… I'm ready to pass out. This guy is no joke, all the stories are true… he's going to kill us!"

"With that thinking then he is going to win, just follow my lead and watch out for my tail. You step on it one more time and I'm going to knock you across this yard!" Rep had no plans on a losing and his partner better get his shit together.

"Well then-" Reaper draws the scythe with both hands bringing it over his head as the men both swing downwards making contact with the center of the handle. Marco bends his knees and delivers a massive kick to Slayer's chest.

"Hssssss… that's going to leave a mark…" Even Yuki felt that one.

Rep looks over to his teammate down on the ground as he feel Marco twist the scythe and the bottom end making contact with his face.

The Human turns the scythe back into a shield hoping on giving them a better chance, but it did little to change the tides of the battle.

"They should have taken him up on the offer for the brake…" Miia didn't like seeing him going full force with the boys, but knew the young men wouldn't be happy if he let up on them.

Sounds of grunts and clashing weapons were heard over and over until the men had taken a knee and submitted, "Sir… we surrender…"

Both their heads were pointing down at the ground not willing to show their failure, "STAND UP!" Marco was wiping the sweat from his forehead.

They were on their feet and afraid of what was going to come next, "I'm proud of you and I'm more than sure your mother's feel the same way. I knew men with twice your skills not last nearly as long as you guys did!"

Their chest started to pump up, "Slayer, your speed and agility far passes anyone I've ever gone against. Work on your stamina and I'm sure you'll be the victor next time!" White lie never hurt anyone, it gave him something to work on and to be better.

Marco looks over to Rep, "Now you, your tail is your greatest weapon. There were more than a few times that thing sunk up on me and nearly went through my chest. Rely on your mother for training and you'll draw blood next time." While true, Marco would have cutten it off the first time it was anywhere near him in a real battle.

 **"YES SIR!"** Their confidence was found again after hearing those words.

"It'd be a pleasure to have you men fight beside me…" He deeply wished that time would never come.

Tears started to fall from their eyes, Marco slaps them on the arms, "Now go to your mothers, I bet they are going to kick my ass after this!" They all start to laugh.

The boys limp over to their mothers into a deep hug, the pain will last for a short time. The words of wisdom will last with them for a lifetime.

"You guys did great out there, now you understand why we were able to win the war?" Ryoko was bandaging up the Slayer.

"She's right you know, you just went up against one of the greatest men of our time. If Auska was here today… she would have slaughtered you guys!" Miia was working on some splint for the wounded limbs.

"Yes, Ma'am… your stories can't compare to the real thing. Is it weird that I can't feel my tail mom?" Rep was having a hard time holding himself upright.

"Yeah… he did kick our butts, but I feel better knowing that he didn't make us feel like crap afterwords." Slayer didn't know how Marco could put him in so much pain while still feeling great about it.

"That's why we all fought like hell for him guys, just pray you never have to see him up against someone that thinks that they can kill him… let alone an Army!" Ryoko was glad to see the Reaper back in action and never lost his touch.

Marco's girls started to help with patching up the boys as they were formally introduced.

"That was fun to watch Reaper!" He tightened his grip on the weapon.

"Where have you been? You're not avoiding, me... are you?" Marco looks up to Asuka.

"Nah… just the last time we saw each other… I thought you could use some space." She was back to looking normal and he was grateful for it.

"How considerate of you… what have you been doing all this time?" Miia and Ryoko were patching up the boys and watched as Marco was talking to nothing.

"She must have popped back up… I hope she lightens up on him." Miia was hoping for the best.

"Same here… I'm sure all this is playing hell on him…" Ryoko tells the group to head into the house and they make their way to him.

"You mind showing yourself to them… it would really mean a lot to me if you would." He wanted his old group back together.

"What's in it for me?" Auska just wanted to play hard to get.

"Do it or I'll have my mind spit-shined by that Priest!" He didn't mean it, but she wouldn't dear to call his bluff.

"Ugh fine… should I freak them out?" She was excited now.

"Nothing too crazy now." He gave her an evil grin.

"You okay over there Reaper?" Miia didn't know how he would react.

"Just peachy… you guys ready to see something cool?" They looked back at each other.

Asuka revealed herself with her hand below his holding the weapon, the women damn near jumped out of their skin holding onto each other.

 **"ASUKA?!"** They could have died right there on the spot.

"Geez… you guys act like you have seen a dead person… oh… wait…" She was hysterically laughing at her own joke.

"Fun-ny… were you always like this?" Marco was snickering at the dumb joke also.

"H-O-L-Y shit… I've never seen anything like this…" Ryoko was the first to regain her composure.

"Wha… what she said…" Miia was shivering in fear.

"Long-time no see… how's my favorite misfit Captains?" Even Asuka was enjoying this little gathering.

"They've done very well after all the shit we've done… I'm glad you showed up when you did Asuka. I felt kind of crazy talking about all this without any proof" He looks over at her as she look at him.

Miia and Ryoko couldn't believe how they looked right now.

 **Thank you for your time and leave a review.**


	47. Rebecca's Hall

**11 MAY 18**

 **I feel much more better about the story now, there might be some issues here and there. Nicki will be sure to catch them and all the happy good stuff.**

 **That and the next arcs of the story is planned out!**

"You're going to be late for that meeting if you sleep in all day." A Jinko in black uniform walks around the room getting herself ready.

Reaper stirs in his massive size bed, "No one would ever dare to say I'm late… come back to bed…"

The Jinko walks to the bed and readies a pile of paperwork in her arms, "Must be nice being in charge then."

She places the stack on the nightstand as he pulls her on top, "When did you become the responsible one?"

The woman feels him slip off her glasses and then a soft kiss, "Mmmmhmmmm, somewhere when you became a Five Star General, also a massive slacker…!"

He moves his hands lower down her uniform, "Like it doesn't come with its perks?"

Reaper, 45 years old large and in charge.

After the war, he continued his way up the ranks and fighting new campaigns all around the world. At 40, Henry retired and establish a new rank structure, Reaper was the Leading Commanding General with his rank showing five stars in a pentagon shape.

Auska, his wife, and personal assistant was a Four Star General. They stayed within Central establishing in the Northern Area, issuing orders and proved humanitarian Aid. There were no more wars to be fought after the work they put into unifying the world.

Miia, also his wife, was the Commanding General overseeing the East. Her rank was three stars.

Then there was Ryoko, just like the other two, his wife and the Commanding General overseeing the West.

Last was Reinhardt, the Commanding General overseeing the South… not his wife...

The family might be spread around the world, but they never lost touch. There was plenty of vacation time and holiday breaks for them to visit and check on the status of the men in each area.

Reaper Squadron was reclassified as a Special Elite unit, this is where most newcomers wished to be.

"When are the other two trains coming in, today is a special day you know?" Marco was making his way to the bathroom as he passed a hand over the long streak of gray on the right side of his head.

"They should be back around when the meeting ends… NOW HURRY UP!?" Auska was double checking her paperwork and trying to rush him.

"This would go a lot faster if you were naked…" He starts to shave his face and feels a box hit him in the back of the head.

"Dream on lover boy, we need to adjust the financial rate for the agriculture and also a whole list of nonsense." She straightens out her hair inside a tight bun while fixing the uniform.

"Uuuuugh… all I do is sit there and nod my head, I trust your work is spot on…! Can't I just skip out on ONE meeting?" Reaper did anything to ditch them and head over to the training field.

While many men and women were intimidated by him, most of the training staff served with him and also welcomed him for the battle drills.

"Nope, I have your uniform on the bed, you got 10 minutes to be ready or I'm dragging you out!" Asuka walks in to give him a deep kiss and makes her way out the bedroom to the meeting.

"Boo… WAIT?! THE MEETING IS THREE HOURS LONG?!" He did the math in his head figuring out when the trains would be in.

 _Central Command War Room_

Reaper and Asuka stand before a large door, "How do I look?"

She pulls at the bottom of his Class A's black suit jacket, "Meh… I would do you…"

"Glad to hear… let's hurry this up and get to the graduation ceremony!" Marco was referring to the four months Basic Combat Training their kids would be graduating from today.

Asuka opens the doors as every stands up, "GROUP ATTENTION!" Is heard from the back of the room.

"Carry on…" They make their way over to the large desk.

"I was told that all three of them graduated at the top of their class. They couldn't out match each other, so they all made honor grads!" Asuka whisper over to him.

"That's our boys, so proud of them!" Reaper couldn't stop smiling.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen… I have somewhere very important to be at after this. Let's make this go as smooth as possible, please." He sits down and the meeting starts.

 _Fort Jackson BCT Graduation Ceremony_

"… though we may not be in a time of war right now, never stop training and earning the rank you wear on your chest. There may be a day when outside forces will want to test our metal… I pray for those poor fools if it ever comes!" Reaper completes his remarks at the podium, his three wives are behind him and anxious to see their kids.

Pass and Review commence as a newly graduated Soldiers match pass him and slate.

"I told the Drill Instructors to have my boys come over here when they're done, you guys ready?" He's has been smiling so much, his face was starting to hurt.

"HELL YEAH?!" Ryoko was ready to shove everyone out the way. but had to keep her military bearing.

"You know, Rep hasn't let down the fact when you sent them a box of cookies and some nudie mags. They were smoked for hours that day!" Miia couldn't believe the boys wanted to follow in their footsteps.

"There was only one way to make sure they were at the top of the class, besides, you can't smoke a rock and our training was way harder than anything they went through here!" Asuka made sure to push the boys class the hardest. Everyone in the Battalion hated The Reaper Basterds.

Three males meet their parents and slated them, "Cut that shit out boys, no need to be formal with us." Reaper watched them go to parade rest.

"SIR... WE'RE STILL IN UNIFORM SIR!" Knives was the first to address them.

Knives was a spitting image of his father, even though he had taken on more of the Jinko traits with the ears and black stripes. There was no denying he was a Reaper, standing at six foot and ready to take on a new world. The ringleader of the group being the oldest.

Slayer surprisingly took more of the human traits, but maintain the black stripes along the sides of his face and arms. Little shorter than his older brother, the quiet one out the group, but his action always spoke louder than words. He would never put his status out there, of being a Reaper, but didn't mind using it when need be.

Rep was all Lamia, just like the other two, he looked just like his father. He was a charmer that always had a problem with the girls. There were more than a few times his brothers had to jump in and kick a whole group of people asses for messing with the wrong girl.

Each of the boys was 18 years old and for the most part, had a year round tan. Their eyes were just as brown as their father. Everyone knew who they were no matter where they went, sometimes it was welcoming, but mostly a pain.

"Fine… your things are already in the train cart, we're heading home for a celebration!" Asuka was ready to crack a tear seeing them in their sharp uniforms.

"Let's go so you can change out the monkey suits." Reaper started to walk off with his hands behind his back as his family followed him.

 _Train Cart_

"DAD… LIKE REALLY?! DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO US?!" Rep was fuming.

"EVERY NIGHT WE HAD TO KICK SOMEONES ASS BECAUSE THEY KNEW THE CLASS WAS HARDER FOR US?!" Slayer was walking back and forth in the cart.

"QUIT BITCHING GUYS… you know we did a hell of a lot more back home, anyway, it was fun to put everyone in their place!" Knives high fives his father.

"That's why I made you the squad leader out you three. Guys, your names are synonymous around the world, I couldn't let me boys go in there like punks!" Miia slaps Reaper's arm.

"What your father means is, that we are so proud of you all and knew that school had nothing on you guys… so what now?" Ryoko had the weekly reports on the training and knew they were put through hell.

"Like that's even a question mom? REAPER SELECTION!?" Rep was referring to the selection course to attend Reaper Special Forces training.

"You guys do know there's a course named after each one of you, right?" Asuka made sure each course named after them was something they lacked true skills in.

"Psssss… you had them renamed like 2 years ago mom, we got this in the bag!" Knives laughs it off as the boy's chest bumped each other and laughed together.

"We'll see boys… we'll see. Besides all that, I'm so proud of you. Now a real question you?" Reaper tilted his head lower and the temperature became colder.

 **"…** **yes, father?"** They said together and gulped.

"Non-Commissioned Officer or Officer?" This has been a burning question to the adult's mind.

 **"NCO!"** Neither of them thought twice about it.

"REALLY?! Everyone knows Office is where it's at!" Miia threw her arms into the air not excited by their decision.

"No offense mother… but everyone swears up and down we're going Officer Candidate School…! We see what you guys do now in days and it's a bunch of paperwork with more office junk. We want to spend our days in the mud and kicking some ass!" Slayer answered as Rep placed him into a headlock..

Knives knew this question would come up and they were all more than ready for it, then jumping on top of his brothers join the action.

"You know, Warrant Officer isn't so bad?" Ryoko knew the boys would go Enlisted, She still held out on them making the jump of Officer.

"You could never find those guys anyway, what would be the fun in that?" Rep makes himself comfortable in the custom cart for Lamia's after the fight ended.

"I've been thinking about retiring… all of us…" The boys almost fall over after hearing their father say that.

"No way…" Slayer stands up and looks over to the adults.

"It's true, we're tired of the long distances and our title puts you guys in a bad light sometimes. Everyone is going to know who you are when they see Reaper next to your first name. We're still thinking about it, but already found our replacements" Asuka was over all the paperwork herself.

"Don't think we'll just walk away from the military like that, for the most part, you guys will always be together and we'll be sure to be in the unit in some way." Miia has been drawing up the plans on becoming senior advisors for them.

"That's why you always pushed us to go Officer… maybe in a few years, we'll give it a look at." Knives couldn't see any other life for his parents.

"Don't get all gloomy on us guys, nothing is official yet, but the beach house is looking better every day" Asuka lies on Reaper as he holds her tight with the other two woman holding him tight.

 _Rebecca's Hall_

Inside the large ballroom was a party in full swing, many family and friends came to congratulate the boys and have a few drink.

"I never got to thank you for naming this place after my wife, thank you Reaper…" Henry was shaking the Human's hand as he looked over to a large painting of him and his wife.

"It's the least I could do General, how have you been these days?" The men walked through out the room waving to the others.

"I told you to stop calling me that, and I've been well enough. I think your boys are getting into trouble again?" While holding a glass, he points over to them with a group of males ready to fight.

"Looks like your right, they can handle it. I would like to stay, but there are a few things I need to take care of Gen… Henry." He scratches the back of his head.

"Go, I'll see you later in the night. I need to give my God Sons a pep talk anyway!" Henry walks off.

"Give them hell." Reaper heads over to his wives as they wearing stunning outfits.

"How was the conversion with the old man?" Miia pulls his head between her breasts.

"He's alright, damn it's going to be fun to get you guys out them dresses tonight!" Taking in a large inhale of her aroma.

"Pretty sure Rep was hitting on the wrong girl again…?" Ryoko winced in pain as Henry picks a young male up by the back of his neck.

"He should let them come to him, it worked for me!" Asuka pulls at his cheek.

"Pretty sure you made the first move on me buddy!" She give him a playful slap.

"You sure about that? Maybe I should ask those four guys over there on what truly happened that night?" He was point to the males playing rock paper scissor over who's in charge of clean up duty.

"I won't lie, I wanted you after that first meeting we had all those years ago!" Ryoko gives a toothy smile.

"True story… you were so sexy, even with that tampon in your nose!" Miia starts to laugh remembering about that day.

 _Later On The Night_

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Reaper hold a beer mug and taps it with a spoon. They all turn and gave him their full attention.

"Everyone here tonight has known my family for a very long time, so long, in fact. I'm sure there's a gray hair on my head from each and one of you!" The room brakes into a small laughter.

"No, but seriously… we're here to celebrate my boys finally joining our fine organization. I know for a fact, no matter what they do from this day forward. Nothing, but great things will come about from them… come up here men!" He points to them to grab a drink and come up.

While raising his mug in the air, "You all have made me the proudest man to be alive right now… remember where you came from and always place the safety of them men below you, at the upper most of your duties… no matter what rank a man wears on his or her chest… you could always gain knowledge from them that will save your life one day…" The young men eyes start to water.

"Everyone in this room tonight is here in your honor, make us all proud… I love each and one of you so much!" Their mug bang together as they slam down the drinks and lock each other in a tight hug.

The room cheers for them and starts chanting, "REAPER, REAPER… REAPER…"

…

…

"Reaper?" Miia lightly rocks Marco out of his daydream.

"… huh… what?" He looks over to her.

"I said… are you okay?" She had a worried look on her face.

He looks around the area he's in… realizing he's no longer in the ballroom. They were in a large courtyard outside sitting at a table.

(This is hard for me to explain, think of the Hogwarts dining room and how it's set up. It's just like that and Marco is in the area where the teachers would sit.)

To his left was a tablecloth in white, with a plate on top showing where Asuka would have sittin'.

On it was:

A slice of lemon, represents the bitter fate of her death.

Salt sprinkled, symbolic of the countless fallen tears of those that knew the fire of her life.

Next to it was an inverted glass, represents the fact that the fallen cannot partake.

Last was a 12x12 photo of Marco and Asuka hugging. He had the faintest idea when it was taken but they were tight together with their cheeks touching with a smile.

Most of the night, Reaper was loud and happy like his old self… but after the daydream. He had to leave, "Ryoko… Miia… watch the girls for me…"

In a rush, he steps away from the group.

"Wait…" Ryoko didn't know what to do, but saw his girls ready to catch up with him.

Yuki was at the table with the boys and watching his girls also, they all seen him run into a full sprint.

"Daddy?" Gidget gets up and runs after him. Her sisters follow behind with Yuki on their tail.

It all becomes too much for Marco as his knees hit the ground and start to yell. The girls make it to him and try to help.

"Daddy, daddy… it's okay… please calm down!" Ember knew this was just like when he first woke up.

"Mar..co…" Yuki was behind them not knowing what to do.

Everything the girl said and did wasn't able to snap him out of it.

"Yuki… please help…" Gidget had tears in her eyes as she looked up to the Jinko.

Yuki immediately stands before him and places her knees on the ground, Marco latches his hands on her face, "I… I… I… couldn't save… Asuka…"

It pained her heart to see him like this, this time it was worst than at the graveyard. She places her hand on his face, "I know that Marco… she wouldn't want to see you like this… you need to be strong… you did everything you could!"

"NO… I DIDN'T… I should have made sure the area was clear… I didn't do my job!" He places his forehead on hers.

"You gotta stop doing this to yourself…!" He places his head into her neck and starts to hit the ground over and over…

"It wasn't… her time… it wasn't fair…" The girls placed him into a hug when he started to cry harder.

 **So that little part about him thinking about his life with Asuka, Ryoko and Miia really got me thinking. I couldn't see the simple life for him after the war so this just kind of happened. Pretty sure this will be his last break down over Asuka.**

 **We are getting ready to wrap this whole war thing up and I think the story might be coming to an end. I still have a ton of stuff on my mind but I don't think I'm really all that great on putting it out. This was my first dream sequence that ended on a happy note.**

 **I'm happy with it, but I feel I'm really kicking the shit out of Marco with all this stuff. Believe it or not… this is a lot like how P.T.S.D. is for people. I'm using my personal experience and sometimes it really hits me hard.**


	48. House Of Pain

**11 MAY 18**

 **Two more chapters and my wash job is done! Then we can get the new chapters!**

"What… what the hell…?" Marco feels his body moving forward, but his feet are dragging on the ground, only light he could make out was coming from the moon behind him.

"It's going to be okay… we'll make sure of it!" He moves his head to the left to see who it was,he couldn't make out the person. The only thing that stuck out to him was the female voice.

"I… I can't… I have to go… stop…" His body starts to stir in protest of the actions.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't let us help you Commander!" He slowly stops fighting back.

"I… I… I'm no one's Commander… just leave me…" After the last word, his head goes limp.

 _Later_

"Do you serve a purpose, or purposely serve…?" He asked down the dark hallway.

"I use to have a purpose… but now… for a good while it was to keep my XO safe… her name was Asuka. I'm the reason she died…" His body turns from the figure and back into the room he was staying in.

Marco didn't know if he was in hell or just at the front door of death, his head was pounding and his body felt like he just murder someone. His hands kept shaking and then the darkness engulfs him again.

 _Next Day_

Reaper and Asuka were fighting again about the battle plans.

"Look! I'm in charge and I say we go this way!" Marco was lost…

"You don't know your ass from a hole in the ground, now stop bitching and follow me!" Asuka wave the men to follow her… right into a pit of flame…

"NOOO…" The one know as Reaper too so many picks his head off the pillow from a nightmare and unable to fully sit up as he feels a weight on his chest.

"It's okay Marco… I'm here." Yuki pulls herself up and passes a hand over his face.

"Where are we? WHERE'S THE GIRLS?" Again he's ready to bolt out the bed, but Yuki stops him.

"Ryoko put us up last night and the girls are with Miia." She looks him over seeing his whole body covered in sweat.

While digging the palm of his hand on his forehead, "God… what happened last night?"

The Jinko looks down at him with a hurt look, "Yo… you don't remember?"

He looks up to her now realizing she was naked, "I'm sorry… I remember have a daydream that felt too real… running like hell, then it's a blank?"

"Yeah… it was kinda crazy, but you blacked out on us after that… I'll get some coffee made." She looks away from him and steps off the bed.

Before leaving the bed he grabs her wrist with a small amount of pressure, "I'm going to need something stronger than that, why don't you take a shower?" Marco can see most of her body covered in sweat from him.

"You sure? I don't mind going downstairs and getting it for you?" After last night, she knew there was no stopping him on needing some alcohol.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Hastily he pulls his hand back and looks at it to see if this was the real world or just another dream.

"Okay, just don't take too long, I'll need some help on washing my back!" Yuki kisses him on the lips with a cute wink and then heads to the bathroom.

All he could do was smirk and make his way off the bed, while putting on his boxers, he finds a small blood stain on the sheets. Not thinking much of it, he makes his way to the door and down the stairs which was a task within itself.

Looking down the hall seemed to starch and shrink at the same time, the stairs weren't any better. Dragging his hand on the wall helped, but didn't stop him from almost falling on the last set of steps.

"Well good morning there ti…ger…?" Ryoko turns finding him not wearing much at all.

"Hey… I need something stiff and quick to put me out of my misery!" Marco wobbles to the counter looking for the item in question and prying the world would stop spinning.

Ryoko pulls out a jar and hands it to him, "I… I haven't seen you like this in years…"

"And that is? Being half naked or wanting nothing more than to drink my day away? I'm leaning more on the first choice." If he didn't watch out, one day he would be known as the town drunk with no one to love…

"Reaper…" She takes a once over his body seeing Asuka's scar over his heat, a small smile crosses her face remembering the story then turns to sadness seeing how much worse it was.

Marco makes quick work on removing the lid and taking a large gulp, "Hssss damn that burns? Wait? I had this before?"

She starts to giggle and smacks him on the back a few time, "It's homemade, Asuka told me about the time you guys drank something like that."

Hearing his lost lovers name pained him, closing his eyes he enjoyed the burning fluid entering his body once more. After a short while, the jar was placed on the counter as he looked up to the ceiling. Ryoko knew she shouldn't be enjoying the view as much as she was.

Here he was back in her life again, little more banged up then the last time she saw him, but there was no denying that Reaper was still alive. The silence suddenly ends, "I'm going to ask you something… and I just want the answer. Can you do that for me?"

She watched him turn his head slowly while looking into her eyes, there was just something that scared the hell out of her when he did this, "… sure…?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, "Is there anything I can do about going back and changing that day… the day we lost Asuka?"

Ryoko takes a step back not understand what he just said? He was asking her… "Yes…"

"Good... I want all your information on it now." He didn't mean to make it sound like an order, Marco had to know if it was true.

"Reaper… what you're asking-" She stops talking when his face was inches in front of hers.

"I know what I'm asking and what it means, don't disappoint me Captain!" This time, it was an order.

Recovering from the shock she smiles back at him, "You can count on me Commander!"

 _Miia Residence_

"Alright girls! Who's hungry?" Miia was in the kitchen wearing an apron and whipping up some pancakes. The girls had a great sleepover after making sure their father was going to be fine, they were awake most of the night listening to stories from the Lima and the boys.

"MOOOOOOOOOOM... she won't let me goooooo!" Rep was referring to Ember having him in a semi-headlock on his back and legs wrapped around him. The little blonde couldn't get enough of playing with his ears, Rep made a big mistake by allowing her to touch them.

"You know kido, remember that one time you asked to be an older brother? Still feel that way after having the little ones following you all over the place?" Miia was so glad the girls were able to put behind seeing their father like that.

"SHE EVEN TRY TO FOLLOW ME INTO THE BATHRO- OOOOOOOUCH!?" One eye was shut tight as his tail started to bang on the floor.

Ember diced to chop down on his ear and find out what would happen seeing how they stopped twitching when she would touch them, "Take me over there and feed me beacon!"

Her free arm was pointing to the dining room table where food was waiting for everyone, Rep followed her command and even hand feed her.

"That's going to be a really good trick when you get older!" Miia was loving the show and enjoyed her son suffering just a little.

"Sorry about that Rep… everyone we know are adults, Slayer and you are the first people we became friends with that's just a little bit older the us." Gidget had to admit that she was having fun also.

"Don't mind it squirt, we always wonder how it would be to have sisters seeing how we are damn near brothers." Slayer was behind the oldest in a flash and sat her on the chair to the table.

Her face became just as red as the highlights in her hair, she was having a blast leaning why Slayer was so fast and was even able to learn it to some degree, that she was quick on her toes also "Uhh thanks…"

Maria was nowhere to be found until, "IN COMINNNG"

The males turned just in time to have Maria jump into the air and looking to bring the pain train with her, Ember jumped off shoving Rep forward while Gidget pulled out the chairs to the side of her for the girls in midair.

Miia was ready to see what was going to happen.

The tiny Human's right foot connected on the back of Rep's head giving her just enough momentum to land her left foot on Slayer's face and into a side flip landing perfectly on the chair ready to eat.

At the same time, Ember was in her chair ready to pile the food onto her plate.

"Very impressive girls! You can thank that to some of your father's genetics… you guys should have seen him in action back in the day!" She cups her hands tight to her chest with stars in her eyes.

"So daddy was even better when he was kicking their butts?" Ember points a thumb behind her with the two males on the ground wishing they didn't wake up today.

"That was just a game to him girls, now eat up so we can check on him in a bit!" Miia makes her way back to the stove.

 _Ryoko's Residence_

"How you feeling?" Yuki asked Marco as she was helping him wash off in the shower.

"I'm not sure… something just feels… off?" Again he was looking down at his hand as it closed and opened.

"Off? How so?" She almost gave up on hoping he would join her in the shower, last minute he showed up.

"No clue?" He looks up to the shower head seeing the water flow at him, closing one eye he's able to see each water droplet as it forms and hits his body.

"Do you want to see a doctor? There's a few here in town and it wouldn't be a half bad idea to get a good once over." There was something wrong with him and she knew it the moment they woke up.

"Yeah…" Some reason, he felt like he wasn't even in his own body. The world around him felt numb and not real.

 _Down Stairs_

"Hey Ryoko, how's the big guy feeling?" Miia found the Jinko in her office.

"He asked me to get him something and I'm worried about what he's going to do with the information." Ryoko wished she lied, but couldn't when he was looking into her eyes.

"Oh yeah? What kind of "information" is it?" Miia made the air quote single while talking.

"He'll tell you if need be, how did the girls hold up?" It was true, it wasn't for her to say.

"Fiiiiiiiiine… you should of have asked how the boys held up with those little daemons. Is it me, or is it the scariest thing to see little people that look like him?" Miia hated to be left in the dark, but she'll have a conversion with him later.

"You're telling me? I couldn't believe he pumped out three girls… so did you hear anything last night that sounded familiar?" They make their way out the office.

"I did… was it what I think it was?" Miia had a creepy smile on her face.

"Yes… yes it was and you wouldn't believe how hard it was not to kick in the door and join them!" The full moon was always a hard thing to deal with when it came to her libido.

"God I know the feeling, did he say anything about it when you saw him?" They stopped before walking into the living room.

"Not a word… I don't think he was in control when it happens?" Ryoko found him in the hallway naked staring out into space in the middle of the night. When she checked on him, he just shuffled away from her and back into the room.

"You think it was because of Asuka? He kept on saying her name over and over when we carried him back. It's been too long since the last time when we had to drag him off like that… usually, it was when he was drunk or back from battle." Miia had a smile on her face looking back on the memoir, then it turned to sadness on how it happened last night.

"No idea to be perfectly honest, but we need to see the Priest today, I think that's them coming downstairs now." Marco waves at Miia.

"Hey, where's the girls?" He knew his babies would snap him out the mood.

 **"Daddy?"** At the sound of his voice, the girls dropped what they were doing and made it to him. He kneels down on one knee and places them in a tight hug.

"How're my girls? You guys sleep alright? Have you-" Before he could ask another question, the girls had a few things to say.

"Daddy… something is wrong and we want to help you any way we can…" Gidget takes the lead and the girls look at him with tears in their eyes.

"Oh… just knowing you're all safe is enough-" Again he's cut off.

"No daddy… we can see something is very wrong and we're scared!" Ember looked into his black eyes, he turned his head fearine it would scare them more.

"Ryoko… take us over to the doctors… okay?" He really didn't want to go, but he would for the girls.

"We can go now if you want?" Ryoko was glad that his babies were there, he always had a hard time seeing the doc.

"Yeah…" A bad feeling came over him.

 _Mercy's House Of Pain_

"That's one hell of a name for this place Doc." Marco's skin was crawling as the doctor was checking his body.

"I think it fits this town well, can you believe we still have your medical file?" The tall blonde didn't serve with him, but knew him by his cart and the stories around town.

"I'm surprised, I did my best to not seek medical care during the war." She had poked and prodded every inch of his body. There were a few times that he was ready to break her hands.

"It shows… I'm worried by what I'm finding." Mercy was at her desk taking down notes and wonder how the hell he was even able to stand.

"Join the club Doc, how long I got to live?" He gave her a grin that made her jump.

"No, nothing like that, you're a medical marvel. I would be lying if I didn't say, you should be dead right now!" She stands up and checks his heartbeat again. Before placing the stethoscope on his body, she warms it up.

"The reason I don't see people like you Doc… is because what you'll find." The room smelled of rubbing alcohol and he just wanted out.

"You heart… there something not normal going on in there. Have you been feeling dizzy or lightheaded?" His heartbeat was irregular.

"Not that I can tell, sometimes my heart hurts like hell." He's been hiding this fact far too long.

"When you received that wound… did you ever get looked at?" She knew the history of the scar.

"No… I left shortly after it happened, what's the matter?" If she's asking about, then there must be a problem.

"I think we need to take a better look at-" Marco pulls away from her and starts getting dressed.

"No can do Doc, got something else to take care of right now." He should never agree to come here.

"It's going to give out on you soon… I don't know how long it'll keep going." One of his vales was damage with a combination of other issues.

"Perfect, I'm dying huh?" He shouldn't be taking this likely.

"I didn't say that Reaper, you're going to need a new one. It's a wonder how it's been going like that?" She reaches for his file again and finds that it's been damaged twice.

"It'll be fine… thanks for the check up Doc." He steps out the room and the girls run up to him.

"Is everything okay Daddy?" His youngest looks up to him with big brown eyes.

"Of course I'm fine honey, let's get out of here!" His heart starts to beat harder and he can hear it in his ear.

The three woman walk up to the Mercy, "Is he really alright?" Miia didn't believe a word he said.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but… his heart, it's going to give out on him if he doesn't get a new one soon." She watched him take the girls outside.

"Oh my…" Ryoko gasped after hearing there.

"Is there anything we can do?" Yuki's hands started to tremble.

"Convince him to stay, I could perform the surgery, it's going to take time to find a new heart." The doctor was concerned about his condition.

"I don't think that's going to happen… he has a family…" Miia kept watching him as he played with the girls and laugh.

 _Butterfly Kingdom_

Star, Hekapoo and Janna are spared out all over the bed, one of Hekapoo's clones walks into the room banging two pots together to wake them up.

"TIME TO WAKE UP?! LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" The women damn near fall out the bed.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Hekapoo was ready to rip the clone apart.

"Oh, nothing… missing anything?" The clone drops the items on the ground.

Star stands up and starts to look for the girls, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Well, thanks from somebody being totally irresponsible and giving dimensional scissors to a CHILD!" The clone starts to talk and everyone stares at Janna.

"What?" She had full faith the girls wouldn't do anything too crazy… or would they?

"Uh huh… they went to find their father." The clone cross her arms and gave Janna a dirty look.

"Where are they right now?" Star asked, but Hekapoo answered her.

"They're with him… and some of his old war buddies…" Portal trip?

 **What to take away-**

 **Finding out Marco's old ticker has taken a beating over the years.**

 **Marco is asking about going back to change the day Asuka was died.**

 **Now his lovers waking up to the girls missing... things are really going to get messy.**

 **I just started to reread the part Auska died and man did I almost bust a tear, I still can't believe I wrote that.**


	49. I'm Not Ready

**12 MAY 18**

 **Small clean up.**

"Reaper… could I have a word with you?" Ryoko wanted to clue in Miia about the conversation they had this morning.

"Ummm sure, just give me a second." Marco was out to lunch with the group, after the doctor office, he pulled away from the adults to spend more time with the girls.

"Is everything okay?" Yuki asked the older women.

"We're not sure yet, but why don't you help him with the girls." Miia didn't mean to push away Yuki, but she didn't need to be part of this talk.

"Sure?" The younger Jinko knew something was going on.

"Okay girls, I'll be right back, don't give Yuki a hard time…!" As the last words came out his mouth, his eyes shot open in pain. Trying not to worry anyone, he stops his hand from grabbing his chest.

"Daddy? You look a little sick?" Maria saw it clear as day.

"… I'm… I'm fine honey… don't worry!" Like he was convincing anyone.

The two women not far from him saw the flash of pain, "Reaper… we know what's going on, how long did you know?" Ryoko wanted to stay claim, but she couldn't.

"Let's step out…" He walks past them and out the food court.

Now that the Doc said something about his heart, the pain was ten times worse than before, "That might be a good idea, you like you could use some air." Miia placed her hand on his back as they walked out.

"Listen… there's nothing wrong with me and that Mercy is full of it. How many times have I've "almost" died during the war?" That wasn't the best way to start this conversation.

 **"Twelve times…!"** They said together… not counting or anything…

"Thirteen, you forgot the time Asuka almost killed me… and half of those don't even count, I was back on my feet in a few hours!" Had it really been that many, he couldn't believe it himself.

"Don't you think that's a tab bit more than the normal person?" Did Ryoko just say that out loud?

"Last I check, you only get to die one time… I think I read that in a rule book or something?" Miia could recall him bleeding out a few times and most of them having his heart stop.

"Who said I was anything normal?" His eyes seem to darken feeling angry with them questioning his heath.

"You're not a God either… Reaper, you need to go ba-" Ryoko stops talking seeing his face going pale.

"Stay wit… with the girls…!" He turns around holding his chest in pain.

"LET US HELP YOU!?" Miia was not liking this day at all.

He had to get out of there, Marco shuffles down the road, "Fu… fu… fuck… God damn it… that bitch should have never told me that…!" His heart issue never seemed to be a problem until now. Yes, there were days it would bother him and even make him short of breath, but to feel like this…

"Sir… you okay?" A passerby saw him holding himself up on a wall.

"I'm… fine… leave… now…" Bullshit.

"Reaper, let me get Mer-" Not so fast guy.

"I SAID FUCKING LEAVE!?" Sweat covers his face as he looks ready to murder.

The individual nearly falls back seeing his face, "…"

Marco throws his hood over his head and starts to walk again, it takes a few minutes to get his heart back in check and makes his way back to the kids, "Hey daddy!" Ember, his little hell razor.

"What I miss schnookums?" He stands at the table with his upper body swing just a little bit.

"Just finishing up… ummm dad?" Gidget starts to point at her nose.

He arches one eyebrow and places a hand on the spot she was pointing, the presence of something wet and warm is felt. Pulling his hand back, he sees a good amount of blood, "Oh that… just a small nosebleed, must not be used to the air or something?"

The little girls might be buying, not anybody else, "Marco…" Yuki was told about what happened before he went on his walk.

"So I'm ready to get out of here and do this thing, no reason to put it on hold!" Changing the subject was in his best interest.

"Hooray!" Mira was excited and didn't know why.

Marco reaches over to his weapon, "You guys mind holding on to the girls for me?"

That was a first, usually, he was all about having them hang off him. Ember spotted out a problem, "Daddy… everything okay?"

He gives her a warm smile covered in pain, "Yes… come on…"

"Let's go little ones, it's going to be a little bite of a walk. So everyone, MOUNT UP!" Miia wanted to move this along and her bubbly personality ease the girl's mind.

Everyone in the restaurant starts to laugh as all three girls jumped on Miia's body and left, "Pretty sure everybody heard you back there Captain…" Marco had a small...

 _Butterfly Kingdom_

"Before we go, you and I need a little talk!" Hekapoo had her arms crossed looking right at Star.

"What's on your mind?" She knew what this was about.

"The fact that you almost killed Marco the last time we saw him…!" Janna wanted to take part in the conversation.

"Oh please guys… I'm sure he's been through worse!" She threw her arms into the air trying to wave this off.

"That might be true… but we are his lovers, the last people that should ever hurt him…!" The demon wanted to make sure Star understood what happened.

"He is a pretty badass, but Heka is right. You're not planning to use that thing on him again, right?" The room had an uncomfortable silence as the wand in question starts to glow in green.

"I'm… FINE… I want to see the girls and make sure Marco is going to come back home with us, can we leave now?" Her whole body was trembling with anger.

Hekapoo makes her way to Star and places her hands on the Princess' shoulders, "Promise us, that you'll keep your anger in check. This can all come to an end today and you know who those girls will want to stay with…"

Janna stands beside Hekapoo, "I know you'll be fine, we're just worried and we can't have things go down like it did last time… okay?"

"I'll try my best, but I know everything is going to work out in the end." She slumps her shoulders.

"I just miss him so much and want to say sorry… how long has he's been over there already?" Star always had a hard time one figuring out the different timeline stuff.

"About a 4 days now… we don't know what we're walking into. He could be in a new war, but I doubt he would have let the girls stay with him if that was the case." Things were a mess.

"Well, let's get out of here then…" Janna starts to look for her scissors.

"Yeah you could stop that, we didn't forget…!" Star was referring to Janna giving up her scissors.

"That's right… silly me…" She starts to sweat.

"Oh, that's another talk coming up missy!" Hekapoo cuts open a patrol.

Janna takes a large gulp knowing she was in for it later.

 _Blue Heaven Stream_

"Don't worry Reaper, I'm not going to spit shine your brain…" The rather tall priest gives him a smile.

"She told you about that… huh?" A nervous chuckle slips out of him.

"More than you'll ever know young man, come with me." He turns from the group and makes his way into the cave.

Yuki makes her way next to the Human and holds his hand tight, "I've never seen this happen in person… is it safe?"

"Don't worry little one, everyone comes here of their own free will… also, we have a special guest conducting the ceremony today." The walk was short as they stand before the stream.

"Special guest?" Yuki said out loud… did he mean?

 **"Pretty…!"** His girls dismounted Miia and get a better look.

"You don't mean?" Ryoko starts to sniff the air and smell something familiar.

"Who else would you think it would be?" Auska steps out from the dark on the other side of the stream, she wore the same battle dress they seen her last in. The Jinko Warrior seems to be there like she was still alive.

Off in the back of the cave **"No fucking way…!"** His lovers said together…

"Should have known you would have shown up…" Marco starts to laugh a little, but stops when his heart starts beating faster…

"It's getting worse…" No way Auska could have known?

"No clue what you're talking about Major…" He gets on one knee and pulls in the girls.

"I would like to introduce you guys to one of my oldest friends… say hello to Asuka Langley Soryu girls…!" They step back into their father, the sword was the only thing they had their eyes on.

"Hello, baby Reapers… it's an honor to finally make your acquaintance!" Asuka starts to walk on top of the water and makes her way to the group.

"Uh… hi…" Gidget was only one able to find her voice.

Yuki's eyes damn near pop out, her longtime hero was making her way towards them, "I'm… I'm not dreaming… right?"

"She's real alright…!" Marco stands up to meet her at eye level.

"That I am… and I know what you did last night… I wish you luck." Asuka points at Yuki's stomach.

All eyes are on the youngest Jinko, "Wait… did I miss something?" Marco was clearly confused.

"Let's go you… we have a show to put on!" Asuka pulls his hands and his body is jerked forward into the stream.

"Didn't see that one coming…?" The stream was only a few feet high as their lower body was covered in it.

"Hmmm… didn't think it would be warm?" Asuka scopes up a hand full of water and watches it slip from her fingers.

"Same here, I want to try something…" The walk ends with Marco pulling her body into his, the free hand makes it way to her lower back.

"Don't tell me you want to dance now?" Her cheeks were rosy red.

The lovers make their way to the group, each girl gasps as their mothers take a knee and hug them from behind, "Shhhh… just watch…" Janna told them quietly.

"Hey kitty… is that-" Miia was freaking out.

"Yes… this is not going to end well…!" The realization of death settles in with them, Yuki held her hands to her stomach not understand what Asuka meant.

"You always seemed to like when we danced… com'on… for old times sake?" Auska smiles at him and lays her head on his chest.

They start a slow dance enjoying each other warmth, Marco lays his head on top of hers wishing the moment would never end, "I don't want to let you go… I'm not ready…!"

"Like I am… you'll be with me sooner if you don't get a new heart anyway…!" She didn't wish that on him, but knew he would never get it taken cared of if she didn't say something.

"Maybe… maybe that's the plan… ever thought of that?" Auska pulls her head from him as he spins her around and back into his body.

"That's a shitty plan Commander…" Her face rubs up and down on his chest.

"Who would miss me? I'm just an overrated mass murderer…" His heart starts to pump harder again.

"They will…" Their bodies turn so he can see his family and friends.

"Also… we never killed in your name… just doing a job, didn't you tell me that one time?" There was one point of the war, Asuka was conflicted over their body count.

"We could have taken over this world and made it into our own image… I've seen it with my own eyes…!" They smile at the idea…

"I know… I kinda planted it in your head." Not sure that's how things work, but let's go with that.

"Should have known… thank you…!" The dance ends.

"I know what you're planning Reaper… live this life first… then come back to me, I'll be waiting!" Their body separate but holding hands tight.

"Going to need your help when that day comes… what do we do now?" The group couldn't hear a word, they knew something deeper was going on.

"Well, I could drown you a bit if you want or…?" She pulls him down so they're on their knees, the water comes up to their necks.

"Rather not die in front of my kids, but thanks for the offer!" They giggle at the idea.

"I'm really going to miss you… I never stopped loving you, sorry about the day you called for me. It felt like I died only a few minutes ago…" She looks down wishing to take it all back.

"Don't worry about it, I was due a good nervous breakdown anyway!" He couldn't stop laughing as she punches his chest.

"Not funny Reaper…!" Well… maybe a little…

"Sorry… any last words?" Shit, he's not ready, Asuka could feel him shaking.

"I love you… so much… live your life without any regret… for me." They start to cry.

"What… what if I can't?" His head lowers not wanting this to end.

"Can't isn't in our vocabulary… Marco…!" His head snaps up looking at her like the world was going to end.

Then a soft smile shows up, "You're right… that name sounds like crap when you say it…" They couldn't stop smiling as she pulls him into a hug.

"Then Reaper it is… are you ready?" Their time has come to an end…

"I don't want to forget you… please…!" No use in begging.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you just like that time I almost killed you!" She scopes some water and places it around her lips.

"You ambushed me, don't think I'll let that ever happen again!" They pull from each other and latched their hands on each other's faces.

"Ambushed… wasn't ready… excuses are like assholes-" One of his favorite quotes.

"And they all stink…" They smile again as Asuka places a kiss on his forehead.

His body tingles at the feeling, his grip loosens, "Don't… do it…!"

"It's the only way to set you free… you'll always be my Reaper…" Then a kiss on his lips as his eyes closed and loving the feeling.

"You'll always be my Asuka…" His hands passes through her body and into his chest.

"Yours forever… Reaper…!" The room boomed out loud with those last words… and she was gone…

Marco refused to open his eyes, her presence was gone… the anger, sadness, worthlessness, and sorrow were gone. His chest felt warm and his eyes started to return back to their normal color again.

Nothing was said…

 **Sorry for the long wait, I got a bunch of things going on right now and just found some time for the story today. Did I give Asuka a good send off?**

 **I really love everything about her, but don't think this is the last of her. Some of her words might hint at the next acr to the story.**

 **I plan to update the story again on a regular basis so don't you worry. Every single one of you are so amazing you know that? The story has almost over a hundred favs and followers so I really hope to get some comment on this chapter.**

 **12 MAY 18**

 **NOW 171 FAVS, 182 FOLLOWS AND 163 REVIEWS!**

 **You guy are what really keep me going and I'm so glad to know I have a small fan club.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH?!**

 **I don't want to talk bad about myself but I really do try my best to give you guys the best story I can write. So glad to have you guys on this wild ride and hope to keep on with it.**

 **Made a bunch of friends here with all the PM's I get and even found ways to talk with the members outside of FFN to work on new stories.**

 **Hope to make you all happy and most of all, hit you right in the feels so I'm begging you. Just leave a few words about the story to keep me going!**


	50. Good Bye, My Love

**5 MAY 18**

 **Yes, there is a new chapter, but it's Chapter 18. The vets will understand it more, if you're not tracking, I'm currently fixing the whole story right now. I swear it will be batter!**

 **The fixed the chapters have been naming them so you can see where I'm at in the clean up job!**

 **7 MAY 18**

 **Just like before, the new chapter is 28. I think you guys will really love it!**

 **To the Vet, in order read-**

 **The Great Falls Part one and two**

 **The Dark Land**

 **Death and Rebirth**

 **I Still Got It/from the part where he finds the painting**

 **This is all to set up Asuka in order to understand her in all ways!**

 **You will understand the new chapters then!**

 **9 MAY 18**

 **Yes... a new chapter Let's Start Your Training, but backtracking again…**

 **12 MAY 18**

 **The clean up on my side is completed! Nicki is fixing all the stuff I didn't, please, there might be a few more days on getting the story that I feel is graded at a B- right now up to an A+.**

After a few minutes, Marco stands up and cracks his neck, "She's really gone…"

The group watched him as he looks around the stream knowing he was alone in the water "What now?" He asked to no one but himself.

"Reaper, she will always watch over you… try not to worry much." The Priest said out loud.

"Yeah… sure." He turns around and makes his way to the group, his lovers each gave him a smile and he kept looking forward… that's when he heart had enough.

"Ugh… fu…" Next thing he saw was the top of the cave as Marco fell backwards.

There was a mixed of daddy, Marco and Reaper being shouted out loud.

…

"NOOOO!" Star was the first one to jump into that water picking up his limp body.

"BRING HIM HERE?!" The Priest barked out as Star and Ryoko dragged him.

"Daddy…!" Ember was in tears seeing her father like this. It was a short time until they placed him on a table.

The Priest started to check him out and found his chest pumping looking like his heart was about to burst, "This isn't good…"

Marco was groaning with each pass over his heart…

"What in the hell is going on?! Janna, take the girls out of here NOW!?" Star was taking command of this situation.

Miia and Ryoko looked over to her, "The doctor told us his heart was in bad shape, he's been hiding it for a long time your majesty…" Miia knew Star by the marks on her cheeks.

"He's acting like a stubborn asshole like always!" Ryoko was pissed seeing him like this.

"You two were his Captain's, what has happened the few days?" Hekapoo flame was starting to get larger.

The warriors snapped to attention, "GODDESS HEKAPOO… he's been a mess the moment he's came back… Yuki would know more…" They point over to her as she jumps in the air being put on the spot.

"You… that's where he got that name from? Tell me everything you know… NOW!" The two lovers stare daggers at her.

"MOMMY?! It's not Yuki's fault… she's been helping daddy and taking care of us…!" Gidget made a brake for it to make it back at the group as the girls followed behind her.

"I don't want you guys to see your father like this now go back." Star would never get loud with the girls.

"But it's true… something is wrong with daddy… he hasn't been the same since we found him…!" Maria looks down at the ground.

"They won't listen to me… brats…!" That last part came out low as Janna popped her little girl in the back of the head.

"We apologize for any misunderstandings, but Reap-" Ryoko was stopped as Star raised a hand in the air.

"His name is Marco Diaz, he left this life behind him because of Asuka… now he's in worse shape than before!" Star was hell bent on making sure everyone knew his true name.

"Yes… Marco came back here trying to mend his past, we only wanted to help in anyway… we owe it to him." Ryoko wasn't going to back down, but had to walk a fine line.

"Ha… more like getting back into his pan-" Hekapoo elbowed her in the ribs, Star wasn't buying it.

"That's enough, be glad we found him and the kids, for the most part, somewhere safe Butterfly." The demon looks back to Marco still passed out.

"If you wouldn't mind taking this conversation somewhere else, I would appreciate it." The Priest didn't even look up to them.

"Right… let's go." Janna turns on her heels and out the cave.

"You have a very complicated life Reaper… I'm glad to see so many people care and love you…" The Priest was easing his pain.

The women stand across from each other, past and current lovers looking at one another. The girls stand in the middle not knowing what to do.

"What do we do now? I thought we came here to fix this, not start a fight?" Janna was surprisingly the voice of reasoning.

"There's nothing to fight about, he belongs with us." Star takes on stepping forward.

"We don't have a say in this?" Yuki was able to find her voice.

"No you do not! We are the mother's to his daughters and therefore his home is with us!" Hekapoo pulls back Star.

"We need to get this fixed before it causes him anymore stress… what was all that business with Asuka pointing at your stomach?" Everyone looked over to where Hekapoo's finger was pointing, which was at Yuki.

"Ummm… ummmmm… cou… could we talk about this somewhere else?" She nods over to the girls not wanting them to hear this part.

"If you've done anything to him I-" Star was not giving them an inch.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH?!" Everyone jumped seeing Hekapoo's eyes turn white.

"Star… you're not making this any easier, take the girls… NOW!" The Princess stomps her foot on the ground and walks away with the girls in tow.

"Tell us right this second Yuki!" Janna was now getting pissed.

"Last night… Marco… something happened to him that ended with him passing out. We had to drag him back to Ryoko's and I stayed with him for the night…" Man it's a lot harder to tell someone that you're in love with their man.

"Marco promised that he wouldn't leave me behind like he did the first time and I confessed my love to him…" The two lovers gasped.

"You… what?" This wasn't awkward, Hekapoo crossed her arms and leaned her head forward to hear the rest.

"We… we… we…" Yuki looks to his former comrades, they place a hand on each of her shoulders.

"They shacked up last night… there might be a good chance she's carrying the fourth Reap… I mean Marco child." Ryoko said as it was common knowledge.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" Star had a twitch in her neck as the last words came out from their conversation.

"Why did you do it? Was this always your plan? Who gave you the right to take on this task?" Hekapoo walks up to Yuki, but is blocked by Miia and Ryoko. They stand in front of her as Yuki's sword and shield.

"Goddess Hekapoo… we might not happy knowing this fact as well… there's no need to make this situation worse than what it is. We should wait for REAPER to regain conscious!" Looks like Miia was over all this as she narrowed her eyes at the soon to be Queen.

"GRRRRRRR… THAT'S… NOT… HIS-" Star made her way to them until a new voice was heard.

"Has his heart been injured recently?" The Priest walks up to them already knowing it has.

The Princes stopped dead in her tracks, "Uhhh… Marco showed up to my house a few days ago in real bad shape…" Yuki looks over to the older male.

"Any ideas on what lead up to that young one?" Again, The Priest already knew.

Star's eyes were streaming hot tears as her body was shaking, "No? Only that something happen at… home…" The Jinko looks over to Star.

Ryoko and Miia looked over to Star as well, "Mommy? Daddy will be okay, don't worry. Everyone has been telling us how strong he is!" Ember grabs her mother's hand as her sisters start to show some of his fighting moves.

"It's… it's my fault…!" The girls stopped and then look up to her not understanding.

"Mama Star?" Gidget steps up to the women.

"I'm sorry…!" Star hits her knees on the ground.

Ember wraps her tiny arms around her mother's neck "No, no, no mommy… daddy gets hurt a lot, but he'll be fine like always…!"

Star only started to cry harder holding the little girl.

"Mercy told us his heart was damaged a few hours ago and it might give out, what is the cause of this to happen now?" Ryoko asked not liking how this was going down.

"It seems the muscles surrounding the heart area has been separated, while not good, it will heal in time. What issues he's having now is a combination of all the past trama it had went through… I'm doing everything I can back there… I don't know how much long he has..." Everyone's face turned to horror…

"No… he can't die… he's Reaper for fuck sakes…!" Miia couldn't feel anything right now.

"There's no way… no way she's the one that's going to do him in…! "Ryoko felt like she was being smacked in the face watching all this.

 **I'll stay on top of this more, leave a comment.**


	51. Master

That's when everyone heard a sound from deep inside the cave.

*PING*

…

*PING*

…

*PING*

…

"Wh… what the hell… is this al… all about?" Marco was hunched over holding onto his weapon with both hands. He was winded and having a hard time breathing.

No one could believe he was back on his feet so soon, Star stands up. Tears in her eyes and walks up to him with arms open, "Mar… Marco… I'm so… so sorry… forgi-"

When she finally made it to him, Marco catches her as the scythe hits the ground, "Star… swe… sweetheart… my everything… don't be sorry. You know those stories about me?"

Everyone held their breath watching him go on.

Her eyes were wide open as Star held him up, she nodded her head at his question, "I lied… they were all true… there's a good chance you guys don't know about the really bad ones."

He held onto his shooting star as tight as he could to let her know he still loved her, "My Queen, I'll be fine… don't worry, okay?"

Marco pulls away and wipes a tear from her beautiful face, those blue eyes were one of the keys to all his happiness, "I will always love you… noth… nothing will ever stop that… my heart belongs to all of you…!"

Reaper looks at her and then to everyone else he held dear to him, "Even if it's… pretty messed up!" Ending with a weak laughter.

"Oh, Marco…" Her face was buried into his neck as she held him tighter, crying, letting all the emotions out onto her love.

"Hrrrrrggg… St… Star… not so tight… I'm in a lot of… of pain still…" She pulls away as Ryoko and Miia grab his arms, pulling them around the back of their necks.

"Commander… let us assist you in any way possible… please, sir…" As much as Star had a dislike towards these women, she now knew how much they cared for him.

"I… I can't ask that out of you… the boys need you more than I do…" Giving them a weak smile as Reaper tries to let go. Their grip only became tighter.

"Sir… they'll understand and couldn't live with themselves if they were the reason we couldn't help you!" Miia passes her hand along his sweaty face as Ryoko dabs a napkin on his bloody nose.

The girls come up to their father, "Daddy… we need them… and Yuki also…" Maria pulls at his pants hoping to let the women stay with them a little longer.

Hekapoo and Janna looked over to Yuki as she held her mouth with tears in her eyes, "Please…"

"I don't… even know what we'll do next… I might not be around for mu… much longer." This was all too unreal for him, was this really the end?

"Reaper… I'm sorry, but there isn't much I can do with your condition…" The Priest wished he could have done more.

"You've already done more… than I can ever repay you for… please tell me. Is Asuka at peace with this decision?" The stream helped him with dealing with everything happened to her and gave him a new outlook on life.

The Priest nods and smiles, "That she is… she'll always watch over you…"

"Thank you…" No more tears came to him, just a smile and a warming feeling knowing Auska was in a better place… and waiting for him.

"I didn't do anything, the two of you made this happen, we all just watched from the side." The rest of the group were now next to Marco as he smiled to all of them.

"I feel… better… stronger-!" The last word ended with his face in pain.

 **"DADDY!?"** The girls latched onto his legs with Star placing her hand on his heart.

"So… sorry about that… I'll be fine everyone… trust me…" No one believed him.

"Mercy said she can perform the surgery Reaper… the men would line up and offer their heart to you if need be…" Miia knew everyone would help… she would give him her own heart if they were a match.

Marco smirked at her response, "No Miia… I will not allow our men to sacrifice themselves for me…"

"Sir… we won't let you go like this… the babies need their father… Yuki needs you and her child…" Ryoko smiled at her student.

"Yuki… is pregnant?" It was too soon to tell, but the Jinko had a small glow to her now as everyone looked at her.

"We… we get a new sister?" Maria was over on owning the title as the youngest and she had stars in her eyes looking at Yuki.

"I… I don't… know…" The Jinko held her stomach as the tears fell.

Star put on a hurt look pulling her hand back, how could he run off and have another child? This was all her fault, "If I never attacked you… you would have never left home, Marco."

Hekapoo and Janna placed a hand on her shoulders, they weren't happy about the situation either, "Mommy… we have more than enough love to share… this time, we'll all be together!" Ember was going to see how a baby came into the world, her new little sister.

Gidget went over to Yuki placing her ear onto the Jinko's stomach and a hug, "We already love you so much… we can't wait to meet you!"

Yuki couldn't take it anymore, just a few days ago her Master was at her door in so much pain. Then Marco told her he wanted to end his life, then to that night…

 _Flashback_

Marco couldn't stop cry crying as his laid on top Yuki with her arms wrapped around his head, "I'm… I'm sorry... there isn't anything I can do… please… I love you so much, Marco… I swear I'll always be there for you…!"

"Yuki… why… why can't I go on without her? This… this is payback for all my sins!" He held her tighter.

"Marco… look at me…" He raised his head as their eyes met.

"I'm yours… all I can do is offer myself to you… please… I'll always be yours…" She pulled his face into a kiss.

The kiss ended, "Yuki… you can do so much better than me… you deserve better…" Marco looks away from her.

"I don't want… anyone, but you…" Now grabbing the back of his head to deepen their kiss.

Reaper lets out a moan as his arms wrap around her small body, she ended the kiss now talking into his ear, "Take me, Marco… I want you… all of you!"

He still hesitated, this wasn't right. Yuki could feel it as she shoved him off to sit up and removed her shirt, "I belong to you, Marco! I'm begging you…!"

His hand ran along her ribs down to her underwear as she helped him to remove them, "You don't know what you're asking for… my name is Reaper! I'm responsible for thousands of lives taken away!"

She sits up locking him into a hug, "NO! You're Marco! You're responsible for saving millions of lives… my life!"

"Oh, Yuki…. you don't understand… I've killed so many people… watched my own die… I'm a monster…" She has no idea what she is getting herself into…

"Marco… monsters can't make love…!" She tugs at his boxers to come off as he gets the hint.

"You've just never seen me as a monster Yuki… this will never work… I'm sorry…" She pulls him on top of her as she spreads her legs for her true love.

"I know you, Marco, you're no monster. You're my Master!" She kisses his chest and pulls at his hair.

Yuki's hips rock on his member begging to come in, "There will be no turning back…"

His body feels the heat from her lips, "I won't ever turn my back on you…"

Marco looks down to her big blue eyes, so much love and longing for him, "Why do I deserve you?"

"Because you gave my life meaning… you made me stronger! My purpose is to serve you… and only you Marco… I love you... please!" She feels one hand moving up her back and onto her neck.

"As you wish…" One thrust was sent deep inside as she held him holding her breath. Tears at the corner of her eyes for joy.

"You are truly mine from this day forward…" The smile on her lips grew even larger.

 _Flashback Over_

"Marco…" Yuki placed her hand on Gidget's head with a smile.

"Okay… Ryoko… let's go to your place for a short time. I need to rest…" The girls let go of him as everyone felt a huge weight was taken off their shoulders.

"Of course Reaper… Goddess Hekapoo… could you make a portal for all over us?" Ryoko asked politely.

The demon held her ground for a moment, this conversation was over… for now. She turned on her heels and made a portal. "Girls… grab my weapon…"

Gidget was the first one to pick it up as it almost fell over before her sister made it to her, "Hehehe… that was close…"

He let out a small laugh, "Keep it safe for daddy!"

They nodded to him, the Priest said a small prayer as they started to walk away, "Live a long happy life Reaper, you deserve it."

From over his shoulder, "I will… and thank you again…" However long it will be.

Ryoko and Miia walked him into the portal as his feet dragged a little behind unable to keep himself upright, the rest followed him.

 **So what do you guys think will happen next?**


	52. Let Me Rest

The group found themselves in front of Ryoko's house, the boys heard the portal when it was made and were waiting outside, "Shit… he looks like a mess."

Rep knew something was wrong with Marco, this only confirmed his suspension, "He's going to be fine… right?"

Slayer watched the adults make it to them, "I don't know man… he's got a lot of hard years in him."

Marco was picking up on their conversation, "I'm not dead yet you two!"

They were frozen in fear, **"YE… YES SIR! WHAT CAN WE DO?"**

Their mother's smiled, "This isn't the first time we had to hold him up like this. Go get some pillows for him to lay on."

 **"RIGHT AWAY!?"** The boys bumped into each other as they made their way into the house.

"Those two are really your kids!" Reaper starts to laugh as he was placed on the couch.

The women smile at him, "They mean well, you need anything?"

Marco looks over to his kids and lovers, "Yeah, some water and a cold rag would be great. Girls, Yuki, you mind helping them out?" He needed a moment alone.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, "On it daddy!" Maria helped her sisters placing the scythe up on the wall as Yuki gave him a smile and walked off.

He waved at the three remaining women to stand in front of him, they followed his request, "I don't have a lot in it in me right now… so just listen…"

They looked at him worried, "I know a lot has happened... in the last few minutes…"

The Human pulled their hands to place over his heart, "We'll get through this… together… those women mean the world to me. Please understand where they're coming from when it comes to me and my past with them… swear to me… I won't wake up in a new war zone."

He put on a grin to hide the pain, the women looked at each other, "Marco… you're asking a lot out of us right now. First there was Asuka…" Janna started.

"Then you have two warriors that won't let you move an inch without their knowing." Hekapoo was more worried about Star and what she is capable of.

"And now a new women we never knew about… having your child…" That was a hard pill to swallow for the Princess.

"I know… just… let me catch my breath and we can all have a sit down to get this all worked out…" The women pull away as they remove his jacket and boots.

"We'll hold you to it!" Janna wanted to stay positive… it was the only thing she could do right now. Ryoko placed some pillows for him to lay on.

"I wouldn't expect anything else…" Star places her hand on the back of his head as he lays down.

"Marco… I love you…" She placed a soft kiss on his lips and walked away. The tears were still in her eyes.

Janna and Hekapoo gave him a kiss also, "We'll be here when you wake up, try not to sleep all day!" Hpoo points her finger at his face as Marco laughed it off.

"Don't worry, I'll be back on my feet… in no time…" The other two were now with Star.

"They really care about you…" Miia placed the cold rag on his forehead.

"All of you… care about me too much… hnnnggggg!" Reaper slaps his hand on his chest in pain.

He sits up into a coughing fit, the Lima held him up as she pat his back, "It's getting worse… we have to do something soon, sir!"

Marco held her with his chin on her shoulder, "Yeah… something will come up, Ryoko. Water… please…"

She was at his side in a flash helping him drink the water, "Reaper... "

He pulls away from the cup and lays back down, "Let me rest… you guys are in for a talking too… if you thought what I pulled on you yesterday was bad. Just wait!"

The women laugh as they crack their knuckles, "We got this, plus the babies really warmed up to us!"

"Ture… I'll...I… ju... JUST… *snore*" Marco was out like a light bulb.

Ryoko placed the cup on the coffee table as Miia whipped off his face, "Well kitty… looks like he'll be knocked out for a few."

"Yeah… ladies, if you would follow us…" The owner of the house was on her feet and walking into the kitchen.

"Boys, take the girls outside. This conversation might be a while." They couldn't pull their eyes from Hekapoo and then Marco.

"Uh mom… is that…" Rep started.

"Who we think… it is?" Slayer jumped when Hekapoo looked over her shoulder at them.

"Yes it is… where did you think Gidget got those horns from?" They both raised their shoulders and never thought about asking the mothers to the girls.

"It'll be fine… now take the girls out back." They walked off as the girls parted from their mothers to follow them.

Yuki was alone watching everything happen, "Should… should I go with them?" She asked Miia.

"No… you have a big part of the conversion also, come along." They found themselves at the dining room table. Ryoko on one end with Miia to her left and Yuki to the right.

Hekapoo was across from her with Star on her right and Janna on the left, the room was too quiet for anyone's liking, "Since we didn't get a formal introduction, my name is Miia and I was Reaper's Captain and successor to his unit. This is Ryoko, another of his Captains during the war we served in."

The group across from them didn't say anything, "This is Yuki, she helped Reaper with what happened to Asuka and was her Master for a short time."

Star held her wonder tighter, "Yuki told us a little bit about you guys…"

Didn't look like the other group had much to say, "We would lik-"

Miia was cutoff, "Let's cut the bullshit and get down to what's really going on… is Asuka gone?" Star wasn't in the mood.

"Butterfly… remember what Marco told you, I will NOT say this again!" Hekapoo was already having to keep the Princess in check.

"I'm going to honor my King's request… doesn't mean I'm going to hold my tongue!" Well…

"Star… stay cool…" Janna knew this was going to be a long day when she woke up… just not this long.

Before the group could go on with their sidebar, "Yes… the stream helps with people and their past. One side effect is slowing down the bodies natural body clock." Ryoko wanted to get this all over with.

"It can be passed down to the child also…" Yuki looked over to the group.

"My mother went to the Priest after a terrible loss, I was still cooking in the oven like mama tells everyone…" She starts to rub her stomach.

"I should be the only one still left out of all the people Marco met here… I would have been in my 90's." Star and Janna gasped.

"You look so young…?" The filipino said out loud.

"Thanks… but I'm 22, well physically at least." Looking so young was a mixed baggage for her.

"How has he been… last time we saw him didn't end on a good note." Hekapoo said as she looked at Star from the corner of her eye.

"Goddess Hekapoo… Reaper has been… different. He was a man not to be questioned and always put the safety of his Soldiers first. Asuka really made a mess of him…" Miia had a hard time talking about this.

"She wasn't the only ones that had her claws deep in him…" Ryoko shows off her hands and wasn't ashamed to acknowledge that she had been intimate with him.

Miia elbow the Jinko in the rips, not cool to poke at a pissed off mama bear, "We care about him and will see him make a full recovery Goddess…" She still couldn't believe who she was addressing.

"How have the girls been? They are crazy about their father, so much, in fact, they ran away to find him." Janna was glad to learn what was all the meaning to this.

"Your babies are amazing, we think Gidget might have a little crush on Slayer. There was a party last night for Marco and they were hit with so many stories about their father. I think they might feel closer to him now." Yuki had a little smile thinking about the girls.

"Why do you call him Marco and they call him by that other name?" Star might be ready to play nice.

"We met him as Reaper and only knew him by that name, Yuki knew him by his true name… he changed after the war and losing…" There was no need for Ryoko to say anymore.

"He didn't like when I called him Reaper… but I love him no matter what he wants me to call him!" All the women ears twitched when hearing that.

"What makes you think I'll allow you to stay in his life?" Star looks down at the young Jinko.

There was zero fear in her, "Because Marco said I belong to him and he'll never leave me behind!"

Janna jumps in before this gets any more out of hand, "So you're knocked up now and the girls are happy about that?"

"I'm proud of that fact… you don't know how much Marco means to me!" Waiting all this time just for him, pretty sure he held a big spot in her heat just like her mother.

"I see… we need to move this along and figure out how to keep him alive!" Hekapoo might have a plan.

"That we do Goddess, we are yours and at his exposal." Miia had taken the lead on the question, then the three women gave a small bow.

"I'm not comfortable about this situation at all… but for him… I'll do anything to keep him happy and at my side." Yuki and the other two women weren't out of the woods yet. Star was willing to work with them now.

"Star… they've kept him safe and the girls, we owe them a thank you at that much!" Janna was glad to find all them, for the most part, okay when Hekapoo opened the portal to the cave.

"Thank you… for everything you've done, it's clear to us that Marco won't let us move on without your help." Hekapoo knew these people loved him just as much as they do.

"Goddess…" Yuki's mouth was wide open.

"Hekapoo is fine, you no longer have to call me Goddess, Star…" She looks over at the blonde.

"What?" She was not enjoying this day.

"There might be one person that can help us… someone you might not think that's still around…" The tool maker said.

"What do you mean by that?" Star didn't like how that came out…

 **Ohhhhhh… who could it be?!**


	53. She's Alive?

"What do you mean?" Star was lost.

Hekapoo had taken a deep inhale, "Star… your magic skills are like no other, but one Queen… she was titled The Queen of Darkness."

"Baby told us how your assessment went and we were all quite shocked." Moon was terrified about that fact.

The Princess was also shocked, could it be because she had unlocked Eclipsa's chapter in the spellbook? "She was removed as the Queen of Mewni… and was sentenced to death?"

"Ummmmm who?" Janna wouldn't know who this person was by name as well the other women.

"Eclipsa, The Queen of Darkness left her kingdom to elope with a monster… her magic was powerful and could have ended Mewni for sure…" Hpoo went on.

"The Magic High Commission and I were the ones only ones that could put a stop to her…" The demon was holding something back.

"I know this story and still never liked how it ended, what made her evil? Just because she was following her heart?" Star asked and was wondering how they got here in this conversation.

Hekapoo was about to say something until, "That's like saying I should be with Tom just because he's a Prince. No way in hell would that happen seeing how Marco is my whole world and the three of us will always have a part of him through the girls!"

"And what? We're not good enough to be with you?" Janna asked?

"What?! Of course, I love you guys just as much as Marco! He just has something that… you guys don't…" All the women around the table nodded.

"MmmmmmHmmmmm…" Star narrowed her eyes at the other women as they did the same to her.

Miia started to point out the group and was talking to herself, "What are you doing?" Janna asked.

"Well if my math is right… Goddess Hekapoo would have been the first, then me and yo-" Ryoko already knew where this was going.

"WAIT!? You think you were with him first? Before me?" Oh, this should be fun.

"Duh, I met him when he was just a Lieutenant… so yeah." Like that met anything.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" The Jinko was getting pissed, unless?

"Well after our first mission together I kinda… well…" The Lima rolls her eyes.

"And? Like I didn't meet him until we were in the same unit?!" When did this become a competition on who had him in the sack first?

"Are they really doing this?" Star didn't like hearing about other people have sex with Marco.

"So sorry about this…" Yuki was embarrassed as she flapped an arm at them with her eyes closed.

"I think it's cute, hey you two. If I tell you in order who he's been with, could we move this along?" Hekapoo knew everything like always.

The two look like they were going to get into a fistfight, "YES PLEASE, GODDESS!?"

"Miia, you were first, but only a few days. You both should really be ashamed of taking advantage oh how drunk he would get back then. I think the rest of us should know the order after that."

Star blew out her breath, Janna polished her nails and Yuki just smiled.

"He was a different man back then, but he's still Reaper to us and nothing will ever change that!" Siad Miia as the comrade in arms stared down Star.

"Grrrrr his name is Mar-" Everyone was getting cut off today.

"We understand Princess Butterfly, besides Goddess Hekapoo… Marco has the most history with them. Plus the rest of the men and women here in town." Yuki said as the other two crossed their arms.

"As I was saying before, on the subject of getting Marco back on his feet. Star… Eclipsa isn't dead, she's been crystallized by Romulus alive and well." Talk about a bombshell.

"You mean… how could that be?" Everything she was taught by her mother was a lie, or did she even know?

"Does my mother know this?" The room was even quieter than before.

Without any from Hekapoo hesitation, "Yes."

"Hold on a second, you mean to say, the only person that had the power to destroy a kingdom was imprisoned and taken away from her lover? Talk about cold Heka…" Janna was following this along rather well.

"So she wasn't a threat... MY OWN MOTHER HAS BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME!?" Star was pissed again.

"It wasn't your time to know this yet. Another reason why I didn't want you to earn scissors from me. Also, let me remind you, how much hot water I'm still in from The Magic High Commission right now!" And the Princess was put back in her place.

"Star… let's hear her out." Janna said as everyone leaned in.

"This is my family history… a lie that's been told to me so long… how dare you Hekapoo… mother…" Green sparks were coming from the wand just like when she gets mad.

The demon blew past her comment, "Your mother made a deal with Eclipsa when she became Queen at the age of 15… Toffee assassinated Queen Comet..."

The blonde's jaw went slack, "Yes… there's a lot you don't know about, YET. It will all come in time and a lot sooner than anyone thought. Just understand why we made this decision Star."

Hekapoo looks over to her hoping that would be enough for now, "I.. I'll try… where are you going with all this new found information?"

"I don't know much about it myself, but your mom made deal with Eclipsa to give her the power to defeat Toffee's Army. Maybe we can go to her again?" Any plan was better than no plan at all.

"That finger? The one I found inside my wand?" The women on the other end of the table looked at the item in her hand and made a disgusted face.

"Why was it in there Hekapoo?" Would she even know why?

"I don't know, the blue weasel never told us what happened when you guys went on that ride… nothing good can come about it. One problem at a time, okay?" The redhead placed her hand on top of Star's.

The Princess was still processing all of this, "When can we see her Goddess? Could she really help Marco?" Yuki was finding some hope.

"Moon needs to be made aware of all this first before we can have a meeting with Eclipsa, sooner than later if you ask me." Janna reached over to place her hand on Star's.

"We can do this! We have to!" Star just sat there for a short time not saying anything else.

"Goddess Hekapo-" Now the demon gets to cut someone off.

"Hekapoo is fine with me, Goddess makes me sound old." Just for effect, she pumped out her bust to the group.

Miia bites her tongue before going on, "We plan to stay at his side until this is all over, we have a right to make sure he's in good hands!"

Oh…. not the best thing to say right now, "You don't trust us or something?" Star didn't even look at them.

"No… no, we don't. That man has damn near survived the apocalypse before being left in your care, Princess." That was a backhand comment from Ryoko, but true.

Yuki was holding her breath, "Marco is not willing to take a heart from someone else… this is the only thing he would agree with."

"So then we have a plan!" Janna stood up from her chair and was trying to give the group a better outlook on this.

"We need to set up ground rules for you three!" Star was at it again.

"We'll stay here watching Reaper and the babies, you three should seek Queen Moon's aid immediately." Miia had no plans on following any orders from this woman she looked down as a spoiled child.

Janna saw Star eye twitch, "Now that we got that in order, let's tell hubby the plan and we'll be out of here in a flash!"

Hekapoo and Janna picked up Star as they saw she was about to rip them a new one, "FINE!"

The remaining adults looked at one another, "Let's check on the kids and give them some time with him." Miia was glad that this was over, for now.

"Did… did that just all happen right now?" Yuki said in a low tone.

"It sure did." Ryoko said making her way to the back door.

Kinda short chapter, but I wanted to go back to bite size and move this story along. Also, this is the sixth chapter this month and we hit 100K words today!

That should count for something and the story will be one year old on the 23rd!

I'm seeing a lot more favs and follows with Welcome Home, so the cleanup job must have done some good. Don't forget to leave a review!


	54. YOU?

"Damn they piss me off!?" Star was placed back on the ground.

"We can tell, hey… Marco…" Janna was on her knees next to him as she was petting his face.

"Mhhuug… hey… everything okay?" He couldn't pick up his head.

"Yeah, we need to head over to Mewni. Just sit tight and we can move on with the next phase of the plan." Hekapoo wipes some hair from his face.

"I'm game… this… really su-" Marco was trying to sit up.

"Don't worry… I'll fix this… I swear it!" Star lays him back down.

"Why would I be worried? I got you guys!" That's why the women loved him so much, no matter how bad things got. Marco always had a silly smile on his face.

"You just stay right there! We'll be back in flash!" Janna cut open a portal to Mewni as the women waved to their lover.

Yuki walked over to him, "I hope this work…"

Marco looked up at her with one eye open, "Don't worry about it so much…" He was fine with his fate. He did wish to see his girls grow up or even being there for the Jinko and watching her stomach grow.

"If it's my time… then I will accept it as such…" He started to doze off again.

 _Butterfly Kingdom_

"And you think she'll be willing to help? The last deal I made with her didn't work all that well…" Moon was looking over the women.

"Corrention, it did work out… block head just froze her when she was released from her tomb." Hekapoo was looking over her nails.

Star was standing quietly watching the bicking and replaying all the harm she put on the love of her life.

"That wasn't part of the deal I made with her, I doubt this will work. If anything, she'll try to destroy us all." The Queen and demon went back and forth until Janna had it.

"ENOUGH!? This is getting us nowhere fast and Marco has only God knows how much longer! Quit bitching and let's go!" The young woman dragged Star along to the awiting portal.

"Well, she does have a point…" Moon walked passed Hekapoo.

"I'm going to have a talk with that one about minding her elders!" Did the redhead just show her age a bit?

 _Reaper's Sanctuary_

"Oh dear…" The Queen watched as Star placed Marco's arm around the back of her neck and stand.

"Hey Moon… it look worse than what it really is…" That was a lie and everyone knew it, the living room was packed with everyone.

"Daddy…" Gidget knew out of her sisters, this was bad.

"Don't worry cutie, I'm going to see someone that going to fix me right up!" Women made it back to find Marco asleep, Moon was introduced to the other women and given the key points and where everything sits right now.

Star was able to break away from the group to get some time with him. She mostly cried while telling him what they needed to do, he just smiled as he kept his hand on her face.

It did nothing to stop the pain she was feeling, but knowing that he forgave her was making this more bearable

"Girls, I want you all to be on best behavior and stay with Yuki. We'll be back with your father better than you've ever seen him!. Hekapoo booped the girls on their noses as they started to giggle a little.

"Mama Hekapoo…" Ember grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Yes Princess?" The demon got on one knee to meet her at eye leave.

The little blonde started to smile, "Daddy going to be OKAY! And Gidget has a crush on- OUCH!?" The older sister had the girl in a headlock, all she wanted to do was lighten the mood.

"I SAID SHUT UP ABOUT THAT YOU RUNT!?" Then the girls started to roll around on the floor getting a few shots in.

"As Ember was saying, GIDGET HAS A CRUSH ON- EEEEEEEEEEP?!" Maria's feet were kicked out from under her as she joined the fight.

"Awwwwww, they're so precious!" Miia wrapped her body around them as their little fist kept on firing off at on another.

"Want them?" Hekapoo asked thinking the idea over.

"I wouldn't mind keeping them around a little longer… why don't get going with Reaper, Goddess?" The Lima watched her Commander stand up on his own, he looked over to them and gave a wake smile.

"Thank you for watching them, we're all going to need a drink after this…" Hekapoo made a portal to the crystal prison.

"Sound like a plan, take care of him… thank you Queen Moon…" She nodded over to Miia.

"Is… is there anything I can do… Queen Moon?" Yuki felt so small next to this woman, she could damn near feel the power coming off her.

"I think you should stay here with the girls, maybe we should have a talk sometime? Would that be an issue?" She wanted to get to know the Jinko and seeing how Marco was the father to her unborn child. The young lady will be moving to her castle soon.

"No problem… your majesty…" Yuki didn't know what it would be about, but Ryoko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I say we kick all the males out of this house and we have ourselves a girls night!" The older Jinko was over how serious things have gotten lately.

The Queen smiled, "That we should and get to know more about each other, Marco. Are you ready?"

He gave her a thumb up and went into the portal first as the rest followed, Star stop and spoke toYuki before leaving, "Take care of our girls… maybe you'll be the first to give us a boy?"

This was the first nice thing the blonde said about all this, Yuki jumped but steady herself, "You can count on me… we await your return Star…" They shared a smile before the Princess left.

"Well… looks like she's warming up to the idea- SHIIIIIIIIIT?!" Miia looked at her lower body to find Maira biting her and running off to fight with her sisters some more.

"Yeah, she does that a lot mom…" Rep showed his hands to the women with band aids on them.

"Let this be a lesson to you, all women are trouble…" His mother said as she had a wide smile.

"So that's why he has so many scars on his back that oddly look like bite marks?" It was something Yuki noticed when younger.

Miia smiled showing all her fangs as Rep and Slayer shuttered at the idea.

 _Romulus' Residents_

"No, no, no and HELL NOOOO!?" The crystal head crossed his snake arms as Star was standing before him.

"I might like you Princess, but you're asking me to do something I don't feel comfortable with!" Before he could walk away from the group, an army of clone Hekapoos formed around him. Not looking too happy about his response.

"How about you do what she asked before I make you wish the blue bastard ever created us!" She was not going to put up with his shit today.

He started to sweat feeling their flame growing, "Uhhhh… Queen Moon… a little help here?"

The big goof better think twice before thinking she was on his side, "You heard my daughter, we are here to make a deal without your interferences this time." Her words dripped with force.

"Sir Romulus…" Marco made his way to him on shaky feet.

"This situation we find ourselves in… I know it's something your not comfortable with… I won't beg for my life to you… just please…" He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The women are going to get what they want, with or without your help… know that they don't mind ripping off your head to dissolve that crystal…" They looked up to Queen Eclipsa and found her marks flashing sensing the power around her.

"Fuck…" The snake hand being knew the day was going right to shit when the group approached him.

"I wonder if those hands will be enough to make snake boots for all of us?" Janna was playing with her trusty butterfly knife.

"NOT RIGHT AND LEFTY?!" Romulus and the snakes had tears in their eyes not wanting to find out.

"JUST DO IT MAN?!" Righty was in his face.

"YEAH?! THE OLD GOAT DUDE IS HERE TO WATCH ALL THIS GO DOWN?!" Lefty flicked his head at him at the oldest member in the room.

Lekmet nodded his head north and south as he flapped a hoof at him, "BAWWW"

"Are you sure, Sir? I'm not sure what will happen?" Romulus placed the snakes on the side of his head and looked up at the, Queen of Darkness.

"Just get a move on it and no funny business this time!" Hekapoo ready her weapons as Star held her wand tighter.

He fired off a beam to allow Eclipsa to speak, her face was out in the open and gave them a stean look.

"Is… is she… alive…?" Marco started to slump over as Janna held him up now.

"Ummm… great, great, great, great… great... grandma Eclipsa…" The Princess made her way in front of the woman.

"..." The same look was on her face until she started to inhale deeply.

All but one jumped into the air.

"B-" There was a chocolate bar in her mouth before she said anything else.

The older woman started to munch out of the Queen's hand, "Trust me… I've done this before." Moon looked back at the group with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh… oh that's good… hmmmm?" Eclipsa looked over everyone knowing half the group.

"YOU?!" She damn near hissed at Romulus as he jumped behind Marco.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!? I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!?" He was acting like a spineless coward.

"Oh shut up!" You're well over eight centuries old, you dope!" Hekapoo smacked the back of his head.

"Eclipsa… our last deal was botched up by that jackass!" Everyone, but the demon and Lekmet gasped.

"Pardon my french…" Moon was ashamed, but had to make it clear she had no part on what happened after their deal.

"As I was saying… Former Queen of Mewni… Eclipsa, my daughter is here at her darkest hour. Her future King… he is ill and you're our last hope…" Marco smiled hearing being addressed in such a way.

"No need to be so formal with me, come here child." Star was standing tall and ready for a fight if need be.

"Oh my, you certainly take from your mother's looks." The Princess wasn't ready for that as she blushed.

"Thank you…my name is Princess Star Butterfly, it's a honor to meet you… and I'm sorry for what's been done to you, I don't know what I would do if Marco was taken from…" She knew about the forming Queen's history, well as much as she was told before.

"That was a lifetime ago… but your age, something is off?" She looked over to Moon and then Star.

"Yeah, long story short. That one over there got in my head and manipulated me into earning her own scissors for him, double for the female human!" Hekapoo wasn't proud of that fact, but was more than happy with her life now.

"I see… love finally claimed that dark heart of yours, huh? Now you know the same feeling I had when I found the love of my life!" Eclipsa scrunched her brows at the demon.

Every was waiting for Hekapoo to go off the handles, that never came as her shoulder slumped over, "Yes… that hunk over there made me a mess over him… here…"

She showed a photo of her family laying all over Marco in bed, it was sure a clone had taken the photo at some point, "Would you look at that… your a lucky man!" Eclipsa batted her eyes at him, even if the male was a hot mess right now. He still had the looks to sweep any woman off her feet.

"Thank… you HRNGGG?!" Marco clutched at his chest in pain.

" **MARCO!?"** His lovers shouted out loud and held him tight.

"Haaaa… grrrrrr fu… fuck… please… let it pass…. ahhhhh!?" The pain grew worse before it got better…

It pained Moon to see her daughter in tears, "Eclipsa… I'm begging you…"

The Queen of Darkness looked on with sadness, his howling sounded much like the ending of her monster husband's life.

 **Reaper - Hey guys... I know,I'm a scum bag... forgive me!? I thought this story was dead in the water, but I'm still getting favs and follows on this story everyday. I'm so happy about that, but a review here and there would be nice!**

 **I'm back on it again and already writing then next chapter, just wanted to stop it here before it was too long.**

 **Thank you!?**


	55. Princess?

Star knew this was all her fault, what the Princess would do if she could take all this back, "Hon… baby… stay with us… just hold on… we need you!"

Marco looked up to his future Queen, "I'll haaaa… I'll do… my… my best… but I don't think I'll-" She cut him off taking his face in her hands and planting a kiss on him.

Surprisingly he felt some strength come back to him, he had to hold out for the girls. For the women he loved and cared for deeply.

"Princess… I will give you what you need, a spell, but I must demand my freedom at once!" Eclipsa had no plans on toying with his life nor spending one more minute in her prison.

"ANYTHING?! PLEASE?!" Star ran to her as the Eclipsa started to whisper in her ear for her alone to hear.

"Do you understand young lady?" The former Queen had a sad smile on her face.

"I do… I'll honor our deal with my life, Hekapoo… Janna… stand aside!" Star was ready to move on with the next step.

Eclipsa looked over Marco seeing the discomfort in his face, the view got better with his jacket open down the middle and not wearing a shirt, " _Where do I...? "_ She had an odd feeling overcome her looking at him more.

The women gave him a kiss for luck as they moved over, he was standing tall looking to Star with nothing more than love and pride for her, "Oh Mewni… how I've missed that look…" Eclipsa had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you… Queen Eclipsa… I love you Star… Janna… Hekapoo…" It almost sounded like he was saying goodbye…

"Love you… I'M TAKING YOUR ASS FOR A RIDE FIRST AFTER THIS!?" Janna was ready.

"Can't wait for my musselman to pick me up again!" Hekapoo grabbed a hold of Janna's hand.

"I love you more… Marco!" Star dried the rest of her tears as the group watched her recite the spell to herself.

Before the last words left her lips, a portal was cut open. The group watched as Marco's babies came out. "Awwwwww would you look that! What do you have there girls?" Eclipsa saw them holding their father weapon, then it all clicked for her.

"WHAT THE HELL... in the multiverse are you three doing here? AND HOW YOU GET HERE?!" Hekapoo did not need this right now as she heard the former Queen snickering behind her back.

"Well… I can track you guys… surprise… oh and you left your scissors in the bathroom mom…" Gidget pulled them out with a huge smile.

The demon went red from anger and embarrassment, Yuki's head popped out from the portal, "Ummmmm sorry about this… they insisted on Marco having his scythe. I couldn't stop them even if I tried…" She had her eyes closed with a silly smile about the situation.

Their father reached out to the weapon with both hands and leaned over to kiss the top of their heads, "Thanks girls, I could use a little help with standing. Now get outta here… before mama H-poo gets angry!"

"Psssss… you have any more chocolate? This looks like it's about to get good!" Eclipsa asked Moon as the other woman gave her a confused look.

"Geez… it was a simple request…" It couldn't hurt to ask.

The girls came and kissed his cheeks while saying their I love you to him, before the Jinko followed the girls, "Again… sorry about this!" Yuki knew she was in for it when they got back… the portal was gone.

Marco wanted to kick himself about forgetting his weapon, good thing the babies knew he would want to have it close to him.

Eclipsa had a spark in her eyes about this man, " _That's how it happened…"_

"Can we move this along?" Janna was getting testy to see the end of this.

"Right…" Star went over the spell again with no interruptions.

He started to float as the red velvet spell covered his body, now grabbing his weapon tightly, Marco was breathing in the spell feeling it inside and out his body. Everyone watched in wonder as what was going to happen next.

Eclipsa knew this was a powerful spell… with serious repercussions, if she was not released...

The strength was returning back to him, the pain was no more. The latino felt like he could finally put this all behind him. Then from the corner of his eye, with no one the wiser.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!?" Romulus blasted Eclipsa with a beam locking her back in her cell.

Then… it all went to hell…

The arora around Marco turned purple into an egg shape locking him away, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He slammed his body against the barrier and started to slash at it with his new found strength… nothing happened.

"No…" Star knew the deal was off… and there was a price to pay now...

"YOU IDIOT!?" Hekapoo had her daggers in Romulus' face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The young man didn't know what to do and felt like everything was slipping away from him.

"I CAN'T LET HER BE FREE!? WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE'LL DO TO US!?" Everyone looked up to hear Marco yelling on the top of his lungs as the egg flashed in a bright light and came crumbling to the ground.

Janna was the first to recover from the ground, "Marco… say something…"

"..." Nothing was heard, but the others coughing up a storm.

"Please… ANSWER ME DAMN IT?!" She ran to the crater left on the ground.

Hekapoo was next to her as they started to move the pieces out of the center hoping to find him, "He's… he's gone…" Star knew the price for what just happened…

Everyone looked to her, "Sh… she told me… she would banish him if she wasn't released…

"Romulus…" Moon was in her Butterfly form ready to end him.

"QUEEN MOON!? FORGIVE ME?1?! IT'S MY JOB TO MAKE SURE NONE OF THE PRISONER LEAVE THIS PLACES?!" Lekmet was bawing him to hell on the stunt he just pulled.

"YOU DAMNED MARCO?! MY GRANDDAUGHTERS' FATHER?! STAR'S HUSBAND!? THEIR SANITY?! Moon watched as the women were ready to end his life without a second thought.

…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Marco could hear Hekapoo screaming, then his body started to burn as the darkness consumed him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Then… it all stop.

Marco opened his eyes to find himself falling from the sky… he rolled over to see the ground coming fast. Then he saw more, "A war?"

There were foot Soldiers all over the battlefield fighting monsters, but nothing that he has seen with Hekapoo or Star. The beasts were massive, easel standing the height of ten men. It was a one-sided battle, even if the Soldiers had the numbers.

The sheer strength of the monsters was overwhelming, he was ready to charge in with his scythe in his hands. It changed into the shield form, he was going to use it to break his landing rather risking it being trapped inside a beast.

Just before he made plans on a landing position, a maroon portal opened beneath him. Next, he saw a lake coming in fast, "This is going to hurt…"

At his speed, smacking the water was going to feel like hitting solid ground. Marco pointed his feet at the lake and crossed his arms over his chest. He held his breath as his body made contact, everything went black.

…

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead…" He felt someone pumping at his chest and a soft voice repeating itself over and over.

Then there were lips over his as felt a rush of air entering his lungs, he shot up his upper body from laying on the ground to find a young woman screaming and fell over, "EEEEEP AHHHHHH?!"

He was breathing on his own again and felt light-headed, "Huh… whe… wha… huh…" The area around him looked familiar and not at the same time.

The young woman got up and pointed an umbrella at him with a orbe at the end glowing, "DON… DON'T MOVE… I'LL USE IT, IF I HAVE TOO!?"

She went from rescuer to villain in an instant, then he realized the shield was missing. His hands were up in the air, "Okay… just take it easy… what just happened?"

They looked confused at each other, "What do you mean what just happened?"

Marco spotted the shield near her, then the marks on her cheeks, "Yeah? The last thing I remember is landed somewhere over there?"

Both his fingers point to the lake next to them, "That you did…" She was still on guard.

"And before that, I was in the sky…" Again, his finger pointed upwards with his hands still up in the air.

"Yes, you where…!" She was starting to get upset as he kept on literally, pointing out the obvious.

"And none of that sounds odd to you?" He started to shrug.

"Well now that you say it…?" Was she toying with him?

The young man rolled his eyes, "Look, why don't I tell you my name and you can do the same?" His finger now pointing at her.

"WILL YOU STOP POINTING AT WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?! I'M NOT DUMB OR ANYTHING?!" The umbrella was now in his face.

"You're the boss… so I'm Marco Diaz… and you are?" He looked up to see his fingers pointing at himself. Marco was flapping his hands to stop with all the pointing.

Her serious look started to soften until she was giggling, "You're funny… and cute…!" The young woman pulled away and slapped one hand across her mouth.

"Eh… thanks? So about that name of yours?" She was thinking it over if she should tell him.

"Before I tell you… what are you doing here? Who do you work for? Where did you come from and… and… are you single?" She smacked a hand on her mouth again not believing she just asked that out loud.

Marco started to smile, "I don't know what I'm doing here or where the hell here is. I'm not working for anyone and I came from somewhere I was never told the name… and no, I'm not single." The last answer was meant to tease her.

"Rats… I-I-I-I MEAN… DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT LAST QUESTION?!" She was a blushing mess as her marks started to glow, in a shape and color he just has seen on another woman.

"Wait… don't tell me you're…" He takes another look around and spots out a castle.

"Who do you think I am, mister?" Well… everyone knew who she was in this land.

"Queen… Eclipsa?" There was no doubting it.

"Pfffffft… Queen? No, I'm only eighteen! Wait… HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?!" She was standing tall now with one hand on her hip. Marco couldn't help, but notice the black silky dress that hugged her nicely, something her mother always told her that was unfitting for a Princess.

"You gotta be shitting me…!" He fell back onto the ground and placed his hands on his face.

Eclipsa leaned her head to the side, "Ummmmm… did you bump your head when you crashed down on Mewni?"

He couldn't hear her, "No way in the fuck is this happening… I was dying just a few minutes ago and was about to be healed-" Marco stopped himself feeling his heart pumping with no issues.

"Well… at least that's fixed… but why in the hell am I here… in this time?" The latino was going over the memoirs before leading up to this.

"This has to be Romulus' fault… what else could have gone wrong with that spell… damn it!" Eclipsa wasn't enjoying being left out of his one-sided conversation.

"Grrrrr… I'm still right here ya know?" Marco placed his hands on the ground and looked to the sky.

"Sorry about that… just, a lot to take in right now, mind if I get my shield back?" He pointed at the item, then it fired off and latched onto his arm.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!?" The wand was pointed at him again, Marco didn't know what just happened. He wanted his weapon back, and as if on command. It came to him with zero hesitation.

"Yup… you did say that, and that was a first for me. My scythe never did that before…" He didn't dare to move.

"HA!? You're a liar!? You just called that shield of your's a scythe!? When clearly, it's not!" She was taking this as a small victory.

"Who said I'm lying?" Marco rolled the shield into his hand without looking at it returned to it's normal form.

"Wow…" The Princess was speechless. She had never seen a weapon transform in such a way.

"See, it's now my scythe." He held it in a non-threatening manner as she leaned over to get a better look.

 **Reaper - 23 OCT 18 0438 and 4k words knocked out, damn I love 24-hour duty lol. No, but really, I feel I get more writing done when I have to sit at a desk.**

 **Now, who saw this coming? No one I bet! This something I've been thinking over on doing or not, there was another plan out there after Marco was healed up. I really like is this way and young Eclipsa seems like fun to play with!**

 **One more thing, I've written all the way to chapter 58! That makes 8k words written in 48 hours with no sleep! The story wrote it self and can't wait to write tomorrow, so aspect a lot of updates! Reviews will motivate me to post a new chapter everyday!**


	56. Royal Obligation

"So… what's the deal with the scythe?" Eclipsa was following Marco as he walked in the woods to clear his mind.

"It's because of my other name." He had to come up with a plan to get out of this mess and get back to his family.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The young woman said in a matter of fact tone as she got a better look at his rear.

Marco stopped all movement and looked over his shoulder at her, "I'm also known as, Reaper." His tone was flat and to the point.

Eclipsa damn near walked into him and narrowed her eyes at the male, she couldn't get a good read on him if he was telling the truth or was just full of it, "Uh huh… and I'm the Queen of Darkness!" Her free hand making a bear claw and growled at him.

He let a smile across his lips, "In due time, I'm not here to convince you on who I am." Marco then flipped his hoodie over his head and started to walk off.

She tilted her head to the side, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? HEY!? I'M TALKING TO YOU!?"

"That you are, and I'm not in the mood to talk anymore. Run along Princess, I have to find someone." His pace never stopping.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!?" Eclipsa was now in front of him blocking his path.

"I'm not Mewman, you have no control over me and step aside your highness…" This conversation was over as he looked down at the woman.

The next Queen in line felt something deep inside she never felt before, " _Is… is this fear…"_ She felt something coming off his body that scared her. Eclipsa had been worried in the past and even shock once or twice, but never scared about someone.

"You stand on Mewni land, my family and I have ruled these part for years. I order you to explain yourself and why you are here." Her wand held tight, but not pointed at him.

Marco thought it over and decided to play along, the scythe was stabbed into the ground standing by itself.

"Ye… YEAH!? That's more like it!" What are you doing?" She watched as his jacket hit the ground.

"My word… your heart..." She pulled back seeing all the scars, he spun around slowly so she could see the rest on his back.

"I was a Soldier… the Army I Commanded had taken many lives and didn't stop until the enemy was broken and beaten. Not a day goes by that, I don't see the face's from the lives I've taken… I was awarded the name Reaper for what I've done. I didn't kill for the sport of it… I did what I had to done to ensure the people I severed lived to see another day!" That should be enough to get her off his case about his name.

"Wha… what about the other name on the blade?" She points at it.

"That's personal…" Not planning to open that can of worms here… over ever.

"I'll get to bottom of all this in due time!" Was the Princess having fun with this game?

"Me being here, right now should not be, something went wrong when healing a wound that would have ended my life… is there anything else you wish to know, Princess?" It was weird for him to say that to someone else besides his Star.

"Th… that should be enough, please accept my apologies for pushing the subject.." She bowed before him and felt her heart racing, no man ever made her this way before… and she liked it!

He started to soften up now, "Don't worry about it, I'll be off now…" His jacket was placed over his arm as he pulled the scythe and started to walk off.

The young woman was still bowing as she grabbed his arm when he passed her, "Please… maybe I can help you?"

Nothing good can out of this, but he didn't have his scissors and there was no way for him to reach Hekapoo, "Thank you for the offer… I can't risk doing something and contaminating the timeline."

That got her attention some more as she looked up into his eyes, "Timeline? Are… are you from the future or past?"

Damn… he said too much, "I… I can't answer that…"

In this view, Marco could see her beautiful purple eyes shimmering at him, "Well lucky for you! It's my Royal obligation to assist newcomers to my Kingdom!" What a lie, but she couldn't let him run off now.

She cut open a portal and dragged him into her castle.

 _Butterfly Kingdom_

"Let's get some food in you! You look like you're starving!" Marco wanted to pull away, but his stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Eh… just a small bite and I'll be on my way, thank you… Princess." She rolled her eyes and sat him at the large dining room table.

"You stay right there… AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH!?" Eclipsa blushed and ran off.

"Well… I really fucked up now…" He looked around the room and found some portraits missing.

"Damn… I'm really in the past? Who the hell fuck this up?" Marco said out loud.

 _Present Day_

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FUCK THIS UP?!" Righty was part of the group backing Romulus into a corner.

"THEY HAD A DEAL JACKWAGON?! NOW WE'RE ALL F IN THE A?!" Lefty didn't like to curse and looked over to the women closing in.

"WAAAAAIT!? Just… I CAN FIX THIS?!" Before the group charged at him, he released Eclipsa.

The older woman hit the ground, Star ran over to help her grandmother up. While yes, this was all her doing, she wasn't the one to break the deal.

She accepted the hand offered to her by the Princess, "Eclipsa… please tell me what happened to Marco…" Her tears still running.

"Child… your husband is alive and well… just not here… or this timeline anymore…" It did little to calm the blonde.

"What do you mean by that?" Janna knew to watch her tongue right now.

"You better start talking… NOW!?" Hekapoo's daggers were pointed at the former Queen's face.

Surprisingly, Star lowered the weapons, she then offered the wand to Eclipsa, "Bring him back… I'll do anything you command…"

Eclipsa lightly pushed the wand back to the owner, "I'm sorry child… there's nothing I can do. I wished the cures wasn't placed on him, but he is alive and well. I promise you that!"

"..." Star was heartbroken.

"Is he on Mewni?" Moon asked breaking the silence.

"Yes…" A light blushed covered the Queen of Darkness' face.

" _I can see it all now clearly…"_ She looked off and gave a smile.

 _Butterfly Kingdom_

"That's pretty amazing!?" Marco watched as tiny smokey purple Warnicorns battled on the table coming from Eclipsa's wand.

"Oh that's nothing… promise to keep a secret?" She didn't know why, but she felt like she could open up to him and he wouldn't judge her in any way.

"What's on your mind Clipsa- I mean, Princess Eclipsa…" The sun was high in the air when they made it to the castle, now the full moon was up. They had a pleasant conversation on various subjects.

He did try to hold back on things that should of been off limits, like himself and her future. Marco knew a great deal about her seeing how he's been in her chapter in the magic book and was even consumed by the power when younger.

She peeked up at the pet name he gave her, "Oh Clipsa… I like that!" The young woman started to lean over to him.

"Umm… thank you? You were saying?" Marco was backing up as she got closer.

"Oh… about that…" She looked around the room to make sure no one was in earshot.

Now she was in his ear as her words sent shivers down his spine, "I've been practicing with… other magic. They some call it dark magic, but they only fear what they don't understand!"

"Well… you do look the type…" Their eyes were locked together, then she started to snort and smack his arm.

"NOT FUNNY YOU!?" Now she was punching his arm as he was laughing at her snorting from before.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm sorry for laughing at you like that!" He meant it as she started to pout.

"You know… they were all wrong about you…" The last few hours, the woman started to grow on him and he didn't even hear his words.

"What do you mean by that, human?" Was he insulting her?

"Shit… NOTHING?! NOTHING AT ALL?! WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME?!/!" He looked over to the wrist with no watch on it.

"But you don't-" She was cut off as he stood up and grabbed his weapon.

"WAIT!?" Marco was making his way down the halls knowing very well how to leave, he went around a corner and found a sword at his throat as his scythe found it's way to his adversaries throat also.

Both adults had hard looking eyes staring down each other, "Identify yourself." The woman was calm and ready to draw blood. She wore a heart-shaped chest plate with yellow lightning bolts on her cheeks.

"Reaper of Earth!" This wasn't a time to show weakness and using his surname wasn't a wise idea.

The woman looked him over and felt the strength of a great warrior in him, "I see, one hell of a name you got there." She lowered her weapon as he followed.

"You may address me as Queen Solaria, also known as The Monster Carver!" Oh shit, he knows exactly who she is…

"It's an honor to meet you, Queen Solaria Butterfly!" Marco snapped to the position of attention and bowed deeply.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THAT WHEN YOU MET ME?!" Eclipsa was pissed as her mother started to laugh a little.

"Please raise, to what pleasure do I own for your presents, Reaper?" The older woman like how his name rolled off her tongue.

This was going to be tricky, but something clicked, "Your highness, I apologize for my intuition, I offer my services to your kingdom and the Magic High Commission!"

The Princess was baffled on how formal he was acting now, "Do you now? What can you offer me?"

Solaria crossed her arms liking how he was coming off, "I can-"

"BE MY PERSONAL BODYGUARD!?" The Princess had a nervous sweat covering her face.

"Your what… Princess?" Marco was looking over at her from the corner of his eye again.

"Yes, go on." Her mother wanted to know what this was all about.

"Well… YEAH?! You've been wanting a team of Knights watching my every move after being kidnapped a few years ago. Why not give him the job?" She was going to keep him under her thumb.

"That's a task I rather leave to someone I trust more, it's one thing to be at MY services. You're too important to leave with someone that just showed up out of the blue." The two across from her jumped.

The Queen went on, "This is not your world and if my gut is telling me the truth, you're not from this timeline also." She had him dead to rights.

"Yeah… okay, you have a point mother, but I'm the one that saved him and he owes a life debt to me!" Her daughter elbowed him in the ribs.

"Isn't that right… Reaper~" She sang out his name.

Solaria rocked her hips as he was sweating bullets, "Yes… my Princess…"

The older woman walked up to him and placed a finger under his chin to lift it, then she inheals his sent, "I have your smell now, any harm comes to my daughter… your death will be by my hands and slowly. Do I make myself clear, Reaper?"

A firm response came from him, "Yes my Queen, I will place her life above my own… for Mewni!"

"See that you do, I place the title of Knight on you, you will be Eclipsa's shield…" She looked over his weapon.

"... and scythe!" The Queen placed her hand over his heart as a pin in the shape of the Princess' mark was left behind. It was almost the size of a police badge.

Marco looked down at the pin and wonder what he just got himself into, "Funny that you say that mother, go ahead and show her."

Eclipsa nodded to him, between his teeth, "Yes… my Princess!" Damn, she was loving how that sounded every time he said it!

The Queen stepped back as Marco held the handle in the middle and lifted at chest level, then with a flick of his wrist, it changed into a shield and was on his right arm.

"Impressive… maybe we can have a sparring match later? What do you say, Reaper~" No wonder Eclipsa had a thing for him! She gets it from her mother!

"Of Course my Queen!" Yup… he's screwed…

 **Reaper - Oh I'm on a roll now?! 32 hours with no sleep and I'm still going! What do you think about the new acr in the story?**

 **Working on chapter 59 right now! So happy right now, I can't stop smiling!**


	57. My Knight

"And you'll sleep right there!" Eclipsa pointed to the only bed… in her room.

"Yeah no… that's not going to happen!" Didn't he have enough problem with women?

"Oh yes, it is… MY KNIGHT~!" She just found a new kink, having full control over a sexy grown man.

"Let me tell WHY this is not going to happen. First of all, I'm thirty!" The young woman raised a hand in the air to stop him.

"Ture and age is just a number!" Then she rolled her wrist for him to continue.

"Second, I have three daughters and one more on the way." He stopped again knowing she was going to say something.

"I love kids and wouldn't mind being a stepmother… after we have two girls of our own!" Well… she was making plans.

"Third! THE QUEEN WILL HAVE MY HEAD IF SHE FINDS ME IN YOUR BED!?" The woman before him got close to him.

"Oh, she wants me to find my KIng already! You'll fit the bill juuuuuuuust right~! Plus, it's your job to stay, no more than an arm's length away from me at all times! Consider that an order!" Two of her fingers started to walk itself up his bare chest.

"Fourth and pretty damn important if you ask me! I'm marrying my own Queen… when I see her... again!" Eclipsa jumped into his arms as he caught her.

"LOOK NO FURTHER!? YOUR QUEEN IS RIGHT HERE AND OPEN FOR BUSINESS!?" She points down at her baby factory.

"Ugh… I can't do this right now. It's been a long day and I stink…" Before laying her on the bed, she placed her nose under his ear to take in all his smell.

"Mmmmmmm… you smell like a man! Where were you during mewberty! Owf!" She was dropped on the bed as Marco locked himself in the bathroom.

"God… why me?" He looked up at the ceiling and started to undress.

 _Eclipsa's Bedroom_

"You surely didn't think that will keep me out?" She laid on the bed and planed her attack.

She grabbed her wand and placed new sheets on the bed, next was adding some candles around the room. The Princess went to her dresser and sprayed some perfume in the air.

"Oh… that's nice!" Eclipsa sniffed the air happy with the results.

Then she pulled up her dress and pulled down her panties to make sure she was still smooth placing her fingers on the lower mark. The young woman saw her action in the full body mirror and decided to get naked, just making sure everything was in tip-top shape.

The dress was on the ground with the rest of her underwear, "Wonder what's he's into more?" Giving her tatas a grab and smacking her rump.

"No worries there! He would be crazy to say no all this!" She was getting turned on as her hands went up and down her body a few times.

Eclipsa thought it over for a second if she was ready for this, but she knew the other Princess lost their virginity long ago, "He's perfect! Great looks, strong warrior, loving father... "

That last one lingered on her lips a little longer, she never gave kids much of a thought. She knew she would create a hair to the kingdom one day, could it be with him? The green haired woman was hopping about the happy idea and was ready to move out!

 _Eclipsa's Bathroom_

"Standing on my feet again and I have another woman hanging off me…" Marco was enjoying the hot water running on his body.

He passed the soapy rag over his body and got lost in the moment, then he started to see flashes of everything that happened before being sent in time. Marco could almost feel Star presence next to him now.

Slowly the soft hands were working his neck, it felt like she lost her touch a little, but she got the hang of it as her hands went down his back, "God I miss you so much already… all of you…"

Even the personal times he spent went Ryoko and Miia flashed in his mind, how he would do anything to be with all of them again. Then he felt her arms wrap around his body, she seemed shorter for some reason.

"I'm coming back… just hold on a little longer…" One hand traveled up his chest with the other going down to his member. The hand seemed to be shocked about the size, then it firmly held it.

"Don't act surprised by it sexy…" It started to jerk him trying to get a rhythm of it.

"That right… a little tighter hssssss mmmmmm…" He almost felt back at home.

The young man always enjoyed when the women would join him in the shower, he could feel Star's lips on his back now as he rolled his neck, "Haaa… fa… faster…" Being toyed with every now and then was a major turn on for him.

The soap was making the stroking easier as he leaned forward and placed his hands on the wall, "Fuck… ha… faster!"

The grip started to tighten even more, just how he loved it when he was close to release. He was panting out loud and didn't care, "Uh.. ahh… haaaa hmmmmm yes, baby… keep on, don't stop!"

Even with his legs jerking and covering the wall in cum, Marco felt a finger press onto the hole. This was a new feeling, not that he didn't like it, "Oh wow… you painted the whole wall in your stuff! Look at my hand!?"

That voice, it scared the living hell out of him as he saw a hand covered in cum below. It was pulled back to it's owner as he turned to find Eclipsa licking and sucking her finger clean with eyes closed, plus a massive smile.

Eclipsa batted her eyes at him, "WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!? Are you part monster? She curled her body to his as the Princess kissed his neck and chest.

"AHHHHH HSSSS… yo… you can't do this haaaaa…" Marco was a sucker for this kind of stuff and couldn't stop it even if he wanted too.

"Oh hush now, I'm here and willing to have you, my Knight! It's my Royal duty to ensure you're at the top of your game to protect my life at any cost!" Her breasts pressed tightly, she saw what he was staring at.

"Want a better look at them? My Knight?" Marco was motionless as the woman pulled back, he found them to be a rather nice size. If anything, just below a D cup with spades for areolas in a dark pink color.

"Haaaaa hmmmm…" Her body became as soapy as his with her rubbing herself up and down his abs.

"I never thought I would be into such a lovely toned stomach!" Her right hand went over each pack, then she found herself looking at the scar over his heart and remembering a small mark on the other side of his body.

"You.. gaaaa… need to stop… I can't... betray my lovers… they're waiting fo… for me…" God, this man has zero self-control as his hips jerked at her!

"Lovers? I thought you spoke about a soon to be wife? Are you a dirty cheater?" As much as she wanted to pull away, her left hand was back on his member.

"I have… a very… very complicated love life…" One eye was opened looking down on her as she pressed him on the wall harder.

"No worries, I have you now!" Her right leg was in the air for him to grab as she wrapped her arms around his neck to get at eye level.

"Fu…" He felt his member at her hot entrance, then the head slipped in as she stopped.

"Mmmmmm! Doesn't that feel wonderful?" The Princess was holding herself up with little effort before sliding down looking into his eyes.

"Wait… you don't know anything of me or who I've been with!? Isn't this a little too much?" He had to come up with something to stop this. Not like his cock was eager to leave anytime soon.

Eclipsa let the idea hang in the air and tucked her head into his neck not able to look him in the eyes anymore, "Marco… none of the other Royals want anything to do with me. They say I'm tainted because how I use my magic. I know the things they say behind my back, you're not like them… you're not from this world. No wonder you have so many lovers back at home!" How she was loving the feeling of her lips on his hot skin.

His free hand wrapped around her lower back, "You think that gives you a right, to toy with me as such? Knowing I have others waiting for me?" Maybe he hit a cord with her and her grip tighten.

Her cheeks started to glow, "The hell with them!" Her body slammed down on him as Marco wrapped his other arm around her and leaned over.

"HA… HA… AHHHH GOD… SO… SO TIGHT!" Eclipsa feet wrapped around his body, the pain was intense as she felt her barrier ripping apart to make way for him. The young man couldn't stop his hips from stuffing her balls deep.

"OHHHHH MEWNI?! I… I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL THE WAY IN BEFORE?! She was damn near roaring out loud from the pain with tears running down her pretty face. Then one of his hands held the back of her head to speak into her ear.

"You...shouldn't mmmmm… of done that… I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!?" It was like she awoken a beast deep him that Marco never knew of.

Rather than the woman regretting her life decisions, she bit the bottom of his ear, "Do your worst haaaaa… MY KNIGHT!?"

 _The Next Day_

The next morning, Marco woke up to hair in his face and he buried his face in it while taking in the smell. He was spooning someone as his hands tighten around each nipple making the woman squeal with his rod planted between her cheeks.

"Hssssss give it a break already… I'm not going to make it downstairs for breakfast without your help!" The woman gave his hip a playful slap.

"Wha?" He pulled away to see the woman roll on her back and kissed him. Her breast leaned away from her body due to the weight.

Marco got a better look as her she squeezed her breast between her arms giving them more size. It was a site he would never forget and his eyes went lower.

She was toned from her training much like Star, his eyes were drawn to the spade that matched her cheeks, over the Princess' entrance.

"AHHHHHHH?!" The young man flew off the bed and landed on the floor covered in the sheets.

"Did we… did I… and the…" She sat up naked as the day she was born, there were several bite marks on her nipples and neck.

"You didn't hold back a bit… all five times!" Eclipsa leaned over the bed to give the dumbfounded man a kiss on the lips, he returned it on instincts.

"Did… I blow my load in you?" Oh no… not another one… what would that do to the timeline?!

He watched as the woman slipped a hand under between her legs and cheeks going red. Then it came back up with his wad all over it, "Every time!" Then licking the digits clean.

"Oh no… what if you get… and your mother finds out… I can't do that with you... I'll be a dead man?" Marco was starting to lose it.

"I see… it would be an issue if I'm carrying your child?" She was on her knees, he regretted saying that instantly as she was looking sad at him, he started to feel like shit.

Bolting onto the bed and wrapping his massive arms around her tiny body, "I didn't mean to say that… you... this isn't my timeline… what if I messed things up bad?"

The Princess felt his raw emotion, "Marco…" She let the hug consume her as she curled up tight to him.

MIllion thoughts were buzzing in his head, what if he fucked up Star family tree? What if he was part of it now? What would happen to Ember?" The young woman started to feel bad as she looked up and kissed the under of his chin.

"Hey… don't worry about it! I'm not ready to bear a child right now so I have a spell cast on my body to prevent it from happening!" She dove back to the center of the hug-loving the warm feeling coming off him.

Something broke in him after hearing that, Marco started to laugh and felt like he was over thinking things again, "That wasn't very nice… my Princess" He nuzzled himself attacking her neck as they rolled on the bed with her giggling.

 **Reaper - Okay… it's been 10 house since I posted chapter 54… I need some rest… Did you guys see this coming?**

 **So between 23 - 24 OCT 18, this was all written. Just one can of Moster Import around 0700 on the 24th. I was just so happy to be on this story and where it's going now, I couldn't stop!**

 **I'm still writing right now and there might be an update tomorrow and maybe sunday! Keep an eye out for them, don't forget to leave a review if you want more of this story!**

 **Oh yeah, 10K worth of words added in 4 days, good or not? lol**


	58. The Test

"Is something there matter?" Eclipsa shuffling in her seat got her mother's attention.

Queen Solaria was sitting at the end of dining room table for breakfast with Eclipsa on the right and Marco at her side.

"I'm fine, just a long night~" She kept on eating the meal before as her foot was rubbing on the young man's leg.

Marco was doing his best to keep a straight face, the older woman gave a hard look at Eclipsa, "I see, let me remind you, young lady. Reaper is a Knight, your Knight until the day he dies, not your personal slave."

He swallowed a large gulp, the Queen was talking about how the male had to Princess carry her down the stairs and placed her on the chair. It was hard for her to stand after last night's fun.

"Mother… I have everything under control! He just offered his assistants, I may have twisted my ankle last night." One of the few injuries from their time together, not a complete lie.

The Queen wasn't buying it after knowing how tough her girl was, "Hmmmm is that true?"

Her eyes burned deep into his soul, "Yes my Queen, I'm to be used as the Princess sees fit."

Oh, the young woman loved hearing that out loud and planned to use that against him later as her mark's started to glow.

"That might be true, Reaper. Watch yourself, she'll surely abuse that power in time." Yeah… more like on the first day on the job.

"I will, your highness. May I ask for a request?" The woman leaned in to hear him out.

"Go on." What could it be she wondered?

"Yes, would it be any trouble to have an audience with the Magic High Commission?" Meeting with Hekapoo was his top priority.

"Maybe, but first, you need to pass a test." This was going to be good.

The daughter looked at her confused, "A test? What if he's an impostor and here to assassinate the Commission?" Why in the world would she say something like that?

Solaria laughed, "Him an assassin? Not to be rude, but with the type of scars, he has. I doubt he has the skills for something like that."

Marco was about to say something, "You're a warrior, your place is on the battlefield leading others to destroy what's in front of you. Sneaking around wouldn't suit a man of your skills."

Eclipsa knew first hand on how true that comment was, "You make a point mother, so would this test be a display of what he can do?" Stars started to fill her eyes excited to see him in action.

"Yes, I'll prepare the test in the courtyard, make yourself ready in one hour." The older woman stands and adjusts her chest plate before leaving them.

The Princess leans over into his ear, "I know how to get you to prep for the test!" One of her hands was on his thigh feeling the hard member in it.

He almost jumped out the chair, but stop and kindly removed her hand, "Thanks, but I got it covered."

Marco cleans his mouth with a napkin and stands up with his scythe, "Boo, you're no fun… HEY!? WAIT FOR ME!?" She starts to follow him with a limp.

"For what? Just for you to have another chance to sink your teeth in me again?" Looks like he made her into a bitter…

She was at his side and smacks his butt, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy my company last night! I'm more than sure you almost ripped me from my P to my A!"

Another reason why it was painful for her to stand, "What happened last night, can't continue on, as long I stay here! I have a family to get back too!"

The Princess rolled her eyes, "You weren't saying that as you lick my ass, I don't remember requesting that treatment. That was all on you! Not that I'm complaining and fully intend to have that feeling again!"

"Something came over me then, I wasn't in the right mind!" They walked down the hall to the courtyard. He wanted to get some practice in before going up against whatever the Queen had planned.

"Uh huh… wanna try and explain that then?" She points at his crotch with the clearly present erection.

He refused to answer that, Marco threw the jacket aside and he starts to slash at the air trying to clear his mind.

"That's what I thought!" Eclipsa made a sun chair and sat down with her umbrella open to cover from the sun.

The young man felt something in him as his movement started to pick up, he felt light on his feet with a strength that was like no other. Marco knew he was pretty strong, but this was different, "What the hell did that spell to my body?"

He wasn't winded or tired after going for twenty minutes, there was a tree he spotted wanting to test what he can do, "Let's see what I'm made of now"

Eclipsa saw him making his way to it, "What you got planned over there?"

She watches him close his eyes and breathing in slowly, almost like he was meditating. The young delivered an elbow to the tree as the root below started to pull from the ground.

"What the Mewni" The young woman saw the tree leaning over just a bit more over now.

Next was a kick that made more root come out, "That's new…" There was no pain registering in his brain.

"Well… go big… or go home?" The scythe starts to spin in his hands waiting for the right time to strike.

"You sure you're not part monster?" The only time she ever saw strength like that, was from her mother and the monsters in the forest of darkness.

The show was just getting good as watched him spin around with the blade over his head and bringing it down to cut the tree on an angle. He thought he missed as nothing happened unit the top started to slip off and hit the ground.

Getting a better look, the tree was about three feet wide, "How is this even possible?"

"Talk about impressive! Are all people from Earth, as strong as you? Eclipsa was looking down at the clean cut.

"No… this isn't right…" His eyes were wide open, he remembered one time with Asuka, she ripped a tree that size right out of the ground and chucked it at him.

The young Princess repaired the tree and turned to him, "What are you not telling me?"

"That spell… is there any way for you to see if something was done to me?" It was worth a shot asking the woman that did this to him… well, the older version.

"Just how am I to do that? Look into your heart or something?" It was silly, but she started to think about the idea some more.

"I'm not the one who can control magic… the spell that saved my life. Maybe it did more than that, but why?" He felt something flowing in his veins as Marco looked down at his arms.

"Doesn't work like that… what's that tattoo?" She pulled his arm and traced her fingers along the tattoo that paid respect to Hekapoo.

"I rather not go into that." He watched her pull something from her back.

"Looks almost like… dimensional scissors?" Eclipsa placed hers on the mark seeing them similar in shape and size.

"What a coincidence?" He pulled back and started to walk away.

"YOU WANT TO SEE THE TOOL MAKER?! HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?!" The plot thickens.

"The who?" It was better to play dumb, at least for now.

"Don't play games with me! How else would you know about the Magic High Commission? I order you to tell me what you know this instant!" Damn, she's smart!

"An order? Do you think you have that kind of power over me? I owe a life debt to keep you safe-" Oh you fucked up buddy…

"And at my services, that means doing everything I tell you to do. OUT WITH IT!" She wasn't going to let this go.

"Here early I see? I like that, should we ready for the test?" Queen Solaria walked up to them from the side.

"Yes my Queen, I'm ready at your command." Marco bowed down to her as he heard the Princess stomp her foot on the ground.

"Is there a problem, Eclipsa?" Solaria had her sword out at the ready, this wasn't the time to push it.

"No mother… may I watch the test? I want to be here to ensure my Knight passes his test!" She changed into a nurses outfit with her wand. It was nothing crazy sexy, but it showed her legs off and was rather tight.

"Do as you wish, he's your Knight and didn't we have a talk about wearing something at that?" Not that the Queen could say much, she was a rather stunning woman with her long black hair when younger making the royals drool over her.

"It's just us here mother, I'll be here to provide aid to him at the end!" That and show off as Marco gave her elevator eyes a few times.

"You don't think I can hold my own or something?" Was he offended?

"Not a chance!" Eclipsa watched as her mother jumped high in the sky and coming down at him for a kill shot.

"OH SHIT!" Marco grabbed his scythe with both hands and placed over his head to put a stop to her attack.

"Looks like you're faster than I thought! FIGHT AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!?" Solaria's eyes went from baby blue to a menacing orange color that had the thousand year look in them.

" _Fuck… she's not playing around!"_ He watched the woman jump back and about twenty feet in front of him.

She came back in for an attack on all sides to find a weak point on him, Marco was holding his own, never would have been able to do this before the spell.

"Looks like your skills are above my Knights, DO YOU PLAN TO JUST BLOCK MY ATTACKS?" Solaria knew he could stop or deflect her, she wanted him to go on the offense now.

"AS YOU COMMAND, MY QUEEN!?" Marco was feeling a surge of power as he placed his scythe into the ground and slammed both feet onto Solaria's open chest.

She was still on her feet, but was now ten feet away from him, "Well, never had that happen?" The Queen was really enjoying this now as she dusted herself off.

"What are you, Marco?" Eclipsa could feel it now, something that felt familiar to her, she was going to have to look more into this spell he spoke about.

The battle continued on with neither one to able to get an upper hand, with Marco's weapon, he was better off at distance. That got old with Solaria as she got closer to him, he immediately adjusted and turned the scythe into a shield immediately.

"It's been years the last time I've felt like this!?" The Queen couldn't stop smiling seeing her blood coming out of the slices left on her body.

Marco had his own also, but not winded yet, "I'm glad I can offer you a thrilling battle, Queen Solaria!" This was the best way to test his new body, a no holds bar battle with someone that was willing to end his life.

"STOP LEAVING YOUR LEFT SIDE OPEN MARCO!" The Princess was keeping a close eye on them.

"Shit... I was hoping she didn't see that…" He was proud that Eclipsa wasn't just looking at him like a piece of meat now.

The Queen rushed in going to attack the right side, he blocks with a shield, then Marco felt a sharp pain in the left side of his ribs. He was able to sink the point of his shield into Solaria' chest plate and near her heart.

They just sat there looking at one and other bleeding profusely, "I guess we should call this a draw?" The older woman said.

"No… you landed the first kill blow… Queen Butterfly..." They couldn't feel the pain from the adrenaline rush.

"If you say so, Eclipsa." Her daughter runs to them.

"On it mother!" She points her wand and casted a healing spell on them, that same one Marco felt from yesterday. It may have been a little weaker and not as fast, but it was the spell for sure Star used.

"I'm glad you didn't hold, my Eclipsa is in safe hands with you, Reaper. I'll arrange the meeting for later today." The Queen withdrew her weapon from his body.

"Thank you, your highness…" He did the same and watched her hug the Princess.

"He would make for a fitting King, don't let him pass by or I'll take him for myself!" She whispered to her daughter.

"Oh don't worry mother! He's a devil in the sack and I fully intend to make him all mine!" They pulled away to laugh a little.

"I should have known… Reaper, I leave her to you!" The Queen left them to make a few calls as her hips went from side to side more than usual.

"Yes, your majesty!" He bowed and then stood up.

"You should take a shower, I'll clean your back Marco~" The young woman hooked her arm into his to walk into the castle.

"No, I'll take care of it on my own and you can do something else." This girl wasn't going to let up.

"I wasn't asking, that was an order!" She had her eyes closed with a smile.

"Fuck…" He needed to get out of here.

 **Reaper - I left like this chapter was a little off, but I'm still happy with it. We'll soon be able to see Hekapoo, what can she offer him to get back to his timeline?**

 **Will Eclipsa make him her king? Is there anyway to go back home for him? All these questions and more will be answer in due time, so tune in for next time!**


	59. Who Are You?

"A human? Have they found a way to travel to other dimensions now?" Omnitraxus Prime asked to the council.

Marco and Eclipsa were in front of the MHC and the Queen sitting behind a large desk. He couldn't stop looking at Hekapoo.

"Don't ask at me, that smelly rock is filled with apes!" The redhead said, she seemed younger now wearing her hair in a ponytail.

"No, there's more to this young man then what we can see." Glossaryck came flying from the magic book and started to examine Marco.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Reaper. Would it be possible to have a moment with you, Goddess Hekapoo?" Everyone looked over to the woman that was called out.

"What business do you have with me, human?" She really had no clue who he was or why he referred to her with that title, but wouldn't mind having some, one on one time with him as a small blush crossed her face.

That didn't go by Eclipsa, "Lady Hekapoo, forgive MY Knight! I'm also intrigued to find out what's this is all about."

Marco looked down at the younger woman, he should have known she was going to be there for the conversation, "Hekapoo, hear him out and report back to me, everyone. Retune back to your post and await for the report on their meeting." Solaria left the room as the others followed behind without another word.

The redhead made her way before them and crossed her arms while looking up at him, "Well, how do you know me and what do you want?"

Eclipsa was across from him also, "What's this "Goddess" you called her by? Do tell!"

He looked over at the women, "You… really don't know who I am… do you?"

She was caught off guard by that, "Am I supposed to?"

The young man didn't know what to say, "Maybe... this will work?"

He came in and cupped her face, Hekapoo was nervous and excited at the same time as Marco placed his lips on her's. She would have ended anyone else that would have pulled this stunt, but there was something about him that really got her attention.

Eclipsa was standing there with her mouth wide open not believing this was happening, she knew Hekapoo her whole life. Not once did the woman show a need for treatment like that, "Oh, you will be paying for that tonight, Marco!"

Hekapoo was melting into the kiss as his tongue poked around in her mouth, she felt his thumbs passing over her cheeks. He pulled away from the kiss and placed his forehead on hers, "Please… I'm begging you… remember me…"

How could she? It would be years before they meet for the first time, this was hopeless. He soon felt a smack across his face, "How dear you!" She looked up at him in anger and longing.

He passed a hand over the sore cheek, "It was worth a shot I guess…"

"Explain yourself... NOW!?" The demon was soon over the kiss and wanted blood.

"It will be centuries before we meet again… goodbye... Hpoo…" Marco turned around to leave.

"HALT RIGHT THERE?!" Eclipsa yelled out loud, it did little to stop him.

"This is pointless, I must find another way home." He kept on walking until an orange portal was in front of him with Hekapoo and the Princess in front of him.

Marco couldn't hold back the anger he felt right now, what if there was no way from him to go back home? What if he never heard his little girls voices ever again? The women could see the tears in his eyes, "There's nothing else to discussed…"

Eclipsa has seen a full range of emotion from him in the short time they've known each other. Happiness, lust, anger, and passion, but nothing like this before her. Marco just held his scythe with a death grip ready to leave and never be seen again, "What did you mean by that, about you guys meeting in the future? Is she one of your lovers?"

Hekapoo looked over to the Princess in shock and then back at him, "I should consider myself lucky then."

"More than you'll ever know… here…" He reached into a pocket inside his jacket and offered the item to the demon.

The women looked it over speechless, "How… just who the hell are you?" Hekapoo couldn't deny being the one next to him in the photo.

"I'm someone that abused a pair of your personal stolen scissors, the boy you made into a man over the course of sixteen years… the mother to my first child…" A tear falls from his eye.

"Saaaaaay whaaaaa?" Her mouth was wide open.

The young woman points a finger at both of them and then faints…

 _Present Day_

"Have you guys ever been to a castle before?" Yuki asked Miia and Ryoko as they were lead into a portal by Manfred.

"Not one that I didn't plan to kill everyone in it?" The older Jinko said as the girls and boy followed behind.

" **MOMMY!?"** The babies bolted of to each of their respective mothers.

"Where's Daddy?!" Ember was looking all around them hoping he was planning to pop out and attacked them.

"He's… he's not here?" Gidget couldn't see him anywhere in the large room.

"That's why you're all here… something… went wrong…" Janna told the girls and the rest of the group.

"What did you do to him?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes at Star.

"You better watch yourself, I will not let a family member of mine be spoken to in that tone!" Eclipsa was off to the side drinking some tea.

"I would watch it if I were you… she has marks also…" Miia pulled Ryoko back before a fight broke out.

"Then where the fuck is Reaper, Gidget said he wasn't here and you know what she's capable of!" This is wasn't what they were expecting to find.

"Marco is well and alive, just not on our timeline anymore." Queen Moon nudged Eclipsa to take over the conversation.

"She's right, the spell passed on to Star had a curse attached to it, if our deal was broken. I assure you, he's just fine where he is right now…" The older woman's marks started to glow.

"I know that look!?" Miia pointed her tail at the Queen of Darkness.

"What do you mean?" She was playing dumb.

"Girls, could you show the boys around. They've never been to a real castle before." Royko put on a fake smile.

Maria jumped on Rep's tail, "SHOTGUN!?"

"WE CAN HAVE A TEA PARTY!?" Ember started to pet her Princess Marco dolly's hair as she climbs on the male lamia body.

"A tea what?" Slayer said out loud as Gidget was on his back on a flash.

"You'll love it! You… you can sit next to me…" She started to blush as Miia and Royko gave him kissy faces.

"You're the boss…" They started to walk off down the hall.

"Marco is not going to like that... " Hekapoo started to laugh as she could see her husband sharpening his scythe and talking to the male about how import his little girl is to him.

"I have faith he'll want to take in the boys and start to train them… when he gets back…" Miia looked down at the ground hoping for the best out of all this.

"He'll come back, I know it!" Yuki was the only one in the room that had a better outlook on the situation.

"All in due time young one, I see you're carrying his fourth child?" Eclipsa was the only one that knew what will happen.

"How did you know?" The young Jinko was petting her stomach the whole time.

"It's easy to see, what should we do while we wait for his return?" Queen Moon was ready to lock her up for her crimes against the Kingdom.

"Mom, Eclipsa… we should go over to the Queen's room and have a talk." Star had to get to the bottom of what just happened.

"Dear… maybe you should show our guest where they'll be staying?" Janna cut in knowing there was no stopping the Princess when she had a plan.

"I'll take care of it, why don't you ladies follow me?" She walked past their guest.

"Could I bring my mother here, Queen Moon?" Yuki was grateful to be offered to stay in the castle, but it felt so empty without Marco.

"Yes you may, and I would like a meeting with you later." The Royals left the room.

"So… will we be staying for a while?" Ryoko wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm more than sure you guys will want to be around for his return, Star personally asked to keep you all here until then. Maybe you guys should get to know her and share some stories, just keep away from the dirty ones for a bit." Hekapoo made a portal to head home and grab a few things.

"No issues here, I've always wanted to be waited on hand and tail!" Miia was going to get some much-needed rest, she left Reinhardt in charge while gone.

"You and me both! Lead the way, Janna!" The group made a portal to pick up Faye.

 _The Past_

"So a spell I created, made all this happen?" Eclipsa asked Marco as he told them his life story and how he ended up at their footstep.

"Pretty much… I like your hair in a ponytail." He really did like this younger version of Hekapoo.

The demon blushed, "Compliments won't get you off the hook for earlier… but thanks." His voice was a major turn on for her.

"I think we should end this little meeting, Marco, a word!" The Princess pulled him by the arm and out the room.

"Catch you later, muscles!" Hekapoo went on her way to find the Queen.

"You and the Tool Maker? Really!? What do you see in her?!" Eclipsa had to keep him here and all to herself.

"She made me into an ass man, you wouldn't believe how many times she trapped me until I got her off… wasn't sure if that was part of the trial?" He was scratching the back of his head as he looked back on what she made him do.

"Just… ewwww… but I should thank her, that tongue of yours is something else!" The Princess looked up to see him checking out her ass.

He looked away and blushed, "So about that spell… any ideas on what you did to me?"

"Looks like I'm the only one with the power to send you back… if I wanted too…" But would she?

"That seems to be the predicament we find ourselves in…" He knew he was screwed, this woman was the only one left that can send him back home.

"I don't know anything about time travel spells, but I have a few ideas on where to start. You going to have to work extra hard on keeping me on task!" They were in her room as she closed the door and locked it with the wand.

"Damn… I was hoping you would have done it out the kindness of your heart…" He should have known better.

"Only you have the power to sway my heart, let's get more comfortable!" Eclipsa removed her clothes and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What if I chose to go about this my way? You can't be the only one that can send me back!" Oh… you dumb fool.

He watched as the young woman sat on the bed and crossed her legs, "Well, you see, I'm the one that created that spell. If I were a betting woman, I'm more than sure I'm the only one that can undo it, or at least send you back home."

"So you plan on keeping me prisoner until you're tired of me?" The question got a cute giggle from her as she licked her lips.

"I could always try and take your heart for my own, I'm more than sure we could rule this Kingdom together and have a few loving girls. How do you like the name, Callista?" She wiggled her finger for him to come over.

He couldn't deny her… "It sounds lovely, but I can't be your King."

"The future isn't set in stone… yet. On your knees… Marco!" The young male followed her command, looks like he has to play the game to get what he wanted.

Let's just hope he doesn't fall deeper into her trap…

 **Reaper - Oh I'm so enjoying this evil game of her's!? So, what should happen now guys? I have a few ideas on where to take this, but I want to know what ya'll wanna see!? Should I come up with some dirty stuff for them to do?**

 **This story doesn't have much smut in it, but I wouldn't mind making a few here and there for them! Maybe even Hekapoo might want to take him out on a date? Eclipsa has to learn the spell she created and that can take time.**

 **How long? I have an idea, but I'll leave it to you guys to make the call on! Leave a review and I'll kindly wait for the next step in the story!**

 **Oh yeah!? The name Callista come from** **sr-amoniaco! It's the name for his Marclipsa daughter, she is just so damn cute and I really see her when I write about Eclipsa! Will she be the next Queen in line? I'm on** **sr-amoniaco discord sever also, so you can find me there if ya'll wanna chat with the Reaper!**


	60. My Thoughts: PART THREE

What's up guys, just another chapter for us to chat about what's going in the story. I'm so excited where it has lead us right now! 14K words and 6 chapter in just a week! How awesome is that? Like really?!

My first idea was going to have Marco go all the way back to meet the first Queen, then kinda like a Quantum Leap thing where he has to this or that to make it back home. It would have been more like the show Sliders, where a portal would open at a certain time.

Have like a glowing spell on his arm with a timer and coordinates where the next portal would be at, but then I started to think. "Dude… can you really come up with some crazy shit for each Queen?"

So that idea went out the window, this was eating at me the whole time during the long gap in time. Then while on CQ duty on Tuesday, I just started to write a little here and there, then it all clicked when I started to think what young, Eclipsa would have been like?

As you can see what I came out with, she's a perv to him! It was really hard for me to step away from the story and let the reviews build up. I like my stories to stay at the top of the page, so a chapter a day kept me typing away.

You guys are the driving force for me to keep on writing! Welcome Home and Marco VS. The Army of Darkness is always on my mind.

I like how all my stories are for the most part, independent of each other. The biggest thing linking them together is everyone wants to be with Marco. Scarred For Life has fallen to the side, really don't know what to do with that one anymore.

Never Too Late is waiting on another half of the story to be made that will open me up to another show I love oh so much!

MonStar and Marco is hanging on… maybe I should work on a chapter of that after this?

I thought my writing days were numbered after leaving Korea, really thought my new job was going to take too much time away from me.

After a few months on the job, I think I got the hang of it and have been able to find my writing Mojo again!

Back to Welcome Home, so I have an idea on what will happen for a good while. There's no ending in site yet, but this story will end one day. No clue how it will end, I'll be sure to give it a proper ending!

Don't know what to really talk about anymore, so keep on with the reviews and your thought! I try to PM every review I get, but if you don't hear anything from me. Then send me a DM, I can chat about the story or something you would like to see happen!

Plus we could just shoot the shit about anything really!

Thank you for sticking along for the ride!


	61. Hello From The Past

"So this spell you speak of… you felt it again when she casted the healing spell on you and the Queen?" Glossaryck was able to send the Princess off for some training.

"Mmmmm Hmmmm…" Came from Marco.

"But then it turned into an egg and… disappeared?" The little blue man wrote some notes in had pad.

"Mmmmm Hmmmm…" Was all the young man could say.

"That has to be the key to all of this then, I might have an idea on where… hey? Does that hurt?" Glossaryck points at Marco tied up to the wall damn near naked and ball gag placed in his mouth.

"Noout reaalllyyy…" Eclipsa was making sure he wouldn't run off.

"Maybe I can talk to her about all this? Who knows how much you've trashed the future over bonking the Princess… again… and again… in the rose garden... and the dining hall..." Yup… the blue weasel was always a dick.

Marco rolled his eyes, it had been three weeks after his meeting with the MHC, Hekapoo hasn't been able to get the human out of her mind.

 _Hekapoo's Forge_

"So this human? Why did you steal that photo from him? He did say it was one of the only items he always has on him?" Therapist Hekapoo asked the original laying on a couch.

"It's not like I meant too… the Princess ran off with him before I could give it back!" Her fingers trace over the photo.

"Uh huh, why are you staring at it right now?" Her clones asked adjusting her glasses.

"Well… I mean? HAVE YOU SEEN THIS THING?! HOW THE FUCK DID HE BAG ME?!" Not like she was really upset about it.

"Sixteen years is a long time for two people, who knows all the things that happened between that time. I would assume a lot of hot sex and you placing him in danger for giggles." She was drawing the two having sex on her notepad.

"Maybe… but we've been around for a long time now and no one has ever had us in a bed more than twice. What did this human do to make me have a daughter with him?" Hekapoo couldn't stop thinking about how their child would look like.

"Don't forget about becoming his wife also, you can see the love in his eyes when he looks at us…" Even the therapist was blushing over the thought.

"Ugh… this is so weird… I need to see him again… alone…" Hekapoo stands up.

"Should I get the bedroom ready for his visit?" Her clone asked with a grin and tooth popping out.

"No… I just want to know more about our history, that's it!" She makes her way to the mirror and adjusts her top and hair.

"You say that, but look at these." The clone points at their hard nipples.

Hekapoo blushed and covers her chest, "THAT'S… THAT'S… MEANS NOTHING!?"

"Lair… our panties are soaked right now!" Slowly, the clones hand went between her legs, and the original could feel how sensitive they were.

"NOPE?! Time for you to go!" Hekapoo walked up to the therapist that had a smug look on her face and blew out the flame over her head.

As she disappeared, the clone's voice rang out in the room, "Go get him, Hpoo!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!? Ugh… I really need to stop talking to myself like that…" She pulled out her scissors and made a portal.

 _Butterfly Kingdom_

"Why wouldn't Glossaryck let me use magic to find this book…" Eclipsa was in the Castle's library standing before a massive amount of books.

"It's not like Marco hasn't been helping with my training…" She looks back on all the new binding spells she's picked up on.

The Princess pulls down at the back of her dress feeling a new toy inside her vibrating…

"And how the hell did he talk me into wearing this thing when I'm not around him?" Her body was on the edge wanting his touch.

"Maybe because it's not fair of you to have complete control over him like you do. The man needs to find a way to get back at the things you've done to him." The Queen walked up to her hearing a faint noise coming from her daughter's body.

"Oh hey, mother… what do you mean?!" Her face becomes redder as the Queen was now in her face.

"You do know I'm still a woman? Also, how I can hear you two all over the place… your cloaking spell needs some work." Her mother walks away.

"Rats…" Busted…

 _Eclipsa's Room_

Marco was counting the cobblestone on the floor again, " _102... 103... 104-"_

His thought was interrupted as an orange portal opened in the center of the room, "Hmmm, I must have missed… them…" Hekapoo looks over to the wall finding him as he waved at her.

"Heay…" He felt a little exposed.

"What the hell… happened to you… human?" It wasn't his current situation that was off-putting, the scars on his body caught her eyes.

"Wealllll" He wasn't expecting their next meeting to start off like this.

She walked up to him and starts to trace some of the scars with her finger, the ones on his ribs made him giggle, "Haahaaaa, seeensitivae spaot…"

Hekapoo gave him an odd look until she started to laugh, "Eclipsa is really giving you the business, huh?"

He hung low and gave a sad moan, "Uhhh huhaa…"

"Let me help with that." She pulls off the ball gag.

"Thanks, my jaw was starting to lock up on me…" Marco rotates his lower jaw a few times.

"Soooo… what brings you around, Hpoo?" He immediately regretting calling her that as her face scowled at him.

"You will address me as, Hekapoo and nothing else human!" The tip of her finger dragged on his left cheek leaving a burned trail behind.

The young man just smiled, "As you wish… mind cutting me down? Hanging around like this is making me feel... vulnerable."

Why was her heart fluttering right now? Is this how her future self felt when he was around? "I rather keep you like that for now, I'm here for some answers!"

"Fine… the hard way, nothing new. Well, start talking then." His fuse was short now in days.

The Forger jumped a little on how much authority he spoke, even with the predicament he finds himself in, "Don't think you can order me around, HUMAN?!"

He felt spit hit his face, "Sure, mind using one of my names rather than my species name?"

She stepped back and pulled out her daggers, Hekapoo cuts him off the wall as he landed on his feet and rubbed his wrist, "Thanks."

Marco placed on his pants and boots, "You might want to start asking some question, I need to get out of here… like now."

"Stop, this isn't a rescue mission or anything!" One dagger was pointed at him ready to draw blood.

"Cute… you might have destroyed me when I was younger, but I can easily defeat you now…" He didn't stop dressing up.

"You think you can take me? HA!?" She didn't come for a fight, but why the hell not?

"Well, if we're going to do this… I won't hold back." Marco flips up his hoodie and holds his scythe in a fighting stance.

"Looks like I get to add a few new scars before you go- AHHHHHHH!" She was cut off as his weapon was thrown at her in a blistering speed. The scythe was deep in the wall where she was just standing.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILLING ME?!" He wasn't in front of Hekapoo anymore as she felt two arms hook under hers and was lifted into the air.

"Something changed in me… after being sent back here. I always remember you being the fast one?" The Demon was boiling after hearing his voice in her ears.

"You messed up buddy!" Hekapoo right heel was thrown behind her to get his junk, it didn't work out as he reached down and wrapped his hand around her ankle.

"I don't think so." Marco pulled her body from between his legs and threw her onto the bed.

She rolls off the bed and throws a dagger at him, he didn't even try to move as it digs into is left shoulder, "Not going to lie, that hurt like hell."

He pulls out the weapon as his blood fell from it onto the ground, "Sorry about that…"

"Don't be, you've done worse to me. Goodbye, Hekapoo." Marco was making his way to the door until it opened.

"FOUND IT… HEY?!" Eclipsa points her wand at him, but was disarmed.

"I have to leave, don't stop me, Princess." The wand changed in his hand blinding the women.

Marco looks down at it, "Guess I should have seen that coming?"

It was seeing how he never touched it before.

They look up to see crescent moons on his cheek, "How…" The Princess reaches up to touch one of them.

"Princess Star Butterfly is my soon to be wife…" How he missed her and the others.

"You're just full of surprises…" Hekapoo makes her way to them.

"I wonder?" Marco has looked into the spell book a few times with Star, he even been in Eclipsa's chapters a few time. The woman amazed him and Star how she followed her heart much like how the blonde did.

" _The all seeing eye spell… could it work?"_ He recalled a night where the ship captain portrait whispered the spells name much like it told him to follow Star to the Blood Moonball.

They did a little more digging into the spell to find out it would let you see what you wanted the most " _Spying leads to crying…"_ Something Glossaryck told them that day.

" _Please let this work… I need to see them…"_ He started to recite the spell as a portal opens showing his girls training in the backyard with Yuki.

The Princess' jaw hits the ground, never had she ever seen anyone else use the want beside her mother, to witness the man she was banging and falling for had even more powers than she thought before. Her cheek clenched at the toy in her rear for wanting him even more.

"Are they… is that my baby?" The demon spotted out Gidget as she had flame in her hands and running around in fear.

"STOP BEING SCARED OF IT, YOU BIG BABY!?" The portal panned over to Hekapoo running after her daughter.

"I'M NOT SCARED… I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO TURN THEM OFF YET!?" Star used her wand to put out the flames.

"It'll be okay honey, you'll have it mastered by the time your father gets back home…" She was looking better now that things have settled down.

Maria and Ember jump on top of their older sister, "Don't worry sisy! Daddy will still love you… even if you suck at your powers!"

That earned the middle sister a smack to the back of the head, "I DON'T SUCK AT THIS!? I just need some more time…"

Maria starts to giggle, "We're just messing with you, Gidget!"

"They… look so happy…" Eclipsa looks up at him to find tears rolling down his face.

"Those girls… they're my whole world, now you understand why I must get back to them?" He extends one hand to touch the portal.

"I don't think-" Hekapoo was cut off as the portal's color changed to red.

"Hey! What's that!?" Janna was able to see Marco from the portal.

"MARCO!? Star yelled out loud and made her way to it.

"YOU GUYS CAN SEE ME!?" He was shocked, how the hell was this even possible?!

"WHERE ARE YOU?! IS… IS THAT ME!?" Hekapoo was able to spot out her younger self on the other end.

"I'M SAFE!? EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE… I'm working on getting back to you all!" Eclipsa couldn't pull her eyes from her older self.

"It was only matter of time before you got the wand, I'm more than sure you have your hands full over there." The Queen of Darkness starts to blush.

"You… remember all this?" Marco was lost right now.

"I do… now…" Star looks at both the Eclipsa.

"Keep your hands off him! He's my King!" She just knew what the former Queen meant.

"I'LL DO AS I PLEASE!?" The Eclipsa on his end wraps her arms around his.

"Things have been… interesting over here… don't worry, Star. I'll be home… soon!" He tries to shove the Princess off. She just hangs on for the ride and digs her face into his arm.

"How the hell is this even possible?!" The younger Hekapoo asked her older self.

"It just is… that human is really something else…" Hekapoo from his timeline smiles and was glad to know he was safe.

"DADDY?! YOU… YOU… YOU COME HOME… right now… please!" Ember was a crying mess seeing her father so far from them.

"I will be jellybean, just need to come with a plan…" He looks down at the Princess.

"What? You think I'm going to let you just slip away from me?!" She wasn't having it.

"HE DOESN'T BELONG WITH YOU!?" Janna was pissed, another woman hanging off him.

"I'm the only one that can send him back, I would watch your tone, if I were you!" She was right.

Yuki grab the girls already knowing this was going to get worse, "Commander! You must come back!" Ryoko made her way to the portal.

He smiled and was glad to see her and Miia there, "I will Captain, I just need to convince this one to let me go!" Marco felt Eclipsa wrap her arms around him from the back.

"I won't agree to it! I… I don't want to lose you…" Hekapoo next to her felt saddened for the young woman. Here she found someone that has made her so happy, but he couldn't stay…

"Just do what you do best Reaper, she'll submit to your will in no time!" Miia gave him the sexy eyes and he knew what she was getting at.

"OH HELL FUCKING NO?!" Star points her wand at the portal.

"I'LL BRING HIM BACK MYSELF DAMN IT?!" Her wand starts to glow with a green tint.

"Baby, I got this. Just give me a little more time, how the girls and Yuki holding up?" He had to change the subject, who knew what would happen if Star fired off a spell at them.

"Fine… the girls want their father back, Yuki and her baby happy and safe. I also have Ryoko and Miia here at the castle." The women were getting along after a long conversation.

"I'm glad to hear that… God, I miss you all so much. Janna, how are you sexy?" Her eyes light up as he leans in to get a better look at her.

"I'm doing the best I can to hold down the fort with you gone, but I need my husband to take care of some bedroom matters!" She's dying for the D.

Hekapoo giggled, we all do!" All the women nodded in agreement, even Eclipsa. Miia was making a heart with the tip of her tail for him.

Star gave her elder a dirty look before the young scissors forger yelled out loud.

"Wait… YOU FUCKED ALL OF THEM?!" The Hekapoo next to him couldn't believe this shit.

"I would call it more of making love, but yes. I've been with all of them in a sexual way and the young Jinko is carrying my fourth child. This all happened because of you!" He gave her a smug smile.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy earning scissors from me!" Hekapoo pumps up her chest with a smile showing one tooth.

"Always indebted to you Hpoo…" He put on a husky voice that drove her wild.

"This is just too much…" Eclipsa held him tighter.

The portal started to close, "Shit, don't worry guys! I'm coming home and we can all have a party for my return. I LOVE YOU MORE!?"

Was the last words head to his timeline.

Star turned and stared Eclipsa, "Tell us what you know… NOW!?"

The older woman smiled, "Temper child, I will not be spoken to in that tone."

Everyone could feel the tension from the Royals, "You knew this whole time, this was all a trap!" Janna was going to get a few licks in herself.

"I regain my memory after he was sent to the past, this is how I met him all those years ago." The woman cupped her cheeks with a grin and a blush.

"Why don't I remember this then?" Hekapoo has been around for a long time, not like she could remember everything that happened her life.

"In due time toolmaker, what to take away from this right now. He's just fine and will be back soon." Eclipsa walks away from the group.

…

The portal started to close, "Shit, don't worry guys! I'm coming home and we can all have a party for my return. I LOVE YOU MORE!?"

Marco was glad to see them again, "Eclipsa… please tell me you'll help me get back home now…"

Nothing was said for a short time, "No… I don't want to lose you… stay with me… I'll do anything to keep you here with me… I'm begging you…"

Hekapoo felt the pain coming from her voice, "Princess… he has a family that's waiting for him. You don't own his heart, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with him."

Eclipsa wasn't going to have any of that, "I said it once, and I'll say it again… the hell with them!"

The male slumped his shoulders forward, "I'm going back home, with or without your help."

They watched him drop the wand and forced the young woman off him, Marco pulled his scythe from the wall and left the room.

 **Reaper- ... well... that just happened... What should happen next?!**


End file.
